


Corpse bride

by Bremmatron33



Series: Only the good die young [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakdown's dead, Fake Marriage, OR IS HE, Sticky, except not, mentions of other lewd acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 125,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Velocitron went into an all out war after the encounter with Cybertron and now that the planet is back on its peds they're back looking for help. Unfortunatly they find it in one of the most unreliable mechs. Between his growing band of homeless sparks, his duties at the hospital, and his unstable mental health now Knock Out has to get married of all things!? Come follow his fun adventure,





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy my tf big bang story for 2019. I worked with two lovely artists Griff (@Happy_Griff) and Middy (@_MidnightRaid_) on Twitter. Look forward to seeing their lovely art soon.

<https://midnightraid.tumblr.com/post/187200285144/another-piece-for-the-tfbigbang-based-off-the-fic>

Home. The ever-moving nightmare of Delta. The rusty deserts and roof high grass plains Moonracer and the others would drag him out to. Where they’d hold actual friendly fun races on the treacherous landscapes, frag whoever caught one’s attention, and drink till they literally couldn’t stand. Where every now and then they’d come across a group of the native locals and they’d really test their speed. Sometimes even go off with them, just abandon one society for another for a week, a month,...a few years. All for one gorgeous mech who if Cybertron had known survived likely would have been killed on sight. Thankfully Cybertron hadn’t given a slag about the colony by the time the Adamas realized what had happened to them and recovered and frankly, Velocitron couldn’t give a slag about it.

Knock Out didn’t like to think back on what he considered his youth no matter how fond it was, a time before war, suffering, fear. A time when sure things were rocky but at least they were good, bearable, happy.Thinking about home only caused a sharp pain in his spark, knowing full well that he’d likely never see the faces of the mechs he once held so close ever again. That it all may as well have never happened, might have never happened. He didn’t need that pain, even now.

Now that it was looking like it was all over.

Still, that didn’t stop the fact that the feeling of the thin gentle blades of grass slapping at his doors was so strong, the warmth of the sand and the chill of the night all around him. Breakdown’s teasing voice in his audial spurring him to chase. He knew he could catch him if he wanted but if there was one mech he never minded being stuck behind it was Breakdown. It was a perfect dream, Breakdown, and home back with him once again. So, of course, it couldn’t last.

Knock Out woke with a start as his frame hit the floor. It was an unfamiliar floor and it refused to stay still. And he was crying. Joy. He hadn’t let himself get this hungover in ages. Desperately trying to recall whatever had led up to this Knock Out rolled onto his back, his servo slapping into a couch of some sort. He’d been out with Bee and Arcee at the bar...had he hooked up with someone?

“You alright out there?” Bee’s voice drifted out from some other room. So he’d gone home with Bumblebee, explained why he was on the couch. Ever the gallant knight Bee staggardly made his way over when Knock Out only returned a groan in response. Instead of offering him a servo up though Bee rather eagerly flopped down next to him on the floor. “I’m feeling a bit of that too. I haven’t been this hungover since that week I had to chill with Ratchet when my apartment flooded. You and Arcee drink like you’re emotionally traumatized I can’t keep up! You... wanna talk about it?” Said the mech who called him weekly from nightmares thanks to the PTSD of his near-death!

Knock Out attempted to glare at Bee but it made his head hurt worse. “No. You don’t sound hungover.”

“You won’t talk to me because I don’t sound hungover or you just don’t wanna talk?”

“Both.”

“Knock Out~” Bee rolled over with a groaning whine and rested his head on Knock Out’s chest; enjoying the warm perfumed vents of air that came from the other mech’s shoulders. “I woke up a few hours ago and took a stabilizer. I’ve got more if you at least tell me why you bothered to come out with us last night. You almost never come along when I invite you unless it’s a group thing... so what did Arcee say to convince you?”

“That’s private information bug and I almost didn’t go which is why she ended up calling you. I would have left on the spot but you dragged me into the bar.” That was a shock apparently.

“Arcee called you first? Why?”

“What about private information don’t you understand, bug?”

“The part where it concerns Arcee. You know how she gets sometimes. I worry about her. It’s not like…..the time for anything I don’t think.” Knock Out raised an optic ridge, he knew Bee and Arcee were close but somehow he expected most of the team to drift away from each other now that there were more and more mechs on the planet. Even if they all were still working for Ultra Magnus and Elita. It was sort of….nice to be wrong though. The only one who had really drifted had been him but Bee kept pulling him back every chance he got.

“She swore she was seeing Cliffjumper. Wanted a private consultation to see if she was damaged. She was perfectly fine.”

Shocked, Bee couldn’t help but lift himself up a bit. “Whoah, really?”

“Mmhmm. After, she asked me if I wanted to join her at Maccadam’s. I told her I’d think about it but I had some energon tests to finish. You know the rest. Probably better than I do even. How many drinks did I have?”

“I lost count after twenty. They were the ones in the tubes. D-do you have any explanation why she’d be seeing him?”

Knock Out twirled his servo lazily, “Guilt? She went on a few more intimate outings with a few mechs this past month, wooed by those pretty Camien faces. She and Cliffjumper were in quite a long relationship so it’s just survivors guilt I think.”

Bee could only shrug. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence. Stabilizer, now. And while you’re at it I’ll be taking the first turn at the shower. I’ll be late to Magnus’ early briefing if I go all the way home first.” Bee groaned loudly as he rolled off.

“Don’t use all the hot solvent. Why do you insist on living on the literal outskirts of the city?”

Knock Out scoffed as he carefully got to his peds. “Because dear Bumblebee I’ll be lucky enough to get any hot solvent in this slag apartment. I’m not afraid of a few desperate Shardbacks and Wirevipers for a bit of peace and quiet. Not to mention my clientele. I’m still seeing Decepticons remember? They like discretion when it comes to weakness.”

Bee’s optics had gone wide, glowing with curiosity now. “You get critters out there? Are they friendly? I really want to try to domesticate one like they do on earth but Ratchet nearly killed me when he found the saberhound pup I found. He said it would kill me in my recharge when it got big enough.” Knock Out laughed warmly at the mech’s immature wonder.

“Considering quite a few of the species running wild now were domesticated before the fall I’d say you’d probably have an easy go if you were that determined. I try not to feed the beasts that live on my fire escape but I leave the window open when it’s raining for a returning friend I felt sorry for a while back. They usually let me bath them and wait out any bad weather. He doesn’t stick around for long though, but his visits have been getting longer and longer.”

“What?? No fair!” Bee couldn’t help but whine. Knock Out returned with a curt laugh.

“What can I say, I’m good at taming dangerous creatures. If you’d ever visit, scardybee, then maybe you’d get a chance to see them. I would take Ratchet’s advice though and just go to the traders. They’ll have tame pets even if they might be pricey.” With that, Knock Out shut himself off in the washrack. When Bee heard the rush of water through the pipes he finally got to his peds and headed back to his room.

* * *

The two speedsters were late regardless of their time-saving efforts but traffic was to blame for that one. With plenty of mechs home and not much but construction to do the streets were filled with bots lazily enjoying their day and no amount of honking and swerving around was doing much to urge them faster. Thankfully Magnus was preoccupied when Bee and Knock Out finally arrived.

He was arguing with a rather large group of mechs. All of them unfamiliar to Bee but Knock Out stopped mid-sentence when he saw them, everything about him suddenly dampening. Confused and concerned Bee butt in over the screaming mech. “Uh hey Ultra Magnus, sir. Sorry, we’re late. Traffic was insane. I’ll make sure to leave earlier tomorrow.” Magnus waved him off, nodding as well.

“Your effort is appreciated Bumblebee but I wholly understand. Bulkhead should have some new private roads open soon so that the general public won’t be an issue. Please head on in to join the others I need to deal with this first.”

Almost in an instant, the thin blue mech slammed his servo down on the desk Magnus was sitting at. Usually a security desk it was odd that Magnus was dealing with this issue so...informally. “NO! I told you, Magnus, you owe us all a place here and I demand you take this to the others for a vote! If I have to go below you, I will!” The mech turned in a flash and was at Bee and Knock Out’s peds in a nanoklick. So fast Bee didn’t even see him move and had to take a step back. It didn’t stop the prodding digit already at his chest.

“Your leader and his obsession ruined every single commonwealth planet Cybertron had! Velocitron is owed a place here, all of Velocitron not just Cybertronians. What kind of Autobot are you if you’re willing to condemn a whole species to endless wandering and death all because they were expected to die!?”

Bee didn’t know what to say, he barely understood the mech in the first place he was talking so fast. “W-what about what?”

“BLURR!” Taking a stand Ultra Magnus quickly made his way from behind the desk. He wasn’t quick enough though.

With a frustrated growl, Blurr pushed Bee to the side and started his tirade on Knock Out. “What about-” but he stalled at the second word.

It was all the time Magnus needed, he quickly snatched Blurr up and held him tightly in the crook of his arm. “Blurr! Since you won’t listen I will have to remove you forcefully! They are not informed on your plight but I have taken your request to Elita and Windblade. I am sorry about what happened to Velocitron and Override but I need either a proper consensus of a leader preferably with an unbiased opinion or proof of your claims to take this issue seriously. This is a burgeoning world and while I wish I could help you, even just grant everyone peace and respite here, my word is not the only one that matters!”

It was at that a minty colored femme grabbed at Magnus’ other arm. “Ultra Magnus you know that’s not fair. You brought your war to us, upturned what semblance of balance we had, and brought your enemies right to us! It’s your fault Ransack was able to take power, exile and kill anyone who even threatened his power and incite genocide on the Adamas! They are Velocitronians whether you consider they are or not and they deserve refuge just like we do! Blurr is our leader! He’s the fastest mech we have, he’s faster than Ransack! He’s earned his right to lead!”

Magnus sighed heavily. “Moonracer I understand and if Optimus was still here...if I didn’t have to consider other mechs choices this would be easy but you need to understand that Elita is very distrusting and Windblade speaks for another mech higher than her who is just as distrusting. Even if Soundwave agreed we’d be at a tie and nothing could be done. The Adamas need to leave but that doesn’t stop you from supplying them with whatever they need before they go. As for you Blurr, I am sorry but being fast is not a proper system for choosing a leader of a planet and we will not honor such lunacy. I will take the issue of Ransack’s cruelty up with the other representatives. If you find solace in anything, know that Elita will happily agree to take up arms against any tyrant and if what you’re saying is true, you should have no fear.”

“Absolutely not! We’ll fight this! It’s not exactly as if any of your defenses can shoot us out of the atmosphere! How many innocent mechs need to die for your-?” Moonracer turned as she caught sight of something, her head quirking in shock. Like Blurr, she moved like light, there one second and gone in the next. A gleeful smile on her face as she embraced Knock Out. “Solus alive, Knock Out? It’s you!” Knock Out stood stock still in shock, silent, shaking, not returning even a semblance of an embrace. Backing off Moonracer quickly returned to her previous train of thought. “Knock Out you need to help us! You need to tell them-”

Knock Out quickly stumbled back from her, optics darting from her to Magnus, to the group of other mechs all now staring at him and back around again. Laughing nervously. “I uh-heh- I don’t know them.” Then with a sharp crackle of bright red electricity and a massive gust of wind he was gone.

Bee who had been watching the scene from the floor was surprised to find himself in one of the private recharge quarters a few moments later. A little bit woozy and with a massive pain in his thigh. With a shout, his servos shot down to explore why and found the metal stripped of paint and nearly red hot. Not as bad as he’d feared but still perplexing. How had it even happened? How in the world had they gotten there so fast?!

The sound of heavy venting pulled him from his own pain, halting his dramatic servo fanning he looked around the room and found Knock Out hunched over in a corner freaking out. Bee recalled the odd looks the mechs had been giving him and then...that femme. She knew him. “Knock Out are you alright?” Hobbling over Bee sunk down by his side, he could still feel the almost painful crackle of energy coming off his frame and his em field had turned so thorny and cold. Bee placed a servo between the mechs back wheels anyway, trying to comfort him, trying to at least stop his rocking. “Knock Out what’s wrong? Who was that femme?”

Knock Out didn’t react well to the questioning. “I DON’T KNOW THEM! I-I don’t- I d-d-d-d-” Knock Out’s voice cut out, his optics suddenly going dull as his frame slumped forward, lifeless.

* * *

Bee wasted no time rushing Knock Out off to the medbay as soon as he realized no amount of shoving and shaking was doing him or Knock Out any good. Hoping for Ratchet since Knock Out was usually a little more cooperative with the older mech he had to settle on First Aid and Red Alert who just as quickly pushed him out after explaining what had happened the best he could. Emotionally riled with absolutely no answers to any of his questions Bee slumped off to the meeting room to tell the others his tale. They all seemed….less surprised about the situation. “Wait, wait! So you’re telling me you all know about those- those whatever they called themselves?”

Arcee sighed but wore a smirk, used to Bee’s ignorance of Cybertronian history. “Velocitonians, Bee. They’re commonwealth mechs. Can’t say I knew they were giving Magnus trouble though. Just that a few of them landed and asked for refuge.”

“Let ‘em rust in space! Nothing but the offspring of smarmy slaggers all of them. One percent of the one percent. Surprised old Megs didn’t just nuke the place but he was probably to busy looking and looting if you get my drift.”

“Kup! That’s terrible. Besides, that was ages ago.” Kup easily turned to Chromia, wearing a wide smirk of his own.

“And your point darling? Mechs like them don’t change. I’d hate to see what they’ve devolved to after the millions of years.”

“They’re fine old mech, haven’t you watched a single race? They used to stream them all the time! Sure they sounded a little uppity but what can you expect from mechs who will literally die if they stop moving? Right Bulk?” Rodimus snickered loudly, Bulkhead tried to hide his blush.

“I haven’t chased a speedster in years. They’re like really smart mechs though, old mech. To not let them land is rude, considering what our visit there caused.

“Wait- what visit?” Bee quickly gave up on following all the individual conversations going on around him and steered all his questions to Arcee. “W-was what they were saying true?”

Arcee quirked her head, unsure. “Well, I don’t know about them and Knock Out. He hasn’t leaked any deep dark secrets to me but...yeah. I think you were with Elita at the time but Optimus did land there for aid. Things weren’t very good but they were stable. Megatron did what he always did though and the next we heard about them...they were killing each other. At least their planet’s still there. Optimus could never forgive himself for what happened to Junkion even if the Junkions did.”

“The femme...she seemed like she really knew him and all the others they looked at him like they were so sure but didn’t want to take the chance asking you know? Like that sort of awkward thing. A-and- Knock Out did this thing! One second he was just standing there freaking out and then there was sparks and wind and we were in a different room! D-do you think he’s one of them?”

Springer couldn’t help but scoff, butting into their conversation. “Don’t be stupid Bee. Knock Out’s hot sure but he’s not close to Velocitronian standard. You were probably just too busy ogling to notice Knock Out dragging you away. Did you see Blurr with them? I know he landed, there were photos all over the fansites! Was he just as cool in person? ” Bee retorted with a roll of his optics.

“I’ve never seen him in pictures Springer, but yeah he was with them.” Springer just groaned at the missed opportunity.

“Knock Out~” The sound of a femme out in the hall caught all their attention, a burst of ice heralding her arrival. The door swished open with enough pounding and Moonracer stood panting a bit in the doorway as a flurry of snowflakes swirled around her. “Knock Out! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you even remember me? Do you have amnesia? Did I do something wrong? Please, I just want to talk!” Catching her breath her gaze bounced around the room, not seeing the mech she was obviously looking for. The group returned her gaze with unsure ones of their own.

All save for Springer who rushed forward. “I-I can’t believe it! Moonracer! You survived too? This is great!”

Moonracer shifted, unsure, clearly not recognizing Springer in the slightest. “O-oh. Um….hi. Is Knock Out in here? If he’s avoiding me just tell him I’m sorry! I haven’t seen him since the riots and we all thought he was dead. W-who are you?”

Springer cleared his vocalizer as he took a step back, swinging out an arm to usher her in. “I’m just a fan babe, no worries. Your races back in the day were awesome.” Moonracer quickly shifted gears.

“Oh, Oh! Hi! I can’t believe anyone even remembers those it was so long ago. It feels like lifetimes ago. Thank you.” Springer was aghast at that.

“Of course your fans remember you! You have dozens of blogs and pages we were all terrified for your s-” Bee shoved the starstruck idiot aside.

“He fainted. What did you do to him?” Bee didn’t want to believe the femme had some sort of malicious intentions but she was clearly feeling guilty over something and Knock Out didn’t just pass out on the regular….well not when not being sucker-punched at least. She..must have had some sort of...magic. Maybe she’d created the electricity that had short-circuited him like she had the ice!

Optics going wide and soft Moonracer quickly shrunk back with guilt, the femme turning defensive. “No, no I didn’t do anything I promise! I was just...amazed to see him and then he just blinked away! He fainted?”

Bee didn’t quite understand “Blinked away?”

On the ground, Springer groaned. “Please don’t tell me Knock Out can actually blink. Bee will never let me live it down.” Moonracer’s soft laugh tinkled just like the frail ice that flurried around her.

“Of course he can. He’s Velocitronian after all, as sure as speed.” Again her voice dipped somber; Moonracer anxiously rubbed at her arm.“ Though...he looks nothing like he used to. I know it’s been ages...but... I wonder what happened to him?”

“He became a Decepticon. I highly doubt he would have lasted in the war if he hadn’t adapted. Now you’re coming with me, young lady!” In a show of surprise stealth, Ultra Magnus managed to block the doorway and snatch Moonracer up with ease. The femme shrieked in surprise; disappearing in a blast of ice and snow as she tried to blink away but Magnus held firm. “Oh no, you don’t. Use that little trick all you want it will not fool me.” Moonracer just as quickly appeared, already whining.

“T-that can’t be true! Knock Out would never do that! They’re the ones who helped Ransack, he’d never help Ransack! Please, Ultra Magnus just let me see him! I need to apologize! I need him to know I’m sorry!”

Magnus stayed stone cold. “I’m sure you didn’t upset him. Not a mech like him. Let’s go.” Moonracer kicked her legs fruitlessly as Magnus escorted her out.

“Do you know? Do you know for sure? He sure seemed so upset I just want to make sure.”

Magnus responded with an exhausted scoff. “Primus Moonracer, he’s not a turbofox you accidentally sideswiped. He’s a Con. You’re lucky he didn’t take your head off with a saw for smudging his precious paint job.”

“I don’t believe you!” The two’s conversation quickly muffled as the door swished shut.

Leaving only a slight chuckle from Kup, “Well that certainly was entertaining.

And Springer’s bitter sigh.“Primus, this is why we can’t have nice things.”


	2. Chapter 2

The nightmare started with how most of Knock Out’s nightmares did. With home, with Breakdown.

With the Prime’s visit stirring up old grudges then Megatron’s stirring, even more, there was outright war in the streets. Between fuel shortages and political unrest, the mecha had a right to be upset. Override had been president for what felt like eons and she should have known better than to continue to cover up misstep after misstep with trade agreements falling through and riots on supply planets. Knock Out knew they were only one scientific breakthrough away from normalcy again though and he had more than enough credits to continue buying import fuel for the next thousand years as long as the prices didn’t get jacked up too badly. So Velocitron had to go a little slower, so there couldn’t be as many races. They would survive and Ransack would be tossed to the wilds to be devoured like the little glitch of Solus he was. It was only a matter of time. There was that young upstart who was making waves himself. Eventually, another race would be held, he’d win and this would all be over. The only problem was as a neutral, thinking it was time Override stepped down but certainly not so Ransack could step up he found himself with friends on both sides. Staunch supporters of their dear president and those who had been swayed by all of Ransack’s promises. No one wanted to be part of the “let’s rehaul the government” party it seemed. He’d never been the type to try to sway a mechs opinions or start arguments and since that was what usually happened when he went out these days he stayed at work or went out alone. After all, Ossu was the best company.

The old mech was quite swamped with all the commotion. With hospitals crammed with wounded and dying and knowingly short on supplies, casualties were horrendous. The old mortician couldn’t help but laugh at him as he started stripping a freshly arrived corpse.

The heavy-duty slapping a light servo on his shoulder. “You know lad, not that I’m complaining but as a med student you should be at the hospitals trying to save these poor sparks. Not with me.” Knock Out only shook his head.

“You know Ossu perhaps you’re right but they haven’t bothered to call me in and while my status might scream surgeon my fear of being sued for all I’m worth calls back undertaker. I’m happy to be here.” Ossu shook as he cackled.

“I thought you said you were third in your whole class? You weren’t lying to this old mech were you?” Ossu waggled his optic ridges teasingly Knock Out only glared harder at the mess of tubing in front of him. He hadn’t been lying but he didn’t really consider third in a class of forty-five an achievement. He still made so many mistakes, mistakes that could cost good mechs their lives. He wasn’t going to risk it in this desperate climate. The dead didn’t complain.

“I am. I work at the clinic too, Iso’s clinic, so I get practice on the living in rest assured.” Ossu gave him a warm smile and a light pat between the wheels.

“Ah, I see. Hard-working lad you are. Still, smart spark like you, working here! Now, I ain’t gonna call you a fool because you ain't but well...you know my tirade.” Knock Out did and the old mech was right. He should have taken at least one of the multiple offers of apprenticeships from one of Delta’s top surgeons….but instead, he took Iso’s clinic and the last place’s apprenticeship with Ossu. A spot left for medics who would never make it, mechs who couldn’t even pass written exams let alone practicals. Luckily none of his class were that bad it had just been tight competition this year so Knock Out didn’t mind giving poor Waveform a bump but his classmates all thought he was insane. They’d see who was laughing when some pompous glory racer took them for all they were worth over a scratched axel.

“I know Ossu. I know. I should appreciate what Solas gave me….but I think this job is more my speed. Whether it’s low class or not.” Another pat to his back.

“Well, I think you can strive higher but... here you’ll never be out of work and mechs sure like seeing you more than this ground pounder. Though I gotta warn ya kid, they do think you’re a bit slow in more ways than one.” Knock Out could only glare as Ossu cackled, knowing he was right about that too. “If you do take over for me I’ll have to higher you an assistant though, you’re not much for heavy lifting.”

Knock Out responded with mock surprise and concern. “Say it ain’t so Ossu! I thought it’d be just me and you for the rest of our days.” Ossu only cackled jovially again.

“Tough lugnuts! I wanna retire.”

* * *

He’d gone out to the bar after work, one close by the morgue and Ossu’s funeral parlor. It was small, not very trendy, but since it served mostly heavy duties and low-class mechs it had cheap liquor. Moonracer swore one day it would corrode his engine. That as a med student he should know better but it all tasted the same and he met such interesting mechs at the place. More than anything it was a place he wouldn’t be seen by anyone who mattered.

As the small bell tinkled upon his entrance Litmus spared him a small wave and genuine smile. Most speedsters who resorted to places like this were up to no good. Shady deals or campaigning, hoping the lower class would hear their plights. It had taken almost a whole half a decade of him going there for Litmus to realize Knock Out was just lazy and cheap.

With his usual table free Knock Out took a seat and wasted no time starting up his news feed. As expected it was a violent mess. Protesters at the skybox rallies in the streets and now it wasn’t even just Delta. Mechs from all the cities were flooding to the capital to air their grievances. Either out of the kindness of his spark or noticing the grimace on his face Litmus brought over his usual and a small plate of snacks. Knock Out usually didn’t like to gunk his tanks with solid fuel sources but they were free and warm and perfectly flavored.

He nursed his drink as he continued to switch through the major news outlets. The study card program he’d set up for himself flashing in the corner of his hud as well. If the school managed to stay open, he’d have a test at the start of the week. Far too soon as far as he was concerned. He was only pulled from his studies by the sound of the door’s bell. Knock Out didn’t exactly need or want company but...this was really the only place he got to meet his lower-class friends when he wasn’t pretending to be interested in the products or services their jobs supplied. They weren’t usually the type to start arguments so he did want to see if it was anyone he knew.

He was both glad and regretting looking up. The two bots that stumbled in were like no mechs he’d ever seen before. They were...almost speedsters but they were stocky, barrel-chested and painted in blocks of dark jewel tones. Utilitarian but the work was clean and they’d at least polished it up to a nice shine. They were both…. adorable. Like the fancy inbred smushed faced shardbacks Celer was known for. Knock Out could easily see himself carrying one of them home to his berth, snuggling one tight as he mushed his face into their warm bulky chest. Legs wrapped around their middles. If only it wasn’t for the glaring purple brands engraved right in their chests. Knock Out had quite the strong feeling that Megatron and his mecha held no true belief in Ransack and likewise Ransack had no plans to follow through whatever he had offered to do for the brutes to scream his praises in the streets but he still didn’t need that sort of drama in his life right now. He had a pharmaceutical test to study for.

Despite trying to focus, Knock Out couldn’t help but overhear them griping at the bar, over what he wasn’t focused enough to say but thankfully they quickly conceded, got their drinks, and headed to the back. Shutting off the newsfeeds Knock Out focused on his flashcards but kept an audial tuned to the chatter in the bar. It quickly turned monotonous. Bots going on about their days, plans for their free time, recalling funny events from their lives to share with their friends. He gave up, bringing up his notes from class. Scanning them over and over just in case he’d forgotten to add any information to his cards.

So Knock Out was actually a bit surprised when one of the strange mechs took a seat at his table. The blue and white bot. Knock Out couldn’t help but snicker at the second Decepticon brand placed squarely on his crotch plating. Did they frag in the name of their Lord Megatron as well? “Hey red. What you drinking?” The mech was clearly drunk already, likely trolling whatever bars would serve them. Knock Out didn’t quite know if he wanted to start this. If he just kept quiet surely he’d get the point, most racers of Knock Out’s class wouldn’t even give him the time of day. It was a smart move. Those bright gold optics though and Primus that smile.

“Nebula chaser. It’s standard sixty proof energex with some red light to calm a mech down.”

“Oh.” The mech sounded a bit disappointed.

“Something wrong?” The Con rubbed at his helm sheepishly. Cut off bouts of nervous laughter messing up his train of thought.

“Well, well you know I, we...we just wanted to try that special fuel you guys get around here. No one will serve us and even when we find a place it’s like... it's my whole stipend for a glass. I just wanted to do those fun tricks you guys get to do and they say you need it.”

“You wanna blink?” Knock Out tried not to laugh at the mech, but he couldn’t hold back his garish smile, his fangs showing at the corners likely making him look like some savage beastformer. Only...the other mech had fangs as well. They were stubby and cracked but that seemed to be par for the course for the mech.

“W-why’re you smilin’ at me like that? Were they stringing me along? Am I making a fool outta myself?”

Knock Out shook his head, mostly trying to hide his blush.“No, no...maybe. Those bartenders saved you your money at least. Only Velocitonians can blink but...we do need enacor to do it well. Asking for a glass right now is out of the question with the rationing going on but if you still want to try it-” Knock Out looked back to the bar to see if Litmus even had a bottle. It was certainly old but still mostly full.

“Yeah! Yea, tell me what you recommend?” With that saberpup smile back on his face Knock Out was smitten.

“I’ll do you and your friend one better.” Knock Out turned in his seat, catching the bartender’s gaze. “Three spark surges Litmus. On me.” Knock Out stood from his seat and waved the Con to head back over to his friend for a bit of privacy. As much as he trusted the mechs who came to Litmus’ bar the last thing they needed was the incomprehensible banter of three drunk speedsters ruining their nights.

His new friend looked up at him in awe, standing himself he just came to Knock Out’s chest. “Whoah! I thought I’d finally found one of you guys that was normal height.” Optic’s trailing up and down Knock Out’s frame till his friend's laughter tore him away. “Don’t laugh Dead End you’re the one who told me to talk to him.”

“Not based on his height you daft slagger. Don’t go insulting him after he just bought us drinks.” Dead End swiftly switched gears to Knock Out, “I think you’re a perfect height by the way.” There was almost a collective chuckle from not only Litmus but every patron in the bar. There wasn’t often a night Knock Out came into the bar that he wasn’t hit on. Not many mechs had ever had much luck. Not for lack of appeal, Knock Out found most mechs appealing no matter their frames or status but he’d just felt he was too young to seriously start dating and the last thing he needed was to string along some low-class heavy-duty who was looking to raise his station a few good levels.

As Litmus set the drinks down he gave Dead End and his adorable friend pointed glares. “ Don’t you two give Knock Out here any trouble. I’ll kick you outsiders to the street faster than you can cycle your optics. He’s one of the best things the business has ever had, without mechs ogling him all night I wouldn’t even sell half as many drinks as I do right now.” The two bots hadn’t seemed to comprehend a thing the barkeep had said. So they likely found it odd that Knock Out smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the concern Litmus. I thought you let me in here because I actually pay off my tab?”

“That too.” Litmus returned the sentiment with a much more gentle shake to the shoulder. “Just watch yourself with these jokers. Ossu would kill me if I let anything happen to ya.” Knock Out slipped into the booth seat as Litmus headed back to the bar. Expecting the other mech to slip in next to him, but instead, he slipped in next to his friend.

Servos already gleefully banging on the table. “Alright, alright! Show us how this is done!”

“Okay, okay. This is what you do.” Knock Out slid over one of the sets of glasses to himself. “Alright first thing you do is pick up your shot of enacor and take a sip to appreciate it.” Knock Out could so vividly remember the taste of the fuel. It had been his last taste of enacor. Of home. “Then you drop the rest into the cloudchaser and drink.” It wasn’t till Knock Out had drained his glass that he’d realized the other two hadn’t followed his example. Too much in awe of him enjoying his fuel.

Dead End had his head quirked, flat against the table as if he were staring at Primus himself. “Primus! Like seekers you lot are. Where in the Pit do you even put it?” Knock Out couldn’t help but turn sheepishly to hide his blush. He forgot he wasn’t exactly with his classmates here.

“You-ahm- you don’t have to drink it like that but it is recommended to drink it quickly so the enacor doesn’t turn the drink so sour.”

“Sure as slag, I’m not drinking it like that. My engine will flood. And so will yours!” Dead End slapped his friend’s servo just as he was about to mix his drink. “Just drink ‘em separate and slowly.”

“Aw Dead End common! Now you’re insultin’ him!”

“He ain’t insulted by the way you enjoy your fuel Breakdown. I think he’s got thicker metal than that.”

Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh at the two’s rapport as he signaled Litmus for another drink. His usual again. No need to splurge if he was going to be with these mechs a while. Though a slightly bitter feeling settled in his spark. While he had absolutely no plans on taking this interaction past the bar, getting the feeling that he had absolutely no chance if he happened to change his mind was a little disappointing. “So, you two together? Braving a strange new world till your boss calls you to ship off after he’s caused enough commotion for his liking?”

Dead End snorted in disgust. “Pit no! The only thing I am to Breakdown is his handler. Bot can’t take a tumble on the sidewalk without thinking he’s gonna never walk again!”

“That’s not true!”

“Aluminum plating and glass struts, this one!”

“Stop making me look bad!”

Knock Out tried to suppress the ugly grin on his face as he took his drink from Litmus and casually tipped the small cup of red light into his drink. “Sounds like a mineral deficiency. Is your energon viscosity weak?”

Dead End covered his head with an arm in dread but Breakdown slammed his servos on the table. “Yes. It is. My engine stalls all the damn time because of it!”

“Sensitive circuits? Everything feels sort of fuzzy and itchy?”

“L-like scraplettes are just digging around in there? Yeah!”

“Mmhm.” Knock Out sipped his drink slowly, already feeling the two he had sink in and slightly regretting the third. He didn’t have to be at the clinic till the afternoon but the last thing he should be doing was getting smashed with strange mechs, no matter how cute they were. “Definitely a mineral deficiency. Do you guys have like...doctors you can go to? Volunteers?”

“Ah-hugh!” It was Dead End’s turn to get up in arms again it seemed. “They call themselves doctors but that’s about it.” Why was Knock Out not surprised. He’d taken one look at Optimus and Megatron and their crews and got an instant feeling that they were both idiots. Sure the causes seemed noble enough...but there was just something off about both of them. Override should have been smarter than to drag everyone into Cybertron’s stupid war. What had Cybertron done for them after all? Bought the rights to broadcast a few races? So had half the damn major hubs in the galaxy! They were still left stranded to work things out themselves. Who cared about some Prime? If she’d just helped them on their way and helped Megatron too she could have stayed neutral. Honestly, she didn’t even have the sense to schedule a simple race to decide.

“Well, I don’t know how much longer you and your mechs are going to overstay your welcome while your leader publicly blows Ransack’s plug for him but if you’ve got at least some credits you haven’t drunken away I can give you two a look over and prescription you can take to whoever you’ve got once you run out. I can make it real simple to read.” He was getting looks of awe again. Knock Out couldn’t help but wonder what these mechs were expecting of him.”

Thankfully Dead End had more tact or perhaps simply more charm. “So, you’re a doctor?”

Knock Out couldn’t help but sigh as he played with his drink, swirling the glimmering red light with a digitip. “Not legally yet, but I’ve passed enough levels to do basic work and give prescriptions for obvious ailments. All that means is I get bitch work and get to make “mistakes” every now and then.”

The wink was not needed with the tone he was using but Dead End appreciated it anyway. It looked good on Knock Out. Elbow on the table Dead End cupped his chin in his servo and put on his best grin. “ You know of any apartments free in your area? Looking for a conjunx even? I used to be a detailer back home, any gorgeous bot like you deserves to be pampered for the rest of your life and I’m sure being a doctor is murder on the paint.”

Breakdown couldn’t have looked more betrayed, promptly shoving his friend. “H-hey, Dead End!” Knock Out remembered bursting into laughter as the two bickered and razzed each other.

After that, the night grew fuzzy. He knew for certain that he’d ordered a few more drinks. He remembered giving one of the two Cons the location of Isopropyl’s clinic, he remembered curling up to take a nap in the booth, he remembered the comforting hum of Litmus’ truck bed as the mech drove him home, asking the mech if he would marry him at least a dozen times on the way, and he remembered waking up extremely hungover for work a few hours before he needed to leave.

Knock Out had spent most of his time at work that day hoping Breakdown and Dead End would and sometimes wouldn’t actually come in. It switched between the hour. They...had probably had a good time at the bar...probably. He’d stayed till closing, till Litmus had the chance to take him home but he couldn’t remember the other two leaving. He could only wonder how long he’d left them sitting while he recharged, what they thought of him. Had he snored? Gunned his engine in his sleep? He didn’t even think he’d been that exhausted!

In fact, he felt more exhausted as soon as he got in. Isopropyl handing him a stack of energon tests that had needed to be run. A schedule of all the appointments he didn’t want. Half of them slagging virus checks from broke university students. At least three idiots with random scrap shoved up their ports. He swore Iso did it on purpose. To shame the idiots by having it be some good looking mech having to listen to them screech and howl in pain like the glitches of Solus they were all the while he could cackle at their expense in the office.

The last person he expected to see stumbling into the clinic was Moonracer and at least twenty of her friends leaking and limping and close to an inch of their lives. Moony had managed to tell him something about a bomb attack as he stuffed the hole in her middle before the drugs kicked in.

The strain of so many wounded wore the two thin in hours. Iso’s clinic was small, just Iso, him, and two other nurses. Meant only to really tend to minor injuries and check-ups. Nothing like a bomb attack. They’d managed to get everyone stable at the cost of all their med grade and numerous other supplies but with the hospitals swamped and the wounded still in critical condition Iso left to see what he could pick up from the smaller clinics in the surrounding area.

So, of course, that’s when the cowards crept in.

Knock Out remembered their faces in detail, not heavy duties, not crippled mechs, not even outcasted racers who’d lost their glory. They were just slaggers. Pompous ugly slaggers who thought Ransack and his riots, his promises, were a gift from Primus himself.

The scream of the nurses had pulled him from the back, two mechs grabbed him, a third pulling the tiniest knife on him. He teased it under Knock Out’s chin as a smile split his face.

“Hi there, Doc, can you help us?” Knock Out took a moment to look for a brand before he bothered to answer. Hoping that they were at least outsiders, No mechs anyone would care about.

“With what? None of you look sick to me. One of you shove a glow light up your back end and can’t get it out?” The mech seemed astonished, probably at how deadpan Knock Out sounded even in the face of what could be considered danger.

“Well, no. Not exactly. But there have been some thorns in my side. In Ransack’s side. You know anything about that?” Knock Out wasn’t the violent type...at least he didn’t think he was but as the other mech’s knife inched closer and closer to his intake a dark thought started creeping in.

“No.” The stranger scoffed a sinister laugh, his friends echoing it.

“We saw some of them hobble in here. Override’s mechs. Whose side are you on Doc? Choose wisely.” Ah, politics.

“Do you really think I know them? This is a clinic. They needed help, they got it, they left.” Knock Out managed to stay stoic but he couldn’t say the same for the two nurses watching the scene, one’s gaze darting to the back room where they still had eighteen of the mechs layed out. Moonracer with them. The dark thought flashed in his mind again.

The other mech had clearly noticed the nurse’s attention switch. “With their insides falling out of their afts? I don’t think so.” Knock Out felt the lines in his arm twitch on their own.

“Look around this place, dead last! I said they’re not here and I don’t know them.” The leader took a slight step back as Knock Out bumped him with his chest, not even caring that the knife had nicked the cables of his intake.” Unfortunately, he didn’t back down any further.

“I know you’re lying! Tell me where they are or I’ll kill you and-” Knock Out moved without thinking.

“Sir,” The whine of his saw suddenly filling the clinic. “I don’t know them and I’m about to not know you.”

The rest went by in a flash. The horrified screams from every other mech in the room droning in his audials as energon and metal sprayed everywhere. The heavy desperate gurgle of the idiot rebel calling to his teammates for aid. The warm feeling of another mech’s energon dripping down his own face masking the initial searing burn as the acid bomb went off. The caustic goop coating his frame and sending him screaming to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

“BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN! PLEASE-I-PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-” Knock Out crashed to the floor in a panic, spark racing and frame tangled as machines screamed warnings around him. “BREAKDOWN! p-P-LEASE I need you. Primus, I need you.” His voice was disgustingly hoarse, a tight ball of sick in his tank, his whole frame numb, his mind woozy. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it He didn’t like any of it!

Before he could manage to get his saw out do deal with the cables tethering him, the floor started to shake, rough servos were grabbing at him, holding him. Blurry patches of red and white caught his attention. “R-ratchet?”

“Eurf- stop your nonsense. I got ya! I got ya.”

Knock Out collapsed against the warmth of the heated med pallet as Ratchet set him down. Slowly trying to collect himself as the old medic righted the wires he’d made a mess of in his panic. He still didn’t feel good, could practically feel the drugs in his lines, their opposing viscosities making them slip on top his energon. He tried to find his iv but Ratchet slapped at his servo. “Don’t you dare. You went into a damn fit and nearly snuffed yourself. Just relax, vent deeply, tell me what the hell happened if you want, then I’ll take it out.”

“I don’t want it Ratchet! I don’t! I don’t-” What little Knock Out could see was suddenly gone, warm solvent dripping down his face as Ratchet covered his optics with a damp towel.

“I know! I know, but your spark rate is out of control. Just power down most of your systems, just be Knock Out. Just be.” A screech of a chair made Knock Out wince but as soon as he felt the palm of Ratchet’s servo against his own he squeezed it tight. Tight enough to hear Ratchet hissing even over his own erratic heavy venting. “You’re hurting me Knock Out.”

Knock Out shuddered as he tried to manually power down. “I want to rip your ugly face off.”

Ratchet went silent for a moment. “Are you still in pain?”

That was a hard question. Knock Out hadn’t felt pain in eons. Most Decepticons didn’t, not with their sensors cut. That didn’t mean he didn’t feel anything at all. There was ache oddly enough something that ran strut deep that hurt as if he was never going to move again, mostly numbness, letting him know something was wrong but there was also something else, something that just made him angry. “Mmhmm!”

“They did not give you the right drugs.”

“YOU THINK?” Ratchet managed to tear his servo away and Knock Out could hear the cacophony of the medic’s swears and curses as he dashed madly around the medbay looking for clues for what could have gone wrong.

“Solus Prime! The damn glitches.” Ratchet must have found something because Knock Out felt the mess of wires he was attached to start to jostle. “We had a bunch of construction accidents brought in. The newbies on night shift mixed your chart up.”

The thought of trainees playing around with drugs for his system made Knock Out even sicker than he was already feeling. “This is attempted murder! I demand you call Prowl. All of you get nothing I’m giving all of my worldly things to the shardback who sometimes visits my apartment!”

“Oh calm yourself. I’m gonna put you in stasis to flush you.”

“NO THE PIT YOU’RE NOT!” Ratchet was far too quick though and Knock Out felt the prick of the needle before he could even cycle his optics online.

By the time he did manage to online, it was morning the next cycle. Ratchet had moved him to one of the private rooms, this one not only had a heated pallet but padded as well. Likely a safety precaution or a subtle bribe to not go after any of the trainees on the night shift for an easy mistake. They never used the room unless they had to.

He just had the chance to wake up when Red Alert bustled in, likely alerted by the shift in the monitors. She gave him a weak smile when she saw him awake. “Would you like a warm cloth Knock Out?”

“I want to leave.”

“I know. Are you too cold?”

“I would like to leave.”

“Understood. Are the medications settling well with you? No pain? No sick feelings?”

“I’m sick of seeing your face. Don’t use that tone with me Red Alert I’ve seen you drunk.” Red Alert put her clipboard down on the table with an optic roll and a huff.

“Don’t get snippy with me, it was Bumblebee who brought you in here and you’re lucky he did. Your tanks were dry. Your frame tried to go into stasis but you didn’t even have enough energon to do that and it sent your spark into shock. You were dying. Please don’t tell me you’re broke...or you’ve been having an episode. I know Rung is still sending you reminders to set up appointments.”

“And he can shove those reminders up his gentle loving aft, I told him I wasn’t coming back. I gave him what he wanted. He’s not getting anything else and I’m fine.” He could have easily told her the truth...but he barely remembered what he’d done himself. Something stupid obviously.

“Knock Out you know he doesn’t want anything from you.” Knock Out scoffed.

“Sure he doesn’t. I’m sure he doesn’t want his little manuscript “The psychological and sociological effects of the Decepticon cause” to eventually make him billions of credits. It’s nothing but stolen stories.” Red Alert sighed as she went to the small sink to wet a rag for Knock Out despite his disinterest.

“It’s an important undertaking. One I would only trust a mech like Rung to report correctly. I am sure all the names will be redacted for privacy or the permission to use them properly obtained.” Ringing out the rag she headed back to Knock Out.

“And he’s fine and well to but he doesn’t need to report or analyze mine. I already know what the war did to me. I don’t need anyone to remind me.” Knock Out cycled his optics closed as Red Alert placed the cloth over them. The warmth appreciated but not calming in any way. Red Alert had no qualms about releasing an unwilling patient, even literally dying ones, so the fact that she wasn’t removing him of his ivs and sending him on his way meant something was up.

“You have an interesting story to tell Knock Out. To be there at the end….defecting...helping to rebuild our new world.”

“You know that’s slag. I’m just selfish. What’s with all the pleasantries Red? I’ll take my precautionary cube of medgrade and my weeks worth of spark suppressors to be on my merry way now if you don’t mind.”

Red Alert went quiet for a moment. Then she sighed.“Ultra Magnus wants to speak with you before you leave...about the Velocitronians. You’ve been lying to us Knock Out.”

Blurry memories of the day before flashed in front of him. Blurr, Moonracer...the others. Everything made sense now. After so many years...his past had caught up to him. Knock Out shifted on the pallet, servo holding the rag to keep it in place. “Honestly were you expecting anything less?”

Red Alert laughed softly. “Absolutely not. I certainly can’t blame you. Would you like me to buy you an hour to relax before I go get him?”

Knock Out vented deeply as he stretched and resettled. “You’re a doll Red darling. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

* * *

Ultra Magnus was surprisingly calm for the number of rules Knock Out had likely broken by skipping his physical with Ratchet, lying that he’d gotten First Aid to do it, convincing First Aid to lie for him by telling him some sob story, then updating his medical file personally and basically copying another mech's inner energon info that was the closest to his own into said file.

In fact, he was very calm. Had his “about to give a sparkfelt speech after the aftermath of some dumb accident” face on. Perhaps he’d finally realized that he’d get nowhere by yelling and citing Autobot code with him. That the cause didn’t matter, the cause was hot slag- or more likely he’d gone to Rung after his forced psych evaluation for pointers like Ratchet had. If he had to deal with one more mech touching his back wheels to ground him or offering him “his space” he was going to lose it. He wasn’t some live grenade when he was angry, the fact that he was even allowed to be angry was leagues above how he’d had to act around Megatron, he knew how to have a civil argument even if others were too scared to have one with him. Usually, Magnus was one of the mechs who would treat him on a normal level, like an actual mech and not some abused stray house pet they were trying to rehabilitate. So to have him calm was a blessing and a curse.

There were no pleasantries as he took the seat First Aid had brought in. “Knock Out, do you happen to remember why I’m here?”

Knock Out hummed wondering what attitude he should take. Magnus had set himself up but Knock Out just wanted to get out of there. “Enlighten me, Ultra Magnus.” Magnus inched his chair closer, his voice lowering to just above a whisper.

“Are you sure? You seemed very distraught and I will need you to talk to me honestly.”

Knock Out rolled his optics as he sat up, glaring at the iv still pumping him full of drugs. He didn’t mind drugs themselves, even though he felt no real pain it was nice to not feel the buzzing numbness, it was great to not feel anything at all. He simply hated the period of suffering without the drugs, when he had to go back to nothing. “The damage has already been done. What do you want Magnus?”

Magnus inched closer still, his frame hunched over Knock Out like an awning. Usually Knock Out would never be this close to a large mech he didn’t trust but...he and Magnus had formed some sort of strange alliance, had really started to like each others company and even though he didn’t fully trust Ultra Magnus it was enough. “Are you a native of Velocitron Knock Out?”

That was a bit of a loaded question. “Do you mean was I born there as a Cybertronian or was I born there as an Adamas?”

That shocked Magnus to silence for a long moment. “I...couldn’t conceive the second being an option. You are clearly Cybertronian. You look no different from Bumblebee, Rodimus, any racing frame. So…” Magnus stalled unsure if he wanted to ask Knock Out if it was the second option being a reality that forced him to such drastic lies.

Knock Out laughed, bitterly curt. “So it’s clear that you don’t truly understand what happened to Velocitron after it fell from Cybertron’s graces when we became nothing more than entertainment, a dream to sell to the suffering mecha here.”

Mangus’ servo inched slowly for Knock Out’s, eventually wrapping around the slim talons. Knock Out meant to pull away right then, he should have pulled away...but there was something so sincere in Magnus’ grip as there was about everything the mech did.. “Enlighten me Knock Out. I promise nothing you say will leave here unless I feel it will have no effect on your well being.” Knock Out huffed. Sometimes he missed the screaming interrogations, the rough handling. Compassion from the Autobots still felt so patronizing. Magnus felt the smaller mech’s whole frame shudder.

“Are you sure about that?” Finally, Knock Out slipped his servo free, and found his IV, carefully removing it and cutting off the drip. “We’re quite a sensational sight.” Magnus lurched back as he heard the grind of Knock Out’s T-cog shifting but instead of his frame shifting to his alt it started to crack and split, the metal mosaic of pieces floating free and forming something entirely new. Something Magnus could barely even conceive was possible.“You know nothing about me or about Velocitron.”

Knock Out was nearly impossible to see in the harsh white light so Magnus stumbled out of his chair to shut it off. With the room less saturated the brilliant crackling red vision truly shined and the leader could see what was left of Knock Out...or simply...his new form. An elegantly designed mess of metal parts hovering lazily above the med pallet held firm by the energy field that radiated from Knock Out’s spark. “Sweet Solus Prime. Knock Out?”

Knock Out shifted in the air, crossing his legs and sitting back on nothing. Almost skeletal, it was horrifying to see him move, his parts assisted by no wires yet smoothly articulate. “You asked Magnus. You wanted the truth.” Despite his faceplate still being there Knock Out’s lips no longer moved, his voice coming from nowhere and everywhere.

It was simply astonishing most of all, entrancing really. The mecha of Velocitron were a beautiful race and even like this, they were still astounding. Ultra Magnus could count his acts of rude behavior on his servo, tonight he added one, his frame and servo nearing mindlessly, reaching to cradle the floating faceplate. “Are you all like this? Is this why you fled your home? Override...Optimus trusted her but...was Ransack already attacking the Adamas even back then? Knock Out I need you to tell me everything.”

Knock Out shifted again as he leaned into the bigger mech’s touch obliging him like one would a sparkling, the semi hoops of metal that orbited his frame shifting with him, some shrinking or growing to make things simpler for him to move as he liked. “I will, but first you need to understand that there is no more Adamas or Cyberonians on Velocitron...not really. We are all Velocitronians. Some more one than other sure but there’s few to none on Velocitron who is only one or the other anymore.” Magnus understood clearly now what Moonracer and Blurr were so desperate to get across, he’d simply been seeing the issue as societal communion, not a genetic one. The blink. When Optimus had asked about it none of the mechs they questioned had wanted to explain it. Only saying that it was complicated and likely unreplicable.

“I understand. Tell me, how? Do you even know?” Knock Out gently pulled Magnus servo away, only to loll his helm in thought, or perhaps in actual exhaustion and relief. If he remembered the cycle before at all he must have really seemed the unmoving brute...he couldn’t help but worry now that it was partly his fault for Knock Out’s collapse.

“Vaguely. It was a long while ago. Also...a bit taboo, but considering your status as a senator...I doubt it was for you.” Magnus leaned back in his seat again, gesturing to Knock Out to continue. “What we were told in school was at some point after Cybertron forgot us there was a plague. The Well refused to give us new sparks. It still wasn’t giving us new sparks by the time I left...at least not ones that would thrive there. Nothing but jets and heavy duties. Mechs it knew were needed but Velocitron didn’t want. The Adamas were also suffering losses, stars that gave them their strength had gone supernova and burnt out. Long past both races coming to terms with each other, the Adamas sought out the remaining Cybertronians and offered them a solution. A coupling to better each race. The Adamas could survive off energon and the Cybertronians could have a new boon.

At first, you can imagine the Cybertronians were horrified, most didn’t even know two mechs alone could make new sparks let alone with different races but with a little insisting and promises that no mythical forces would punish them they saved each other. Some Cybertronians refused of course. Some Adamas as well so the split of ratios happened but the population...our mecha.. quickly grew indistinguishable.

Ransack...he felt like the Adamas had given us all they could. That those mostly cybertronian, those who didn’t have an elemental form, those who preferred their cybertronian form should strive to return to being as Cybertronian as they could and that because of their demands thanks to the dwindling resources those that didn’t, should be dealt with for the betterment of them. Pushed out to the desert, the sun. It’s not a death sentence for us...not really, it’s just not pleasant to get caught in. The Adamas have ways of living out in the wilds, had been surviving the harsh solar cycle for eons before we arrived and plenty of new suns had long been created since the merge. Some chose to leave, the Emperor accepted them warmly. I thought about it but I didn’t have much of a say at the time.” Despite being a tad disjointed Magnus followed. Knock Out vented deeply, his mood suddenly changing.

“I can’t even go to a planet without a sun, it makes me sick.” A heavy silence formed, Knock Out venting shakily, the air and his energy warbling slightly as if he had more to say but couldn’t. Magnus remained silent simply watching the budding dewdrops of coolant well in the corners of the other mech’s optics. A long moment later Knock Out’s hesitation broke. “Sometimes...when they were particularly nasty….up until the end...when I was a bad little ‘Con, they would lock me in a solitary cell. For weeks, sometimes months. They thought it was harmless, dull my finish, let me fester and wallow in my own filth. There’s no sun in a solitary cell.” Either Knock Out wanted that line to sink in or he simply needed a break from his tale. Either way, Ultra Magnus was quickly reminded of the weeks after Megatron’s fall and Knock Out’s surrender. It certainly hadn’t been a solitary cell they’d locked him and the Vehicons in but Magnus remembered nearly every one of the medic’s ever more frantic pleas for an oil bath, a drive around outside, even simply what he’d called “a cell with a view”. His constant refusal to even acknowledge the ex-Con and young Bumblebee’s lighthearted teasing and demands for information suddenly turned much more sinister knowing what he knew now. Optimus had been Knock Out’s only advocate but they'd reasoned against his every suggestion. Considering Knock Out stayed mostly healthy through his capture Magnus had a sinking suspicion that Optimus did what Optimus tended to do.

“Often the only way I would be freed was by Soundwave...or the other medics screaming that my vitals were dropping to null. Breakdown would bundle me under a sunlamp for cycles threatening to beat anyone who even looked my way to death. Till I was strong enough to go outside.”

Mangus vented gravely wishing he hadn’t bothered tuning back in, he didn’t know what to do with the information Knock Out had just told him, so he kept the conversation professional. “I see. So this has been an ongoing issue. Moonracer told me that you did not support Ransack despite him being with the Decepticons. I can see now why that would be the case. Would you tell me-”

Knock Out didn’t wait to let Magnus finish. “I’m close to half and half. I lived with the Adamas as a sparkling and a new mold then moved to Delta with my sire when my other died. She simply missed home and without her partner and seeing as I was very fast she thought it best that I take advantage of that. Do what I liked afterward. I still wasn’t sure what I wanted. Though I know for sure that if I ever see Ransack again I will rip his spark out with my bare denta.”

Magnus nodded, no longer perturbed and wary by Knock Out’s bouts of uncharacteristic rage. “So...how did you end up working for Megatron then if you feel that strongly about the mech he supported?”

It was at that, that Knock Out started to seem uncomfortable. Magnus wasn’t surprised. He’d been warned, and frankly knew from his own experience, how tight-lipped and evasive Knock Out was talking about his past and he’d already gotten more out of the mech in one hour than he had in the eight years of working with him. “I know I’ve already asked a lot from you... but...your mecha need your help, perhaps...even your friends. Ransack managed to take power, according to the refugees he’s committed multiple atrocities since and will not be reasoned with. Lady Elita already knows you, trusts you, same with the Mistress. Not to mention...unlike the others you are able to quite easily prove their claims. Not with tests and scans that “can so easily be manipulated”. You could easily warm their sparks further by telling why you felt you needed to so desperately leave your planet. So desperate-”

“Magnus it sounds like you could spin an even better tale than I ever could. I didn’t want to leave. I was...abducted by Breakdown...for my own good.” Knock Out didn’t bother leaving Magnus any room to wonder what that could have meant. Perhaps it was the stress from his nightmare or...simply because if he played along he knew Magnus would play nice but Knock Out just kept talking. “Moonracer and some other activists came to the clinic I was working at after an attack. When some of Ransack’s followers came looking for them I paid the price for keeping them alive. Acid bomb nearly killed me. I don’t know what really happened after but Breakdown found them beating me to death out in the alley when he came by looking to get some mineral supplements I’d offered him. Not knowing Velocitron well he took me back to Shockwave, Scalpel, Flatline. I became their favorite pet project. Thankfully, I was in stasis for most of it. They tried to make me a new Velocitronian frame but they couldn’t get the metals to mix well, couldn’t get my spark to stick. I remember….their...failures...only briefly. Waking up only to be dying again and again. Needing more medics Megatron eventually made them give up the ghost and just give me something that would work. How they knew I was a medic I could only guess...Breakdown likely...but even that took forever. Three hundred thousand years later I woke up how I am now. Lost, confused, traumatized. Megatron offered me freedom to leave after I paid off my debt for the new frame they made me but...I never left. I didn’t know what else to do. Happy now Magnus? Was that a moving enough tale?”

Magnus stood, clearing his vocalizer with a cough. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, or if he even believed Knock Out was telling him the truth now but he certainly wasn’t going to question its validity and it was good enough for the moment. “I think so. Yes. Do you feel up to retelling this all to Elita and Windblade?”

Knock Out sighed heavily.

“Give me an hour or two to refuel and drive around...I’ve been stuck here for too long, the ugly color of these walls is driving me mad.”

* * *

Knock Out barely remembered the hearing, he’d gone through it on autopilot. Nothing but everyone’s optics on him and not even in the fun kind of way. They were all just judging him,  
analyzing him like he was something new and strange. Even seeing Moony and the others didn’t sit well. Even as she waved gleefully at him, a sick thorny feeling bundled in his tanks. The memory of his final day home still plaguing him despite his best efforts. And even worse...he felt ugly, like a fallen re-igniter compared to her and the other Velocitronians. It really was an odd feeling, one he hadn’t really wallowed in when Shockwave and Flatline finally got him working again. Perhaps because he’d been too exhausted, too relieved to just be alive and working to care. Back then... it was the norm. Breakdown had a structurally similar frame, Dead End and Dragstrip too. The only bigger mechs had been heavy duties or jets. Just like home. It was simply his new normal but now it felt wrong. He felt like a deformity. Could he even match their speeds like this? He’d never cheated with Bumblebee and Smokescreen when they raced, never risked blinking when he had the chance even to test his skill, he’d never thought about it before but now it was the only thing on his mind.

So he was more than relieved when he was finally allowed to zoom home. Finding the desperately growling shardback pawing at his window. Knock Out let the bulky thing in, hefting it up in his arms as he got fuel for it and himself. Hoping the energon would wash away the sour taste in his mouth. It didn’t, it just made him miss enacor, the regular synth-en much too bitter, far too astringent. He ended up giving half his cube to the shardback, the beast purring and rubbing against his ped in thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

He called off work the next day complaining of the rain and sore joints, then the next, lying that Magnus and the council needed to see him for something or other, then the next simply because he could. He had a lot of sick days built up and the last thing he wanted to do when he was feeling depressed and disgusting was teach a bunch of youngling techs.

While the first two days, he’d simply wallowed in his apartment with his shardback, by the third he actually decided to go out. He needed something, anything to revive his mood, and he certainly wasn’t going to get it in his apartment eating frozen energon treats. So he decided he’d head to the small spa he rather adored. Located in one of the massive markets it was on a high floor of a fairly old skyscraper which unfortunately meant going in a crowd in a rather sorry state of affairs but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. It’d been a long time since he’d last been and there were a few mechs he needed to check up on.

Crowded as it was no one paid him any mind as he slipped through throngs of chattering mechs enjoying their days. It was nice to be among normal goings-on even if he wasn’t privy to them, they were settling. Waiting his turn in a messy que of mechs for the elevator Knock Out stalled till the number dwindled so he could comfortably ride without smacking a shorter mech with his wheels. Aside from a rather old vet who recognized him from the hospital and chatted him up, thanking him for his good work, the ride was perfectly normal.

On the thirty-second floor Knock Out was free and happily slunk down the crowded halls to the end of the floor. A bright neon sign read clearly “Dead End Oasis”. Knock Out sighed with relief that there were only two other patrons in the shop which meant he could take up as much of the workers time as he liked without feeling guilty for not calling ahead before his visit.

The mechanical doors sprang apart for him as he neared and the workers on the floor greeted him warmly. Knock Out chimed a greeting back as he headed to the front. Instead of the owner, good old Dead End himself, it was a newly forged. Not unusual. Dead End might have been depressing company thanks to wartime but his skills in maintenance were still wonderful. Despite not getting all that close after their first meeting back on Velocitron Knock Out still considered Dead End one of his only real friends during the war. He’d been with Breakdown when they’d saved his life and he’d helped him cope through his bouts of panic and dysphoria when he’d reonlined in his new Cybertronian frame. Reconnecting had been easy when they had run across one another one cycle at the hospital and when the mech had talked about opening a shop to keep his servos busy and his nasty thoughts at bay Knock Out gave him the money.

At the desk, the obviously bored and distracted newly forged called out a lazy greeting. “Hello, welcome to the oasis, a shimmering dream in the slagpit of-” He was promptly cut off as Knock Out grabbed his face.

“Looks like someone’s been spending too much time inside this mall. You need sun, Sunstreaker, or your finish will never be as lovely as it should be. How many times have I told you the crystals only respond to natural light.”

Usually sullen, caught off guard Sunstreaker sputtered cutely. “Kn-n-knock Out! Usually, you call! Do you want me to get the boss? Is something wrong? You look-” Sunstreaker quickly caught himself. “Fine.” It was true, Knock Out did look fine, unpolished, maybe a little dull from stress but fine for a normal mech.

“I know how I look. Work's been...hard. I’m sure you understand.” Sunstreaker was a split spark and frankly the brains of the two. Both had been rowdy little demons enjoying their first few years but after threatened with prison time for multiple infractions and one near-death when running a red light during an illegal street race he’d sucked it up and served his probation like a good little sparkling. When Bee asked him to help, Knock Out got the young mech a job at the spa. Sunstreaker quickly found himself more and more jobs to pay for the fines his brother continued to incur not growing into the same well-adjusted youth as Sunstreaker. It wasn't rare that he’d find the young mech begging at his door because he couldn’t even pay rent for his nearly free government assisted apartment and pay for fuel for him and his brother. Drunk and sentimental one night he may have offered to become the young one’s guardian but he wasn’t sure and Sunstreaker never brought it up. Not that it mattered with the way he acted.

Gently he nudged Knock Out’s talons free as his own sheepishly traced the fine details of his winged helm. “Yeah. The boss is just in the back doing someone’s talons, I’ll at least tell him you’re here. Take whatever chair you want and I’ll get Wildbreak to “start you”.”

“Perfect.” Knock Out wasted no time heading over to his favorite chair and relaxing into it, the firm plush of the backrest hitting all his sore spots. It didn’t take long before there was another youngling rushing from one of the back rooms. Toothy, uneven smile making his spark burn.

“Hi! Sorry. I was on break! I’ll get your ped soak started!” Knock Out tried to hide his smile but he couldn’t, couldn’t even still his servo as he ran a thumb down the young mech’s cheek strut as soon as he stopped short in front of him. The bright teal and magenta mess huffing a bit as he leaned into the touch like a shardback newborn.

“Take a moment to vent darling. I’m in no rush.” Wildbreak was another young ward of the state. Knock Out wasn’t exactly sure how old he was but he’d clearly been living in the wilds for some time. His denta sharp and uneven and his claws long wide dull perfectly tapered things forged for digging through the soft metal soil of the planet for energon lines. Despite the planets revival he likely never found any. Knock Out placed him at only two years old considering his overexposed paint crystals and still shedding kibble. Dead End had found him sleeping in the dumpster his floor of the mall shared. Technically, he was too young to even work, the minimum five years of life for wellborn mechs, but being the mech he was Dead End didn’t like leaving him at home all alone. Wildbreak didn’t like being alone. It was a perfect match.

His....familiar features…. had been alarming to not only Knock Out but to Dead End. Hence instead of simply shutting the lid and letting sleeping garbage sparklings lie he snatched up the child and whisked them home. There was no doubt in his mind at least that the Well had pulled something and Knock Out was quick to agree.

Considering how he was raised Knock Out had no trouble with spark merging...certainly not with a mech he cared for as much as Breakdown and after the first time he’d convinced the mech his spark wouldn’t explode Breakdown couldn’t get enough. To say there had never been a few...dozen or so happy accidents between the two of them would be the worst lie he’d ever told but they’d never nurtured a spark, they simply rid themselves respectively of the excess energy and that was that save for a few hours of tears and a few heated discussions. Yet, all sparks to the Well as they said. No matter how young or old...and there was the undeniable fact that Breakdown was dead.

Knock Out had run a million different scenarios in his mind how he could just do a few tests but...he never put any of them into motion. Frankly put he was scared. If it were true, if Wildbreak were his and Breakdown’s...or Primus if he was simply Breakdown resparked, he didn’t know what he would do, what he would say. He wasn’t home, this wasn’t Velocitron, it was true that there was a small chance of offspring when two mechs “properly bonded” but it was almost zero. Wildbreak would be a miracle but considering his outlier ability….he would more likely be seen as a curse, something that shouldn’t have been created at all. Cybertronians had changed since the war...but not enough for Knock Out’s liking. He didn’t want to risk making it any more obvious by taking over guardianship, proudly parading around the prize of “spitting in Primus’ face”, he wanted Wildbreak to live as normal a life as he could. Him actually being Breakdown albeit new and wholly different…. only made things more complicated.

Ever the detester of mysteries Dead End continued to threaten that no matter what Knock Out said he was going to Ratchet as soon as Wildbreak finally settled into an alt mode and needed to be put into the system. Assuring no matter the outcome he’d play guardian till Knock Out was ready. Claiming, the sparkling would give him something to continue living for. It was a means to an end in Knock Out’s optics, let him do nothing but shower the young mech in ridiculous tips, gifts, and trips out just like Sunstreaker when he had the time to spare. Loving him from a comfortable distance.

Golden optics turned to content crescent moons as Knock Out continued to pet and fondle Wildbreak’s helm. “I’m okay Mr. K just excited to see you!”

“Hmm, that’s nice to hear. How have you been? New wheels I see.” Knock Out felt his spark flux at the adorable little spin Wildbreak did with his shoulder wheels.

“I’m gonna be so fast! I can transform now...b-but the wind hurts because I’m still missing some plates.”

“Awugh...one day.” Wildbreak continued to chatter happily as he filled Knock Out’s ped bath and took a rag to the mech’s wheels. Knock Out sank into it, and the soft music of the salon, throwing out new questions to keep the young mech going. Honestly, it was more the time spent with the young one that was more soothing to his spark than the luxury maintenance these days and Knock Out was coming to accept that he was nothing more than an old widow now, he was turning into Kup.

Eventually, Dead End was free of his other client and made his presence known. “What in the pit are you doing here without an appointment?” Knock Out cracked open an optic he hadn’t realized he’d shuttered.

“Same thing as when I do, enjoying my investor perks.” Dead End snorted.

“Yeah right. You look like slag.”

“Exactly, I’m making you work for my chits.”

“This wouldn’t have to do with those Velocitronian refugees setting up out in the wilds now would it?” That caught Knock Out off guard.

“Th-th-the wilds?! Are they crazy?”

“According to the news? Kinda? They’re playing them off as real stupid hippy types, I think it’s to make them non-threatening….considering the Junkions...kinda weren’t the sanest.”

“Solas save me.” This is what he got for not watching the news and sticking to old earth films. He couldn’t exactly place how the news made him feel….just that he was a little irate that none of the council or the team had bothered to mention they’d reached a verdict. “I guess I can tell you, Sharback’s out the den. Everyone knows what I am. It was the only way Magnus could convince the others to let them stay.”

“Well, that’s one less bit of blackmail I have. Good. How am I gonna squeeze more money from you now when this place eventually goes under?” Knock Out held back a laugh, choosing instead to relieve Wildbreak’s look of terror.

“He’s kidding. The shop’s fine.”

“Not for long! Those snooty fraggers are gonna eat up all my business! And they’ll charge double for less and get away with it!”

Knock Out let out an ugly snort. “You think mechs like them know how to do work? Maybe a few, but I can bet you a weeks salary that its nothing but young upstarts in those camps. They’re not laborers, they’re ex-aspiring politicians turned rights activists. You’re fine.”

“Well, we’ll see. Guess that means you can finally take this one off my servos, they can’t blame ya for being a foreign heathen now can they?” Knock Out’s spark stalled as he sputtered.

“D-d-d-dee!?”

“Ah-hah!” Dead End dropped to the ground, snatching Wildbreak up by his middle teasingly. “Dead End’s still got it! Think you can take my kid that easy you weird philanthropic psychopath, well you can’t! He’s mine. If you want him I need at least ten weeks of your salary so I can lose this identity and run off to become a jet.” Dead End straightened, taking Wildbreak with him, booping the young mech congenially on the front of his helm. “You catch any of that? Street smarts kid, you gotta learn how to help me con these rich slaggers out of their money or I’ll have to fire ya’.”

Wildbreak looked up at the mech as clueless as ever, his concentration having been far too focused on cleaning the inner workings of Knock Out’s peds to take in anything that had been said. “But Mr. K already gives me money?”

Dead End glared at the young mech critically. “Oh yeah, prove it?”

Wildbreak innocently looked Knock Out’s way. “Mr. K, can I have some money please?” Knock Out quickly pulled out three pre-filled credsticks he kept on him for tips and handed them to Wildbreak.

“You can have my whole damn savings if you asked sweetspark.”

“Thank you.” Wildbreak took them in his small digits and held them right out to Dead End. “I-is this good?” Dead End hummed pretending to consider if it was or not. Having no actual idea how much money Knock Out kept on his credsticks.

“Yeah, you’re good. Go get your cube out of the fridge and take a nap. I’ll make sure I wake you so you can say goodbye before Knock Out leaves.” Wildbreak’s little optics sparkled with pride as Dead End dropped him. Quickly running off to claim his further reward for his long day at work.

The blush Knock Out had been fighting off rushed his cheeks as soon as Wildbreak was gone. “Cutting it a little close with your goofs Dee.”

Dead End smiled impishly, pulling a nearby chair over to pick up where Wildbreak had left off. “Goofs? That was a test. I gotta teach him something so he knows how to survive. Kid’s practically a box of rocks. Just like his daddy.”

Knock Out leaned close, his hiss a mix of stony seriousness and obvious sarcasm. “Are you calling my child stupid?”

“Alleged.” The other mech stated matter of factly and yet a little too casual.

“How dare you call my alleged child stupid? He is a pure little starburst.”

Dead End threw one of his servos up nonchalantly, the other grabbing for some manner of equipment.“Facts are facts. Stop having alleged stupid yet adorable children.”

* * *

  
Finally feeling like his old self after a few long hours of hard work Knock Out posed and admired himself in the mirror, newfound energy making him giddy. “Oh yes, there we are~ Here’s the handsome mech I know and love.” Knock Out ever so lightly trailed his talons up and down his frame, admiring how Dead End’s sharp well-blended contouring made him look sleek and defined. “It’s like you can read my mind Dead End. You always give me just what I need.”

Dead End stifled a yawn. “Oh-augh- yeah? Can you read mine? I’ll give you a hint, it’s not too complex up there.” Knock Out turned from the mirror and leaned on Dead End’s shoulders, pecking a kiss to the side of the mech’s helm.

“I think I’m going to ride this high while it lasts and hit that new gym on the 40th floor. I’ve heard they’ve got a fantastic track.” At the mention of the place Sunstreaker perked up, attention stolen from his textbook.

“Skid’s place? I heard it’s crazy large. They used some weird tech to like quadruple the space up there...I’ve been dying to get inside for a few hours on the tracks...but it’s always busy.” Dead End groaned.

“Ah, Primus, that knob!”

Knock Out muffled an ugly laugh. “Knk-knob? I haven’t heard you call someone a knob in eons. What happened between you two?” Dead End huffed, almost a tad embarrassed.

“I heard he was a special mech, like Wildbreak, so I thought I might ask him if he knew any way to help the kid with his powers. I get up there, can tell he’s glitched from the get-go, chat a bit, he says sure. Bring the kid. Kid does his best to show him when he takes down a few grown mechs with nothing but a little grumble of his engine, goon just drops to his knees all in oil and awe and tells me “Wow, never seen that before, how does he do it?” Never seen that before? Ay, no glitching, me fraggin neither! How’s he do it. Slagging knob. Crying shame too they said he special skill was being smart. Smarter than who?”

“Oh darling, what did you do?

“None of your business.” Knock Out cocked a teasing optic ridge, his engine purring dangerously.

“You want me to remind him of your meeting, send him down to the shop for a deep line massage?”

“You guys sound so mean. He doesn’t sound like a bad mech at all. He at least tried to help you. Just because he didn’t have an answer doesn’t mean you should go rubbing it in his face or...tricking him into things. How can you hate someone over something so trivial?” The two older mechs turned to Sunstreaker who was weakly glaring at them, his look more nervous than angry knowing the type of mechs both Knock Out and Dead End could be if they liked. Except Knock Out chuckled suddenly dispelling the energy.

“Oh sweetspark, no, a knob isn’t someone you hate.” The state Sunstreaker’s face turned to gave away he wasn’t catching on. Not a surprise, he was still a little too young. “You know what a knob does, yes, you just twist it and something happens. If you know what it’s supposed to do it’s useful but when you don’t they’re useless to you. Not known for having an abundance of information on them and yet,” Knock Out splayed out his servos in an impish manner. “You still want to fiddle with them.”

Sunstreaker looked like he was connecting the dots, but not following the lead. “So...he’s just an idiot?” Knock Out twirled a glimmering talon.

“Little more.”

“An...attractive idiot?”

“Little more~” the older mech purred.

Sunstreaker let his textbook fall shut as he tried to piece out what Knock Out was getting at. There was something he wasn’t telling him that was for sure. “An...attractive idiot, you want to manipulate for your own gain?”

Knock Out’s engine revved quietly in amused glee. “Little too deep with that one sweetspark but...you get the gist. It’ll make more sense when you’re older.”

Sunstreak huffed, quickly realizing they were never going to actually give him an answer. “Not likely. You two talk in codes like loose screws. C-can you at least find out if you can book time on the tracks in advance?”

“Aww, Sunbeam, do you really think I’d just leave you here after pulling that face? I need someone to race against and seeing how it’s winding down I think Dead End can spare his desk bot.” Sunstreaker’s gaze shot to Dead End.

“B-boss?”

Dead End sighed loudly as he spared a glance around the store. Only a few walk-ins were already being serviced and he only had five more special clients before the shop closed for the cycle. “You gonna take the other one too?”

Considering Wildbreak had been out like a light since Dead End had sent him off he hadn’t considered it, but he knew the young mech would be upset if he was left out of the fun. Knock Out cocked his head Sunstreaker’s direction. “Do you mind if Wildbreak tags along?”

Sunstreaker huffed a laugh, already shoving his school books in his subspace, giddy at the chance of freetime. “Are you kidding? I’ll take a witness to this match any cycle. I’ll finally have someone to vouch for me that I can and have beaten you, old mech.

Knock Out pretended to look aghast. “Are you calling me a liar.”

“Yes.”

“Hah, well you’re crazy if you think Wildbreak would ever betray me, you’d better get a dashcam young one or you might as well tote second place as the best you’ll ever get.”

Sunstreaker stomped a ped firmly as he stood, blush arching his nasal bridge cutely. “I’m gonna leave you in my exhaust and the whole damn gym will see it! Just wait old mech!”

* * *

Sunstreaker really was a fantastic little racer but he was no Velocitronian and he was no hard trained pro like Bumblebee or Smokescreen. There was a lot he would need to learn if he wanted to hone his skills but simply as a speedster just enjoying himself after a long, long, long period of sacrifice nothing mattered but having fun and Knock Out didn’t mind holding back to boost a young one’s ego. He let Sunstreaker almost win at least a few races towards the end when he could pretend to be losing steam. As if Sunstreaker had boundless energy himself after working and studying from dawn to dusk six days a week. Wildbreak cheered them on regardless; as if he’d never seen a more spectacular show in his life, his warbling voice going shrill and hoarse in no time.

Hot and exhausted Knock Out was leading his two charges from the gym, planning to end the night with a few drinks for himself and some good fuel for Sunstreaker when someone planted a firm servo on his shoulder. The voice familiar and congenial considering it had been broadcasting encouraging slogans throughout the gym all hours.

“Hey! Sorry if I weirded you out Dee I-” Clearly he’d been expecting someone else. “Oh, hey! Sorry about that. I thought you were someone...well you must know him considering you’ve got Wildbreak. Name’s Skids! I...thought you were Dead End. I’ve... never seen you around before gotta name for me?”

Knock Out cocked a hip, nudging Sunstreaker back to life. “Probably a good thing. I’m Knock Out. Medic.” Skids continued to linger in shock, his lips lazily hanging open in a cute almost hurt way.

“Must have found someone else to help him with his charge then. Shame, you’ve got some neat powers, little dude. You make any progress with him?”

“Ah…” Knock Out could only watch as Skids dropped to a crouch, bumping Wildbreak’s fist as if he were already some fellow gym rat. “No. I’m more of what you might consider a co-guardian.”

“Oh, you say nay on the training? I promise it wouldn’t be anything too strenuous I’d have to learn about your little mech here a bit before I can really figure him out and create a plan anyway. Usually, I go casual, you know chill and talk, but seeing as kid’s so young I figured...you might wanna be there. Dead End sure seemed like he didn’t. I mean it was my fault for saying we should head back to my apartment, that was real sketch but my place has like a rec center I thought it would be cool.”

“Umm…” Knock Out switched to his other hip. “The gym would probably be best. I don’t have a lot of free time and you and Dead End both work here~” Skids sprung up, mood clearly rejuvenated a bit.

“Oh yeah! That makes total sense, probably more what Dead End was looking for. Duh, Skids.”

“Oh, Primus I get it now.” Sunstreaker muttered under his exvent like he’d just had some grand epiphany and didn’t like it. Knock Out nearly struggled to keep his face neutrally pleasant so Skids wouldn’t be alerted.

“Hey, while I got you here, you wanna go up to the bar and have the talk there? I don’t gotta be back here till a few hours and I know the bartender. He makes some sick drinks, few things for young sparks too.”

“I’m old enough to drink!” Sunstreaker sputtered as Skids motioned to him. Just a little too indignantly to be believable. Skids only looked confused.

Knock Out sighed warmly. Young sparks really were adorable. “You’re old enough for one drink and it’s going to be a low proof one.” Knock Out turned back to Skids, “Bar sounds great, that’s where we were already headed.”

“Cool! Let’s head up.” Skids chatted nonstop from the trip up in the elevator to when they finally parted ways at the end of the night. Thankfully he wasn’t kidding about trying to get to know Wildbreak because the new mold was the only one really listening, besides, the bartender who had stuck to the group like glue since they arrived. The stout little red and white minibot was even more chatty but at least he could hold a conversation.

True to his word Knock Out bought Sunstreaker his one drink, he actually bought him two but Sunstreaker had taken two sips off of it before slipping into standby. Honestly, Knock Out was surprised he got through the one, Sunny had been dead on his peds, his optics dimming to nothing as soon as his aft had hit the seat. Knock Out spent his time as a pillow, caressing the young mech’s helm as he recharged. It was easy to blame his few too many drinks on not wanting to rouse the young one but instead of heading home after the five he’d planned he watched Skids and Wildbreak play stop and go for another two hours. Many of their little games ending in ties. Either Skids was being very nice or he really just was a cloud chaser.

Put simply he was drunk by the time he made his way back down to Dead End. The other mech put up a fit about walking him home but seeing as they were close to Sunstreakers apartment he offered to just help walk Knock Out there. As the two trudged out of the elevator he was hit by a minty blur screaming his name. “KNOCK OUT!!!!” Knock Out felt his peds leave the ground as Moonracer swept him from them, her wide twirl sending frost and snow everywhere and leaving an icy film all over the floor. “It’s so good to see you I was looking all over! I’m sorry about what happened at the HQ I know it’s been a long time but everyone wants to see you and we need to talk…” The femme went off at a mile a millisecond, he was too far gone to follow but he managed a few polite hums of acknowledgment.

At some point he was dragged off by the femme, pulled from his shock Sunstreaker chased after them, trying to tug him free. Knock Out remembered waving him off, telling him to just head home and that he’d be fine but he didn’t remember hearing the sound of the young mech transforming. At some point, they’d stopped, Knock Out practically falling against the femme. Just barely playing it off by lightly giving her a meager hug and a gentle pat on the back with what energy he had left. “W-welcome home Moony. It’s good to see you.” Moonracer stalled, her bright optics filling with tears as she gleefully crushed him against her.

“Oh, Knock Out! You called me Moony! I thought...thought maybe you hated me! I thought….” That was the last thing he heard before passing out. It hadn’t even been a long cycle even with the spontaneous trip to the gym and yet his spark and his frame still felt weak, his circuits sore. It was going to be nothing but lectures and double mineral supplements as soon as Ratchet got him back online.

* * *

When Knock Out did online though he wasn’t walled off in one of the hospital spare rooms as he expected, no Ratchet glaring down at him either,...he was in a tent, laid out on a cot. As soon as he cycled his optics to focus he heard the sound of peds. His frame acting on its own, he nearly clocked the poor femme in the head. Thankfully she was quick to dodge. The femme dropping to the empty side of the cot, shaking a bit from the shock.

“Woah, woah! Knock Out when did you start swinging like that? I remember when you wouldn’t bother to go into top gear let alone fight. You could have taken my head off.” Well now, there was a sound for sore audials. Quartzchaser. She’d been in his class. He could still remember her smarmy tone as she answered professors’ questions. She sounded nothing like that now. Through bleary optics, the femme was looking worse for wear, deep scratches all over her frame and two prosthetic legs. He wondered if her wheels worked or if they were the stationary ones, only meant to sooth the ego and sparkache. Shame if they were, she was a gorgeous mech.

Knock Out vented deeply as he calmed, his talons curling tightly against his palm.“Apologies, Quartz. It seems the years haven’t been enough time to take the war out of me.” Quartz only stared at him, awed for a long moment before remembering why she was stationed there in the first place.

“No trouble, I shouldn’t have acted so quickly. Moony did warn me-ahh- here! I bet it’s been a long time since you’ve had this!” Knock Out felt his talons shriek across the thin glass of the cube she shoved his way, quickly trying to change the subject or her train of thought. The liquid inside a deep midnight blue. Enacore. His digits tightened around it instinctively as Knock Out clutched the glass to his chest. If they’d been rationing back then… Quartz’s servos were suddenly on his knees. “No, no. It’s okay to drink it. We’ve got plenty. More than that even. It was actually in the drip I gave you when Moony brought you here...it’s how you managed to online so fast.” Quartz slowly inched away, scratching lightly at her cheek in embarrassment. “It was actually scary fast. I only put the drip in twenty minutes ago and then your optics were glowing like the Pit. Scary.”

Knock Out gave a curt hum as he sipped his fuel. It made his whole frame tingle pleasantly. The feeling of satisfying nostalgia and relief washing over him. His aching spark which had felt dull even with half a bottle of energex coursing through his lines finally surged and settled to a comfortable pulse. He didn’t really know what to say to the femme, though considering their past he felt he should say something. “You...you look like you’ve seen some trouble yourself Quartz. Did the war really get that bad at…. home?” Quartz’s optics flicked between Knock Out’s frame and her knees, unsure what to say.

“Not nearly as bad as what you probably went through. Ransack...he didn’t even kill her, it was that damn pirate! Emperor Cataegis...he’s just not having any of Ransacks scrap, he’s got him terrified and he’s lost close to any followers he ever had... but with the armies, Ransack’s brought in to protect him and fight back...it’s been bloody. Anyone stuck in Delta is pretty much a hostage, the other cities are no better. There were public executions nearly every day, he’d exile anyone he thought he couldn’t break. It’s...madness.” Well, that was bad form. He had to try to care now.

“I’m sorry Quartz...did you lose anyone?” Knock Out placed a servo on the femme’s knee, hoping to ease her shaking. Velocitrons’ old customs still sat awkwardly with him but he tried. She tightly grabbed his long talons as the tears started to fall freely from her optics.

“Are you kidding? Me? I never had anyone. I was lucky. But I’ve seen things I’ll never unsee….I don’t think I’ll ever be the same.” Knock Out had never imagined a mech like Ransack turning into a real problem. He was clever but ultimately unlikeable... but money talked and even in their fuel crisis Velocitron had worth. It wasn’t a surprise he’d been able to import an army.

“I’m sure things will be sorted with quickly. Elita really does thirst for a fight, she’s gone somewhat mad thanks to Optimus’ death but it is a useful madness.” Quartz inched back over, leaning her frame on his.

“I just want to go back home. Everywhere else we’ve been...just feels wrong. Even here. Is that weird?”

“I fucking hate this place. I’m told it’s just the depression though. Could be the same for you. I don’t think they’d take me too kindly back home even if I thought it would help. So I’ll never know.” Quartz giggled shortly.

“Glad to see your humor’s still the same.” The femme paused awkwardly, something obviously on her mind. “I….was at the trial. What happened to you….we could fix you...so you could. It’s easy really! We’ve come so far-” She stalled when Knock Out stayed quiet.

He knew he could be fixed. Part of him wanted it...but he’d never cared when he was with Breakdown. Part of him didn’t care now even knowing how ugly he was as a Velocitronian. Beauty was relative. He was gorgeous. Still, it was tempting. “I know. I could have had the materials imported ages ago. I just…..this was better for me. Now...I don’t know what I want. Why haven’t you fixed yourself?” Knock Out motioned to the femmes legs, switching focus.

“Oh! Well...these work just fine….my knees gave out.” Quartz let an embarrassed sigh escape. “Honestly I’m too scared to get a spark transplant. I’d rather just live with this. I was never going to be some slick politician anyway.”

“I thought you wanted to be the presidential doctor.”

“I wanted to be Override’s doctor.” Silence pooled between the two.

“Shame she never got the honor. You would have been fantastic.” The two sat in silence again. The feeling of unfamiliarity taking hold. Only so much could be said, only so much needed to be said. Quartz cleared her vocalizer.

“So, feeling stable now? Want to go out and see the others? They’ve been live since the trial to see you.”

Knock Out drained his glass, setting it on the fold down table as he stood. “I feel like if I say no, they're just going to keep chasing me down...so let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the medical tent, everything looked like a music festival. Rows and rows of brilliantly colored tents and stands lit by silk-covered terraces dotted with bright pink crystals and pale blue lanterns. The free form Velocitronian aesthetic at its finest.

The small almost tent village went on forever, certainly as far as Knock Out could see at the moment. From what he remembered from the trial Moony had said they only had four ships. They either had been past maximum or redone in some way since Knock Out remembered the old style ships only being able to carry a few thousand mechs. There were at least triple that amount if his judgment was any good. Ten or twenty mechs to each tent alone.

Perhaps they had borrowed the Adamas's ships? They had never had any real interest in leaving their home but they had taken an interest in resource exploration and Override had been helping them with engineering. Considering their simpler forms and their compact alts it would make sense that their ships could be even smaller though.

“This way Knock Out.” Quartz tugged lightly on his arm pulling him down a branched off path. There were more adamas here, still packed in tents and simply lounging about, happy to be free from the confines of the ship. Knock Out couldn’t blame them as a half elemental himself being stuck on the nemesis was maddening at points, if he could have thanked Starscream for anything it was the number of times he begged him to join him up on the skydeck. Having the rushing wind and sun of earth soothing his spark was a mental lifesaver.

Stranger though Knock Out couldn’t help but notice all the new molds running around, mechs barely reaching his own hip but already settled into what would be their final alts, racing up and down the tight walkway between the tents as their sires spared them concerned glances. They reminded him far too much of Wildbreak. His discomfort must have been obvious because Quartz pulled him closer. Her voice turning hushed as he leaned in slightly.

“I know, can you believe them? We’re running for our lives just trying to find a place to feel safe and they’re still linking up! I’m a surgeon, not a mid-bearer and yet they were constantly flooding my med bay complaining of spark pains and low energy. Shouldn’t have let a parasite leech life off you then eh?” Years ago Knock Out would have happily agreed with her, it was the nature of being a mech at the top of the bracket and he could only remember one mech who’d actually wanted to be a government medic but as of late he’d found solace in taking care of the sparks that popped up from the hot spots. Not nearly the sparklings he was used to but they still acted the same even if they came out with nearly fully forged forms. They still suffered through growing kibble and shifting protoforms, circuit, and gear pain and overall just the panic of being a new life. Knock Out didn’t know if the young ones appreciated his mandatory visits to the youth sanctioned apartments but he certainly knew he’d gathered enough appreciation that like his shardback and Sunstreaker, he’d often found a few….militaristic/service alted new molds out on his fire escape, truly worried if they would be as free as the Autobots promised they would.

“They are cute though, they come out fully formed here. Well-born. It’s a shame sparked offspring are still considered taboo.” Again Quartz looked shocked for a moment but her snark quickly melted into a soft almost sad smile.

“They are, aren’t they. Lucky slaggers. Is it really though? How did they survive the drought?”

“Started splicing. That way they got more of the sparks they wanted too.” Quartz lurched back a bit.

“Ugh! That’s horrid. I know we’re homogeneous but well, what you get is what you get when you’re only working between such similar frame types. It’s not really our fault.” It didn’t help that they shunned the mechs that didn’t make the planet any real money but Quartz wasn’t really wrong. Certainly not by the time they were sparked.

“It’s quickly ruining our structures just like the low gravity but hey at least we’re pretty.” Quartz snorted as she laughed.

“We need to let some of these horny glitches loose. Bring home fresh genes to Velocitron. The aerials they’ve got here are top-notch.”

“Until you get to know them. Pretty sure Vos took the top spot of upper-crust snooty mechs once our ancestors left for the stars. Most of them are jerks.”

“Then they’ll fit right in. Oof-!” As she took a step one of the little ones who’d spun out crashed right into Quartz leg, the new build unfolding back into their root form, tears already budding in the corners of optics. Despite her earlier comments Quartz quickly bundled them up in her arms.“Hey there. You alright?” Tears were gone instantly as wide optics looked up.

The young one's optics scanning over her and then Knock Out with an impish joy. “Doctor Quartz! Ohhh, who’s your friend? Is he your Amica~”

“No. This is Knock Out. He got lost during the war. He’s helping us deal with the government here. You should say thank you.” Primus the femme was cool about that one, Knock Out wasn’t surprised Quartz had never made any time for any mechs advances unless their intentions furthered her own progress.

“Thank you~” The youngling chimed at him. “The ship was so boring! Do you have an amica? If not you should be doctor Quartz’s, asa said she wouldn’t be so snippy-” One of the new molds parents had run up and sheepishly pulled their child away, hushing them immediately.

“Ion!” They quickly bowed away from Quartz with sputtered apologies, the medic’s glare keeping them from saying much more. Quartz sighed heavily as soon as they were gone. Knock Out nudged her teasingly.

“Snippy, eh? Don’t tell me you’re the only medic with them.”

“Oh Primus, no! I’d shoot myself. I’m just one of the few femmes so you know, old functionalist ideals. We’re gentler, more patient, stable, better for dealing with annoying, screaming, squirming new molds. The functionalists must have had holes in their processors.” Knock Out chuckled.

“Well, that’s good to hear, less work for me then. What’s with the Amica obsession though? Don’t tell me you settled down on Caminus for a stint.” Quartz shook her head.

“No, nothing like that. It’s just...well they’re new molds they don’t remember what life was like before but their creators do and they’re convinced all will go back to normal eventually. So they sort of keep the idea of competition up. It’s perfectly fine to have one friend though, right, two or three close friends who are clearly as good or worse than you. Not competition at all, just there for the morale of course. They run around in little cliques with other little ones their creators approve of but they all like to have just one really close friend. It’s not all of them though. Thankfully, most of them are normal. They’re usually hanging out with the other adamas young ones.”

“They sound better off than we were. How many students turned up dead? The year before everything went to slag, wasn’t it record-breaking?”

“Two fifty. And that’s only the bodies they found. You were so lucky to have friends like Moonracer. You never let anything bother you. Vera and I were so worried you were going to dark horse us at the end.”

“I was third! How in the world would I be considered a dark horse?” Quartz cleared her vocalizer nervously. “Quartz!?”

“Oh come on, are you really going to make me say it!? You barely did anything! You stayed holed up in that mortuary, didn’t come to study groups or the track! You didn’t want to hang around with anyone unless it was the bar! Professor R-Line was so obsessed with you because of your asa. We thought you just slept with everyone to get where you were, studies wise, but….when it counted you’d blow us out of the water anyway. Just going to let the final race prove your worth. You could get any job you wanted with how good your blink was...I certainly thought you’d beat me.”

“Rude! I just slept with Ricochet. It was only...a few times. After I bombed a midterm….and when I couldn’t come in that week of practicals.” Quartz leaned in again, lightly grabbing his arm.

“Are you serious? That’s so shady of him! I think I remember you were hacking up your engine your systems were so fried one midterm, that one? You were taking so many drugs I’m surprised you could even stand! He should have just made you go home.”

“” Wasn’t fair to the others~” Primus he was such a prick.” Quartz was still lingering in her shock.

“I just can’t believe he agreed. You like charmed him didn’t you, he didn’t actually like...offer right?” Her shock wasn’t all that surprising. Ricochet was an old build, a war medic, a relic from Cybertron. He was cruel and strict but he was also terribly depressed.

“First time around sure, after that? Let’s just say he was happy to help me bump up my grades in any way he could. I didn’t take him up on his offer too many times...but I did spend a few extra hours in his office, you know-” Knock Out twirled his servo nonchalantly, “Private study. Glitz would have slashed his intake if she found out but...I don’t know~ I liked listening to his stories and Primus did he love to talk.” Quartz was looking absolutely horrified and disgusted but her frame was practically buzzing as she shook his arm lightly. You could take the Velocitronian away from the gossip, as they said.

“HE WAS PRACTICALLY TWICE YOUR SIZE! HE PUNCHED RANSACK IN THE FACE AND TOLD HIM HE WAS A WORTHLESS PILE OF SLAG HE DIDN’T GIVE ENOUGH OF A SCRAP! HE BROKE OUT OF PRISON AND KILLED LIKE EIGHTY OF RANSACK’S GOONS! NO ONE EVEN KNOWS WHERE HE IS ANYMORE! Primus! What was it even like?” Knock Out couldn’t help but huff a nervous laugh. So the old medic had gained a bit of fame once he was back in his element. When he was just a teacher poor Ricochet was just a relic of the past, and a not very good looking one either. If he wasn’t such a skilled medic he would have been treated like every other heavy-duty. He’d been great in the berth though, had awoken something in Knock Out he thought he’d never get to indulge in ever on Velocitron.

“You know he was fine~.” Even just thinking about the mech made Knock Out’s frame tickle with static, Primus he needed to get laid.

“That’s crazy. We all swore it was chairman Lightbreaker.” Knock Out couldn’t hide his immediate disgust.

“Ew, seriously? He’s so tacky.”

“Not anymore. Now he’s just dead.” The two held a long look before turning their attention back to the makeshift road.

“He was a very good surgeon. Even with those servos of his.”

“He had more money than sin...I sort of feel bad for blackmailing him.” Knock Out turned dramatically to the femme.

“Quartz!” The two broke down into stifled chuckles, trying to reset the mood.

“What did happen to you that week of practicals? We all thought you’d just ran back to your adamas friend.”

The memory painfully seized Knock Out’s train of thought. The long night at the bar, the constant feeling of panic, the paranoia of a murderer around every corner. The sickly sour taste of all of the drugs he taken just to stop all the madness and half processed energon, all the pain. Glitz tearing him from his closet, screaming, wailing. The crooked smiles of his fellow classmates when he finally turned up a week and a half later. Working for the Decepticon’s he’d raced across battlefields, struggled in the grip’s of mechs who ached to kill him, sat starving in darkness alone and forgotten, but those moments were still the closest he’d ever been to death. “Don’t remember. Bad drug trip maybe? I do remember Glitz pumping my tanks.” Quartzchaser didn’t fall for that for a second.

“It was G-ride and Clonus….nobodies. They said you just pissed them off. Can’t see how; they weren’t even in the running for top spots.”

“G-Ride was looking for a hook-up and Clonus wanted me to help him cheat. I snubbed them both.” The look of affront on Quartz’ face was the most therapeutic thing that had happened to him all week.

“G-Ride thought he could get with you? Primus, we all knew he was an idiot but seriously? He’s a lowrider! His creators only got him medical status because they’re pharmaceutical tycoons!”

“You’re telling me.” The two continued through the maze of the tent village finally stopping at a massive cloth-covered structure. More than three floors high it was more impressive than the simple covers and had the tell-tale signs of the Adamas’ flair. Quartzchaser motioned him inside.  
Among the towering and floating adamas and speedsters, Sunstreaker stuck out like a sore digit. Knock Out quickly strode over to him.

“Sunbeam~ I remember telling you to just go home.” Sunstreaker nearly crushed his middle as he hugged him.

“I thought your spark exploded you drunk slagger! That dumb femme wouldn’t listen when I told her to take you to Ratchet.” He must have meant Moonracer.

“Oh it’s okay, I’m fine. Just went a little too far. Thank you for keeping an optic on me.” Quartz held back, brushing off Sunstreaker’s worry with a weak wave as the two broke from their hug.

Sunstreaker glared at her. “Who’s that?” Knock Out shook the side of Sunstreaker’s helm teasingly.

“Down tiger. She’s an old acquaintance. She’s also a medic. Quartz, this is Sunstreaker.”

“Hello. Please don’t tell me he’s yours Knock Out. I’ll feel like such a heel.”

“Not by code, no. He’s just a mech I keep an optic on.” Knock Out bopt the nasal ridge of Sunstreaker’s helm warmly.

Sunstreaker huffed and whispered, “I’m still considering my options.” his face flushing. Quartz chuckled softly at Knock Out’s shocked look.

“He sure has some spark. Perfect match as far as I can tell. Come on, everyone’s over here.”Quartz tugged the two off deeper into the tent closer to a tight band of mechs who were having a very loud conversation. Knock Out recognized Blurr and Moonracer, the rest familiar but too muddled to put a face to. One shined above them all though, a deep, finite voice that turned Knock Out’s engine. Saperius, the emperor’s son.

“They’ve spoken, get over yourself Blurr. Your pride makes you ugly, this is no competition this is the best thing for our mecha.”

“Easy for you to say Saperius! This mech puts on a little show and suddenly they’re begging you to be part of their council! We tried to get through to Magnus it’s not our fault he refused to understand! Knock Out doesn’t represent us, he doesn’t know what’s going on, probably doesn’t even remember his life back on Velocitron! I’m not putting my trust in him.”

“Saperius is right, I know you’re feeling slighted but that doesn’t change what you mean to us Blurr.” Quartz put her servo on Moonracer’s shoulder, catching her off guard.

“Umm, Moony, he’s up….and I’m pretty sure he heard Blurr.” Moony’s optics shot back to Blurr then Knock Out the ghost of something on her lips.

Knock Out pushed his way past Quartz and Moonracer, fire in his optics. “You’re damn right I heard you and what makes you think my name’s allowed to come from your vocalizer like that fresh metal!” Perhaps it was the venomous ire so prevalent in his act or even just his reputation but Blurr danced back as far away from Knock Out as he could. Which wasn’t very far.

“Hey, hey, hey! Glad to see you up! Really. Honestly!” That was where Blurr’s placating ended. “My points still valid. Moony and the other olds can sing your praises all they want, you didn’t win the speedia! You didn’t beat Ransack. I did!”

Knock Out didn’t have time for this, he wanted answers, not a contest. “And what about that involves me? I don’t care. Look exactly where it got you.”

Blurr’s jaw dropped. “You don’t care?! How?!”

From his couch, Saperius laughed. “Because unlike you, Blurr, Knock Out has experienced real war, has dealt in real ministrations of monsters and conflict. I’m assuming. Considering Megatron’s name is feared by millions and no one has heard of Ransack. Frankly, you look far too lovely to have suffered so, but that could be biased.” The Adamas stood, swift and elegant; taller than all of the speedsters by a few heads at least so he towered over Knock Out as he closed the space between them and pulled him up into a warm embrace. “Welcome home, Lux. It’s been too long.”

Knock Out’s ire was forgotten in an instant. “Peri....” He slipped his talons between Saperius’ own digits, resting his face in the crook of the other mech’s neck. The adamas smelled of foreign cologne and pure energy. Rain and crystal. So familiar and comforting. The begging, reaching, surge of Saperius’ energy made his t-cog jump, shifting him to match forms with the adamas till vibrant red met electric blue. The metal of their frames mixing and melding until they almost looked like they could be one creation.

“We get it, you screwed. Can we get back to the real issues here, before I wretch!”

Moony, ever the soft spark quickly chastised the younger mech. “Blurr, come on! It’s been eons!”

“You all thought he was dead!”

“Exactly!”

The noise of their argument was all but nothing as Knock Out was washed in memories of home, the sprawling deserts and marble cities of the Adamas. The faint memories of Shatter and Glitz enjoying the nights out under the billions of stars in the wild sky as he and Peri raced around in the glittering sands. It wasn’t until Saperius spoke that the daydream was broken, pulling Knock Out back to reality.

“It’s comforting to know you’re spark hasn’t abandoned us, because our future rests on your shoulders, Lux.” Knock Out pulled back in confusion.

“Why? I did what I could. The fact that you’re here is thanks to me. What more do you need?” Saperius sighed as he reached for Knock Out’s servo. Knock Out let him pull him back down to the couch.

“It’s….complicated. Moonracer, could you explain. You understand these customs better.”

Moonracer turned from her fight with Blurr, looking just as confused as Knock Out himself was. “They...didn’t tell you? The conditions of us being able to stay?”

“Conditions? No.” Knock Out suddenly had a very bad feeling about the situation.

Moonracer huffed, exhausted. “Okay, well that’s annoying. The way Windblade explained it to me...it makes sense...it’s just kind of rude.”

Knock Out matched her with a groan of his own.“Let me guess, it’s something Elita wanted?”

Moonracer shrugged. “I think she suggested it but...quite a few of the delegates agreed. I know at least five of the delegates Soundwave represents wanted it as well as Lady Caminus.”

“So what do they want?” Knock Out’s mind was drawing a blank on what they could possibly want that could warrant such an argument.

“They...it’s mainly the adamas. Even after everything we tried to get across…. to “justly” make an attack on Ransack they need to be acting to protect them since aside from our issues he’s acting in the interest of the mecha of Cybertron. So the adamas need to be added to the council. It would be easy if they’d had a delegate before the war but..emh....so some of the delegates still don’t trust us, they think we’re flighty and that we’ll screw right off after we get what we want so to enter into the counsel they want to do it the old way. A...a bonding. They wanted Saperius to bond with any eligible mech from any one of the planets already in the counsel. Problem is….Saperius is already betrothed to another, diplomatically, and none of the other ranking adamas want to do it because they’re making plans to just slaughter Ransack and his mecha and anyone that get in their way and that doesn’t look too good. Saperius is willing to make one of us a ranked member of the court considering...but they don’t respect Blurr and….” Moonracer’s whole frame shivered. “I….I would do almost anything for the cause it’s just...”

Blurr irritably cleared things up. “Moony is a damn closed circuit and the thought of bonding with anyone makes her protoform crawl. Everyone else either has someone or doesn’t want to do it leaving us with...just you, I guess. I don’t get why, but yeah, just you.”

“Me?” Knock Out stood from the couch, his spark suddenly racing. “You want me to throw my spark away to some stranger to save your afts? Are you insane!? After what this stupid war already did to me? After what I’ve done for you?” Knock Out couldn’t pull back his wild sneer, not as his glare caught at least a dozen faces that he remembered from his last day at the clinic. “A few of you wouldn’t even be alive if I hadn’t sacrificed my frame, my sanity! You don’t know what I’ve been through!”

Moonracer grabbed him, pulling him back from the other rebels. “Knock Out it’s okay! You’ve done plenty, we didn’t expect you to say yes!” Knock Out yanked himself free.

“NO! It’s not okay! It’s stupid! ARCHAIC! I’ll-I’ll talk to them, I’ll do something I-” Knock Out felt as if his spark was going to explode in his chest, he was so angry, insulted, terrified. All he wanted to do was get out of there, the solace of his apartment, the sweet relief of his berth. “ I need to get out of here. Sunstreaker let’s go.”

“No! Knock Out please!” Moonracer zipped around to stop him, pulling him into a hug. “Please, it’s been forever! I really do miss you. We all do!” Knock Out freed himself, a little rougher than necessary perhaps.

“Tch, I highly doubt that. If you really want to catch up I’m sure you’ll find me. You stalked me everywhere else!” He knew he shouldn’t have taken his anger out on Moonracer, they’d been friends, they were still friends as far as he was concerned...he just needed to get away.

None of the others fought to keep him there save for Quartz but she put no force behind it, knowing the type of mech Knock Out was. Sunstreaker raced quietly along at his side, just whispering his comforting affirmations. Knock Out didn’t need anyone to tell him that he had every right to his own spark, every right to deny outrageous demands of mechs he barely knew anymore just because they held some minimal connection. It was still appreciated though.

* * *

It had to be near dawn when there was a knock at his balcony window. Knock Out’s thoughts went straight to Sunstreaker, having snuck out for a drive and having no way back in. Then to one of the other new molds...but as he neared his optics followed the lines of the intense blue sparking light that drew brilliantly in the lingering dark. Peri. Knock Out glared at the mech through the glass, debating. Then the adamas pulled the pitifully adorable head tilt and Knock Out was unlocking the door with a sigh. “Saperius?”

Saperius floated in, he settled himself lazily on Knock Out’s berth. “You left me in a rush. Hurt poor Moony’s feelings. I thought I’d give you time to calm down, hopefully, this was enough. This is from Glitz.” He pulled an envelope from a pocket of metal that clung to his hip that made up his subspace. Knock Out took it hesitantly. “Lie with me Lux, you must still be tired.”

“I think I’m fine over here.” Knock Out went to his desk chair, talon already splitting open the thin metal film of the letter. “You are betrothed after all. I don’t need any more knives pointed at my back.”

“It’s diplomatic my little supernova, after the ceremony, there will be a consulate and delegates placed but they and I will never even see each other and that is the way we both like it. They want nothing more than to gain power to change the outdated laws of their land. I am nothing but a means to an end.”

Knock Out barely skimmed the letter, just the sight of Glitz’ writing, begging him to come home, was alone too much to bear at the moment. The photos of the funeral she had held in his disappearance, her twisted, weeping frame in front of at least three dozen mechs all huddled around an empty grave, only worsened the shame he felt. He should have called... but it was easier being a dead mech and he wasn’t the mech he was when he left. He never would be.“You won’t convince me to sell my spark that quickly. Velocitron is my home...I miss it, I want to see it thrive....but it’s not my job. I did my fighting. I’m tired. I’m settled.”

“Exactly why you would make a perfect representative-” Knock Out threw the letter down, cutting Saperius off.

“When did you send her the news? How did she get this to you so fast?” Saperius stood, moving like mercury across glass as he crossed the room and enveloped Knock Out loosely in his arms.

“Lux, she’s at the camp. Moonracer broke her out of prison for attempted assassination. She’s been part of the cause since your death. You left before Quartz had the chance to tell her you were stable.”

Knock Out vented sharply, his frame going stiff. “Is this going to be some sort of leverage? You’d use an old widow to get what you want?”

“Lux, my ruby vision, who hurt you? I’ve come only to deliver the word of a desperate guardian and if I am being frank, to see if you would indulge me for the night. I’ve missed you, I never stopped. My thoughts may have lingered of that there is no lying but no matter how I tried they returned to you and I was happy to welcome them. I dreamed of you fondly and I will continue to dream of you so for the rest of my suns and stars.”

“You’re incorrigible. What if I've moved on, hmm? It’s been lifetimes.” There was no way to hide how his spark still thrived for Saperius, not with how easy he melded with the adamas.

“I know you have. Does that matter? I’m incorrigible and as far as I can see you’re alone in this cold place you call a home.” Knock Out turned away from Saperius’ kiss but he didn’t push the mech away.

“I’m not alone. If you recall I have a charge.”

“Does he share your berth?” Knock Out glared up at the other mech.

“No.”

Saperius smiled slyly. “Does he cry for you in the night to tend to him?”

Knock Out matched the look, catching on to the mech’s game. “Sometimes. What new mold doesn’t?”

“Surely at his age, it’s not constant, you have moments of privacy to spare...and locks on your doors.”

“He has audials and these walls are thin.”

“It’s late. He looked like a walking corpse.”

“Exactly, even more reason not to disturb him.”

“I will keep you quiet, and you, I.” Saperius took Knock Out’s face in his servos, stealing his lips in a kiss. It was warm, it made Knock Out’s frame bloom in static, his gears ticking impatient to shift and meld...but it wasn’t what he yearned for. Slowly he pulled himself free.

“He’s dead, Peri. The mech who left me in this slag apartment all alone.” That stalled the mech for a moment.

“Was it sudden?”

“Yes…..but it’s an old wound now.”

“I see.” Saperius slipped into Knock Out’s lap. “Even more reason then for me to warm your berth, in his honor. I’ll love you with his spirit. Satisfy you with the ghost of his touch. I’ll raise him from the dead for you my light and together we will think only of you.” Knock Out splayed his digits on the mech’s chest, Saperius’ core energy licking at his joints.

“You really are nothing but a rake.”

“A tool to be used by you at your will and want.” Knock Out hummed at the temptation but there were more pressing matters on his mind that needed to be addressed first before he would give Saperius what he wanted.

“Why didn’t you bring Glitz if she’s really at that camp?” Saperius’ demeanor switched on a chit, gone was the playful smirk and wandering digits, replaced by optics flooded with concern and hesitation.

“I see the war has done nothing for your paranoia. Do you really not trust me?” Knock Out held silent, knowing that he would trust Saperius in almost anything was the problem. It had been lifetimes, Saperius could be a dangerous stranger. Saperius took Knock Out’s silence without a hint of irritation. “She wasn’t at the trial, no one wanted to tell her a tale that should be yours to tell. She thinks she had some part in why you left. I told her I was going to find you, I offered to take her. She had faith that if you wanted to come, I would bring you back and I have every intention to. Do you want to return now?”

Knock Out glanced to Glitz’ letter he’d thrown on the desk. His spark burned to go, but the thought of Moonracer and the others seeing him after he’d thrown such a fit held him back. Why was nothing ever easy? “I want her here. I just….I’m tired, Peri.”

“Well, that is at least the same. For some reason, I always find you when your spark needs rejuvenation.” Saperius continued to gaze worriedly, trailing his digits up and down Knock Out’s audial fins. “Would you like me to go get her Lux?” Knock Out considered the idea but it was late and he was exhausted and the last thing he needed to do was weep when he likely had to go into work in the morning.

“No. I’ll go to her. Right now all I want is my berth.” Saperius sighed wistfully.

“Finally, a sentiment I can get behind.” The adamas wasted no time, his metal shifting, energy swirling until Knock Out was being carried over to the recharge slab. Knock Out’s back hit the padded metal with enough force to knock the air from him, the adamas’ visage reforming above him. “How would you like it tonight my brilliance?” Knock Out trailed a digit down a highly engraved chestplate, his optics following lewdly.

“Platonic.” Saperius’ face fell, but his smirk was quick to return.

“Always such a tease, but I've missed even that so how am I to say no?” Saperius shuttered his optics and his frame began to shift, circling and circling till there was nothing left but a floating metal orb. Knock Out fondly pet the cracking blue energy that auraed the orb for a long moment before he pulled him tightly to his chest. “You must at least indulge me with your energy tonight.”

Knock Out sighed as if it was such a tremendous thing to ask of him, though he was already transforming. “Oh, I suppose. His core light lit up the dark room like Saperius’ had earlier, casting everything in a deep burgundy glow. Saperius groaned in his arms.

“Ahh, it has been so long since I’ve felt such a comfort. Goodnight Lux.”

“Goodnight Peri…”Knock Out hugged the mech tighter. “Thank you.”

“For what, light?”

“Just you.”


	6. Chapter 6

First Aid called him that next morning. Begging. There had been an incoming ship full of wounded, they were pulling medics from every stationed post they had. They needed him. So despite his guest Knock Out forced a cube of fuel down and left. He was feeling better after a good nights recharge and thankfully looking better, and knowing the outcome of the trial he had enough mental fortitude to go give Elita and the others a piece of his processor as soon as he could leave the hospital. A bonding….it wasn’t a wild thing to ask, not really, but it certainly was old fashioned and it was insane when mecha hoped it would possibly fall on his shoulders!

Most steered clear of him at the hospital, noting his near-absolute silence as he treated one patient after another with the stony ambivalence he was only known for on his worst days. When the task of being a medic was simply that, a task, and not something that he actually enjoyed doing. The new Autobots knowing little to nothing of him other than he was there to help simply stayed silent themselves unless they were in serious pain. Knock Out always provided as much relief as he could. Not that he saw it necessary most of the time... but knowing he himself would appreciate it if the roles were switched. That was how he’d learned to survive among the Autobots, not that everything he’d found mercy was appreciated by them.

Something about a rather fragile patient stoked a real ire in him. Not at the mech himself but what he represented, what Knock Out had forced himself to become to be accepted by the Autobots. For all his “crimes” he’d had answers, they were at war. They were accepted by everyone even if they weren’t liked and weren’t approved of. They would not be condoned, however. It took months going on years for Knock Out to reset himself, to readily and freely give what was so scarce because it was what was expected, what was civil. So readily give it to everyone but himself. Not that he needed it thankfully but that wasn’t the point. No, under the Autobot command medics suffered in silence as they did so Decepticons but instead of suffering through gunfire and battle scars they suffered through starvation and cold pulsing agony, bright cheery smiles plastered on their faces. Sometimes metaphoric sure but nonetheless it was expected. Honestly, it was all the same. Knock Out had starved, he’d wept in pain because there was nothing to ease it, the only difference was Autobots did it so others could thrive, Decepticons did it because there were no other options. In the medbay, in the Autobots he was expected to put himself below others, knowing full well he was more important, more useful. Even after eight years Knock Out still failed this sometimes. Every mech did, it was primal to put one’s self above all else but still, he was chastised, unlike the others who freely chastised themselves like lunatics. This bonding nonsense….it struck something deep. Surely it was coincidence….but Elita was no fool, nor Soundwave, none of them.

In his long attempt to keep himself in the Autobots good graces he’d done more than prove he wasn’t just some lunatic butcher with no medical degree, he’d proven he was capable, reliable, and unfortunately manipulable. He was an asset now, one who had ties across the galaxy and a gift for getting things done with words and reason alone most of the time. Only Elita herself could laud the same range of influence and she was insane. Velocitron was his home, they expected him to want to return home.

Perhaps it was too vain of him to come to the conclusion that this had been her plan all along ...but with what he knew about her it was a possibility. And that was sickening to him, that this was all just one more test to prove his loyalty, to prove he’d be a good little Autobot and put everyone’s sparks above his own...the only saving grace was that if this truly was Elita’s trap and no one else’s…. she didn’t give a slag about any of that. She just had an obsession and an unnatural fondness for him that Knock Out truly found unnerving.

He was stalking out of decontamination when Ratchet confronted him, they were both exhausted but the old mech still had time to cattily remark about Knock Out’s new finish and long absence from work. He knew he’d put them in a tight spot, knew that it was his job as a good little Autobot to swallow his misery and pain and do what was needed but he’d been selfish. He planned on always being selfish one way or another, he wouldn’t let them brainwash him, wouldn’t let them control him. He was done being some mechs toy soldier to toss around and play with!

“I’ve got better grievances to deal with Ratchet! Take a week off I’ll do the damn paperwork!” The snarl had been one thing, but the sudden forceful shove was entirely another. Ratchet was not an easy bot to move, Knock Out didn’t put much energy into anything but everyone knew just how much a force he could be when he liked. They’d been in a good place, where they’d moved past physical fights and threats, to be back to this was insulting to their relationship. Ratchet’s first instinct was anger but Knock Out’s field had been bristling since about noon. Something was on his mind.

“What in the Pit has you in a fit! You nearly ripped a mech's arm off in there! I can’t have you like this! Slipping into your Con scrap!” Knock Out rolled his optics.

“I popped it out of place, only after applying proper medication, that mechs inner rotators were so slagged I’m surprised they didn’t snap immediately. I expedited a lengthy process painlessly. Get out of my way.” Ratchet grabbed Knock Out’s backplate.

“We’re talking about this! Where do you need to be so badly?”

“Headquarters!” Knock Out spat, “ I need to talk to a femme about a trial outcome!” Ratchet stilled but his trademark frown quickly resettled on his face.

“I would have told you what happened if you didn’t go galavanting off on a spa day!”

“I have a comm system Ratchet don’t play with me! Do you even know what they want of them!?”

Ratchet threw his servos up, “It’s not all that bad! Very...political. Classical sure but...not outrageous.”

“Sure, for mecha who are used to that sort of thing. Only issue is that’s not what’s happening.” Ratchet quirked an optic ridge a little more than a tad surprised Knock Out would go running off to the camp after he’d seemed so reluctant to even look at his fellow mecha during the trial.

“What do you know?”

“That that slags not sitting right! Saperius can’t bond, you don’t like Blurr, and no one else wants to!” Despite his previous anger at the poor messenger Knock Out kept Moonracer out of this. It wasn’t his place to out a mechs preferences even something as simple as being a locked spark. “Seems convenient now doesn’t it?”

Ratchet was slow to put two and two together but since the moment Knock Out had truly become part of the team he’d been spending more and more time star hopping and playing diplomat than he’d spent in the clinic. “Oh Primus, you? They expect you to be their rep? I need you here!” Ratchet wanted to cringe at the words for how ridiculous they sounded but despite his pride and Knock Out’s sinister past he was the only medic Ratchet could trust to take his place. Sure there were better skilled medics, but Knock Out for his short years was hardened. Sure Red Alert was an evenly leveled second but she had her own demons. Demons that Energex and a good self-service didn’t fix like it so often did Knock Out. He was a horrific mess, they all were but he was predictably reliable even on his worst days. If you screamed loud enough, he’d eventually answer. That couldn’t be said of the others.

“Aww, well don’t I feel appreciated!”

“Just tell them no! They’ll figure something else out amongst themselves!”

“I have, and I intend to tell the counsel what I think of their solution if this happens to be some sick game! You’re stopping me!”

Ratchet stepped aside holding out an arm, bitter but relieved. Knock Out had always seemed to like his trips across the galaxy, the fact that he wanted to stay a medic was news to Ratchet. Then again Ratchet wasn’t stupid enough to think that the change in job was what Knock Out had a problem with. “Well by all means then.”

* * *

Knock Out had fully intended on speaking his mind, telling them they could quit with the game that he would stay without question, that the status quo and all the deals he’d made would remain solid for years to come. Then he got there, to Elita’s and Ultra Magnus’ office and found it empty. Which was never a good thing to come across. Having one of them out was fine but both? Never. It only meant one thing. Knock Out raced to the counsel room transforming just a little too early so he could slow his engine enough to not be heard so he could eavesdrop.

As far as Knock Out knew the council hadn’t set a strict date that a decision had to be made but faster was always better to any Velocitronian and to any adamas...as long as the answer wasn’t no then it didn’t have to be yes till it needed to be yes. Honestly the fact that the beings coalesced was unfathomable in hindsight. So the fact that both Saperius and Moonracer were in the massive chamber built for more mechs than Cybertron even had at the moment was a feat in itself, the fact that he could still hear then from so far away was another. Knock Out was a proud little sneak when he wanted for sure but Bulkhead had built the place to be sound dampening so not a vital word leaked on accident.

Saperius expertly explained his predicament like any good leader’s son, Ultra Magnus seemed to consider the words, Windblade certainly did. Everyone else was silent. Considering Soundwave and Elita had to send transmissions through their comms to dozens of planets it wasn’t a shock though. Moonracer plead for them to accept Blurr, she lauded him for every accomplishment she could think of. He was a good leader, he had the ability to become a great one. Again Magnus was moved by her words, Windblade was empathetic, Soundwave and Elita were silent. Clearly, things did not go well. Moonracer sputtered, her engine revving in rage. She quickly smothered it but it wouldn’t be forgotten. Knock Out moved in closer, tugging the door open further as silently as he could. No one paid him any attention as he slipped inside, Moonracer and Elita already in a screaming match.

“This is insane! We have a willing representative and you still continue to refuse! There’s no one left! Blurr is a great leader! He’s kept us all alive through the years! He got us here! What’s so bad about him?” Knock Out could answer that. He was young, impulsive, selfish, arrogant. He didn’t know when to back down, he got into fights, he was simply a loose cannon. One they couldn’t afford in a political situation.

Elita put her communicator down. “Moonracer we told you we needed two delegates. Blurr can surely be one if that is what you desire but we, myself and the mecha I represent, do not think he is capable of taking a formal diplomatic bonding seriously. Neither do the many mecha on Soundwave’s end. It’s not something we asked lightly of you. We are sorry to hear that Saperius is out of the question but Blurr can not take his place.”

Moonracer stiffened and vented slowly. “Okay, I understand. I’m….I’m prepared to represent myself. If you’d like to see my elemental form I am prepared to show it and Saperius is prepared to make me a court mecha.” Elita chirped a laugh.

“Darling, with all respect, we don’t think you’re suited for this position either. We’d be glad to have you as second though. Much more than your so-called leader.”

Moonracer’s optics dashed across the room, taking the four mechs in. Aside from Windblade who had lowered her head in guilt, the others seemed shameless. Did they seriously all agree with this madfemme!? “You’re making us jump through hoops! How can you say no to me?! I was fifth in the final speedia, I have all the proper credentials! I want to be a politician! You can’t deny me because you think I’m stupid!” Elita suddenly looked hurt as if Moonracer was her own child yelling at her.

Her gaze quickly hardened as she placed her servo on the desk. “Moonracer, let me clarify, we do not think you’re stupid we think you’re too green. First of all, you’re shaking in your plates, you’re sick to your lines and your spark is so tight in your chest it might as well be gone. You don’t want to do what you’re forcing yourself to do and while that is noble it won’t serve you and it won’t serve Cybertron or Velocitron. While I can’t say you’ve never left your planet you didn’t exactly get to explore. You don’t know what our war has done to the galaxy, how it twisted the universe’s view of us. I don’t want you to get hurt on the tasks we would need to ask of you.” Elita sighed, the tension leaking from her frame as she leaned back into her chair. “And if we’re still being honest, you’re influence isn’t good enough. You have nothing to bring to the table in the grand scheme of things. There would be no point in asking for a political union if it didn’t serve to gain us something.”

“Excuse me!” Moonracer stumbled on her words, confused and betrayed. Knock Out watched from his spot in the shadows. Her optics slowly clenched and flooded with frustrated tears she desperately tried to hide. This wasn’t the Cybertron she’d hoped for, wasn’t the open sparks and simple solutions it would have been with Optimus. Knock Out felt for her. He truly felt for her. He’d been there, desperate to gain the trust of mecha who just wanted to stick him in a cell or see him shot to death. Mecha who belittled and doubted him until he forced them to listen and take notice on what the war had taught him. It had cost him, long starving nights. Dirty looks. A few minor beatings. It wasn’t at all what he’d expected from the “good guys” but it was what it was. Not every Autobot was Optimus Prime and he’d known that when he surrendered and he knew he wasn’t going to just get off scot-free, not while keeping his past a secret. Perhaps that was why he felt his spark start to swell with rage. These were their mecha, these were suffering beings Moonracer was fighting to protect and they were still shutting her down! This wasn’t what Optimus would have wanted, he would have slagged the cost, slagged the rules, and saved the primus forsaken day!

“What’s wrong Elita?” Perhaps that was why his peds moved on their own, why he spoke without even thinking of the words. If Optimus wasn’t there to save the day...well at least he was. That and, he could never stand seeing Moony cry. “Don’t think she’s attractive enough to catch herself a weapons dealing kingpin?” Knock Out tsked sarcastically. “That’s a low blow even for you. You’ve never had the privilege of seeing Moony work her aft like I have. ”

Embarrassed rage quickly bloomed over Moonracer’s face as she turned on her heel but it flamed out a bit as she caught Knock Out nearing, his perfectly charming smile on, the long stride to his gait. It was not something she’d seen the mech do often, but she wasn’t surprised he put on his reliable mask with these mechs. He’d claimed he was going to give these mechs a piece of his processor, she was ready to hear it. “Not as good as I’m sure you still work yours Knocky. Considering how obvious it is that they only have optics for you I’m guessing you’ve already put on a show.”

Primus Knock Out loved when Moonracer got catty. The nervous look that shot across Elita’s face for barely a nanolick was all he needed. This certainly was her game. She was just very good at convincing others to play it with her. “Well, darling a mech has to survive somehow. I was a bad little bot in the past and I needed them to know I was ready to change my ways. I’m still changing, still growing. All for the better.” Those were the words Elita was dying to hear, a smile on her lips now.

“Well Knock Out, I for one hope that means they’ve informed you on the situation and you have chosen to nominate yourself. Magnus thought it best to wait till you were in a better state of mind before offering you the position so I hope you don’t think we were trying to keep you out of the loop.” Of course, it would be Ultra Magnus. Perhaps he was just being nice or more likely he saw Elitas’ game for exactly what it was. Knock Out couldn’t believe Ultra Magnus would protect him from any sort of trap….however he likely didn’t want him being sent off-planet more than he already was. Have to keep a good optic on ex-cons after all.

“I’ve been informed.” This was his chance, to fight, to charm...but honestly, he had no ideas. His thoughts were blank. What did Velocitron have to offer? Their advancements of course but….he’d practically given all of those to the Decepticons when he joined. Their money? It was likely all gone now thanks to Ransack and the war no matter how well the adamas were still thriving. Their titan? It wasn’t as if Navitas could just up and leave to come to Cybertron! He was their capital city. The planet was practically a death trap to any non-elemental based creature and it had been fully mined for resources and was only slowly forming new ones. He didn’t know the status of their own colony worlds or trade deals but it was likely the ones that had been tied to Override were gone and the ones Ransack formed would dissolve with his removal from power. If he’d stayed, if he hadn’t flown off the handle there could have been a chance he could have simply sold Moonracer’s likely already good deal better but he had been selfish and now he was at a loss. He could simply leave, but he’d spoken up to save his friend from embarrassment, to do the right thing. Autobot brainwashing at its finest. To walk out now, to only throw a fit and call them out for a fairly reasonable deal would be nothing but a slap to Moonracer’s and Saperius’ face and likely the death of Velocitrons peaceful stay on Cybertron. He’d trapped himself. Blindly and of his own volition. “I can say….I am considering it. Although I’d like a private discussion with whoever proposed the idea. Ideally, make a few stipulations that of course, you can vote on once finalized.”

Elita all but leapt from her chair. “Of course! I’m sure Magnus will be happy to discuss. Won’t you, Ultra Magnus?” Magnus stood sheepishly.

“Yes... of course. Will your mecha accept Knock Out as their official delegate Moonracer?” Moonracer and Saperius stood at the side, clearly shocked. Moonracer fumbled for her voice.

“W-with me as second...yes I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. Saperius?” Saperius shrugged his shoulders.

“Lux was forged under the radiance of the court. He’s already a member.”

Elita clapped her servos lightly, “Excellent.” The femme all but purred. “Then this hearing is concluded for now. I for one can not wait till this is sorted. I already have a list of candidates.” Knock Out could only nod, still glaring at Ultra Magnus. It wasn’t all that shocking but he’d been so sure it had been Elita.

* * *

The first thing Ultra Magnus did was apologize. Never a good sign. Knock Out tried to play it off, but he could feel his anger rising. “For what?”

“I...I didn’t fully think things through when I offered the solution. They were all arguing, nothing was getting done, it was...simple. In my frustration, I had a lapse in judgment. If I had known about Saperius-”

“You just forgot Elita’s been after my aft for over two years now?”

“Yes...her eccentric belief that you are a destined member of the new thirteen did-”

“Eccentric? She’s mad! She thinks I’m Liege Maximo! She thinks she’s Megatron! She’s nuts!”

“Megatronus,” Ultra Magnus corrected with a sigh. “And she doesn’t think she or you or any of us is the exact replication but simply the same sort of spark they were. The same energy that in her optics would be needed to revive the Thirteen colonies and keep balance.”

“And that sounds any better how?!”

“Knock Out the religious beliefs of other mechs-” Magnus stopped himself. “Knock Out do you actually have any intention of taking the position or did you simply use the moment as a chance to yell at me?”

“Honestly I came to yell at all of you. Give Elita what she wanted so she’d at least play fair. Now I know this was all your bright idea….and the way they treated Moony out there….I suppose…. I actually am. It’s not exactly as if I have any mech in my life. None of them want to do it. You’d have to hold another meeting and if it was already a pain just to get the solution you got well… you’d be forced to send them packing back to space to rot!”

Magnus’ gaze turned even more somber. At a time he had found Knock Out’s habitual need to please and placate useful but now it was simply concerning. Especially since he only did it for mechs he felt were dangerous to him, a mech he couldn’t manipulate to see his side of things. “We would not do that after what you revealed to us.” Knock Out cast him a skeptical look, one that did nothing for his guilt. Magnus cleared his vocalizer. “What...what did you think Elita wanted from you? More...more importantly, what were you prepared to offer her to play fair?”

Knock Out sighed as he began to pace around the room. “The usual. I thought perhaps she might think I would want to return home after Ransack was dealt with. That the deals I helped make would somehow dissolve. That she’d lose her Liege Maximo, I don’t know she’s crazy! I figured this was just her plan to finally get me where she wanted me. But it wasn’t her, it was you. So it doesn’t matter.” Knock Out’s attempt to brush off his other question offered Magnus a bit of relief. It meant Knock Out had no actual plan.

Magnus held his face in his servo. “I can certainly say she was absolutely delighted by my idea. It was almost as if a switch had turned on the whole court. Looks as if we are still creatures of habit despite it all.”

“Great. Just great.” Magnus watched the smaller mech continue to pace in agitation.

“Knock Out….you can still say no. Claim I refused any of your stipulations. I’ll...comply in your deceit just this once.” Knock Out went silent, even his peds stilling till he was stock still staring darkly into a corner of the room.

“I could never face them again. Don’t get me wrong Magnus I’ve never had a reputation for heroics but...it’s just a slag move going back on one’s word. I’ve never been that kind of mech unless I was meaning to be a lying sprew from the start.”

Magnus leaned back in his seat. “That is a trait of yours I have come to admire.” It was true Knock Out was nothing less than a bot of his word when he genuinely meant something, the trick had simply been figuring out which words were actually genuine. Which was harder than it sounded but Magnus had grown a knack for it. “Are there any actual stipulations you wish to discuss.”

Knock Out shrugged and sighed as he found a seat for himself. “I promised Ratchet I’d get out of this. So...I suppose I’d like to be kept in the medbay as much as I can be. I’m a medic first and all that.”

Magnus nodded. “Easily done. Anything else?”

Knock Out tried to wrack his processor for anything he could get out of this damn charade. “Well to be frank I’d love a better apartment but I doubt that’s going to happen anytime soon. I guess….something Elita said worried me. She said she had a list of mechs already picked out? I can’t just...choose any old mech I want?”

Magnus cast his optics to the desk. “Knock Out I trust you understand the purpose of a diplomatic bonding. Something needs to be gained.”

“I’m already a gain! I haven’t been home in ages sure but….I know Velocitron. I know the Radia kingdom. I know Ransack well enough. He might as well just be Starscream! “ This time Magnus went silent, his gaze shifting to the empty corners of his office.

“Cybertron will have the ability to offer its own candidates for you to pick from. There’s no reason if there’s a bot or….Con you already have a connection with can’t be nominated. They would have to have an influence though. Something we could use to aid in smoothing the fissures between us of course.”

Well, there went Dead End. “Great, I’ll be sure to send any I can think of your way.”

Magnus quirked an optic ridge. “You haven’t by chance had any sort of trysts with Deathsaurus have you? Black Shadow perhaps?” Knock Out visibly shuddered.

“They might remember my name, why?” The two kept their optics from each other.

“They were on Soundwave’s list. Among many others, mind, and that concerns me.”

“It should.” Again silence. Magnus broke it.

“Knock Out do not take this the wrong way….but Elita asked me to bring up….a stipulation of her own regarding your acceptance of this position. One...I find….reasonable yet….optional.” Knock Out turned on his heel.

“I don’t like how politely you’re trying to broach this.”

“W-well,” Ultra Magnus’ voice wavered. “It’s personal. It’s….it’s to do with your frame. Elita thought it might be wise to help you better connect with your mecha that we….get you a new frame. If your spark can handle it of course…and if you are willing.”

“Tch!” Knock Out all but snarled, “I see how it is. Don’t look the part now, do I? Only flaw in her stupid little plan.” Magnus stood from his seat, stepping from behind his desk towards Knock Out to calm him.

“You don’t-”

“No! No, no it’s fine~ Free frame change on government creds? Who would turn that down? I know just the femme. I’ll make sure she slaps a pair of fucking horns on me just so Elita can get her damn rocks off and everything!” Magnus’ heavy servos rested warmly on Knock Out’s shoulders.

“Knock Out….you can say no. I promised you-” Knock Out didn’t want to hear it. He pulled away and headed towards the door.

“Well Magnus’ aside from making sure Ratchet’s happy that’s all I can really think of. So I might as well get home. Gotta new frame to design and some old flames to call, see who I can dredge up. You have my frequency if you need me.”

“Knock Out!” Magnus vented through his denta as his office door slammed shut. Never in his life had he felt like the bad mech in a situation until now.

* * *

When Knock Out returned home he was surprised to see Sunstreaker there but he was more surprised to see Glitz. The two were quietly enjoying energon at his small table, Sunstreaker going about something or other and Glitz simply nodding along, her focus clearly elsewhere. It was a familiar sight for Knock Out, one he remembered fondly. Glitz was never good at keeping her whole attention on one thing. To see her with a new mold again, listening intently all the while reading through her patient files was like witnessing a memory in real-time. As Knock Out shut the door behind him both mechs looked to him. Knock Out didn’t know what to say, his voice dead in his vocalizer. Glitz stood but didn’t move, the corners of her optics already filling with tears.

Thankfully Sunstreaker was there to break the tension. “Hey Knock Out. I’ve got work tomorrow so I hope you don’t mind me staying here another night.”

“Of course Sunbeam, you know you’re always welcome here. You’re brother getting on your nerves?” Sunstreaker looked away.

“He...brought some friends over. I don’t like them.”

“Probably for the best.”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker shot a glance to Glitz. “This femme was already here when I got in. She said she knows you and wasn’t going to leave till she saw you...so I gave her some fuel. Hope that’s okay. Figured she was an old...friend... of yours and didn’t want to get shot saying no.”

“Oh,” Knock Out sighed somberly “I doubt she’d do that. Right, asa, dear?” At the term of endearment Glitz’ tears spilled over. She rushed him, her long arms ensnaring him in her tight grip, helm crest pressed tight to his as her em field plastered him in electric kisses. Knock Out felt his spark burn, the years of repressed guilt and shame finally catching up to him. For a brief moment, as his talons tangled and stroked the long strings of crystal that cascaded from Glitz’ helm, he felt like a sparkling again. Scared, broken, aching for comfort.

“I thought you dead!” Glitz croaked, her voice hoarse with age and stress yet still as soft and kind as he always remembered her. Saperius had mentioned something about prison, they must not have treated her well. Ransack would pay dearly for that if they ever happened to cross paths.

“I know…..I didn’t….I was worried you wouldn’t even recognize me.”

“Foolish boy!” Glitz crushed Knock Out against her as she screamed, and Knock Out could feel the way her frame shook. “Stupid, idiotic, good for nothing, brat! All you wanted to do was turn me into a loon! Fizzle out my spark before my time! If Shatter were still here-” Knock Out felt his mother’s tears trickle down his back armor. How much agony had he put her through, how many sleepless nights? “You were never happy there, took the first chance you got to be rid of me! Couldn’t even leave me a note? Shameless you are.”

“Asa, you give me too much credit.” Knock Out felt a bramble grow in his intake as an overwhelming sadness threatened to swell. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed home.”

“Everything is always missed once one leaves. Yet here you’ve stayed. You don’t need to lie to me, my light. You’re grown. Though,” Glitz pulled away for a moment, a soft smirk on her beautiful face. “It is hard to tell. What happened to you?”

“Asa…” Knock Out couldn’t place why telling the tale was such a problem for him now. He’d told others in the past, those he could trust, without issue. Just rage at the idiots who did the deed...but to his mother? It felt like he’d swallowed a thing of glue. “I...I never wanted to leave! I-I- please believe me!”Knock Out could barely get the words out before he started to sob. It was a terrible feeling, one that invoked in him a consuming paranoid terror. That at any moment some Bot was going to materialize and question him or worse some Con was going to do the same and beat him till he really had something to cry about. A cold sickening feeling he hadn’t felt since Breakdown’s death.

In Glitz’s arms, though there was nothing but warmth, she cooed through her own tears as she ran her servos up and down his back. “Oh, darling! I believe you, I do. Don’t let this old femme hurt you. Even if you had left it means nothing! I’m just glad to have you here safe. Please, I’ve had no reason for joy till Saperius told me the news.”

“Asa~ I….I’ve lived through a nightmare.” Glitz shushed her son comfortingly as she held him through his stutters and his sobbing.

“Shhh, darling~ Asa is here, I can fix anything they’ve done to you. Snuff any spark stupid enough to hurt you! Cataegis will hunt any fool’s head I call for, he’ll bring them broken and leaking to my peds and I will show them true suffering I will make them repent and rue their choices, and they will beg and I will show them no mercy.” Knock Out pulled back, surprised by his mother’s promises, the rage in her pale pink faceted optics even more startling.

“Asa, just because Shatter is no longer with us doesn’t mean you have to become her.” Glitz grabbed him warmly by the face.

“Don’t be so rude to her light, Shatter was the most merciful assassin in Cataegis’ arsenal. Her skill and efficiency were almost divine with how little emotion she felt.”

“Primus! So does murder just run in your family?” The two who had momentarily forgotten Sunstreaker both turned to him, breaking out into a soft chuckle.

Knock Out brushed at his cheeks as if the action could wipe away the color that had formed there. “Uhh...I suppose you could say that. My su’cee did have a rather...nefarious profession. All for the good of the kingdom, of course, she was a lovely femme any other cycle. Asa, while I’m sure you’ve spoken let me introduce you to Sunstreaker properly. Sunstreaker, this is Glitz...my asa...you may be more familiar with the term carrier I suppose but that’s a little crass if you ask me.”

Sunstreaker nodded a little blankly. “O-kay cool….is she staying? Not that I care it’s your place and all...but...you only have two recharge slabs. S-should I go?” Knock Out was about to protest but Glitz beat him to it.

Returning to Sunstreaker’s side Glitz warmly pet the young mech’s helm. “No young one, no, you need to stay. After everything you were telling me about I couldn’t in good conscious let you go back. I have to go back to the camp anyway I’m still an active medic and unfortunately that means appointments and I’ve stubbornly pushed them off just to be here professionalism be damned but I got what I wanted no need to be selfish and cruel anymore.” Glitz paused for a moment, her processor working through a thought. “ Honestly though I think you should call off for your health. Do you need a note? Knock Out darling does this poor thing need a note? Why does he even need all these jobs aren’t you taking care of him? Are you taken care of? This place is in absolute shambles I can’t imagine you’re getting good work! Do you need credits? Should I stay I’m sure I can pick up a portable berth from the traders I can take that.” Knock Out moved to settle his mother, giving Sunstreaker a quick look as well.

“Everything is fine asa, I promise. Sunstreaker can do as he likes he’s old enough in the state’s optics to not require a guardian. He’s a good worker so I doubt they’d just let him go even with so many bots looking for work if he wanted to call off and I’ve certainly told him time and time again that he can’t keep burning the bunsen at both ends and that I’d take care of him as I have in the past but you know how young ones are. You both can stay if you want I have a few portable berths. I just keep them in storage for the rest of the tenants to use if they have friends over since I’m not exactly...drowning in them. I’m sure ones still there.” Glitz was wearing a look of disgust, Knock Out couldn’t blame her.

“That’s not right! Look at him Lux, he’s barely scraped the glass off him~” The older femme firmly grasped Sunstreaker by the slicked back wings of his helm as she cooed at the young mech. Sunstreaker couldn’t help but turn a pale purple, not even trying to fight.

Knock Out laughed under his invent, making sure the moment was fully documented for his memory banks.“I know it’s insanity isn’t it, asa? Thinking they’re adult mechs simply because they can function for long hours at a time and all their base cognitivity is there. It’s how they do things here though.”

Glitz retorted with a concerned, unaccepting whine of motherly discontent. “Well as long as you’re actually taking proper care of him when he wants it.” Glitz framed Sunstreaker’s face with her servos. “You really do need to take better care of yourself, glimmer. My frequency is always open if you want it….and I think I will stay a few nights if you can have me. Now though I really do need to go. I’ll be back later, should give you enough time to set something up for me and as for you,” Glitz gently ran her thumbs over the semicircles of faded paint under Sunstreaker’s optics. “When I get back you’re getting a proper clean and a polish because I don’t mean to be rude dear but you smell like the Emperor's courtesan den.”

“I-” Sunstreaker sputtered, quickly averting his gaze, actually feeling how hot his face was now. Only managing to mumble his excuse. “I...I work in a luxury goods store in the mall. Beauty department.”

“Oh Primus, I’ll get that all out of your upholstery. Trust me.” Glitz strode quickly back over to Knock Out giving him another long apprehensive hug and then headed to the door. “Expect me late, you can lock the door if you need light I’ll get in the old fashioned way.” With that, the femme left leaving the two alone to laugh awkwardly for a moment before returning to their normal routines.


	7. Chapter 7

Like a good son Knock Out made sure he had everything taken care of before Glitz got back, he had one of the bulkier tenants help him bring the slab up, cleaned it to a high shine and walled it off with a decorative separating wall he had stuffed in the closet from his last apartment. Glitz must have approved of the set up because she had no words with him when she got home. The only reason he knew she returned at all was the sound of Sunstreaker violently protesting as he was dragged off to the wash rack sometime during the early hours of the morning.

He found the young mech on his couch the next morning, staring blankly at the holoscreen, sparkling clean and covered in bracers and support cables. Knock Out wandered over, suppressing a yawn. “What in the world are you still doing here? You said you had work.”

Sunstreaker smushed his face in the support block he was resting on. “Glitz made me call off because she found I had some snapped wires and bowed struts from all the work. She even screamed at all my bosses about the importance of paid time off and how anything less was simply uncouth and below their pride and status as business owners. How they were nothing but corrupt virus-laden scoundrels to hold the loss of my position over my helm and that she’d ruin them for such behavior even though they never said anything about me losing my job for taking the day off. So….yeah I have the week off...fully paid on doctors orders and if they don’t follow through she says she’s gonna sick Ultra Magnus on them...and also apparently contract killers from Velocitron.” Knock Out nodded knowingly as he sipped at his morning energon. Sunstreaker peeked at him from his pillow. “Is she always this extra?”

“Since the cycle I was hatched. Probably since the cycle she onlined. She’s from the golden age. One of the last mechs who remembered going to Velocitron all those years ago. She might be the only pure Cybertronian mech left from Velocitron but don’t quote me on that.”

“Wow, well that explains the weird way she talks I guess.”

“I’m actually surprised she still has her yussiean accent after all these years. It’s honestly a miracle.”

“Yeah, those other guys talk like they just plugged in a pack and have a paranoia high that syllables are trying to murder them.”

Knock Out chuckled into his drink as he sat down next to Sunstreaker. “Ah, sad but true. You haven’t even heard them drunk.”

“I’ve heard you, I think that’s enough. I always wondered what half the servo signs were for. I thought you just knew hand and really wanted to make sure everyone in the room knew how entertaining you were.” Knock Out sighed something mournful yet yearning.

“Velocitronian slang can be hard to pick up. It’s a combination of verbal, nonverbal, and electromagnetic. We simply figured we have all these senses why not use them to our advantage. Soundwave is very good at it. What we’d do with headlights and radios he’d do with his visor and sound clips. He was very fun to talk to when we had a good relationship. Proved his skill in my optics, not that it needed proving but still, I was impressed. I should ask him out for a drink one night, we haven’t spoken much now that things are up and running.” Sunstreaker stole the rest of the cube Knock Out offered to him.

“You have work today?” Knock Out scoffed bitterly.

“I should have been at a council briefing two hours ago but considering I’m the latest news I think I can take my time.” Sunstreaker gave him a suspicious look.

“What in the world does that mean?” Knock Out took a moment to judge how much he wanted to tell Sunstreaker...he didn’t need to know everything they weren’t that close and he was a guardian, not a friend. “Don’t tell me you actually agreed to that slag after everything?!” Well, there went that.

“Elita finally got her claws in me thanks to Magnus. If I don’t play...well let’s just say I likely won’t be seeing much more of my dear asa and you might not be seeing me. Just know it changes nothing alright. It might not be on paper but you and your brother are my problem. Don’t forget that.” Sunstreaker went quiet for a moment.

“Thanks, Knock Out.” What was normally a sarcastic sentiment actually came off as genuine as Sunstreaker leaned against the older mech. “You’re such a freak...but I wouldn’t know what would have happened without you.”

“Prison. You’d be in prison.”

“Yeah……”

“You want some money or are you going to just spend your entire cycle here watching the holoscreen?” Sunstreaker’s optics flicked back to the screen, Knock Out’s followed them. Some sort of race...that seemed oddly familiar.

“They’ve been playing some of the old Velocitronian races on channel six. I wanted to catch the one with Override to see what all her hype was….I could go out after...I guess.”

“I’ll leave you fifty. Keep your brother out of trouble and take him to Skid’s place. Wildbreak should be with him so you can pick him up once he’s done with his lesson and take him back to Dead End when you’re done.” Sunstreaker nodded.

“When do you expect to get home?”

“I don’t know...late as usual. You’ve got a key.”

“What about Glitz?” Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh.

“Scared of her now?”

“No.” Knock Out could see the light twitch of the young mech’s audials, a clear sign he was nervous and lying.

“Well, if she ever gets to be too much you can sick her on me.” The two watched the rest of the race in silence. Knock Out catching sight of Moonracer and even Quartzchaser. He silently wondered if he was there somewhere in the crowd, watching it all as he was right now. It was unlikely, no matter how much Moonracer begged he was never a fan of sitting in the stands and Glitz kept him at home as often as she could. Still, there was a chance.

“Why didn’t you race back then?” Broken from the weak thrall of the race Knock Out’s audial twitched in recognition. He laughed weakly.

“Well….it wasn’t important to me I guess….it was...political, academic, societal….”

“So it wasn’t cool is what you’re saying.”

“It was expected and demanded of us is what I’m saying. I raced...just not for anything...well nothing important.”

“So you were one of those sparks, just difficult from cycle one.”

“Mmhmm, just like you. If you stay around Glitz long enough she’ll set you straight.”

“Let’s just sick her on Sides.” Knock Out let out an ugly laugh.

“Oh Primus, you’re cruel. If anyone could help him it would be her.”

* * *

When Knock Out finally wandered into work Magnus was waiting for him. The mech gave him nothing but a tired, empty look. Knock Out returned it. Silence formed between them. Magnus, as usual, was the bigger mech.

“I suppose I should thank you for showing up at all after...yesterday's events. Before...everything...we were going to finish up transferring you to Helex for Soundwave’s...personal project as well as starting up your class now that the practical part of the semester is over. With our advanced groundbridges and rail systems, there’s nothing stopping you from still going...however, if you would no longer like to go I understand.”

“I’m fine with going as long as everything’s still running smoothly. You and Elita are the ones who want to keep me in your sights.” Ultra Magnus nodded curtly.

“Soundwave set you up with an apartment...are you sure you have everything settled for your leave?”

“Ratchet knows I’m going, First Aid is taking over classes, I’ve got someone taking care of my apartment, so I’d say yes. I can leave tomorrow” Ultra Magnus seemed surprised by that. “Obviously I can’t predict what might happen so you can call me back should an emergency at the hospital rise up but-”

“Really, if you don’t mind me asking who? Are all your computers properly passcodded?” Knock Out sighed heavily. He knew he wasn’t in the habit of being all that friendly outside obligated social situations and manipulation tactics but he did have friends!

“Yes. They are. Also, I doubt my teenage delinquent really wants to overthrow the government as much as he preaches simply because he wishes he could run over anyone going below seventy.”

“Sunstreaker? You’re still taking care of him?” Knock Out couldn’t help but wince, not knowing how to respond.

“That’s a loose interpretation I’d say….I mean I make sure he’s fueled and alive and that he goes to school and gets good enough grades and has a job so...I suppose-” Magnus interrupted his mutterings again.

“I was wondering what set him on such a good path, compared to his brother….why are you not taking care of him? Surely you could allow Sideswipe some guidance.”

“A-bw-what?” Where in the Pit was this coming from?!

“Sideswipe? Sunstreaker’s brother? He’s not forming well and while I’m not in the business of putting new molds in prison Prowl is and Sideswipe is in a street gang.”

“Street gang?” Knock Out had absolutely no reason to believe any group of new molds doing new mold shenanigans could possibly be classified as a street gang unless they were actively committing murder.

“Well alright that may be extreme it’s a gang of only three mechs but they are a menace and a danger to themselves and the public! I know Bumblebee tried to reform Sideswipe by setting him up with Arcee and now Bulkhead working construction but he rarely shows up to work and he certainly doesn’t show up to class! He needs structure and….frankly discipline and you clearly handled Sunstreaker so I can’t see why you can’t fix his brother-”

“Is this an assignment?” Ultra Magnus cleared his vocalizer suddenly embarrassed.

“No, no...but…”

“I’ll see what I can do...is there anything else? Something you need me to do today? I’ve got a few appointments-”

“Yes. Right. Of course. I didn’t mean to keep you. There’s nothing else for you from me today except...I know you said you had someone in mind for your...reconstruction...but I took what you said as sarcasm so I took it upon myself to get you, someone. She’s at the hospital waiting for a consultation so feel free to head over there. I went to the camp to make sure you had a surgeon who knew what they were doing however if there are issues...well you are more than welcome to find someone else.”

“Ah-” Knock Out had put all that business out of his mind the moment he’d left. “Right. I’ll go see them.”

“Good…..I suppose that’s it. Delegates are still gathering potential suitors for you to choose from. I’m afraid I don’t have many. There’s not much the regular citizen of Cybertron has to offer I’m afraid. There’s only three...would you like to hear them?” That had to be the last thing in the world Knock Out wanted to discuss at that moment but the situation was getting more and more awkward by the moment.

“Sure...go for it.” Magnus cleared his vocalizer again, reaching into his subspace for his datapad.

“Well first off we have Metalhawk, he’s not much however I think he’s got a good processor on his shoulders, good morals and I’d like to see him put in charge of Vos. The aerials are already demanding we put our focus on the city and Soundwave wants to get started but we just don’t have someone we can trust. He’s well-liked, decently wealthy, certainly good looking-”

“He’s a jet, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not bonding with a jet.”

“Oh. I- I don’t see why considering your Decepticon involvement you must have-”

“Eugh-yeah I have. Have you ever tried going down on a jet? It’s not pleasant. Never again.” Ultra Magnus stalled, working through exactly how to respond to that. “I have heard him speak though and I agree that he’d make a great mech for Vos. I’ll talk to Soundwave about it.”

“Duly noted. I will inform the others. Is it all aerials or simply jets you don’t like?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, they’re fine. It’s not a deal-breaker but it’s just not preferred. I just...I got a feeling from him... pretty sure you’re better off setting him up with Moonracer. Only on like you know...paper.”

“I see, well then we have Dai Atlas. He’s a great religious leader, former senator. He’s been in hiding-”

“No.”

“No? Are you positive? Surely you can’t know him as well he’s been in hiding since the uprising. He’s just come home. He’s very handsome.”

“Magnus I have Decepticon loyalty. That’s what I am. You kept me safe from Prowl in hopes that I could help smoothly bring Decepticon influences to the side of peace and reason and I’ve done that and I’m still doing that. Soundwave and I are the only mechs in power lingering Decepticons have. Few to none give a slag about Primus and his lineage and the matrix and all that. If I bonded with a religious fanatic...it just wouldn’t look good.” Magnus hummed somberly.

“I see your reasoning. I can assure you though he’s more than accepting of all interpretations of the spark and our world but...he does believe the Primes are giving him visions to choose a new matrix bearer. Which is a tad impossible considering what we know took place and Optimus’ final message and yet I know stranger things have happened.” Knock Out nodded blankly, already antsy and done with the situation.

“Good to know. Contestant number three?”

“Thunderclash. He’s an Autobot hero. He’s got galaxy-wide presence. Loved by all. He’s got charm, courage, wit. He’s just a good mech. I managed to get in contact with him and he’s happy to come home. He’s dying, the only thing that keeps him alive is his ship, I told him you are a doctor. He seemed more than overjoyed at the honor to bond with you. I figured….in a political attempt to stave off the actual ceremony we could announce the bonding and until you managed to find a way to stabilize his spark so he could actually land and participate in a formal ceremony you could simply continue on with your normal lives. In that time you could visit him on his ship, get to know him, form a genuine connection.” Ultra Magnus wasn’t liking his odds considering the look the other mech was giving him. “Well Knock Out, verdict?” Knock Out put up two shiny talons.

“Two things. First, he sounds like you made him up so I am concerned. Second, are you proposing I just agree to this sham bonding? You? Of all mechs?” Magnus leaned down suddenly, looking nervous and a bit guilty.

“Well, I thought you would appreciate it. Also, it isn’t a total sham. There’s not a mech alive who can hate Thunderclash he’s nothing less than a god that walks among us. Not literally of course but he might as well have been. He was the only other mech Alpha Trion was willing to give the Matrix to. I’m positive given the proper time you would find yourself happy with him. To deny him at least a fleeting chance would be insanity.”

“Well,” Knock Out scoffed sarcastically, “What else can I say to this delusion other than I’ll give him a shot. But I swear to Primus if you just send me on a date with Smokescreen in a costume I’m not going to answer your calls for a year and I will make sure to have many many spelling errors in all of my reports until I see fit to stop.” Magnus put a servo to his chest.

“Knock Out please, threats are not necessary. You’ll see.”

* * *

Knock Out headed into the hospital with barely a thought in his mind other than that of his own appointments that were slowly encroaching. With Sunstreaker at home, he’d sent all of his patients a message asking if they could meet him at the hospital or if they were willing to deal with a home visit. Not surprisingly most of them opted for a home visit so it was going to be a long rest of the cycle driving back and forth around the city.

He just wanted to get his own slag over and done with.

So as he stalked into the small room Minerva had taken him to he was surprised to see Quartzchaser sitting with a pile of patient files. She did a double-take from the files, a small smile warming her face. “Hey, you sure changed your mind fast.” She suddenly looked abashed, regretting her too-casual tone. Clearing her vocalizer she cast her optics back to the files. “S-sorry. I shouldn’t assume it was your choice considering...is everything okay?”

“It was a choice I made...whether I really wanted to or not. That’s just how things go for me here.”

“Moony feels terrible. Blurr’s ticked. Even the prince isn’t happy. I can’t believe after all these years he was the adamas you kept running off to. Why in the pit did you ever come back?” For once in his life Knock Out wasn’t in the mood for gossip so he picked the most benign thing to respond to.

“Moony should. They practically laughed her out of the room. It wasn’t right even if they had somewhat of a point...she would have done fine. I...I didn’t have to do anything...but I did.” Quartz’ look softened.

“You were always such a gentleman Ko, you’d stick up for anyone who needed it. Even at your own expense.” Quartz paused not sure how to continue. She chose the only smart line of thought. “Don’t...don’t tell me they’re...like forcing you to fix yourself. I won’t do that, none of us will. If you’re happy like this-” Knock Out waved her down, taking the only other seat in the small room.

“I told you….it was something I’d put thought into...it was asked of me...but not forced. Even if I see everything they ask of me as a demand it’s simply my own paranoia. I still...sometimes I’m still too terrified to say no.” Quartz nodded.

“Well...I made some designs. Usually, when we’re talking about new frames it’s a spark change but...I don’t think you need one. You can still blink, your tank takes enacore just fine. It didn’t melt you at least so...I think just some...creative slicing and new parts. Here.” Quartz picked up a datapad from the corner of the table, tapped a few buttons then slid it over. “Tell me what you think.”

Knock Out fought back the instant detest for them simply because they weren’t his own. Quartz was a great medic, a brilliant artist and designer as well. She knew she’d have to be with what she wanted. Having to keep Override healthy and fashionable for years to come was no feat for a mech devoid of creativity and sense. Most of her looks were very good and the fact that he didn’t have to do all the work himself was something of a relief. Still, “Would you mind if I-”

“Go ahead just add a new layer”

The two lapsed into a calm silence, Quartz returning to her files as Knock Out retooled her designs to fit him. His voice breaking the quiet startling her a little. “There’s a metal I crafted over the long years. Something close to Velocitronian standard but stronger, tougher. It’s tricky to make but I’ll give you the formula. I’d prefer if you used it. Be mindful of who you delegate the task to because unfortunately it’s not patented yet and only three mechs are sporting it.”

Quartz optics lit up. “Nice! Give it over I’m always ready for a challenge.” Knock Out sighed as he carefully wrote down the chemical formula in the corner of the design sheet. Her face fell a bit as she passed it over. “Whoah...you weren’t kidding. What even are half these elements?”

“Oh!” Knock Out hadn’t even considered the fact. “Just things we discovered along the way. Nothing exciting. I’ll give you my notes, write you out a better process, make sure you have everything you need.”

“Great.” Quartz optics flicked back and forth across the datapad as she reviewed Knock Out’s alterations. “I love your additions. Considering the only mech I’ve been designing for has been Blurr I’ve kind of been stuck in a rut.”

“Certain shapes just work better with my inner workings and if I’m going under the knife I have a few upgrades I’d like you to put in.”

“Hell yeah! You’re going to be the hottest mech on this planet when I’m done with you. You’re going to have those sleaze bags they’re trying to set you up with falling all over your peds. You’re going to have to marry all of them because they’re gonna want to start a whole war just for you!” Knock Out felt a laugh bubble free, for how much he’d tried to not even think of the situation he’d gotten himself in he couldn’t deny Quartz had a knack for finding the silver lining in any situation.

“I can’t wait.” Knock Out felt a sudden buzz in the back of his processor alerting him to a call. Worried it was one of his patients getting impatient he quickly answered. It was Dead End.

“Heyyyyy, can you come by the apartment. We..uh...I gotta tell you something. Wildbreak might need a check-up.” Panic swelled in his spark.

“Is he hurt! I’m already at the hospital just bring him here!”

“No, no! It’s nothing like that. He’s fine for the most part I promise. We just need to talk.” Knock Out put a servo to his chest to calm himself.

“Okay, okay. I’ve uhh….I’ve got patients. So it’ll be late when I get around.”

“That’s fine, it’s not a big deal. Just come by when you can. I’ll stay up.” Dead End quickly hung up leaving Knock Out so subtly panic as he finished talking to Quartzchaser.

* * *

It was two in the morning by the time Knock Out all but burst into Dead End’s house. Flustered and exhausted and riddled with terrible thoughts of what could have happened to his precious little spark. Dead End only looked up from his couch, warm energon in servo.

“Nice to see you. Good to see my works held up.”

“Yes great job where is Wildbreak?”

“Asleep. I got him to settle down.” Dead End smacked the spot of the couch next to him. “Come, sit, let me tell you a tale.”

“Oh, I don’t like this.”

“Ya won’t.”

“Oh, I don’t need this today.” Shoulders slumping as tension left him Knock Out headed over to the couch and sank into it. “So, what is it?”

“Well, where do I start? With the fact that he can do that fancy trick with the invisibility you can, the fact that he can turn into a modern art sculpture or the fact that he swears up and down that he saw his dead daddy!?”

“Ohhh?”

“Don’t you oh me.” Knock Out didn’t respond, the mech too busy cradling his face in his servos. “I had Sunstreaker take the kid back to the apartment and watch him for me. Guess they ended up watching the races. All he wanted to do was the fancy tricks they were doing. He sure as the pit got what he wanted. He burned through his tank and passed out, knocked Sunstreaker out too. I went to the camp and they fixed him up. Glitz fixed him up. She uhh...mentioned you.”

“Yeah?” Knock Out asked weakly, a crazy tinge to his voice.

“I didn’t say anything. I just told her I found him in the trash a few months back. They didn’t say much other than he was definitely Velocitronian...you know spark wise. They wanted to keep him there but I wasn’t having that.”

“Okay.” Knock Out could handle that, he could. He’d expected it, wanted it even. It changed nothing. “W-what about Breakdown though?” Dead End nodded weakly.

“About that...it was actually the night you took them out. I was taking the train home with him, stopped to pick up some fuel and there’s a park across from the place so I let him race around a bit. Get him tuckered out before taking him home. Not that he needed it but he likes running around he’s a sparkling.” Dead End leaned back, covering his face in his servos. “Jeeze... alright so the place is littered with new molds so it’s not like I was worried. You know how they just chill around at night it’s the only time they have when they’re not in school so I may have passed out on a bench for like...an hour max...could have been two it was a long cycle!”

“It’s okay Dee you didn’t lose him, no one on Cybertron is aching to just steal sparklings.” Despite comforting the mech Knock Out knew that wasn’t true. There were, in fact, many mechs interested in stealing sparklings to raise and ship off to other planets for quite the profit. It was why they’d put him, Arcee, and Prowl in charge of youth health and surveillance. He didn’t need to mention that to Dead End however because the mech wasn’t stupid and it wasn’t helpful in the slightest.

“So I nodded off, kid’s small for a sparkling but the others don’t care they’ll just think he’s a minibot and still hang out with him. They’ve got a similar mentality they just want to race and wrestle and show off to each other it’s good clean fun. Well, when I wake up and realize how much time has gone by I find him over by the big swing things they use to help the little aerials and the grounders just use for fun. He’s with some young ones, just laughing talking about their weird kibble because that’s what kids do when they’re not expected to work from creation apparently. I vent a sigh of relief, take the kid home. On the way I just make small talk, did you have fun, you tired, yadda yadda. He says yeah, a big mech came over and pushed him and a few others on the swing and in an attempt to not kill myself for being a negligent shill of a guardian I assume maybe one of the sparkling’s guardians. So I say cool. I ask what he looked like just in case I gotta take his head off his shoulders. Wildbreak said and I quote, “he was big and cool, with an eyepatch. He also looked sad.” So I said well that could be anyone….hopefully. So I asked him to draw me a picture. This is what he drew me.”

Reaching into his subspace Dead End pulled out a folded piece of foil paper and slowly unfolded it. He didn’t bother to hand it over just leaving it on Knock Out’s leg when he was done. Knock Out just barely glanced at it before he felt his spark burn and his intake start to tighten. Wildbreak certainly was no budding artist but Breakdown was a hard mech to mistake. Something about the pale purple halo around the drawings golden optics made him want to purge his tanks. This couldn’t be, and yet...his mind went back to his meeting with Arcee. She’d sworn up and down she’d seen Cliffjumper. Now, this? He didn’t realize how hard he was shaking until he felt Dead End’s grip on his back.

“I fucking hate this planet.”Knock Out had to vent in sharply to keep the tears threatening to spill over at bay.

“They’re a cruel glitch for sure.”

“What…..what do you even think this is? A ghost? I can deal with ghosts! I used to screw around with ghosts!” Dead End huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, I remember when you were a spooky boy. I don’t think it’s a ghost though. I don’t know what this could be but I don’t think it’s a ghost.”

“Well, he can’t be how I left him! He was a mindless monster with a human spark still trapped inside him.”

“Yeah, that was a messed up thing you sure as the Pit did spooky boy.”

“Listen-!” Knock Out curled back into himself. “I was angry...he went and died on me. I fixed him up before the Vehicons tossed him out to sea. I could have thrown him in the incinerator! The trash compactor! I should have if I’d’ve known he’d come back and haunt me!”

“We get it, no one was allowed to know you feel. It doesn’t stop this from being an issue. Wildbreak is your fragging kid and Breakdown is out there.” Knock Out hissed an invent glaring at Dead End from the side of his servos.

“Lovely, thank you for telling me. I still don’t know what to do about any of that!” Dead End shrugged.

“Well I figured that. I just thought you should be on the up and up.”


	8. Chapter 8

A sudden landing of a Decepticon ship and the riot that took the streets kept Knock Out from Helex. He’d spent two nights in the prison dealing with the mechs they’d captured and the mass of wounded at the hospital. Thankfully the delay gave him time to go over his trip with Sunstreaker and Glitz who were a little more than surprised by the sudden news but considering they had lives of their own couldn’t say much more than they’d happily watch the apartment. Obsidian sure seemed to have no regrets happily taking up Sunstreaker’s lap in Knock Out’s absence.

He and Dead End also decided that due to the recent developments that he should take Wildbreak with him on his trip. Dead End insisted it was because the last thing he needed was a run-in with an undead and while Knock Out was sure that was a legitimate reason he knew the mech better. While mechs just linking up and leaving was commonplace and sparklings rarely knew where their CNA came from on Cybertron….it wasn’t normal on Velocitron and with Wildbreak becoming increasingly more Velocitronian...well he’d need guidance only few could provide. So despite the panic it caused, Knock Out agreed to take Wildbreak for a few months. If it happened to draw out Breakdown’s ghost or whatever the little one had seen again well that was simply a bonus. Knock Out sure had a few choice words for the specter.

Wildbreak was absolutely ecstatic Being none the wiser the trip was simply an adventure out with a mech he loved. He ran up and down the small train car saying hello to every mech and jumping on any empty seats to look out the windows at the blurry landscape below. He quickly tired himself out around the third hour in and fell asleep on Knock Out’s lap bringing peace to the small space. Thankfully none of the brutish looking mechs joining him to Helex seemed to mind the sparkling’s exuberance all that much. Many of them had even been rather kind, engaging Wildbreak in his unnecessary questions and lack of boundaries.

By the time they reached Helex, it was night. The station was empty save for those coming off, the few station workers, and the poor transportation bot himself who transformed with a groan as soon as the last mech had gotten off. Knock Out took no real notice of him until he felt the tremble of the ground around him and a spike of his sensory net telling him he was in danger. He managed to keep calm but he couldn’t help but tighten his grip around sleeping Wildbreak.

Expecting a hardened face of a likely Decepticon inevitably returned to his caste duties Knock Out was surprised to see a scuffed and messy soft orange mess and a handsome friendly face. Knock Out instantly recognized the mech. “Crosshead! They have you on the tracks already? I thought you would still be in school.

“D-doc! You remember me? And here I thought I might have scared you.” Crosshead spoke far too softly for a mech his size, always worried about the smaller mechs around him over himself. “Y-you don’t gotta worry I’m still in school but I thought, well, they fixed the rails might as well pick up some money and see the sights. So I’ve got permission to go to both schools whatever's easier. Any class I can make really. I do a lot of self-teaching now and I like it that way.”

“Well, that’s good. I know you were concerned.” The other mech nodded.

“I-I was yeah, but I got my feelings figured out now. Y-you were real nice to help me out through everything so I’m glad to see you doin’ well yourself.” Knock Out pat a knee guard lightly.

“I’m glad and if you do end up wanting to work the medical field I’m happy to help.”

“O-oh yeah! I still want to be able to help! Like you told me, Metroplex always needs a team to help fix him and did you hear about that new spark out by the Tarn valley? The one they think is a new titan? I’m sure they’ll need taken care of.” Well, there went Soundwave’s secret project. Likely. Keeping something like that from the council though, that was a dangerous path to go down.

“No. I haven’t.” A look of terror crossed Crosshead’s face.

“Oh...well it’s probably why he wanted you out here so bad. It’s like a hush-hush subject though so you need to be quiet about it.” Primus, he really did love new sparks. So naive, so adorable.

“I won’t say a thing I promise and I’ll make sure to put on my best surprised face if Soundwave does tell me himself.”

“Good, good. It’s..it’s really exciting. I saw them myself. Cocoon’s probably even bigger than mine was!” The train chuckled warmly. “C-can I ask...where you’re going? I don’t want to be a bother but...I thought maybe I could buy you a drink. There are some great bars here but they’re often hard to find.”

“Well,” Knock Out considered Wildbreak recharging in his arms, he really needed to get the little one home but...he didn’t exactly know where his apartment was and Soundwave hadn’t given him any address to meet up. He’d assumed he’d send an escort to the station but no one had come to him yet and they were already close to the exit. Usually a showoff of his abilities the spy could find any mech anywhere so it might as well be getting a warm drink. “Sure. Lead the way.”

“Great!” As if he was the daintiest mech in the world Crosshead offered Knock Out his arm and despite being much too big for that sort of nonsense Knock Out took it anyway.

“I think we need to get you a size displacer. This is going to kill my arm.”

“O-oh! Would you like me to hunch?”

“No you precious jewel. You’re fine.” Crosshead’s lopsided smile was far too precious.

* * *

Double Z was a small bar, far too trendy a place for Knock Out’s liking and far too filled with new molds or mechs who might as well have been. The Decepticons may not have been on MTO’s preferring vehicons but they’d still had their fair share and he’d designed a few... few enough that looking into a dark bar and seeing his designs moving about chatting at tables and tossing back drinks was fairly disconcerting. With Crosshead ushering him in though he wasn’t just going to turn tail and the bar was close enough by the school so it would be a good gauge of what he was getting himself into. Hopefully, Soundwave or some proxy of him would rescue him soon.

Crosshead was certainly a lovely companion he bought many drinks and as he grew more comfortable he was much more chatty. Going on and on about his life so far, the city, the school, whatever he liked. His presence attracted a decent crowd of other mechs eager to see what mech had the usually quiet transport bot so lively but Knock Out couldn’t help but feel awkward. He was exhausted and he was just keeping Wildbreak asleep he wasn’t nearly his usual standard for public interaction but the fact that he wasn’t the life of the party didn’t seem to bother these mechs at all. Mostly students, like he’d predicted, were excited to see the new medical teacher wasn’t some “stuck up Autobot old-timer”. None of them were actually enrolled in his class but Knock Out had a feeling news would travel anyway.

It was rounding on far too late to be out when the bar suddenly went dead silent. Knock Out turned to see who had entered, expecting Soundwave himself with that sort of reaction but instead of the leader, he spotted two minibots heading his way. They were scarred and battle-worn with stern faces and emotionless red visors. Only reaching a standard mechs hip however gave reason to brush off their stoic demeanors. Certainly for Knock Out who knew them better. He finished his drink with a roll of his optics. Patting Crosshead lightly on the arm when he was finished. “I think my escorts here darling. Will you be alright getting home on your own?” Crosshead looked down warmly at him, face all tipsy smiles till he saw Rumble and Frenzy heading their way. The mech’s demeanor didn’t change much but it did change.

“O-oh wow, serious business time. Y-yeah doc, I’ll be fine.” Reaching over Crosshead gave Knock Out a loose hug and a wave goodbye as Knock Out slowly stood. The two minis looked up at him, scoffing, as one jerked their helm and they both turned on their peds and headed back to the door.

Outside and on the road the two became different mechs, their visors brightening and their moods lightning. Rumble turned on his peds, blocking Knock Out from going any further as he pointed at Wildbreak as if scandalized. “What in the Pit is that?!” His twin quickly parroting him.

“Yeah, shock doc what are you trying to pull!?” Knock Out couldn’t tame the wild smile growing on his face.

“You’re new sibling obviously. It’s been a while since Soundwave’s had a new symbiote, thought he’d be in the market for a new one.” The two mechs’ faces twisted in disgust and fear.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“There ain’t no freaking room left!”

“Put it back where it came from or so help me!”

A little drunk Knock Out couldn’t help the deep laugh shaking his frame. “You two are so mean~ He’ll fit right in.”

“NO! Take it back! Take it back before the boss even senses it’s presence!” Both minis turned away dramatically knowing fully well Soundwave used their bond to see through their visual feeds.

“Aww well if you insist~ I’ll keep him, he’s mine anyway.”

“Yours?” The twins chimed in unison. “When did you become symbiote compatible?” No longer a threat Rumble gently prodded the sleeping Wildbreak in the ped. Frenzy judging him just as equally despite Knock Out trying to keep him out of their reach.

“For a while actually, but he’s not a minibot. Just a regular sparkling.” The light from the mini’s visors focaled to pinpoints, then after a second Frenzy’s burst into little 8-bit starbursts.

“Primus Doc you screwed around? Who?”

Knock Out shuttered his eyes slyly. “Primus, apparently. Dead End found this poor thing in a dumpster. He’s well-born.”

“And you thought it best to just take him from that? He could have had a good life in the trash!” Rumble knocked his twin lightly in the shoulder hoping to have his joke appreciated but Frenzy was still too interested in Wildbreak to joke.

“So...how do you know he’s yours? Does he know?”

“I never said he was mine like that.” Frenzy cocked a hip, not buying that for a second.

“You expect me to believe more of you stretched out freaks invaded our ranks? We would have known. If he’s not a minibot he’s sure as the pit ain’t normal and your friends just got here. Who’ve you been fragging these past eight years Doc? Spill the news!”

“No one which let me tell you has been a great detriment on my life but Primus loves to be a real plug sometimes.”

“Then...that just leaves B-breakdown? Seriously?” Rumble practically leapt on Knock Out’s door to get a better look at the recharging mech.

“Just keep the information to yourselves. You know how some mechs feel about taking things into one’s own servos when it comes to things like this.” Knock Out shook the mini free, deciding he had enough of a look at Wildbreak. “So~ apartment? It’s late. Long train ride~ You taking my hint?”

“We got you doc, but we need to take you someplace first. I’m sure Magnus told you the boss has a special job for you?”

“The spark in Tarn valley, I’m aware.” The look on Frenzy’s face told him he really shouldn’t have known that little bit of info.

Rumble threw his arms up.“Did that femme spill? Who told you? I knew we shouldn’t have trusted her. The boss has been keeping this under wraps for almost a year and the second we tell her everyone knows!” Femme? Certainly, there was only one femme worth talking to when titans were concerned.

“Windblade didn’t tell me. Crosshead did. You may have kept your secret from everyone but your own mecha.” Rumble sighed, relieved.

“Well yeah, the boss didn’t want any bad players thinking they could snatch it so he enlisted a little Con pride to keep it safe. You losers got Metroplex. Windblade’s got her friends working on getting Trypticon back online but she doesn’t have much hope so this is our guy and all. That’s not the boss’s secret project for you, it’s a project he wants you to work on sure but it’s not secret per se.”

“Ultra Magnus sure didn’t know about it, sounds pretty secret to me.”

“Well no duh! Boss doesn’t want that crazy femme getting any ideas!” Knock Out had to agree with Frenzy there. There would be no way if Elita knew she would allow Soundwave to keep the titan and Ultra Magnus would have certainly passed the news if he knew.

“Alright, so what is this secret project? Let’s make it quick. I want to recharge myself.”

Rumble turned on his heel his plates already parting, ready for transformation. “It’s at the hospital, your apartments only a block from it with the rest of the medics. Follow us.”

“Ah…” Knock Out watched the mini’s transform their tiny tank alts mirror forms of each other. He looked down to Wildbreak, he knew he was small enough to transform with Dead End had done it many times but...he didn’t quite know how. S-sub-space? Knock Out tapped his chest lightly, opening the storage compartment as he took a running leap and transformed into his alt but instead of Wildbreak winding up in his front seat like he’d hoped he seemed to be sporting a gaudy teal spoiler and some equally as vibrant armor adornments. Asleep, he couldn’t sense any of Wildbreak’s thoughts but he could feel his little spark close to his own. Primus if he wasn’t already detached enough thanks to his Velocitronian lineage adding in Breakdown’s apparently inherited combiner ability made him even more of a mess. The poor thing may as well be a junkion! The revv of Rumble’s engine pulled him from his thoughts.

“I thought you said he wasn’t a minibot! What the heck is this?” Knock Out gunned his engine back. Eager to pull away from the mini and his questions.

“Don’t ask, this is new to me too. Let’s just get where we need to go before he wakes up and I have to fight a toddler for control of my frame.”

* * *

Knock Out was quick to transform as soon as the hospital was in sight. Wildbreak didn’t come off easy, the little mech’s metal just shifting to hip skirt coattails and a second layer to his shoulder pauldrons. If Wildbreak wasn’t so gaudy it would have been quite the stunning look and the thought of already being so compatible with his little one made Knock Out’s spark melt a little but it had to go. Thankfully being a medic and being rather an expert in dealing with combiners and clingy sparks Knock Out knew how to be free from his child easily. With a little tugging at his small spark, the parts easily separated and reformed into one little sleeping Wildbreak.

Frenzy and Rumble clapped sarcastically from the short distance. “Wow, what a show. You should take it on the road.”

“I’ll introduce you two to the road if you keep testing me.”

“Whoof~ Didn’t know you needed recharge that badly. Sorry, Doc.” Frenzy ducked under Knock Out’s arm as he strode forward to the hospital.

“Yeah doc, you know we’re just having fun. You’re the only one who finds it charming.” Knock Out glared down at Rumble, his field tight with concern and his smile nervous.

“Most of the time.”

Eased of his worry that he’d actually bothered the mech Rumble leapt forward to match his brother’s pace. “Cool, then on with the mission.”

Inside, the hospital was still dull with activity. A few medics were still walking around, what nurses that had returned as well. A fair number of Vehicons working the desks. It was all the doldrums of the graveyard shift. A cheery vehicon with a bright green visor waved at them as they got out of the elevator.

“Knock Out! You’re here!?” Knock Out absolutely hated that quality Vehicons had, it was so very likely they knew you and one would never in their lives remember them unless they were another Vehicon or extremely detail-focused. Usually Knock Out could tell one from the other but only by being very close. So he simply waved back. Rumble and Frenzy saving him from any further interaction.

“Hey, Backlog! We’re here on business, no time to chat.”

“Mystery business, you know.”

Backlog didn’t seem put off in the slightest. “Okay! Have a good night!”

Rumble grabbed Knock Out’s servo and tugged him down a slim hallway, one that looked more for maintenance than patients. They stopped at the very end and Frenzy slapped his servo against the datalock. It pinged green granting the three access. What laid before them was a small room. Something that had clearly not been created to hold mecha since it wasn’t the clean high tech standard of the rest of the hospital but it had been filled with old portable equipment. Whoever was in here Soundwave didn’t want anyone to know about them and that filled Knock Out with dread.

Never in his life was Knock Out happy to see Starscream but for a moment he was overjoyed, expecting someone much more dangerous. The mech was not looking good. Nearly just a torso and a head he was wingless, legless and was left with only one arm and a few stray wires. The jet would need a rehaul, a spark replacement even better considering the mechs age. None of it he would be happy about but he likely didn’t have a choice.

Frenzy looked up at him from his hip, a smirk already on his face. “Don’t worry he’s in a coma don’t even have to listen to him while ya work.” Knock Out forced a smile. He wasn’t keen on sympathy for Starscream, he got what he deserved...but what was done was done and if he lived through karma’s punishment then he deserved a forty-fifth chance. There was little ill will left in him for the mech but Ultra Magnus would certainly not be happy. There would be no way Starscream wouldn't vie for Vos once he was back on his peds and there was no way Prowl wouldn’t want to see the mech behind bars.

“Thank Primus. Where’d you find him?”

“He found us. He had more limbs before Barricade shot’em all off.” Rumble responded gravely.

“Barricade was always a smart bot.” The three took another moment to stare at the mess on the table then Frenzy shut the door locking it once more.

“Let’s get you home Doc. The boss’ll be by your place in the morning.”

The trio walked the distance to the apartments. The twins handing over Knock Out his keys and their frequencies should he need anything in the immediate. Knock Out climbed the flight of stairs and then took the elevator to the sixth floor alone. Shoving the keycard into the lock then typing in his preferred safety code he was finally home. He refrained from flopping on the sleek beautiful couch and trudged to the back room of the place. The berth was surprisingly large so he set up a small barrier of thermal sheets and support blocks to keep Wildbreak from falling off.

Though he longed for the comfort of recharge he wasn’t going to rest easy considering Soundwave. Not unless he got everything over with now. Falling back against the couch with a sigh Knock Out called Soundwave’s frequency. Not surprising he didn’t pick up but then again he never did but he was always listening. “Listen here Soundwave the last thing I’m going to let you do is wake me in three hours once the damn sun is up so you get your creepypasta aft here right now or I’m going to find you.” He disconnected the call and waited.

It wasn’t long till there was a knock somewhere distant in the apartment. Knock Out rolled his optics with a sigh as he pulled himself from his couch and headed back to the berth room. Soundwave was standing cryptically on the balcony looking like any sparkling’s worst nightmare. He threw the glass doors open and invited the mech in. “Knock Out. It’s good to have you in Helex.” Soundwave sounded like broken glass through a grinder. With all his time in the Pit, it was expected and he only ever spoke when he was truly comfortable so it was a horrifying honor to hear it. It had lost its charm for Knock Out preferring the nonverbal communication the two were apt in but being on speaking terms again was a far step up from where they had been.

“I’m sure you are. Why are you bringing me into these dangerous games of yours?”

“I need your expertise. You always welcomed a little danger.” The years of solitude away from Megatron had been kind to Soundwave. His charm had certainly returned.

“Keeping a titan and Starscream under wraps is not just a little danger. It might be considered treasonous.”

“Windblade knows of the titan so I have not kept it secret. She agreed for the best of the titan to keep it unknown. As for Starscream….” With his augmentation, Soundwave was usually seen as a stoic and fearful mech and he certainly could be but right now Knock Out knew exactly the face the mech was making behind the mask and it was nothing to be scared of. “We shot at him...he was begging for help and I let my mecha shoot him from the sky. I owe him decency before thinking of turning him over. He deserves that much.”

“He’s got a face left. Starscream has charmed his way out with less.” Soundwave went silent for a long moment, simply staring at the other in the dark of the room.

“I know it is a deal or work….I will pay you accordingly for your services to Starscream and the titan...factoring in the risk. Does that please you?”

It honestly surprised Knock Out to no end how poor of a negotiator Soundwave was without violence and blackmail. How compliant and fraught he became when things weren’t going his way. For such a smart mech who knew plenty, he didn’t often know what to do with the information he got when it came to subtle manipulation. It was amusing and delightful, to say the least, and Knock Out was beginning to wonder how far he could push the mech, how much he could get for this little endeavor. “What sort of payment?” Soundwave was silent for another long moment.

“I don’t know….I will simply tell Swindle you are owed something. Ask for anything you wish.” Well, there went his fun but a blank check to Swindle at Soundwave’s expense was no small prize.

Knock Out sighed dramatically. “Fine, I’ll deal with him but the materials aren’t exactly going to be cheap. I’m certainly not going to-” Suddenly Wildbreak cried out softly, mumbling nonsense before turning to his other side and snuggling deeper into his thermal sheet. Soundwave’s plates shifted in one swift motion like a cat arching its back at the sign of danger. He turned on his heel to the berth, glaring at it, face empty of emotion.

“I assumed you’d just brought your shardback along. Who is this?”

“Terrified a sparkling is going to out your nefarious schemes?” Knock Out could hear the sound of Soundwave’s gears shifting. His tendrils popping free, slowly snaking towards Wildbreak.

“Sparkling? When did you take in a sparkling…oh, no….Knock Out-”

“Watch those things slenderman. If you scare him you’ll be in for a nasty surprise.” The mech retracted his tendrils. Having already seen enough of the little mech anyway.

“When? Who?” Soundwave bristled again as he turned back to Knock Out, his voice suddenly frantic. “Leave, take your sparkling. I can find a new medic for Starscream. I did not mean to...I will NOT be responsible-” The mech’s concern was touching but unneeded.

“Relax your paranoia I’ve got a cover. Officially he’s Dead End’s. I don’t think Magnus is in the business of killing sparklings though no matter how naughty I am.”

“It’s not Magnus I am worried about.” Knock Out took a step closer to the mech, hushing his voice.

“Do you think Windblade has a secret vicious personality too?” Soundwave wasn’t in the mood to play with him.

“I know you know who we are thinking about. You should not take her lightly Knock Out. As an ambassador for Decepticons, she is our enemy in keeping the peace.”

“Yes, yes. Our dear Lady Megatron. I don’t think she’d go that far.” Soundwave didn’t seem to agree by the way his field turned. “Really? She’s an Autobot and was one of Optimus’ generals I don’t care how crazy she is she must have….better morals than most.” Soundwave teetered his helm slightly in agreement.

“We can only hope. Prowl is far too fond of her though. As long as you are comfortable with staying.” Soundwave turned back to the berth. “Is he Breakdown’s? I know he always-”

“Do you really think you deserve to know that?” Knock Out knew there was no reason to be petty since he’d already told the twins but it was the principle of the thing. Soundwave took a long moment to turn back to him.

“There...there is no way to apologize for how I truly failed the cause. For what I let myself become after Ravage’s death...Breakdown was a loyal Decepticon….he deserved better and he should have never been in those woods with her. It was Megatron’s duty to eliminate...problem officers...but he thought it beneath him. I should have done it. I...I am sorry for your loss and his. I am sorry for failing you in general...you certainly weren’t the wisest among us but you were the most reasonable at the time looking back.” Primus where was this coming from?! Knock Out hadn’t been expecting an apology for...this….certainly not with all the time Soundwave had taken to give it. Besides...he didn’t need one...he didn’t even want one. He knew Soundwave was capable of them it just...it felt odd. It left Knock Out feeling sick and sad for a reason he couldn’t place.

“Oh, wow. Way to be a downer. You….you want to do the funny human robot voice to lighten the mood back up for me?”

Soundwave sighed but Knock Out didn’t need to see his face to know the mech was smiling as his visor lit up, speakers’ emitting a muffled near garbled mess of a merged SIRI and Microsoft sam. “B-bitch I take it a-a-ll back. I dind’t mean it. Suck mY cock! Luzluzluzluzluz~”

“Yay~” Knock Out clapped weakly, enjoying the small flashes of lights that bloomed over Soundwave’s mask. The levity of the moment genuinely lifted. Soundwave finished his performance by dropping into a low dab.

He straightened himself as Knock Out settled from his laughter. “Do humans even do that move anymore?”

“Probably not but I still think it’s funny.” Silence encroached their conversation again. Lingering now much lighter throughout the two.

Soundwave turned finally to the bay windows where he’d come in. “ Well...if orders are understood I’ll send you all you need to know. The school is your first priority, then...the titan, then Starscream. I trust you to find the time for all of them. If….if anything happens alert Frenzy and Rumble. They will protect you both.” With that Soundwave gave Wildbreak one last look and with a few long strides and his shifting plates, he was gone into the night sky.

* * *

Honestly, the change to Helex was quite relaxing. Certainly, he still had to work, in fact, he was likely more busy juggling the school, hospital work, and Soundwave’s projects...but there was a different feeling in the air. In a strange way, he really did feel more at home. Iacon was certainly a fine city and the mecha there were truly no different than the mecha in Helex. Sure a great deal of Decepticon soldiers followed the leader but many neutrals and even Autobots did too. Soundwave was a great mind and they assumed separated from the influence of Megatron he’d simply do better, truly rise to the promises the Decepticons had preached all those years ago. They had been happily rewarded. Soundwave rebuilt Helex to a bright and shining standard. Despite how populated it was though the city was somber. Being who Soundwave was he made it such. The buildings were sprawling and revamped but still antique looking as if in Helex the war never happened. Here everything was clean and comfortable, not the overpopulated Iacon or the desolation of the other cities. It was simply content and because of that Knock Out found himself out driving most nights. Wildbreak at his side happily chatting away as he was want to do.

It was however terribly lonely, reminded him too much of the Nemesis and the past and with Wildbreak at his hip Knock Out couldn’t shake the heavy cloud of depression the place brought. He kept his thoughts on his work the best he could, tried to keep up the perfect facade of a mech unscathed, unaffected...but without Dead End, Sunstreaker, Primus even Bumblebee he was a slagged mess! Thankfully Wildbreak was just oblivious enough to not care when Knock Out came home, two bottles of energex clouding his processor. The sweet thing simply climbing into his lap demanding to watch an earth movie, hear the story of his day, or simply just be with him after a long time apart. On his bad days they would watch movies and fall into recharge on the couch and on his worst days Knock Out would simply curl up in his berth, his charge determinedly burrowing till he was drooling against his chest plating as he slept.

He managed to keep his image up for most of his professional responsibilities but when Magnus was suddenly calling him back home to Iacon Knock Out couldn’t help but ignore him. Days went by of him spending long hours at the school with his eager trainees then nights with Starscream slaving over the hospital forges and replicators. Any other time left was put to long trips down to Tarn Valley. The metal cocoon that had formed in one of the valleys lava pits was growing larger and larger by the day, corroding the metal around the area to use for the fresh sparks frame. The job was better suited for an aerial who could escape should anything happen but there were few to none aerial medics left.

Knock Out didn’t really give the burgeoning titan much thought. He made sure it was still alive, that the spark inside was still thriving, that it had enough metal and mica and energon but aside from that the time spent didn’t outlast the journey driving there but as danced around the lava rock platforms trying to find the small hole he’d torn in the soft metal to fill the cocoon something called to him that cycle.

An energy pulse, something so powerful and determined that it stalled Knock Out in his tracks. It was such...a familiar energy reading. One Knock Out felt often when he’d worked the other hotspots. The pulse of a mech ready to online...but that couldn’t be the titan was barely a year old and wasn’t close to done. Titans weren’t born often but what little record they had... it should take centuries. And yet as he took another step another pulse nearly shook the obsidian beneath his peds. This one coming with a message. A desperate crying plea for attention.

“You alright out there? You need me to get you out Doc?” The tanker bot that had accompanied him out must have noticed his sudden hesitation. Knock Out gripped the mech’s hose tighter, making sure he didn’t let it slip into the lava and shook the nerves from his circuits.

“N-no. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me big boy I’ve done more dangerous stunts than this.”

“Alright! Just give a shout when you want the energon on. I don’t know about you but it feels like my tires are melting!” The tanker bot called back. Knock Out had to agree, the heat may not have been ruining his tires but it was doing a job on his paint. This wasn’t exactly a job one could rush through though.

As he turned to the cocoon and made the jump to the next stable platform Knock Out felt another pulse. This one too, heavy with desperation and fear. The fear of a sparkling, searching, nervous, alone, and desperate for the comfort of its creators. It baffled Knock Out. Certainly with their size titans had to form differently but...processor first? The idea was frightening, to be cognizant and online but stuck trapped without a body for years upon years with no one and knowing nothing but the darkness.

Finally on the platform ring of obsidian that anchored the growing cocoon Knock Out placed his servos firmly on the warm metal. Mostly for support but at the same time to see if his contact would stir the mech inside. He was not disappointed. A wave of energy rattled his frame, his metal, and his systems, nearly drowning his processor in inputs. The message very clear and distinct. Help. Knock Out returned the pulse with one of his own.

A stream of screeching nonsense filled his audials so loudly that Knock Out pulled his servos away quieting the racket instantly. Knock Out tried to make any sense in the words. They weren’t at all like the energy pulses, there was no feeling to grasp onto...but they were familiar. Early speak the high pitched frequency garbage that just onlined little ones would use before their language programs developed. The titan was rather advanced already, how Knock Out didn’t know but he wasn’t about to question a titan.

A thought struck him to call Windblade, she of all mechs would know what was going on...but she only spoke to titans that were already online would she be of any help here? Before Knock Out could even start to dial in the frequency the titan sent out another pulse.

“Come back!” It was basic and feral but it was so reminiscent of a demanding sparkling that Knock Out returned his touch instantly. The cocoon hummed beneath his servos. “Please….don’t leave.”

Knock Out instinctively asked, “Why?” Even though he knew the titan likely couldn’t understand him.

More garbled signals responded him much softer this time. Knock Out tried to parse them but it was hard understanding a sparkling he’d only just met. The titan was no ordinary sparkling though so there were some actual words he latched on to. “You’re...scared? What’s scaring you big guy? Something hurt?”

The titan turned quieter but with the words ringing in Knock Out’s processor they were not missed. “N-not hurt. Scared. Monsters.” Monsters? Well, that was something. The valley was full of wild fauna but none of them would be foolish or brazen enough to get close to the titan.

“Monsters? They scared you? I’ve come out here every three days for the past few months and I haven’t seen any monsters. Tell me what scared you? What do they look like?” That was a bit past the titan's ability, the mech struggling for an answer.

“Mhmm….monsters. Can’t see...only feel. Monsters.” He could only...feel….them? This was definitely above his pay grade. He needed to call Windblade.

“I see...the monsters….do they hurt you?”

“Scares...hurt. I don’t like them. I don’t.” The sentiment filled the titan’s head like a mantra, the mech’s panic nearly leaking into Knock Out’s own spark. He swiftly pulled away but stayed close enough not to distress the mech any further.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I won’t let the monsters hurt you. You’re going to be fine.” The titan seemed unsure, emitting a steady electric pulse of need and pain. Knock Out felt his optics start to tear up, a heavy weight on his spark.

“Promise to stay?”

“Uhh…” Knock Out didn’t know what the titan was capable of but their EM pulses were strong enough to bring him to his knees if they wanted. He had to choose his words carefully. “No, I need to go but I’ll be back….and I promise to stay until someone else gets here to keep watch. No more monsters alright?” The titan seemed unsure but he couldn’t do much else but hope and trust.

“Okay….I trust nice light.”


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus had managed to catch Knock Out on one of his rare days off. It was early in the morning, Wildbreak had just woken up and was demanding to watch a movie with him while they enjoyed their energon. Knock Out owed it to the little mech it had been a long two weeks of terrible nights. So he booted up some bizarre cartoon movie and Starscream’s medical files on his personal data files and made himself comfortable while Wildbreak lounged in his lap. Halfway through the movie, a curt message arrived in his inbox.

‘Hope you are enjoying Helex, Soundwave should be picking you up to come back to Iacon today. Magnus.’ It was a rather personal missive for Magnus considering he was usually a mech of all business. Considering Soundwave was involved it was important but not urgent enough to have an Autobot escort. Likely it had to do with his diplomatic obligations. The thought soured Knock Out’s mood so badly Wildbreak felt it in his field. The new mold offering up his half-drunk cube of energon to him.

“Is your energon too bitter mister K.? You can have the rest of mine.” Knock Out couldn’t help but cup Wildbreak’s little face.

“I’m pretty sure I made your energon special just for you. You’ve gotta drink it all if you want to be a super fast racer one day. My energon’s fine I promise.” Wildbreak responded with a determined little nod, chugging the rest of his fuel. “I also told you, you can just call me Knock Out.” Wildbreak made a weak noise as he set his empty cube in his lap.

“I know….but...that feels weird.”

“Weird? Why?” Wildbreak stared at his lap for a long moment before shrugging, flopping back against Knock Out’s thigh.

“Just does.”

“Well…” Knock Out paused considering his own selfish thoughts as he pet the little pinpoints of Wildbreak’s helm. “You...you can call me asa if you like. It’s...a term of endearment.” Brilliant gold optics sparkled up at him as if the word stirred something in Wildbreak’s spark.

“You like me that much mister K.?”

“Of course I like you. Why wouldn’t I, you’re perfect.” Wildbreak’s face flushed so badly Knock Out could feel the warmth as Wildbreak pressed his face to his thigh, thoroughly embarrassed. Knock Out spun one of the sparkling’s wheels and rubbed the small of his back soothingly. “You’re going to miss the good part of the movie like that.” Knock Out felt Wildbreak shift, one golden optic on the screen again.

Knock Out returned to his energon and files fully expecting another call to warn him to get ready, but as the movie was coming to a close and Wildbreak was jumping up and down on his knees begging to see another the bell chimed alerting him some mechs were asking to be let up. Soundwave certainly wouldn’t be so casual so he was not surprised to see Rumble and Frenzy through the peephole of his door a few moments later. Unlocking it he let them in with a sigh.  
“Morning boys.” The two gave him twin salutes, looking around the apartment, unimpressed.

“You must hate it here K.O. You’ve done absolutely nothing with the place!”

Rumble agreed with his brother. “Yeah, what gives? We thought we’d be spending our time in the lap of luxury while we watched your-heh- charge over there!”

Knock Out did not like the sound of that. Frenzy and Rumble were trustworthy to a point and full-grown mechs...but they didn’t always act like it. “Watch my charge? Who decided this?”

“The boss.” The two chimed. Frenzy taking the lead on the conversation.

“Heard through the energon vein and frankly we told him that your little mech has some sweet skills hidden behind that dopey face of his. Who better than to teach him than us while you’re playing Matchmaker. You don’t actually want to take the kid with you?” Knock Out looked back to Wildbreak looking at him nervously from the couch. He had done a poor job of training Wildbreak’s powers as of late. They’d had a talk about his blink, how he couldn’t use it except under special circumstances but aside from that, it had fallen by the wayside thanks to Knock Out’s own demons. He hadn’t even managed to tell Wildbreak what he really needed to know. Dead End didn’t expect him to...but it weighed on Knock Out now that it was so obvious

“He can come if he wants. I’m sure Dee misses your adorable face...but you can stay with the twins if you like. It’ll be like your lessons with Skids.”

“But fun because we’ll let ya’ destroy stuff kid!” Rumble happily interjected. Wildbreak looked to the two then back to Knock Out, obviously unsure. He jumped from the couch and rushed to Knock Out’s side, whispering into his leg.

“What should I do?” Knock Out bent down and picked him up, pressing a teasing kiss to the side of his face.

“Whatever you want. You can stay with me or I can drop you off to Dead End. I’ll tell you though what I’ve got to do is very, extremely, horrifyingly boring. Rumble and Frenzy on the other servo never bore me. Dead End will be happy to see you though so it really is just what you want.” Wildbreak nodded weakly.

“Will….will you be home tonight?”

“I don’t know...but I’m sure the twins will stay with you all night and I can leave you my datapad so I can call you if I don’t get back.

“Okay asa...I’ll stay here.” Those few little words were like a shot to Knock Out’s tanks, he pressed his face against Wildbreak’s neck to keep himself from crying. The last thing he wanted was Wildbreak upset because he thought he was upset.

“You’re gonna have so much fun~ Trust me.” Forcing himself to let go once his spark had stopped pounding he encouraged Wildbreak to head back to the couch. Putting his focus back on the task at servo. “So if you’re here to handle this, is anyone taking me back to Iacon?’

Frenzy shrugged. “The boss figured you would want to primp so he went ahead. You’ve got a private train when you’re ready to head out. Track seven. If you want I could take ya but we figured you were a big bot.” Well, that was kind of the mech Knock Out supposed.

“Alright...I guess. I’ll go “primp”. Don’t ruin my place.”

* * *

The private train back to Iacon took half the time. Less even for how it felt. One moment he was in Helex and the next the towering skyscrapers of Iacon were filling the background and surrounding the tracks. Knock Out barely noticed it. Focusing instead on the novel he’d brought with him. A good saucy read Ratchet had recommended though he’d barely gotten past the introductions by the time the train was pulling to a halt. Slipping the pad back into his subspace Knock Out strode off the train, out of the station, and took to the streets. The bright sun bearing down on his chassis and the wind whipping his undercarriage.

As he entered the base Rosanna was happily typing away at her computer. The intelligence bot without much to do these days save for her personal projects. With the fame, she’d amassed during the war the last thing she needed to be doing was acting as a secretary but the femme insisted she liked the quiet time to think and create and she wanted to be there for the cause should they ever need her.

The mini-femme smashed at the keys nervously as Knock Out set his arm down surprising her., clearly guilty of working on personal projects during government time. “Knock Out! The mech of the hour! Everyone’s waiting for you in the council room. Are you excited?” Knock Out cocked an optic ridge.

“Excited? Rosanna, I’m being forced to bond with a mech for the government's gain. I can’t call that exciting.” Rosanna shrugged weakly.

“Yeah...but I bet they’re all going to be smoking hot. Knowing your standards they’re going to pick the best!”

“The best of the worst. They’re going to get as much from by bad reputation as they can.”

“You not into bad boys now that your Con days are over?”

“Rosanna do you want to see the picture of Breakdown with his chest full of baby crocodiles? Every time he’d find an abandoned nest or den it was a new something! I was never into bad boys. I have standards.”

“Ooh! Yes, please! You’ve never shown me the hunk of metal that swept you off your peds. Are we bonding?” Knock Out responded with an ugly snort. Rosanna was a fine femme and Knock Out was sure she was decent company but he, unfortunately, found her singing awful and thus the heaps of praise she received annoying and misplaced. He would say he was jealous but fame was a little too much for him. He only wanted infamy.

Holding no true ill will, it was just a little too much to deal with and he was a sloppy drunk so the last thing he wanted around when he was letting loose was paparazzi. She didn’t seem put off by his dismissal. Her tiny engine purring. “I’ll get you on my arm one night pretty boy~ You can leave me at the party but for a fleeting moment the two hottest mechs will be together and new galaxies will be born!” Her flattery was certainly appreciated.

“One night darling. I’ll send you the picture once this meeting lulls. The faster I get this over with the faster I get to go home.”

“That’s the spirit!” Knock Out left, just hearing the faint clicking as Rosanna resumed her typing. The monotonous sound following as his peds lead him the familiar path. He stalled as he reached the council room, his spark tight for some reason. Thinking of Breakdown at a time like this certainly didn’t help. What if his ghost really was running around? What would it have to say to him? Nothing kind likely. Well, he couldn’t bond with a ghost anyway so what did it matter!

Pushing open the doors he was a bit surprised to find a more packed house than usual. “A-gh- Glitz! What in the world are you doing here?” The femme was sitting next to Ultra Magnus, chatting away with the leader as if it were nothing. His mother turned to the sound of his voice, jumping to her peds and rushing to meet him. Just barely sweeping him from his own in an attempt to keep his dignity.

“Darling! I was speaking with Ratchet. He said you were to be bonded! Moonracer and Saperious confirmed so I went right to Ultra Magnus and demanded to be a part of it all. You can’t pick without your asa now can you?” Her tone was a bit teasing, questioning why in the word he hadn’t informed her himself all the while too. Knock Out felt a guilty flush creeping to his faceplate.

“Gl- asa- I’m-” The femme’s servos gently framed his face, breaking his train of thought.

“He also told me some other things too...we can talk about that later...but...he told me you were a naughty scrappy boy! Just like Shatter. Muni would be so proud.” Her tittering praise warmed Knock Out’s spark but not enough to take the edge of Ratchet betraying his trust entirely. Sure Glitz was his asa but still! It was a breach of trust. “Come, come, let’s get you sat down! Chromia has been showing me all of the fine mechs she’s picked for you!” Glitz leaned in to whisper. “To be truthful I don’t think you’ll be fond of them but I think four million years and some change has been enough mourning for me what do you say?”

“ASA! Act your age.” Glitz’ laughter echoed in his audials as she led him down the aisles of seats. Leaning in to press kisses to his helm as soon as they were seated.

“Oh, my little light~ You’re so cruel.” Knowing there was no actual disgust or animosity behind Knock Out’s chiding the femme responded in kind. An old exchange that the two had passed many a time when she’d embarrassed her sparkling. “Really though, they were all quite lovely femmes.” Femmes? All of them? Knock Out certainly wasn’t….opposed to having a femme in his life but...he did have a bit of a bias to bots.

“I’d say you’re the perfect consolation prize but even that is an insult for a femme of your caliber.”Glitz slapped his knee softly.

“Oh stop.” She flicked back the long strands of her jewels lightly as she leaned back in her seat, hushing as Windblade stood from her own and cleared her vocalizer.

“Now that we have who we needed we can commence! Knock Out, in an attempt to further along cementing the Adamas in our council Ultra Magnus, Elita, Soundwave, and I have picked up a few candidates from the worlds we represent. We’ll give you a little information on them and if they pique your interest the representative will set something up further. I don’t feel I have to mention that...this is an effort to aid in Cybertron’s reconstruction and amend its place in the galaxy so you should highly consider that while making your decisions. However, the Adamas and Velocitron have been very well appreciated and even with the conflict they are valued traders. Both have multiple colony worlds all with amazing resources so if you don’t find yourself clicking with any of these mechs Knock Out don’t feel like you have to lie. We...might have to go out of our comfort zone and out of the pre-established council represented worlds but we have agreed that bringing in two new representatives is just as good as swaying a…..mech of government interest. Understood?”

Elegant and bland as ever Windblade sounded almost pitying in her opener but as a mech whose planet demanded they find an Amica of all things to keep one sane and societally well he wasn’t surprised a forced bonding seemed distasteful to her. “Of course. Proceed.”

“Great! Well, I suppose let’s start with Ultra Magnus because he mentioned he’d already spoken to you about his candidates, Ultra Magnus.” Magnus stood as Windblade settled.

“Yes...well. While I’m sure there are plenty of Cybertronians who could be ideal for this opportunity there are only a few that I could get in contact with. Knock Out dismissed all of them save for Thunderclash. He’s heading home as we speak to meet up. Although I would like to bring up the few I thought the council might object to. There is of course...Bumblebee, Springer, Rodimus. All heirs to Optimus and all perfect candidates to solidify the gap between Decepticon and Autobot. Though they don’t bring much else to the union, as Knock Out once stated having Velocitron as an active member of the council again and having the affluence of the Adamas empire on our side as well is enough. In that vein….there is also Silverbolt. Unions between two gestalt mates have worked rather well as we’ve seen with Victorion and after the demise of poor Slingshot put Superion out of commission we have been looking for a new replacement and as Soundwave can attest Knock Out is very knowledgeable on gestalts; their creation and health.”

“Approved.” Soundwave and Elita murmured, all but speaking at the same time, not even breaking optic contact from their datapads.

Knock Out looked over his mother to glare up at Magnus. “Pardon my foul mouth but what in the PIT do you think you’re doing!” Glitz grabbed him by the arm, leaning in to whisper.

“Sounds to me he’s setting up a harem for you dear, a little excessive if you ask me but quite the sentiment I’d say.” He had to give it to the femme, she wasn’t wholly off base. Just ill-informed.

“I wish! He’s asking me if I’m willing to be a linchpin to a war machine! I’m not even a plane!”

“It’s just a suggestion. Whether or not you’re comfortable with the idea of becoming part of Superion Silverbolt is a good mech.” Chromia laughed from her seat by Windblade.

“Hah! A good mech with a face carved from B-grade lead! Solas was in a rut when she made that slagger! The only thing it might be good for is sitting on if he can’t form the big guy anymore.”

“Chromia! That’s so mean! He’s a very sweet mech...even if he does look a little...rough.” Windblade was not doing a good job coming to the Aerialbots aid.

“I’d appreciate if you at least give him a chance. He’s been in a rather depressed state and he needs a boost.” Magnus was all but speaking into his collar now, utterly crushed by Chromia ratting the poor bot out.

Knock Out sighed, still not ready to forget Magnus’ sly attempt to further embed him in the Autobot cause but luckily for Silverbolt despite being….a unique creation of Solas for certain, Knock Out did find the bot’s looks charming, the bots personality….he was depressing, self-deprecating, and a bit of a nieve prude but that could easily change with the right training. “You can put him on the list. Just him though.”

Magnus eagerly took his seat. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go next. Chromia has a few mechs for you Knock Out!” Windblade gestured as the other femme stood. The smile she was sporting wholly ominous.

Chromia had more than a few….she had two hundred and seventy-five! All of which said more about Chromia than anything about Caminus and what they had to offer...or perhaps it said more about what she thought of him. Either way, the femme sure sold all of them to the council.

They weren’t….all bad...but they did all blend together. Windblade did him the kindness of whittling them down based on the face he made when he first saw their picture. Then further again after their bits of flavor text. Leaving more than he could focus on...so he yayed or nayed them at random. He didn’t want to seem so rude! They were all lovely mechs and femmes...but...his spark just wouldn’t quiet. They were no Breakdown. There was no spark to them. They were simply faces in a crowd that he was expected to care about. “So, we have Chromeflourish, Lightbeam, Dazzle, Hellbell, Attica, Raceround, Lockmodern, Mistra, and Suckerpunch. I think that’s quite a good range for Caminus. You won’t be disappointed in them in the least, trust me.”

Knock Out highly doubted that but he wasn’t about to be a naysayer. He knew he couldn’t hold someone he was just about to meet to such a high standard, it would only lead to failure. “Hmm, I can’t wait.” Windblade’s smile was sickly sweet. Something that would have been disgustingly irritating if it wasn’t absolutely genuine.

“Great! Soundwave, lady Elita, either of you want to go next?” Soundwave stood, smooth as mercury, already opening up his many files. If Knock Out had thought Chromia had been ambitious Soundwave had taken the task as if it had been his life’s purpose to find Knock Out a new conjunx. There had to be five hundred at least! Most of them, of course, Knock Out knew and of course, he would never in his life say yes to them. Not even to humor Soundwave.

Glitz and Magnus didn’t seem too fond of most of them either...for objectively different reasons. Magnus nervously cleared his vocalizer. “Hm, Soundwave...frankly while I would be willing to accept a fair few of these mechs for their influence don’t you think they’re...a bit too wild even for Knock Out?”

“I concur! These mechs look like absolute scoundrels! I could never leave my precious Lux in the servos of a weak spark. Honestly, can you say with good face that these mecha would have my little glimmer’s safety at spark? Would they cleave an impending assailant in half should they make a go for him? Would they rend their optics from their filthy skulls for even daring to look at him the wrong way? I don’t think so. There are monsters and there are monstrous mechs. Monsters run from the impending blaze of the sun, mechs forged from it face it down or perish trying. Only one is fit for Knock Out.”

Elita softly whistled from her seat. “We need to get her a seat. Put her on crisis management.”

Soundwave cocked his frame in an exhausted, exagatortory way but one that was also at the least conceding if not in actual agreement. It didn’t take him long to delete at least half the mechs on his list. Of the which Knock Out only picked five. Though his mother didn’t approve of them.

“The wildmechs too? Are you absolutely sure darling? I mean look at them they’re barely changed since when they first left! Nothing but a saberhound in armor if you asked me.”

“Panther. Blackclaw is a panther.”

“And the other one is a silicate crab! What in the world are you going to do with that? Think of your sparklings darling.” Knock Out would have liked to do anything other than that. He already had Wildbreak. One was enough.

“They’re practically royalty asa I can’t just say no.”

“Oh the gentry, darling they’re not worth it.”

“Isn’t that what we are asa? Back home.”

“Exactly that’s how I know!” Magnus placed a gentle servo on Glitz’ shoulder interrupting her and her son’s conversation.

“If I may say, I can at least attest that Blackclaw is a fine mech and while Shellshock is a bit of a recluse he comes with high accolades from Animatron’s leader. Glitz sighed with a roll of her optics, twirling a strand of jewels around her digit.

“First the crab the next thing you’ll have him dating is an insecticon. Barbaric.”

“Asa please!” Knock Out grabbed at Glitz’ arm, his face a deep teal. “Don’t give him ideas he can hear you, he hears everything!” Glitz hushed, running a servo comfortingly down Knock Out’s face.

“Oh, I don’t like how upset you got at that glimmer. We really must have that chat.”  
With a soft grunt, Elita stood. Starting off her presentation with a witty remark of getting them all out of there before they died of boredom. Her list was extremely concise. One mech for each planet she represented. She all but culled half of her own candidates, putting obvious emphasis on the ones she wanted him to pick. Knock Out had to admit she had quite a good idea of the mech he would go for. They were large builds for the most part, homely but handsome, all wearing wide smiles that likely belied their true personalities but gave off just the image Elita wanted.

Knock Out had planned to go with all of them just to seem fair only being twenty or so mechs it was a large order but it was doable but again he chose five for the sake of his spark. Elita seemed satisfied enough with his choices. Putting the whole ordeal to bed for the time being.

Carefully he cleared his vocalizer “Well now that that torture is all said and over I do have a question for the council….what is it exactly that you want me to...do… with these mechs?” A few of the mechs in the room quirked their heads. Magnus among them. He leaned over, his tone frustrated but his gaze oddly soft.

“What do you mean, what do you do?”

“This isn’t a recon mission, it’s not a recruitment effort, it’s not a job! I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Knock Out,” Windblade was practically bent in half with concern as she locked optics with the other mech. “You... it’s...a date. You’re going on dates with them.”

Chromia leaned with her, her demeanor much more amused though. “You had a conjunx right how are you asking-”

Knock Out threw his servos up, quickly interrupting her. “OH YES! Let me just take these high brow mechs to the guts of the nemesis to make out in the energon cooler! I’m sure they’ll be so entertained helping the Vehcions with target practice! My question still stands! What do you want me to do? Where do I take them? How long do I spend with them to get them to like me? A few hours, cycles, months? What’s the expected time limit before I have to make a decision? I’m not expected to come up with this all on my own am I?”

Chromia narrowed her gaze coyly. “When was the last time you had a real date?”

“I don’t have to answer that!”

“Sure you don’t hot stuff.” While Chromia was busy snickering to herself Winblade was trying to be helpful. Knock Out did have a point there really were no ground rules but the faster they could properly initiate the Adamas into the council the better considering how they were teetering on the brink of a bloody retaliation.

“It’s okay! This is okay! We’ll just have...them... figure something out. You can go off-planet. We’ve got groundbridges set up on every world now so you’ll actually get to see everything. Makes more sense than dragging them all here to go to the same two bars to like...speed date.”

Elita nodded, agreeing with the other femme for once. “I know my mecha will sure be happy. They still think this place is a dump and I can’t blame them.”

“Aww, no game show like shenanigans? The Junkions will be so disappointed.”

“Sounds like you’re a bit disappointed yourself there honey.”

“No slag I am!” Chromia leisurely leaned back in her seat “Who wouldn’t want to watch the scrapshow of a hot rod who hasn’t gone on a date in four million years try to find love? Sounds like brilliant comedy to me.”

“And the time.” Windblade was all but fake choking Chromia to quiet her, which the femme found nothing less than a laughing matter. “Considering you’re rather busy…..a few months? I’m sure we can act on good faith, can’t we? Start planning while Knock Out’s courting?” Soundwave nodded at that, Elita giving an unsure cock of her helm.

“We’ll set up some plans. Bring a few of the speed shooters in to talk. You just enjoy yourself handsome.”

* * *

Magnus and Glitz were walking Knock Out out, the Autobot leader escorting him to the hospital. He’d secretly made sure Quartz had everything finalized for his reconstruction for that day, likely to minimize his escape, and despite being annoyingly abruptly brought up Soundwave had promised he would have his classes covered for the week while he healed up. To be honest Knock Out felt a bit like a caged pet being escorted to the vet against his will but...he had agreed to everything and he knew it had to happen sometime. It made sense they would want him looking his best before he went to woo a mech.

As he was rounding a corner of the hall he was suddenly tugged aside into an unused room across the hall. The door slamming shut behind him and locking tight with a click. He heard Ultra Magnus’ shout, his pounding on the door and Glitz panicked shouts of encouragement. Considering the trend Knock Out was not terrified or surprised to find shaky arms around his middle and a wet face pressed to the crook of his neck.

“I-I’m so sorry Knock Out.” Moonracer’s voice warbled painfully.

Knock Out returned her embrace, a bit bitterly...empty of feeling at best but she deserved it. “It’s alright Moony. It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”  
“Y-yes it is!” The femme was in full sob mode now, her words garbled by her engine struggling to stay steady. “I wasn’t good enough, wasn’t strong enough, they-they-THEY WERE SO MEAN KNOCK OUT!”

“I know, I know. It’s always disappointing when idols don’t meet your expectations.”

With a quick revv of her engine and a swipe of her optics Moonracer composed herself but Knock Out could still feel how shaky her EM field was. “I knew they wouldn’t be easy to deal with...but they were just...so condescending! How could they not even give me some modicum of respect?! I’ve dealt with plenty of other ruling bodies and peace negotiations and this one was just the worst!”

“Don’t take it too hard, most of them just have agendas. You get used to it, learn to use it to your advantage.” Moonracer vented softly.

“I guess….I feel like they sure used us to get to you though. I feel like such an idiot. You were so upset I should have known.”

“It’s alright, really. It’s….it’s done. Believe me, I’ll show them I’m more difficult than I’m worth. Once upon a time I aspired to a little bit of power, I learned better but I’ll still use this to my advantage rest assured.” Sporting his trademark smile Moony couldn’t help but mirror the mech.

“Well, then hopefully you won’t be so angry when I tell you...since Velocitron was already in the council we were allowed to pick you some suitors…..bad news is…..I only have two….and one is Blurr.” Moonracer didn’t have to be psychic to know how Knock Out was going to react to that. She threw her servos on his shoulders and hugged him tightly in desperation. “I know, I know, I know, but-PLEASE! Please just go on a date with him. I don’t expect you to say yes to him but he’s been annoying me nonstop about it! He’s driving me up a wall. Magnus, Windblade, and Soundwave already gave their okays….I just couldn’t bring myself to step ped in there with him tagging along. I practically got them to agree on my two thanks to pity alone! I know Elita would have thrown a fit. It would have been a slag show just...please do this for me!”

This was classic Moonracer, the femme with a million ideas but zero plans. Knock Out couldn’t count the times he’d gotten roped up in her schemes. Mostly there was a good outcome but sometimes you ended up stranded in a rare Velocitonian oasis waiting out a solar flare high off your aft with almost no fuel stuck eating raw crystals and hoping the solar energy would be enough to keep your spark alive. He couldn’t help but sigh, a familiar warmth filling his spark that hadn’t taken hold there in such a long time. “I’ve got you, darling. Remember who I am after all.”

Tears budded in the corners of Moonracer’s optics but she promptly winked them away as she smushed her face into his shoulder, her arms tightening around Knock Out’s neck. Chiming happily an old sentiment from their youth, “You’re the mech that gets us home!” A beat of silence lapsed between them as her frame rested heavily against his, showing clear as day just how tired the femme was. “I can’t wait to get home Knock Out. I really can’t.”

Knock Out held her in silence for a long moment, his processor still not comfortable registering Moonracer as someone who was worth his comfort. Thankfully she pulled herself together, slipped free to unlock the door, and swung it open to a stern-looking Ultra Magnus. Knock Out returned it.

“You sure gave up the ghost quickly, she could have been an assassin I could have been dead.”

Magnus just kept from rolling his optics. “If I couldn’t tell it was Moonracer the door would have gotten open.”

“Are you kidding me! Moony has a gun! She hides it under the back of her aft plate!” Magnus reared back in shock.

“What! They were asked to hand over all weapons! Have you been smuggling a firearm this whole time?” Moonracer quickly hid behind Knock Out, her nervous laughter giving her away.

“I mean maybe~ It only has five rounds. I gave my rifle up.” Magnus’ glare narrowed, his ped tapping in irritation.

“I will pretend I did not hear that as long as that weapon stays where it’s hidden. Knock Out let’s go. You have a place to be.”


	10. Chapter 10

To Knock Out’s relief and slight ire his surgery only took ten hours. A trifle for a full-body cosmetic job. Quartzchaser really was quite an excellent surgeon, paired with Red Alert and some assistance from Ratchet it wasn’t a surprise how quickly they got done. Though done was a loose statement according to Ratchet who had quite a few words for him after finally getting a good view of his insides.

He was….happy...with the end result. She’d stuck to their design to a tee, everything was cleanly done and despite being awkward with his new frame absolutely nothing hurt. He wasn’t dealing with self-taught Deception butchers like Hook and Flatline or lunatic faith healers like Conduit who’s “techniques” left a dull throbbing ache for cycles after. There was just something...bitter in his spark. Knock Out truly liked change, it was in his nature, but he supposed the best way to describe his feeling was simply he hadn’t yet tired of what he’d had before. It still gave him comfort to polish the same plates and panels, mix the same rich colors, paint the same sharp details, lose himself to the repetitive motions he’d committed to memory. He knew he would quickly get over it but right then and there as Quartz helped him stride around the small room like a chargesteed at a show he felt empty, detesting what he was looking at, angry at the stranger he didn’t know who looked far too much like him but wasn’t. The halfway point between a corpse and a ghost.

“Are you’re peds feeling alright? Not too strained? Our design worked in theory but in practice...your leg cables are so tight. They’ll function just fine don’t worry…. just how your peds are in general is…someone really went for form rather than function.” Knock Out wasn’t a fan of how easily she could read the history of his frame...it brought up...unnecessary memories.

“I’m... fine. Used to acclimating to new parts as it were.” Knock Out covered the way his servos curled from the discomfort by reaching for the counter, pretending to slip. “Scalpel used to treat me like a doll. He’d get a burst of creativity, make me something new, force me to wear it for him under the guise of being an upgrade so I couldn’t run off to Megatron to complain. I was designed….” Knock Out had to swallow the knot that formed in his intake. He’d done everything to suppress the memories of his “recovery”, even a few trips to a mnemosurgeon he trusted, none of it worked, they always came back one way or another. He told himself he was going to be strong enough for this procedure though. He was going to be strong enough. “Designed to be easily taken apart and changed. Scalpel was an awful perfectionist, never happy.”

“Gross.” Primus, Knock Out appreciated having Quartz back in his life despite it all. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that because you’re perfect now. A little wobbly for sure but that’s to be expected considering we basically changed your center of gravity. Do you feel okay to transform? Cycle through everything?”

He didn’t. “Of course, if you’re just dying for a show~.” Knock Out’s plates and gears slid smoothly along the newly programmed tracks, spark free from his chest the intense magnetic field pulled him from the ground, relieving the pressure on his peds.

“Freeform looks good, glad we didn’t have to change that much. Alt now?” Forcing himself to the ground Knock Out slipped into his alt, gone now were any traces of his old earth alt that he was still fond of and even the Cybertronian alt Flatline had linked him to all those years ago. His alt was perfectly brand new, an excellent blend of speed and stability. “Gorgeous! I’m so hyped! You came out perfect! Be real with me though, what do you hate about it?

Knock Out’s tires slipped on the well-waxed hospital floor as he tried to transform, still not used to his new height. Thankfully Quartz was there with her shoulder so he didn’t go crashing into the med pallet. “N-nothing you can fix, trust me, darling. Your work has met my expectations beautifully.”

Quartz gave him a doubtful look but didn’t push. “Well, if you’re sure. My comm is always open though so don’t be a stranger. What I was saying was more of a warning than anything. You’re wound pretty tight but I used the best materials I could get so I’m not worried...but…-”

“I don’t do much racing these days Quartz, it’s a treat for me, blows off a little steam.”

“Fair….just don’t go off doing any more odd jobs you’re not built for. I swear when I opened you up Ratchet and Red swore like I’ve never heard. Your internals were trashed. Too many rolling crashes?” Knock Out quickly looked away.

“Something like that. The war wasn’t kind to mechs without friends as you can imagine.” Quartz slipped an arm around his waist, offering Knock Out her shoulder.

“Well we’re all here for you now and we’re not going anywhere any time soon. What you say we grab some fuel then we test out your upgrades?” Slowly Knock Out slung his arm around the femme’s shoulder, letting her support him.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

The two turned to the door, the glass sliding back in a rush as the mech on the other side all but shoved them open. Arcee stopped short, clearly in a flustered panic. “K-knock Out. Ratchet said you were here...he didn’t tell me...what happened?”

“Uhh...well, just going back to the way things should be you could say. Magnus suggested considering who I’m representing-”

“That’s bold of him.” There was a fire in her tone that Knock Out appreciated. She really had been kind to him over the short years.

“Yes...it’s fine. W-what...It’s lovely isn’t it?”

“Uh-yeah. You look great. Um...did I interrupt something? Something uh….medical?” Arcee looked briefly at Quartz, it was clear she wanted some alone time with the other mech.

“Not really. Knock Out’s a little shaky but you two can talk if you want. Just walk him to the commissary when you’re done for me. Don’t want him falling and damaging the art” Quartz slipped free, slapping the side of Knock Out’s face teasingly before making her way to the door. Arcee gave her a warm smile.

“No problem. I’ll keep an optic on him.”

“I’m trusting you. He’s my masterpiece.” Quartz’ laughter tinkled softly as she slipped from the room. Arcee turned to watch her walk away, turning back when the femme turned a corner.

“Friend of yours? I’ve never seen you let another mech get that close to you that wasn’t Bumblebee.” Knock Out shrugged as he sat down gingerly on the med pallet, all his circuits still sensitive from the bout of stasis.

“An old acquaintance from home. We used to be quite catty with each other...no reason for that now. She seems to have forgotten the meaning of personal space and modesty during the years on the ship and her time as a caring medical professional.” Arcee nodded idly as she moved closer.

“That’s good. You deserve someone you’re comfortable with. It’ll sure save Ratchet the hassle.”

“He’s just so judgy is all! And his digits….they’re….they feel intrusive.” It really felt like too much of an insult to even say they reminded him too much of Hook and Flatline. Ratchet was careful and precise but he couldn’t win for losing because even when he tried to accommodate Knock Out and his idiosyncrasies and use tools well…..that just made things worse. He should have told the old medic about his trauma, about how the memories of Scalpel and the other Decepticon medics made his circuits crawl till he wanted to rip them out, made his spark go wild in his chest, and his processor go blank with panic and disgust...he’d told Quartz…..but telling Quartz wasn’t the same. Quartz could understand that what happened to him was traumatic, that it was upsetting but that was it. Ratchet knew Scalpel, he knew the monstrous cretin he was and what he was capable of and he’d feel nothing but pity, get overly concerned, make stupid unnecessary comments. The last thing Knock Out wanted was pity.

“That’s what stasis is for. Don’t have to feel a thing. There’s no shame in it. You never see me awake under his knife either.” It was true. Arcee could very much relate.

“Of course.” Silence pooled between the two, Arcee put a servo on his knee.

“I didn’t just come for a chance to catch up, even though we have been missing you. It’s...it’s about Cliff.”

“Ah...still?” Knock Out wrestled with the thought to bring up Breakdown, to ease the femme of her worries...but it was foolish. A sighting by a child and nothing more. He wasn’t going to give Arcee any sort of false hope or anguish concerning the situation.

“I have proof…and it’s stranger than we thought. Look.” Arcee pulled a photo from her subspace and slipped it into his servo. The quality wasn’t the best, being from a surveillance camera but it was good enough to be indisputable.”

A cold chill seized Knock Out’s circuits. “Skyquake.”

“Exactly. Why in the world would they just be hanging out together! What reason would I have to be delusional about a Decepticon I didn’t even fight!? Knock Out...what is this?”

“My best guess? Primus being the cruel slagger he’s always been.”

“You really think this is Primus? I was guessing the exact opposite.”

“Unicron? Do you really think his influence can be that strong trapped away in the box?”

“I don’t know but it makes more sense than Primus. What about Shockwave?”

“What about Prowl’s estranged spider boyfriend!? You can’t just throw that into the universe Arcee it’s too damn terrifying to think about! It could be anything at this point and it was supposed to be his job to hunt those lunatics down!”

“Hey! He’s doing his best okay...and I told you about Tarantulas in good faith you promised you wouldn’t say anything.”

“And I won’t unless something very, very bad happens between him and I but darling we discussed this, drunk actions have sober consequences and you still haven’t convinced me that Springer isn’t some mutant terracon monstrosity breed to lead an army of the undead for his vengeful creator!”

“For the last time! He doesn’t turn into a spider! You two just have historical tension and no one is asking you to deal with it.”

“You can not convince me till I have that mech personally under my knife, You don’t know Tarantulas like I know him.”

“Let’s hope I never do. I’m looking into this. I’ve got to...so if I go missing you’re the only one who will know why. I need answers.” Knock Out waved his servo nonchalantly.

“By all means Velma, I'll handle things in your absence the best I can.”

* * *

“Hello little one, how’d your day go?” Knock Out had called Wildbreak before he’d gone under and he’d already been a little ball of anxiety so to have him all but sobbing as he answered the call wasn’t as upsetting as it normally would have been.

“C-c-come home~ Please-please-please-please-PLEASE-hic-” Hearing that however was extremely upsetting.

“What’s wrong? I’ll try to get home as soon as I can I promise, just tell me what’s wrong.” Wildbreak could only shake his head as tears of coolant streamed down his little face, his frame shaking as he sobbed.

“We were watching a movie and M-m-mr. F said-” The datapad was suddenly wrenched away by the mini cutting Wildbreak off.

“I didn’t say anything! He’s fine. He just misses you. Isn’t that right little guy? You just got worried ‘cause the Doc didn’t come home last night?” Wildbreak nodded tearfully as Rumble tried to clean up his face. “D-did you get your body job already? When the Pit did you have time for that?

“We settled things fairly quickly and they rushed me off to do it. Put Wildbreak back on and if you stop him from telling me what happened again there are going to be consequences.” Frenzy’s plates visibly shivered but instead of giving the pad back he rushed off further away.

“Look I may have made a tasteless comment when watching a movie that led to the little guy thinking Dead End had uh...met an untimely fate but don’t worry we called him up, he knows he’s fine. I didn’t mean to upset the little bugger but I thought ya’ know, that you told him about Breakdown already-”

“Primus save me”

“Primus ain’t saving you from slag-”

“WELL, HE’S SURE AS HELL NOT SAVING YOU EITHER! WHAT IN THE COSMOS WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Frenzy quickly ducked under a table, his voice rising to a practiced shout of a whisper that only a mech like him and his brother could perfect. “THAT YOU TWO HAD TALKED ABOUT BREAKDOWN! Why wouldn’t you talk about Breakdown, he was cool.

“He doesn’t even know he’s mine! We discussed this!”

“No you avoided the question...so now he knows...kinda. He’s kinda thick for being yours, dontcha think?” Knock Out pinched his nasal ridge, feeling his spark rate rising by the minute.

“How in the pit are you two spies- WHEN YOU DON’T KNOW THE MEANING OF SUBTLETY!”

“SOUNDWAVE GIVES US INSTRUCTIONS!”

“ASA~” Wildbreak bolted from the couch, rushing under the table to snatch the datapad back. Frenzy barely had any time to react as he was sent to the floor, Wildbreak’s little engine rumbling dangerously. The electromagnetic waves wrecking the connection of the call and turning the feed hazy. “Asa~ Asa~ Are you okay? Make it better! Please!” The sight of his weepy distressed sparkling broke Knock Out’s spark and truthfully put him in a bit of a panic.

“Calm down darling, just vent and calm down. Your little quirk is what’s messing with the connection. Just let Frenzy up, alright? He won’t take the pad away again I promise.” Wildbreak dropped the datapad to the floor so he could wipe away the coolant streaming down his cheeks. His little frame huffing and shuddering as he tried to calm himself down. Used to electromagnetic attacks it didn’t take much for Frenzy to break through Wildbreak’s hold, lessened or not.

“Primus, my back. You get that all outta your system kid?” Wildbreak only sniffled, coolant streams stemming but budding dewdrops still spilling over now and then. “That’s okay too I guess, everyone deserves to cry sometimes. Nothing wrong with crying amongst friends.”

“Sorry, Mr. F.” Wildbreak buried his face in the warmth of his collar plating, refusing to look at Frenzy. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Frenzy’s visor flared weakly. “Aw kid, don’t do that! I’m used to being slammed around. I’ll get ya back...but...ah...I don’t think the Doc’s gonna make it back by tonight either are ya?” Knock Out laughed nervously into the palm of his servo.

“I might be able to sneak out but Ratchet has me on fragging on lockdown till I pass his inspection. They wouldn’t even let me go back to my apartment. I’m still in the hospital. I can send Dead End out to pick you up or I’m sure Frenzy and Rumble can bring you here. Whatever you want.”

Wildbreak wiped at his optics again, his soft voice warbling. “Are you sick Mr. K? Is that why you wanted me to stay here?”

“ No, I’m fine I promise. I just wanted you to have some fun. I’m sorry you didn’t.”

“I had fun before. I just thought...thought you weren’t ever coming back. I’ll be okay if you're not feeling well. You should get better. Can you come back tomorrow night though?”

Knock Out’s frame slumped weakly as his spark startled to settle Wildbreak’s panic attack over. “I certainly want to be back...but I might have to send Dee out there for you if you’re too lonely.” Wildbreak’s face scrunched with worry.

“I think I’ll be fine with Mr. F and Rumble... can I call Dee or you whenever I want? If I get nervous?”

“Of course you can it’s not as if I have anything better to do while I’m trapped here. As long as you’re sure?”

“Mmm...mhmm. I’m sure.” Wildbreak nodded solemnly as if he’d made a hard life-changing decision. Perhaps it was for him. Calmly he picked the datapad from the floor and made his way back to the couch. “Tell me about your day, asa. Was it as boring as you said?”

Knock Out sighed, another crisis averted for the time. “Extremely, yes. What about you? What fun did you three get up two while I was away?”

“That’s a trick question kid, don’t answer.” Frenzy flopped down on the floor by his brother, his visor going dark from the exhaustion.

“Yeah, WB no one likes a narc.” Rumble prodded Wildbreak teasingly making him laugh and inch away.

“Mr. K. is cool though, he can know.”

The twins both sighed knowing whatever misdeeds they’d done were about to be inevitably outed.“I guess.”

“Sometimes”

* * *

“Would you like to go out for a drive darling?”

Knock Out had finally been allowed back to his apartment. After four cycles and two more surgeries to fine-tune some things. Stasis had been his only friend though that and though it kept his mental sanity at a quality forty percent stability the constant in and out of basically a medical coma left him foggy and not all there. Ratchet had been very firm with his discharge allowance requirements and thanks to Glitz being who she was, was not going to let him bend any of the rules.

Thankfully, despite a rather bad breakdown Knock Out had at close to dawn one night about abandoning his poor sparkling all alone with two twin lunatics who barely had the sense to keep a houseplant alive, Wildbreak was doing fine. He had his panicked moments where he called but for the most part, he’d resigned to the fact that he was going to be alone with Frenzy and Rumble for some time and that he didn’t mind enough to be what he likely considered a nuisance to his rather busy parents. Frenzy and Rumble were just as fun as Knock Out had promised most of the time so he tried to stay as strong as he could. It was equally as relieving as it was disappointing because frankly Knock Out wanted nothing more than the little spark humming by his side when he recharged.

It also didn’t help that despite everyone’s best efforts the surgery had stoked some rather nasty memories and feelings in Knock Out. Ratchet happily prescribed some medications he’d been all but screaming at the other medic to start on and Glitz dutifully made sure her neurotic son took them as advised but they left Knock Out feeling...dull, grey, and frankly a little loopy. Ratchet either must have thrown in a pain med or two for his new sensitive circuitry or he really needed to ask Quartz what she would have prescribed because things were not sitting well.

Weakly he picked his helm up from the arm of his couch and addressed Glitz who was smiling warmly, a bit of worry in her optics. It had been quite a long time since she’d seen her glimmer in such a weak state and even knowing he was fully formed and had likely been though much worse it still tore her up. “It’ll make you feel better, I'm sure. We can go on the outside of the city to the public gardens. Maybe visit the camp? Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Perfectly asa, sounds great. Just give me a moment.” Knock Out stood, his processor swimming thanks to his equilibrium still being off-kilter. His frame still feeling like an untethered beam in a high wind despite managing to fake a look of competency and poise he was known for. Glitz was quickly by his side, offering him her shoulder and support regardless.

“That’s it glimmer, just a nice dash around in the sun and you’ll be feeling yourself in no time. You’ve been holed up for too long. Shatter would get the same way when she didn’t get out.”

“Mmhmm~ How are things at the camp asa?”

“Perfectly normal. Saperious is planning a lovely ceremony for you for when the time comes. He’s also keeping his father and the other’s of the high court leveled. It’s getting quite hard though, Ransack is losing it now that he knows we’ve landed. Poor Moonracer fought denta and bolt with those damn press to keep their broadcasts limited but I don’t think they really understood the gravity of their actions.”

“They often don’t.”

“We’re managing though. Having Ransack riled might even aid us when the time comes. He doesn’t know of the complications or the timeline we’re working with or anything. The anxiety and paranoia could likely be a personal downfall. He’s not a mech who handled stress well.”

“Let him frighten himself to death? Very cruel of you asa.”

“He deserves it.” The two were suddenly distracted by a knock at the front door. The two gave the mech on the other side another chance to knock before Glitz carefully slipped herself free to answer. “Ooh~ I hope it’s that Magnus fellow~ He said he was to stop by to check up.” It took every ounce of strength for Knock Out to not flop back to the couch.

“Asa, please. Don’t even pretend.” Glitz gave him a sly look.

“I think he fancies you. When he kindly escorted me back after we left you at the hospital he asked me so many questions! So clear he’s smitten.”

“I highly doubt that asa.”

Who they found on the other side of the door was equally a shock though. Silverbolt. Sure Knock Out had agreed to meet him but he didn’t expect the mech to show up at his door! The lanky aerial was sporting a nervous smile as he cleared his vocalizer. He had to bend down to be seen.

“Ahem….uh...hello Knock Out. It’s….it’s been some time. I hope you don’t mind the surprise...but the Commander told me it might be nice just to...pop by.” The commander, of course.

“To be honest Silverbolt I’m technically still on medical leave. I’m not supposed to be doing any kind of work and dealing with you falls under my government duties.” Silverbolt’s face twisted in shock.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m sure the Commander didn’t know when he made the suggestion. I-i-i-I'll come back another time when you’re feeling better. I’m sorry I really-” Glitz quickly grabbed Silverbolt before he could turn tail and run.

“Darling, don’t be so mean. We were just about to go on a drive. I’m sure a walk will be just as pleasant. Why don’t you two go alone?”

“Oh- Well….” Silverbolt’s optics darted between Glitz and Knock Out. Knock Out sighed.

“I suppose but if Ratchet finds out I’m blaming you asa.” Glitz only pushed him out the door, all but into Silverbolt’s hip, even with his surgery he was still no match for the transport bot’s height.

“I’m sure I can convince him. Make sure to keep him close dear, he’s a little weak on his peds at the moment. Don’t let him overexert himself!”

“I-i-i certainly won’t Mrs. I’ll keep him safe I promise.” Ever the gentlemech Silverbolt put just enough distance between them but not enough to seem unfamiliar or uncomfortable. Knock Out could only hear the door to his apartment slam shut as the bot guided him off down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Silverbot certainly wasn’t the young mech he’d once been. Like Chromia had quipped he still wasn’t the most handsome out of his group but he’d grown into his frame. No longer hiding behind his oversized helm and armor he’d picked up one that more resembled Superion’s, a trend that Knock Out couldn’t believe the mech had stolen from the stunticons. His frame was now sleek and slim rather than boxy and shapeless, it reminded Knock Out much more of a Decepticon style but with a rounded softness Autobots were known for, as well as signature garish jewel tones.

“I hope this doesn’t sour this meeting too much but...I’d like to extend my sympathies for Breakdown.” His compassion and chivalrous naivete, however, was quite the same. “ It was hard not to think that you two were rather fond of one another and I know it wasn’t your intent to break up Menasor...but that did help quite a bit after Slingshot…..after he left us.” If Knock Out wasn’t so used to mechs bringing up sore topics he would have been a bit more curt...considering he’d grown accustomed he simply brushed the audacity of the enemy’s pity off the best he could.

“You broke up Menasor. Put Motormaster in a coma which got his spark put in a cryo box. I just so happened to be in charge of reforging him and well...I’ll get around to it one cycle. I’m sure a million years or so is enough to change a mech.” Silverbolt laughed nervously. “ If anything I put him back together. Blackjack makes a wonderful leader when he needs and Offroad was the perfect little menace to fill in for Breakdown when he decided he wanted out. I’m surprised you didn’t hear of their grand reveal. Victorion sure had her fill of them.”

“Ah yes...Alpha Bravo...he once mentioned fighting him. At the time I frankly thought he was just telling stories. Magnus wants him to take over for dear Slingshot…I’m not opposed he’s just...so much the same. So young.” Primus, no wonder Magnus was desperate if all he had were tenth gen wrecker new molds as go to’s.

“I think you should let him in. That or get you a good aerial medic. If you don’t mind someone from the other side I could try to get in touch with Doa. Despite the moniker, she was quite the field medic and she is an aerial. Nice enough, I’m sure she’s mellowed if she’s managed to survive.”

“R-really? That’s certainly a thought. I’d have to ask the others if they’d be alright with a femme but I’d be grateful if you could speak to her. It’d be nice to have options.” The conversation lulled after that, the two walking in a simple silence and enjoying the scenery. Every now and then Silverbolt would joyfully point out a bird or creature, remarking on its origin and his surprise that it had survived Cybertron’s fall.

Silverbolt made sure to walk very slowly, taking time to even wait, stand, and stare even though it wasn’t wholly necessary. Knock Out soon realized it was because the poor mech had a rather terrible sense of direction on the ground so he took the lead, taking the bot by the servo and lightly tugging him where they needed to go.

The garden rim was a lovely place. Much more overgrown and wild than the small parks in the center of the city but still well kept enough to warn mechs, mostly new molds, that beyond this point there was nothing but wilds. From the outer gate Knock Out could see the small Velocitronian camp. The vibrant silks standing out against the miles of dull cracked metal.

Knock Out didn’t realize how much time slipped by just listening to Silverbolt go on about his life then and now as he slowly dissociated, making polygonal vectors out of the distant fissures in his mind. “Would you show me?” Silverbolt pulled Knock Out’s attention back. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what stream of conversation they’d been having.

“Show you what?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what to call it. Your...true form perhaps, or simply just your other form? Not your alt. While I’m sure it’s lovely...I’ve seen plenty of lovely sportscars.” Knock Out vented shakily as he realized what Silverbolt wanted, unsure if he wanted to just act as a show for any old mech that asked. He loved his adamas form, back home he’d slip in and out of it just as he would his alt...but he’d spent so many years repressing it, hiding it, that now it felt taboo to just show off.

“Vitus. Named after our dear titan. Without Navitas’ influence, some don’t think we would have been compatible with the Adamas. I always wondered if he was in some small part jealous...or perhaps that simply should he get to one day return to his root form he’d match us. Have a Vitus form of his own as it were.” Silverbolt didn’t seem to mind his hesitation.

“What a thought. Do you miss home? Velocitron?” Or his inferred no to his request.

“Yes and no. I spent so long not thinking about it, resigned to never going back that I just pushed all the things I hated about it to the forefront...but...it is my home.” The unique turn of Knock Out’s t-cog was soft and smooth as he slipped into his vitus. The change made his head swim, the effort too much. He’d been running low frequently as of late, his spark almost picking up on the change in form and burning hotter in excitement. Thankfully his spark energy pulled him up, saving him from embarrassingly collapsing against Silverbolt. He heard the jet gasp.

“Oh my.” Silverbolt’s servos moved to touch but politely settled on the curves of metal that hung around Knock Out’s hips. An easy spot considering where Knock Out was now floating. “The Commander...his words did not do you justice. He remarked that you looked like a work of golden age art however...not that you were a masterpiece. Navitas did this?”

“Interbreeding caused this. Navitas just...helped.” Silverbolt’s face flushed a deep blue.

“Logic dictates that change can not happen without cause. The gods knew what was best for you I’m sure.”

“That or Amalgamous just thought it was funny. Who's to know.” That got a genuine smile out of the other mech. It looked cute on him.

“Yes, they can be equally as impish sometimes.” Silence lulled between the two again. Knock Out quietly slipped back to his root form, settling back on the ground with only a little leaning on Silverbolt. However slight though, the jet did notice and gently pulled Knock Out to one of the benches. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“Fine! No, fine. Just recalibrating still. I don’t know what’s taking so long this certainly isn’t the first time I’ve changed my frame up. I think I could use some fuel but...if I’m being selfishly honest I wanted to get it from the camp. Glitz has been bringing me enacore lately and it’s just so much nicer. I don’t know if you’d want to make the trek out to the camp it’s a long way walking. Plus it uh...it might ruin the date.” Silverbolt looked away for a moment, back to the city.

“How about just a drink then? Nothing to fill your tanks too much but something to pick you up? I can even fly you to the camp when you get bored of me.” The request was so casual that Knock Out’s voice caught in his vocalizer, unsure how to respond to the bit of cheek he wasn’t expecting.

“I...uh...I didn’t think you messed with anything than standard jet grade.”

“I don’t often, no. However...I’ve long since come to see the fun of letting go a bit. Just a bit though I am a very large aircraft. Having me inebriated on the ground or in the air would be chaotic.”

“Nothing wrong with a little controlled chaos. I could go for a drink.”

“Well then,” Silverbolt stood, offering a servo up.” You’re much better at getting around, let’s go to your favorite place.” Knock Out took the help up, brushing down his ruffled plates.

“My favorite place is all the way across town. Let’s just wander till we find something.”

It didn’t take the two long to find a decent bar considering old mccadams seemed to be everywhere you needed it even though everyone fought over where it truly was. Silverbolt drew quite a bit of attention as he pushed open the doors, Knock Out just a bit less but no one bothered them. Though Silverbolt seemed nervous as the two sat down to order. With no cues Knock Out couldn’t pick out who it might be the jet was worried about but he didn’t think he’d really have to guess.

“Something wrong big guy? Not a fan of crowds?” Silverbolt nodded weakly.

“In a way. I just hope we don’t get cut off too quickly. My team you see…when the Commander offered up the idea of...courting you...they were not pleased. I was confused and skeptical I’ll admit but...you’ve been so pleasant. I never imagined something like this meeting going so...normal. Considering…”

“Considering the last time we ever saw each other I was gutting you for parts.” Silverbolt put a servo over one of Knock Out’s.

“No hard feelings. I’m sure you needed that fuel tank...and I had four. I-i-i’ve got four again, don’t worry.”

“Someone sure did.” The awkward moment was quickly swept away as a server came to collect their orders. Knock Out used the distraction to turn the conversation back around. “So your team, I’m guessing you have typical gestalt issues with them? They think all decisions are team ones, don’t really like letting any one mech get on with their damn lives, get too in your head sometimes?” Silverbolt nodded with a sigh.

“Yes. They...they wanted to be here just in case. I tried to tell them how rude that sounded, how evil it made you seem. You are who you are after all. Not a monster incapable of change, simply a mech who had his own faults, his own fights to win. His own friends to take care of. I’m sure those on your good side appreciate you very much.”

“You’d think wouldn’t you.” Knock Out swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. Times were different now. He was appreciated now for the most part. Silverbolt’s servo tightened around his.

“I’ve enjoyed this time with you. I’d be happy to spend more if you’d like.” Knock Out hummed coyly as he took his drink from the returning server. Placing Silverbolt’s in front of him.

“Hmm, alright then~ Give me your final shot and if you’re lucky maybe I’ll show up at your apartment. What do you like to do Silverbolt? What are your dreams? What makes you, you?”

Silverbolt leaned lightly on his elbow. “Well, not much I’m afraid. Though there is something I’m very fond of. I used to spend some time with Jetfire and we both fell in love with a human show called CSI. It’s all very silly but it’s so entertaining.”

Knock Out took a long sip of his drink as he relaxed in his seat. “Earthling things~ How fun. Tell me about it.” The jet’s optics lit up, his face flushing cutely. Knock Out knew then and there that they’d be there a few hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Having gotten rather drunk Silverbolt insisted he take Knock Out back to his apartment but Knock Out cajoled the aerial to dropping him off at the camp where he wanted to go. Less about fuel now and more or less wanting to see Quarts. It wasn’t really a smart move considering how late it had gotten but it was what he wanted. The camp was closer than his apartment and if he spent the night there Glitz wouldn’t immediately freak out when he didn’t come home.

Silverbolt bundled up his intoxicated date like a wild wireviper who he was trying to stuff in a cage and finding it increasingly difficult to do so. Knock Out didn’t really know the meaning of sit still when he was drunk and for Silverbot who had just gotten seeker style upgrades this was not the most settling thing to be in charge of escorting an antsy thrillseeker safely across a fair distance. He managed though, finally setting ped down just outside the Velocitronian camp. “Primus’ grace we made it.” he let out a nerve-wracked sigh, setting Knock Out to his peds as well but not letting him loose. Knock Out dramatically grabbed him by the servo and dragged him to the entrance of the camp. They had a bit of a block up now, nothing too intense but it certainly said something.

“Come now Silverbolt~ I know some part of you must be dying to see the other side.”

“Oh well yes, it’s just getting late. I don’t want the team-”

“Let them come~ You can all put on a show.”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to entertain professionals.”

“Nothing but hasbeens big guy, nothing to get hung up about.”

“Speak for yourself. I’ve only gotten better with the war. Servos up if you don’t mind.” Knock Out recognized that gruff voice anywhere. He all but threw his servos up. Silverbolt carefully doing the same.

“Oh! I hope this is a search and seizure! I need a good pat down.”

“Drunk off your aft already? Your poor asa.” Out of the makeshift guard post, stepped a pillar of a mech. Tall, slim, sturdy. He circled Knock Out and Silverbolt, rifle in servo but it wasn’t even warmed. “By Solas’ touch, you’ve changed. Who’s your friend?” The mech poked the butt of his rifle at Silverbolt’s frame, not finding anything of interest.

“My date. I’m sure you’ve heard the news, Litmus. Are you jealous?” The mech scoffed suddenly closing the gap between him and Knock Out, grabbing the mech’s helm roughly, certainly rough enough for Silverbolt to be concerned but Knock Out wasn’t for a second.

“Jealous? Of a high caste little brat that got me thrown in jail? No. Certainly not when the last time I recall you were begging me to marry you.”

“Jail-” Litmus cut Knock Out off with an almost angry kiss, easily picking him up and crushing him close.

“H-hey!” Silverbolt sputtered ready to tug Knock Out free, but the aerial hesitated. Knock Out wasn’t exactly fighting back and it wasn’t too long until he was eagerly fondling the mystery mech’s helm, his vents hitching with each gasp of cool air. Eventually, Knock Out came to his senses, but not without one last long kiss to the other mech’s helm.

“Primus me, where are my manners? Silverbolt this is Litmus, Litmus, Silverbolt.”

“Nice to meet you.” Litmus purposefully drew out his words, knowing most foreigners couldn’t understand his accent. Even with the help, Silverbolt looked puzzled. “Common’. Sorry for the rude hellos. We don’t want to take chances now that Ransack’s gotten word.” Litmus picked up the rifle he’d abandoned. Gesturing to Silverbolt to follow him inside as he carried Knock Out with him. Silverbolt cast a glance back to the city skyline then Knock Out’s outstretched servo and lightly took the slim talons before Litmus could get too far ahead.

Knock Out wasted no time getting back to his previous train of thought. “What in the world were you talking about jail for Litmus? Does that have anything to do with this fancy new frame you’re sporting these cycles?”

“Yup.” Litmus was quiet as he meandered around the sparklings playing in the streets, shooing them from the path with a ped so Silverbolt could get through.

The aerial whispering “They’re so small.” with astounded delight.

Knock Out teased one of Litmus’ long audial fins. “You going to elaborate?”

“Only if you want me to make you feel bad. It wasn’t your fault what happened to me.”

“I’m not following Litmus. I’m quite aware I didn’t get you into any trouble.”

“No, you got me in a lot of trouble, just not your fault they threw me in the null. Not really.”

“The null! That place is for lunatics! How could I get you sent there!?”

“You disappeared.” A heavy silence pooled between them, thankfully Silverbolt was too busy admiring the camp to be caught up in it. “We can talk later.”

“Litmus…” Knock Out couldn’t stop all the horrible scenarios going through his processor. He’d thought so little of who had been affected by his disappearance from home through the long years. Self-loathing and brutal honesty comforting him through those lonely thoughts, making it easy to tell himself he didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. He was an idiot to not think his actions would lead to ridiculous consequences. It was quite literally the story of his life.

Knock Out dutifully toured Silverbolt around the compound, he delighted in seeing all the new faces, some managing to be taller than him when it came to the adamas and the mechs of the camp were eager to ask him questions considering the last time they had seen an aerial was either from whatever planet they’d last managed to land on or likely never in the case of the little ones who were eager to guilt the big mech into playing glorified festival ride for them. Silverbolt couldn’t possibly say no to the dozens of pleading little optics. Knock Out and Litmus watched the shenanigans for as long as they could stand before slipping off with the good faith that Moonracer who had run out to deal with the crowd and commotion would keep Silverbolt safe from the hoards of sparklings.

* * *

"Was it the photos?"

"It was everything. They wanted to pin it on me so they found everything they could. They got a mnemosurgeon on me. Hacked all our conversations. They found the textbooks you left at my place. All the drugs you prescribed me. Those dirty pics were just the rivet in the coffin."

"Primus." The two had snuck off to Litmus's tent and thrown themselves on his cot. The mech was warm and familiar beneath him and Knock Out couldn't still the thundering of his spark as he trailed his talons along the lines of his chest.

"Moony tried to defend me but she didn’t see anything. She could only scream about the dead slaggers you left behind. The two nurses could barely remember a thing about your Con friends. They just so happened to find two of my friends that fit their description enough. They were traumatized, I don't blame them. They played it like they always do, low caste slagger trying to fool a sparkling into falling in love. You had money and status. They didn’t seem to care how it was you who was always looking for me to pick you up, take you home, get you out."

Knock Out groaned as he buried his face in the crook of Litmus' neck, kissing the underside of his chin teasingly. "Mhmm, what slaggers." Knock Out's other servo wandered lower, ghosting touches all the way down. " I fought denta and bolt just to let me suck your cord at your own bar. You wouldn’t have done a single thing I didn't want."

"Your asa scared the scrap outta me. She could of got me sent to the null no matter how loud you screamed it was your idea. Low-class mech like me wouldn’t have the money to fight the charges."

"She wouldn't. If anyone would be punished it would have been me. Then she'd have demanded I ask you to bond to make it "proper" in the grace of Primus." Knock Out thumbed the seams of Litmus' modesty panel. "I’ve never done a thing in the grace of Primus." When Litmus didn’t bother pushing his servo away he threw his leg over the edge of the cot and pushed himself up to let the other fall too, smoothly straddling the mech. "You really need to stop calling yourself low class. You’re slow, but barely that. You’re an important bot Litmus, being one of Navitas’ personal engineers is nothing to be ashamed of. The council will need your expertise for the coming war and beyond it. Your basically a cityspeaker."

A smile cracked through Litmus’ lips. "Was' that? Some fancy cybertronian job? Does it pay well?"

Knock Out shrugged, shaking his helm lightly. Litmus never changed.“Probably. I don’t know much about the Camnian economy if I’m being honest. I know they’re broke though. That’s why the council is so willing to put up with us. With things set right, we’ll be able to fix relations with our colonies and have a fully exploitable planet in less than a year or so.”

“You think Ransack’s going to go down that fast?”

“Oh yes. If I know Soundwave he’s got a metaphorical nuke hidden in the shadows.”

“The other guy? Megamaniac or whatever?” Knock Out could barely suppress his laugh. It was good to hear Megatron’s influence on the mecha of Velocitron was short-lived at best.

“I wouldn’t put it past him to know where the old slagger’s hiding out. Not that I’d want him stepping back on Velocitron metal any time soon...but he is effective at getting rid of dangerous regimes.”

“He sure has the reputation. Ransack would leak to death if he saw that glitch stepping out again.”

“He’s not the only one I’m sure.” Litmus groaned softly, arching into the rhythm of Knock Out’s rolling hips. The smooth grind of their plates taking bits of paint but making little sound.

“I..I suppose I should tell you, I’m in the running for this little plan. Not that I think you’ll pick me when you’ve got kings and millionaires interested. I don’t even got my bar anymore.” Knock Out stalled at the news.

“Moonracer didn’t mention you. She only mentioned Blurr. As a pity date.” Litmus laughed gruffly.

“I’m not surprised, she doesn’t like me much bless her spark. Part of me thinks it’s because she’s ashamed for not helping me enough...but I get in her way too much, split the vote as it were. I’m too realistic for her I think. I told her time and time again that coming here was a bad idea. She’s just lucky no one wanted to listen to me this time around. Even Glitz, but I can’t blame her, she was desperate for the idea of finding you. I’m still not sure I’m wrong...but at least one good thing came outta this trip.” Litmus sat up suddenly, trapping Knock Out in a kiss. The mech tasting of tungsten and fog. Knock Out sighed dreamily, remembering the late nights he’d spent in the mech’s apartment. In his bar. Litmus had been a godsend during his school years, he was smart, casual, unbreakable when it came to nearly everything. He had always been there when Knock Out needed him and here he was now. At the time he’d truly wanted to make the mech his conjunx though he knew Glitz would have lost her mind at the idea, that didn’t stop him from being with the mech when he wanted. Funny now that he needed someone to bond with and the mech still didn’t think he loved him.

Knock Out pulled away, gulping air to cool his frame. His valve already humming softly with anticipation. “I’m more than happy to have you back beneath my lap, Litmus. If you want me this can be a done deal tomorrow as far as I care...but I think I’ll have to at least pretend I’m not biased and give the others a try.” Deep emerald green optics gazed back at him, exhausted and empty. Litmus always had the best poker face but Knock Out could feel the hope in his spark. The mech had always been hopeful, but wary. Knock Out couldn’t blame him for it considering how they started out, Knock Out insisting they were nothing but a good time to each other, till it was Knock Out who grew attached. Considering Litmus had asked Moonracer to throw his name into the race though, it was likely he’d grown just as attached over time.

Litmus grabbed Knock Out by his middle and switched their places, pinning him to the cot. “Don’t be hasty and make promises you don’t wanna keep...but I’ll be here for ya’ at the end. No matter what.”

* * *

“Thank Primus! I thought I was going to have to tell those mechs I actually lost you to that cargo plane!” Knock Out and Litmus were awoken by Glitz around mid-afternoon the next cycle. She didn’t look frantic yet but she was clearly upset. “And here I trusted that mech not to be swayed by your temptations. At least you made it easy for me.”

“Asa!” Knock Out quickly checked himself over to make sure he was decent, feeling like a caught new mold for the first time in eons. His thighs were still stained and sticky from the night before but thankfully the thin thermal sheet was hiding most of that. At least all of his equipment had been tucked back away.

“Mornin’ Glitz.” Litmus stretched with a groan, waving weakly at his tentmate and fellow medic.

“Good afternoon Litmus.” She corrected. “Thank you for keeping my naughty glimmer on the tracks as it were. Can’t imagine what could have gotten him if he took a wrong turn out in that nightmare. You could have let him recharge in my cot though darling you know I wouldn’t have minded~” There was an obviously knowing tease to her thank you one that made Knock Out want to jump from Litmus but the older bot held him down.

“It was cold last night, here I thought we had it bad at home.” Glitz laughed something curt and disbelieving. Compared to home Cybertronian nights were sweltering. She only remarked politely.

“It was a tad chilly I suppose. The thermal sheets we have are threadbare.” Glitz took a seat, the small camp chair barely looking comfortable. “So I’m guessing your date didn’t go well darling? Moonracer said she had him in the ship hangar resting. I know aerials can be a bit picky but you learn to get used to it I’m sure.”

Knock Out wiped his optics clean with small cloth from his arm compartment, handing it over to Litmus to do the same. “It was fine...he’s nice. Textbook Autobot posterbot. It wouldn’t be a travesty if I had to bond with him...but I have choices. Many, many choices.”

Glitz nodded. “That’s fair and he is a bit homely for an aerial. Unfortunate really but I thought he was cute. Coming to your door all proper. Very well mannered. Certainly better than our tramp here. Leaves his empty cubes lying about and seldom washes behind his wheel wells. If we didn’t have such a good decontamination system and you weren’t the most charming mech with servos handed down by Solus herself I would never let you see my medbay young man!”

“That’s fair. What say we do your asa proud and you give me a scrub down behind my wheel wells?” Litmus placed a gentle kiss to Knock Out’s helm as he pulled himself free from the thermal sheet.

“I..well…-” Knock Out stalled. He knew Litmus and Glitz had been more than accepting of each other since meeting in the Null but he hadn’t expected them to be this congenial with each other.

“You better and while you’re in there let me get you some paint on rubber for Knock Out’s spinal strut. Quartz and I were looking for it a whole cycle and I finally found it! Emmet pilfered it on me for those shoddy knees of his. He’s just going to have to face the music and get prosthetics till we find the time. You could do with some yourself sir don’t think you can hide those cracking joints from me if you won’t routinely oil your servos you need rubber bursae I don’t care how clumsy they make your servos feel at least you’ll have them for the rest of your life!” With Glitz back turned for the moment Knock Out scrambled to his peds nearly out of the tent as both he and Litmus both waited for Glitz’ gift.

Rubber in servo the two hurried like promiscuous teens to the wash stations, eager to not be seen and start rumors. They settled in the dark safety of the shoddy building in fits of giddy laughter. Both cursing the others foolishness though both knowing it was no one's fault. They were so far from where their relationship had once been that the sort of guilty embarrassment was not at all necessary but something about it was fun and nostalgic. It had been a while since Knock Out had felt like an absolute scamp and he missed it dearly.

Knock Out nuzzled Litmus neck as the mech pecked kisses to his helm. The near blistering spray of solvent making their tires soft and swollen but not dampening the gleeful mood. There wasn’t much else to do in the barebones shower but Litmus’ long wandering digits made the harsh boring experience something much more exciting. Not much cleaning was getting done at all though the solvent did make things a tad more enjoyable. Considering Litmus was doing most of the heavy lifting and Knock Out’s thighs weren’t sticking together.

Litmus pressed his lips to Knock Out’s audial hushing him softly, it did little to quell Knock Out’s breathless screams as another overload rolled through his frame. His strained wails echoing tinnily in the space. It was unlikely anyone would bother to hear, it was midafternoon the denizens of the camp had much more mundane yet personal things to do to keep them busy. Besides with how many couples there were at the camp the idea of two mechs blowing off some charge in the washracks was not an exciting scandal whatsoever. Litmus was still cautious, trying desperately to dissuade Knock Out wriggling from his arms as his composure and sinful guile returned with his faculties.

Knock Out pawed at Litmus’ panel tenderly, pressing long kisses to the already warm metal. Litmus hastily insisting he was fine and that they should hurry up before Glitz came looking but his frame said otherwise. Panel snapping back, the mech’s plug sprung free as Knock Out matched the hum of Litmus’ frame groaning happily as he was rewarded.

“There we are~”

“Come on now we’re wastin’ solvent.”

“Not for long~ You’re going to be a disgusting mess.”

“Don’t flatter your-erhmm~” Litmus groaned lewdly as Knock Out pressed his lips to the base of his cord. His glossia flicking up the thick length, pausing and flaring out at the tip fully covering the fat engrained node. It pulsed wantonly beneath, hungry for attention. “Ah Primus~” Litmus’ felt a warm static rush his spine, his servos found the sharp contours of Knock Out’s helm, thumbs running along the sharp fins. “You’re not fair, this ain’t fair.”

Knock Out pulled back, not before leaving a kiss; leaving thin strands of oral lubricant webbing across the distance. “I think this is just what you deserve.” Litmus averted his gaze, just stroking Knock Out’s helm as he filled his mouth with his spike.

“You’re too much sometimes.”

* * *

Litmus’ grip on Knock Out’s helm was tight enough to scratch paint, the mech damning the fancy thing entirely for blocking the view. Not that he really needed it to get off with Knock Out humming and moaning with appreciation. The vibrations hitting his circuits with the lightest touch that it made his knees shake. His intake was tight and live the cosmetic nodes lewd enough just being there but throbbing in time as Knock Out sucked and swallowed his plug was something else. He wasn’t his little college bot anymore, not looking for validation and praise, this was experience and though Litmus wasn’t about to say Knock Out had been an angel in the past this certainly hadn’t been him and something about that just made Litmus guilty. Made him want to pull the pretty face off and plaster it in kisses and nothing else.

His thoughts became a confused mess of pleasure and blind rage, the what-ifs and what could-have-beens painting nothing but nasty bitter pictures. It made him sorry for things he didn’t even do, made him sorry for things he did, dropping him off that night, as if he didn’t the mech just wouldn’t have gone into work the next day, wouldn’t have met what happened to him, wouldn’t have been whisked away.

Litmus didn’t realize he’d taken control, Knock Out’s talons shakily gripping his pelvic plating happy to go along for the ride. His muffled trills getting louder and more breathless the harder he fragged Knock Out’s intake. A rolling snap of Litmus’ hips broke something inside him, he felt his spark clap as it sparked, the energy ensnaring the water flooding down their frames and coating the both of them. Litmus felt Knock Out’s denta hit his metal, he held the mech’s helm as his vision tore and threatened to go black. Rainbow glitches blinding him as overloaded. He braced himself against the wall, hissing as Knock Out’s claws tore into him the mechs spark tripping too. His grip fluttered, desperate to hold but frame wracked with conflicting commands. His helm weakly nuzzling Litmus’ frame as he tried to swallow, warm pale violet data fluid spilling over his lips and down his chin.

The washracks were silent save for the patter of solvent and Litmus almost painful heaving gasps for air and muffled groans as his frame continued to surge and jerk from charge. It made the slam of the door all that more startling.

“Ey, Litmus! You in here?” Blurr asked the question before even bothering to turn to look. The washracks weren’t exactly big and there was no semblance of privacy walls hiding the two from the other.

“Ye-Yeah?” Litmus’ voice cracked as he rebooted his vocalizer, the sound still deep and scratchy with static. “What you need Blurr?”

“Just a tune-up. Quartz is still busy, Glitz is recharging and well you know Knock Out better than anyone else I was hoping to get some info before I- Oh, uh...hey. You’re here. That’s...cool. “Blurr waved at the two, trying to play off his embarrassment. What uh...what are you two doing?” Knock Out was still too brain dead to even notice or care they'd been interrupted. Thankfully.

“He’s just...helping me out. I’ve got some slag stuck in my gears. Something broke and it’s bugging the scrap outta me. He’s trying to see if he can just...blow it out so I don’t gotta take off plates. Make it a big thing. He’s almost got it free.”

“Ooh! Primus, I hate when that happens. I had some scrap stuck in my gears for like a damn week once. Finally had to go in when it tore a line. I’ll just wait for you at the medbay see you in a bit!”

Litmus waited till Blurr was well and gone let go, pulling Knock Out off him when he realized the mech was still too dazed to do it himself. Sinking to the ground he fiddled with the shower letting the cold solvent revive Knock Out from his stupor.

Knock Out laughed softly as he hiccuped, retching up transfluid and spitting it into the drain. “Wow, that was a save. Never in my life have a heard a more masterful lie.”

“Hush. It bought us time, didn’t it?” Litmus pecked a kiss to the side of Knock Out’s helm, splashing the mech’s face with the cool solvent to help clean him up.

“Is he an idiot?”

“Yup.”

“Primus.” Knock Out slumped down, stretching and resting his head on Litmus thigh, lazily scooping up solvent and splashing it against Litmus’ array.

“No more than any other young spark though...alright maybe a little dumber. You know how those career bots were, nothing but the track for him. I doubt he knows what to even do with his own equipment let alone lettin’ someone else. He knows enough. He’s...what’s the word...plucky.”

“That’s a terrible thing for a leader to be unless you also want them to be dead.”

“Oh, hush. Mecha around here love bots like him. He’s endearing himself, he already had a fanbase from back in the day and Moony’s keeping him on track. He’ll do alright for a few years till someone wipes the floor with him. Or that femme kills him and puts you in power as a figurehead.”

“Litmus!? I mean you’re right but you shouldn’t say it. You know speaking something gives it power and I’m already just getting by agreeing to this.”

“Sorry, darling. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“What do I even do with a mecha like him? I don’t think I can take another bar date. I wasn’t lying about Silverbolt...but Primus.”

“Just do what he wants, make him squirm, have fun with it. It’s not like he has a chance. He might be fast but you’re way too much car for him.”

“I don’t want to be cruel Litmus...I do want to try.” Litmus picked Knock Out up from his lap, kissing his cheek.

“Like I said, go have fun. Then come back to me, alright? Spent too many damn years in prison for ya’. I’m greedy.”

“Litmus~” Knock Out purred the mech’s name as he kissed him, long and not wanting to let go. Enjoying one last taste of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Blurr met Knock Out in the small canteen, Glitz fretfully touching up any spot Litmus had missed with liquid rubber. There weren’t any really the femme was just dissatisfied with the layer thickness and surely one more wouldn’t hurt. Knock Out sure wasn’t complaining, his back felt better than it had in millennia, longer than that probably.

He sat cooly, only in his opinion and slipped Knock Out a cube. “Hey~ Picked that up for ya’, you’re going to need it for our date tonight.” Knock Out looked at it and sharply pushed it back.

“I don’t drink things strangers bring me. Especially potential dates. Never ends well in my experience.” Blurr looked taken aback for a moment but took the glass happily.

“Probably smart. You’ve got legs. A lot more than you had before. Might be nice to see you get your own drink. M-maybe.” Primus Litmus may as well have hacked the kid with how much that line sounded like him. It would have almost been cute if it wasn’t so sad.

“Might be nice if I was thirsty.” Knock Out shook his still half fuel cube. Blurr’s gaze flicked to the cube then to nowhere as he turned.

“So how are we strangers now? If I recall, we went to the same parties quite a few times, we’re the same age. I remember you, are you saying you don’t remember me?” Blurr looked like every other political hopeful. Planet born, government raised and no idea where his spark came from. No money, no history, just speed, and looks. Perfectly handsome, emotionally starving. Desperate. Plastic.

“Not really.” That really did hit the bot’s ego. “Not the face to the deeds at least. You won the Speedia preliminaries. Raced against Ransack himself. Good for you. You were a little Autobot lapdog when they landed, weren’t you? This must be disappointing.” Blurr shrugged as he leaned heavily on the table, cracking into his cube.

“Optimus wouldn’t have put us through this slag. Ultra Magnus is a joke. He lets Elita and that Con step all over him.”

“He’s a soldier, an enforcer, a second. It’s where he’s comfortable. Elita’s an Autobot too, Windblade has allied herself with the cause. Soundwave is the most reasonable Deception. He believes in better things for all mechs. Things work here, they will continue to work here.”

“It’s a real convenient end for you, ya know considering.”

“Considering?”

“Considering.” Tension bloomed across the table, turning thick and heavy quickly.

Glitz cut it, her glare icy and protective. “I don’t like your tone young man.” Blurr refused to back down.

“You could have left at any time. What happened to you wasn’t your fault but you could have left. I don’t know why they just forgave you, why they make excuses. Why they trust you so damn much.”

Glitz slammed her servos on the table. “BLURR! That’s enough! One more word questioning my spark’s trauma and you may as well go cripple yourself for all the good it will do you! Who do you think you are!?” Blurr matched her, ready to cause a scene, ready to be heard.

“The only one who read Magnus reports! The only one who looked into what he did! I’m not like you Glitz I wear an Autobot badge! I was happy to help when our paths crossed. I won’t be Moonracer either! I won’t pretend! I won’t forget! HE DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER!”

“You’re misplacing your trauma! Knock Out would never do that to one of his own! Never!”

“HE TRIED TO KILL ME! HE LEFT ME IN A DITCH! I KNOW IT WAS HIM!” Well, that was news. This was certainly going to be a fun date.

Knock Out smothered his laugh. “Well, and here I thought Silverbolt was going to be an awkward date. What ditch?” Glitz grabbed his arm, her optics pleading.

“Darling please, don’t. You have nothing to prove. If you did it or not. I know why you stayed, any mech with common sense can guess why you stayed.”

“YOU FRAGGING GLITCH YOU JUST SAID-” Blurr’s fists hit the table again, his head following shortly after as violent red energy crackled and consumed him. He barely made a sound, his vocalizer shorting, nothing but a painful gurgling as Blurr convulsed and retched.

Knock Out kissed his mother warmly on the cheek then stood from the table with a sigh. “Take care of him asa, make sure his processor’s not bleeding out. Tell him I’ll be with Litmus if he wants to continue this chat.”

Glitz rushed to the other side of the table, pulling a dark blue glove from an arm compartment. Slipping it on before pulling Blurr against her. Stroking his back, smothering the sparks. “Darling, don’t you think that was overkill? He’s just-”

“He insulted you. We may not be home but I don’t think Prowl will like coming all the way out here so home rules stand as far as I figure. Defamation without proof is a dueling offense.” Glitz sighed heavily as she wiped at Blurr’s stained lips.

“Shatter would weep with pride...but I only worry. Be kind to him, light. I don’t care what you did, what you felt you had to do. You are certainly Shatter’s spark….it’s who you are...but-”

“I know who I am asa, I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done. Repentant... to a point but never ashamed. They don’t understand us. After all, the devil you know is better than the one you don’t.”

“And the demon who loves you is better still.” Glitz held Knock Out’s servo weakly, rubbing the joint of his thumb. “At least apologize ...and don’t tease him if you really had nothing to do with it.”

“I would never. I’m not in the business of psychological torture anymore.” Knock Out picked up his cube and took it with him, leaving the scene with all optics on him.

* * *

“I thought you said you’d be with Litmus?” Knock Out turned from the shoddy window of the guard outpost to see Blurr standing in the doorway. He looked fine, there was only a single spot of faded paint and a bit of blue staining in his optics. Nearly impossible to see.

“I was. He was called in. So I’m guardin’ the homestead.” Blurr didn’t seem to either get or find Knock Out’s joke funny.

“O-kay, yeah, whatever. You left me in a ditch! You’re asa can’t protect you forever.”

“I’m actually sure she can considering her position with the Emperor and all of her money and status. You shouldn’t be doing this to yourself. If you’re so sure I did this then go ahead, believe it, it’s no mud on my skid plate. I’ve fought and actually killed a lot more important mechs than you. Mechs that could have gotten me sent to prison. The reason I’m not in prison is because for every name I could name someone an Autobot has killed. For all my misdeeds, at the core I’m a medic, barely an officer, barely a soldier, and now I’m technically a refugee. I’ve done everything I’ve done in my own self-defense and they can’t prove a thing otherwise. You want to know why I stayed? Twenty-two million that’s why. That’s how much a Velocitronian “pet” costs on the black market. At the time sure I’d have fetched a lower price “considering” but still. I was alone with no mech but the Decepticons and just as sheltered and naive as you when Ransack likely banished you to the desert. Sure the Autobots said they were the good guys, but the Decepticons also had some pretty good evidence in the beginning that they too were the good guys. Life happens. I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”

“Get bent. This isn’t about the beating, leaving me for dead. You caught me. Ivir-2 I was acting as a scout for a team of Wreckers we’d crossed paths with. Moony and I knew the place better. They were trying to take down some hidden Con breeding site. I found the place, saw that monster you like to pal around with. I was going to warn the others but you caught me. No one besides Override herself could match my speed and yet you acted like it was easy. You’re not even a career mech. You’re just...casual.” Blurr spat the word like a curse, it was a curse technically. One that had lost most of its sting for Knock Out at least.

“You want a race?”

“Yeah, I want a race and if I win you have to pick me to bond with you! I don’t care what they say I’m not letting them ruin Velocitron! I’ve earned my title and you’re my ticket to making sure I get what I’m owed!”

Of~ course, of course, that was what this was about. “No.”

“What do you mean no?!”

Knock Out stood from his seat and met Blurr at the doorway. “I mean no. This isn’t Velocitron. This isn’t some dumb epic, you’re not a hero who’s going to reclaim his power and the love and respect of his mecha. You’re a pretty-faced brat who mechs jack off to. You would be nothing but dead weight to me here and even if you chose to go home you’d be target practice there. Do you think Ransack was the only mech of his kind? Not a chance. Do you think Override was anything close to a good leader without her council? No. You need too much work and I don’t have time or the energy. So no, that’s not going to slide. If I wanted you, there are ten better Autobot candidates I could be teaching how to suck my plug right now so there’s no way in the Pit I'm agreeing to you.”

Blurr’s audial fins dipped low like a scolded saber pup. Moonracer and Litmus had both warned him of the mech Knock Out was...but he was just some medic’s sparkling! What did he know of what made a good leader!? Blurr certainly didn’t need him to claim what was his...he was just the easiest way! “Well...I want something if I win! What’s the point if I don’t get anything!” Knock Out sighed, his optics rolling.

“Okay, you can have something. Do you want to race or not?” Primus this really was dealing with a sparkling. Knock Out felt blessed that Wildbreak was so well behaved.

“Anything?” Blurr leaned in cockily, his face nearly pressed to Knock Out’s.

“Anything I give the okay to. Let’s go.”

* * *

There wasn’t much space to race on Cybertron. The streets were flat, the land was flat, everything was just flat. The dismal landscape reminded Knock Out of Starscream.

At some point during their “friendship” he had spoken with Starscream about Vos, he wanted to make it a place for all high-speed mechs mainly aerials but he’d come to see the beauty of racers thanks to Knock Out. Not like Knock Out believed that for a second but they still planned out what they wanted new Vos to be. Futuristic was Starscream’s goal. A place only movies and dreams could think up, a place that didn’t seem real. The ground floor an endless perfectly blended track of crisscrossing roads and ramps built to tantalize and calm the high energy racer. Above skyrails and floating parks, filters to keep the skies clean and weather modulators to make conditions always perfect without wasting the precious energy. Never a threatening wind or torrential rain. The middle would be nothing but business and housing. Streets lined with art and flora of whatever they wanted to be in style. They would be masters of the place.

Most of their plan relied on Shockwave’s innovative help of course but it was an achievable dream at least. Nothing that hadn’t really been done before. The rest on the blind adoration of the weary downtrodden mech which was an impossible dream but it was nice to plan even if Knock Out knew nothing would come from it. It was a moment he had fondly remembered Velocitron, had been allowed to gush about it without feeling sick and depressed at his memories. He wished they had that Vos now. Wished Starscream had been allowed to make it.

The atmosphere was lovely though. It was already clocking down to Cybertron’s golden hour, its twin suns filling the horizon and shading the metal landscape a mystical pearlescent patina. Blurr turned his nose up at the long stretch of cleared out wild Knock Out had long since set up. It had been his and Bumblebee’s, Smokescreen too but Knock Out never liked racing with Smokescreen. He liked to cheat far too often and while Knock Out appreciated a mech with a little spunk, his finish did not like being bumped into brambles and thrown over cliffs.

“It gets a little more exciting. Lead’s all the way up that plateau. Things get tight, risky in some spots. The view’s lovely.” We’re both winners. The words echoed in Knock Out’s mind as if Bee was standing right next to him. The bot, of course, hadn’t just been talking about the view. It had been the energex Knock Out had brought, the quick frag they had up there. They’d had quite a few frags up on that plateau. Funny how they never once called the other over to their respective apartments though. It was always after a race, always. They both had issues but their trysts hadn’t ruined their friendship from its foundation which was honestly a first for Knock Out. Bee probably wasn’t used to long relationships...or any monogamous relationship likely.

“It’s still dirt. Not even sand, rust. It’s disgusting.”

“It’s what you wanted. Unless you want to race around a circle like a pet glitchrat. That’s what counts for tracks here.” Blurr’s face scrunched, he shook the thought from his frame.

“Gross. Compound’s got showers. This is...fine.”

“Well then by all means.” Knock Out gestured to the crudely done starting line. Blurr glared at him, unsure, waiting for the catch but Knock Out simply stood. So he transformed. Gunning his engine, waiting for Knock Out to transform as well. When he didn’t he started the countdown. How they started didn’t matter after all, just how they ended.

“Three...two…one!” Blurr took off, forcing himself to pay Knock Out no mind. He knew the type of racer Knock Out was he was going to burst with his blink. He’d be faster he’d take the lead but he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for very long. Either fuel or the strain on his spark would kick him out of it.

He was excited to see the sight of Knock Out’s headlights in his rearview. He’d misjudged him, but that meant he had to restrategize, had to rethink, or at best act on the fly. It was hard to think with how his spark was soaring though. How good the metal beneath his wheels felt even kicking up rust and sending bits of debris flying. It wasn’t home by a longshot but it was familiar and it was freeing after being cooped up in the ship for so long, after having nothing for so long.

Blurr let his thoughts wander, let himself enjoy the lingering warmth of the wilds, the cool breeze whipping over his hood and through his grille, the quiet of the arriving night. He knew he didn’t make himself an easy mech do deal with most cycles and no one wanted to race with the best, knowing they’d always be second but after everything he’d done for them? They could be so cruel, so selfish, so uncaring. This was all he had, all he ever had. How could they deny him? Tell him no, again and again.

Blurr spared Knock Out another look as he reached the end of the straightaway, he thought it odd that he made no move to match him despite the space being there. It was probably just a case of the mechs vanity but Knock Out had no problem denting a mech’s bumper and there was no way he couldn’t throw Blurr off if he wanted to. He had the strength and stability on his side. The mech was planning something. Blurr floored it, not quite shifting to blink, but his tires certainly squealed, a fog of red pluming behind him, billowing out to cloud the scene.

Blurr almost missed the distinct clang of metal as Knock Out transformed, a crackle of bright red speeding by. He swore violently as he t-cog twisted, trying to transform at his speed not the smartest of plays. “Showoff.” Blurr snarled to himself.

Of course, Knock Out would cheat, why wouldn’t he? The mech’s damn vitus was perfect! Blurr honestly didn’t know why the mech hid in his root so often, why he wasn’t walking around like Saperious, like the other adamas! He really was perfect, a perfect blend of Cybertron and Adamas. If Blurr hadn’t known Knock Out when he’d seen him at the trial he’d have sworn he was a supermodel, a duke of the high court, anything but a medic’s sparkling. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t make sense to be bound by metal, by the things he didn’t even need! Things they could just discard, abandon, pick up when they needed them later if he wanted them. It was so unfair.

The sound of Knock Out’s cackling burned in his audials, the sight of the mech’s distorted form seared into his vision. He wasn’t going to let Knock Out win. Blurr hugged the curve of the wall as the two climbed, he could feel his metal scraping, clashing into the plateau. It stung and it was going to leave him sore and slow the next morning but he had to ignore it. Knock Out had such a disgustingly fine control of his spark, his energy, his frame. Blurr could only seethe as he followed, his irritation and panic making him unstable, making his t-cog jump. He was safer in his frame, stable too, but he wasn’t faster.

Knock Out swerved sharply and for a moment Blurr though he was going to smash into the wall but there was a slim crevice caving the metal and he slipped right through. “SLAG!” Blurr followed, trying to shift and tuck his plates where he needed them to be but it was a struggle to focus on so many things. Vitus were such a damn pain! He had to blink, it was the only way he could catch up!

It took a long moment to do what usually came so easy to him, stress and anger taking up too much of his thoughts. It was a relief when it came though. Slipping into lightspeed felt like he was floating, his frame tearing through the metal and crystal as if it was nothing. He matched Knock Out in seconds, grabbing the mech and ramming him into the tight wall. “Primus I should have known you were a cheater!

Knock Out’s smile stretched his lips in an ugly, manic way, Blurr couldn’t see it under the mask of his static faceplate but he didn’t need to Knock Out’s tone said everything it needed to.“Cheat? Moi? How? You didn’t ask for any rules to follow.”

“Shut up! You know the rules of a circuit race! Blinks only!”

“But sweetspark this isn-”

“SHUT. UP.” Blurr slammed Knock Out again, bits of the metal cracking and flying off as Knock Out’s energy bit into it and tore it up. “YOU KNOW THE RULES!” Knock Out chuckled darkly.  
Blurr knew how much of a brat he sounded, how foolish. Most mechs didn’t play fair, didn’t play by the rules. Why would Knock Out limit himself especially when he was just having fun? This was just a game to him, it meant nothing. “YOU’RE JUST LIKE RANSACK!” Knock Out’s face fell, his optics narrowed, every bit of him darkening and turning cold with rage. Blurr felt fear strike his spark but it was too late.

The two mechs smashed through the peak of the plateau. Much higher than the platform Bee and Knock Out usually ended their races but this wasn’t an ordinary race. Blurr rolled, groaning and curling up as Knock Out kicked him square in the middle. He didn’t bother following the mech, just stood in a calm rage as the wind whipped his energy. His whisper barely heard over the screaming gale. “You’re lucky I’m not like Ransack.”

“Get-” A kick to his back shut down whatever insult Blurr was going to hurl Knock Out’s way. It wasn’t even that hard of a kick but blinking for so long, being trapped by Knock Out’s blink, it made his circuits so sensitive. Raw.

“You don’t know anything about mechs like Ransack. Mechs who lie to your face. Mechs who preach and promise then do nothing. You only know Ransack as your enemy, surface-level bad guy. Imagine living, working, relying on dozens of mechs just like him. Selfish, conniving, empty psychopaths. I’ve been used, owned, abandoned by mechs like Ransack. Forced to survive in their world, forced to live like them. But I’m not one of them. I’ll never be one of them. You can smear my name all you like, call me a murder, a butcher, an ugly sparkless coward but don’t you dare compare me to mechs like him. Unless you have a real fucking issue with your denta of course, then by all means.” Blurr narrowly dodged the ped stamping down on his head, he quickly pulled himself up, quickly conceded.

“Alright! Primus, alright. Touchy~ You still cheated.” Knock Out rolled his optics or the semblance of them at least.

“Fine Blurr I cheated even though you set up no system.”

“You know how to race fair!”

“I was trying to have fun, you were trying to mend your broken ego. Not a wise combination. What do you want?”

“I want another race! A fair one so I can beat you!” Knock Out couldn’t help but groan, Blurr really did have a one-track mind.

“Fine, I guess. Later. Perhaps next week if I’m still on planet, if not then... eventually. I’m going home. Tell Glitz for me.”

“Wait! Just tell me it was you. Tell me you remember Ivir-2.”

Knock Out turned, tapping his helm lightly with a dramatic sweep of his servo. “Ah yes! The Decepticon breeding den. What could they have possibly told you that would make you think it was okay to snuff out a full hotspot?”

“What do you mean? They weren’t going to snuff anything! You were building soldiers! They were going to dismantle the place.”

“Oh, the place~ The colony you mean, where a couple of, oh thousand, of us landed on an uninhabited planet, set up a few cyberformed spots and were already planting our own sparks there. No intention of building them up, no intention of shipping them off to Megatron and the high command for the war effort. We just wanted a semblance of home but if the Autobot’s couldn’t be happy then neither could we. After all, we’d obviously hurt some other species to get that planet, we were obviously planning something. Breeding soldiers for Megatron.”

“You’re lying. All you do is lie Knock Out why in the pit would I believe you!”

“OH YOU’RE SO RIGHT BLURR, YOU’RE SO RIGHT! It’s not like I LIVED THERE! Not like I had my to be conjunx begging and begging to bond with me despite the hell it would raise! Not like he tried to hide being sparked up. Pleading to keep it, pleading to plant it with the others and raise them up! That didn’t happen. I’m just a lying piece of garbage.”

“K-knock Out…”

“You know Blurr I may have beat you into the ground but funny enough I don’t remember leaving you for dead. I remember carting you across the planet and slapping on a distress beacon. Sure I could have been nicer but I wasn’t in the business of bringing in enemy branded mechs, no matter how well I knew them. It didn’t matter a whole lot did it. I probably should have killed you because you told the wreckers anyway, they found the compound and they destroyed it. Snuffed every spark, bombed every home. Those are the mechs you helped Blurr, those were your good guys. I’m just lucky I didn’t let Breakdown plant our damn sparkling there, I don’t think I could have handled what would have happened to him.” The rage faded from Blurr’s face, it quickly replaced by doubt.

He was silent for a long moment, Knock Out looming condescendingly, daring him to say anything else. “Why are you doing this then? Why aren’t you living out there with the other guy? Why are you here at all!? I would have said fuck this! I would have left! You could have left? You can leave!”

Knock Out could barely hide the mania creeping into his voice, his exhausted laugh. “No, no I couldn’t Blurr. I couldn’t just do that and the fact that you still think that only proves how naive you really are. I know that because I thought it, I tried it, again and again, and again, and look at me.” Knock Out dropped to a squat, resting his chin on his servo. “I learned a real important lesson my last day home, one sweet Shatter tried to instill before she died but I had to learn all on my own. Running will always keep you safe as long as you can run fast enough but it’s not always satisfying and you’re not always fast enough. Sometimes, just sometimes, you need to stop and saw a stupid mech in the face. Ransack might be that one stupid mech for you but honestly, the faster you realize that the better off you’ll be.”


	13. Chapter 13

Knock Out ended up escorting Blurr back to the camp, not because he really wanted to but...he tacked it on to his “prize”. Knock Out couldn’t even blame him, the trip back home would have been long and lonely, likely dangerous too if he happened to run into an insecticon or an angry saberhound. He didn’t need to add maiming to injury. So they went together.

Glitz was busy in the clinic but Litmus was eager to go home with him, she wished them off with two very large cubes of enacore and they started out as they fueled up. The wilds were not a fun walk but they were the best for stargazing. Litmus held him tight, the wind whipping around them and threatening bad weather. Perhaps a solar flare or a meteor storm in the upcoming days. The news would warn them.

Knock Out found his apartment occupied when he finally got home, flipping the switch he found Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tangled up on his couch, the faint glare of the holoscreen cutting through the dark. He was greeted by a long low meow something like a mix of broken audio equipment and an untuned instrument, a chorus of shriller ones following. About six little shardbacks crowded his peds, their little pike tails flicking like metronomes as they strut.

“Nothing like a full house.” Knock Out picked up his much less fat slagger of a pet and snuggled the beast for a long moment. “Obsidian! I thought you were getting heavier. All I do for you and you bring spawn into my home?” The shardback meowed lazily as it stretched out its legs” Ah, well. Looks like Bumblebee’s going to be getting a gift.

Sunstreaker’s optics flicked on as Knock Out sat Obsidian on the top of the couch. He wasn’t close to online but he waved weakly and mumbled incoherently. Something about a hole in his apartment, the shardback, and Wildbreak leaving him a video. Knock Out found his datapad sitting on the side table. Wildbreak must have called while he was out. He’d have to call him back tomorrow. He placed a cool servo on Sunstreaker’s face, the mech barely pressing into the touch before falling back into recharge.

Pulling free Knock Out bundled up the kittens climbing Litmus’ tires and motioned the mech to follow. “Let’s just get to my berth. I’m exhausted.”

“Yup.”

Tucked away in Knock Out’s room Litmus helped dig through the laundry for a spare thermal sheet. Setting it in the corner of the room the small band of shardbacks curled up and mewed contentedly as their loving asa cleaned their fine plates of dust and debris, straightening their soft malleable spines back clean and sharp. The little ones picking at their paws or lolling over their siblings ruining their creator’s hard work in a second.

Knock Out flopped into his berth, Litmus following him with a bit more restraint, hesitation perhaps. “Augh~ I’m so sore.”

“Yup, long cycles do that. What...what you and Blurr end up doing?”

Knock Out let out an ugly snort as he turned and smashed his face in his support block. His voice coming out muffled. “Don’t sound so nervous. What do you think?”

Litmus stretched his legs, his words warbling. “Who won?”

“Technically or realistically?”

“Technically.”

“Blurr...I suppose.”

“You don’t sound too broken up by it.” Litmus slipped his arm under Knock Out’s waist as he laid down, pulling the mech close.

“I’m not. He’s a top racer, trained for the track. I’m frankensteined garbage and medical caste. As good as Quartz’ work is she can’t change that....well she can but I don’t want or need her to. My vitus will always be faster than his so it’s not as if he can really beat me. Only Saperius is faster...perhaps his father but he still thinks our racing is a silly fad even though our damn government was based around it.”

“Mmhmm, really had me there in the beginning. Thought I was gonna have to say somethin’.”

“We all have our demons Litmus, yours are just imaginary.”

“Could say the same to you.”

“You could; don’t know if I’d believe you.”

“Gotta work on my persuasion then.”

Litmus’ digits thumbed the seams of Knock Out’s middle idly as he slipped into recharge. Knock Out watched the clouds drift across the sky from the half-covered window, exhausted and yet restless. Nervous. Even knowing his first three “dates” weren’t all that important, barely warm-ups to the real thing...they hadn’t exactly gone well. Not how the council would likely want them to go. He’d have to try a little harder.

* * *

Sunstreaker woke them up. His optics still cloudy with sleep, angry at being disturbed. “Someone’s been ringing the FUCKING bell for ten minutes. I know you don’t let slaggers bother you this early so can you deal with them?!”

Knock Out cycled his optics owlishly, just as delirious. “Okay, okay.” Stumbling to his peds he pat Sunstreaker on the face as he passed, grabbing for the mech’s servo to get him to follow. The two stumbled into the elevator, Sunstreaker leaning heavily on him as they waited. The entrance was quiet, no one else having come down in rescue of their wayward friends. Just beyond the glass Windblade waved frantically at him, the femme jumping and fluttering her wings to get his attention. Chromia at her side, being Chromia. Knock Out bent with a sigh, what in the pit did they want? And why did they have Wildbreak!?

Knock Out tore the door open snatching up a sleepy Wildbreak. Chromia had only been loosely holding his servo, keeping him upright but she jumped back in surprise. The young mech flung his arms around him screaming happily. “ASA! It’s been forever. Did you see my videos?” Ah, the videos. Probably would have saved him and Sunstreaker the rude awakening.

“I didn’t get the chance but you are a wonderful surprise!” Knock Out nuzzled Wildbreak’s helmcrest warmly, stamping quick little kisses to his cheeks making the young mech giggle and squirm. “I missed you! Didn’t you miss me?”

“Asa~ It tickles!”

“Oh, fine~” Knock Out let Wildbreak sprawl out in his arms, flopping dead weight like his lazy shardback. With a quick look, he ushered the two femmes inside, the party retreating back to the elevator. “What happened to the twins? Soundwave need them elsewhere?”

“No! They’re fine. We’ve just got everything set up for your trip to Caminus! I was just in the area...for... work…and Soundwave mentioned you hadn’t had the chance to pick your little one up. I figured you want to take him with, considering Glitz asked to come along I figured Chromia could show them around while you work your stuff.”

“Ah.” And here Knock Out thought he might get some downtime. He’d really wanted to take Litmus back to Helex with him. Let Wildbreak get to know him. Perhaps that was too forward, too defeatist. There was a chance one of these other mechs could charm him just as equally as Litmus did. There was also a chance the council could laugh him off. Litmus was likely just a pity nomination, they had no idea of the two’s history. “Everyone’s been informed?”

“Yep! Eugh! I’m so excited for you! Well, and for me. It feels so long since we’ve been home. Chromia nearly cried!”

“I’m going to get laid.”

“Chromia! The little one!”

“He’s fine.” Wildbreak was indeed fine, sleepily chattering to Knock Out about Frenzy, Rumble, and the ride over.

“Ms. Chromia is so fast, asa. She doesn’t have seat belts or doors! It was scary but fun.” Knock Out hummed in agreement, barely paying attention. It was far too early in the day. He could only glare with meager jealousy as Sunstreaker flopped back onto the couch, limbs tangling with his brothers.

Guiding his guests to the front Knock Out pulled out two stools from his table. “Sit, make yourselves comfortable. Unfortunately, I don’t have jet grade but I do have enacore if you’d like to try it.”

“Sure! Sounds great!” Knock Out heard the femme call, nodding idly as he took Wildbreak back to the guest room. The new mold happily squishing the support block to his frame, curling into a comfortable little ball as soon as Knock Out laid him down. Knock Out stayed there for a moment, gently petting the blunt twin peaks of the little mech’s helm. A sensation he found so comfortably familiar, something he hadn’t realized how terribly he missed till then.

“Sweet recalls little one. We can go visit Dee later, he’s missed you just as much as I have.”

“Windblade says Caminus has a place filled with wild creatures you can see and pet. Can we go there? Can Dee come with us?”

“I’m sure you can go there, I’ll have to see about myself and Dead End. I think this might be a little too short notice for him. I’ll admit I think we’ll both be jealous if we can’t because that sounds like quite the adventure.”

“I’m so excited! She says they have dragons! Like in the movies!”

“Really now? That is exciting. You can tell me more about your time away after your nap. I’ve got to go be hospitable.” Wildbreak nodded sagely, frame going limp as he relaxed into his support block mound. The nest of pillows keeping him safe and sound. Knock Out gave him a quick kiss goodbye then headed back out.

Litmus had emerged from the bedroom, the femmes were admiring and chatting quietly with him, doing their best not to bother the two sleeping new molds recharging on the couch.

“That’s amazing! Can you tell me more about him?” Knock Out caught the tail end of their conversation but he had a feeling he knew what they were talking about.

“Telling her about Navitas.” Knock Out took a quick detour to his fridge before taking the last free seat, setting out cubes for all of them.

“Yup.” Litmus slipped an arm around Knock Out’s waist, wrenching his stool over far too obviously to not be noticeable. The two femmes paid the event no mind eager for their fuel after a long journey.

“He sounds astounding! It was always a wonder how you all survived in that part of the galaxy but Navitas is an amazing titan, of course, he would have protected you all those years. Is he doing well? When was the last time he spoke?”

Litmus shrugged. “There’s been no real damage to them in a while so I haven’t had a need to go down. Who knows how he’s doing now with Ransack but they were lonely, always pretty lonely. He wanted to move us, wanted to take us to a new planet, a new galaxy like in the old days. Old for him at least. I don’t think they really understood most of the mechs he knew had died, that most of the mechs on him didn’t even know about the old days. I was working on building ‘em a temporary frame, something he could run around in, enjoy living in. Pet project you know. Then I got put in jail.” Litmus squeezed Knock Out lightly. “They used that as evidence too, thought I was trying to trap you in some low caste body to hold you hostage. Lunatics.”

“That sounds brilliant! I bet Caminus would love that. Did you get any tests done? Any proof that their conscious could fit in a limited processor?” Litmus nodded as he chugged his fuel, setting the cube down with a satisfied sigh.

“Sure. A few. Obviously, it’s confusing for them cause they don’t have so much going on you know but they can do it. Only issue was he kept getting too excited, blew the whole frames circuitry out at least a dozen times.”

Windblade threw herself down on the table dramatically.“I can’t believe we didn’t think of that! All these years! I just had mecha working on a holoavatar for him. I was talking with Preceptor who designed the programming and he offered up the base files to tweak for him. I could share it with you if we get it working. I think an actual frame though is so much more...freeing!

* * *

Knock Out called Dead End as he packed, as expected the mech had little to no desire to see Caminus or break the routine that had kept his mental health stable. Insisting pictures and souvenirs would suffice. He did make room for a quick appointment for Knock Out to come in, eager to see Wildbreak before he left planet.

Knock Out sent Windblade and Chromia to the camps to get Glitz and scheduled to meet up at the groundbridge late that night. So at around mid-cycle the small party left the apartment building. They waved the two femmes off and set for Dead End’s shop. Litmus bouncing Wildbreak in his arms while Knock Out smoothed a bent helm finial of Sunstreakers that Sideswipe had somehow kicked in. The mech still heatedly screaming at his brother all the while.

To make things easier considering Sunstreaker was still well and exhausted and Knock Out wasn’t going to let Sideswipe ruin his reputation the two were stuck in the back of Litmus’ truck bed with Wildbeak while the adults drove. Much to Sideswipes’ embarrassment. Though faced with Knock Out’s threatening glare he barely put up a fight. That didn’t mean he didn’t complain.

“This is so demeaning! I haven’t gotten a ride from another mech since I learned how to drive! And no, police tows do not count!”

“Police tows absolutely count and they’re the reason you're in the back in the first place! Ultra Magnus called your little group of friends a street gang. What in the world are you doing with your life?”

“Having fun! It’s not my fault everything fun is illegal in this city! I can’t wait for you guys to kill Ransack so we can go to Velocitron! I bet they have fun.” Litmus’ headlights flashed as he laughed. Knock Out revved his engine interrupting Sideswipe’s griping.

“The only place you’ll be going is home with your disgusting bald tires if you create a scene. The set you want is not cheap if I recall and you don’t exactly have any money Sideswipe!”

“Ugh, whatever! You’re not my sire Knock Out! You just some rich weirdo Bumblee sicked on us. You’re not a dad! I barely know you.”

“Knock Out’s my rich dad, isn’t that right Wildbreak? Cool dad, cool dad, cool dad!” Wildbreak gleefully joined Sunstreaker in his chant nearly causing Knock Out to stall in his embarrassment, his desperate pleading mumble to not be labeled a dad not heard over the noise of the road. “Also I like sitting back here. I actually get to see stuff. I hope one day I can trick some big idiot into loving me so I can be carried around all cycle. That sounds great.”

“Of course you’d want to do that! You don’t want to do anything anymore!”

“ I work all week! I’m going to work right now! You’re going to buy tires! Are you really going to start this fight again!” Knock Out blocked the sound of the two’s argument, focusing on the bottlenecked traffic and the slight ping on his HUD. It was just Litmus.

`You sure they’re not yours?’

‘100% positive.’

‘Seems suspicious~’

‘DON’T.’

* * *

  
The ground bridge terminal was all but empty by the time Knock Out got done with the mall and managed to get his luggage from home. Dead End ever the perfectionist and the worried parent.

Glitz waved them over as soon as she spotted them but Windblade and Chromia were nowhere to be found. Knock Out didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Glitz bound towards them.“Well, don’t you all look dashing. Especially you Litmus, you haven’t changed color palette since I fixed you up years ago.”

“Thank ya’ ma’am. Got it on your spark’s chit. He’s too kind to me.” Litmus handed Wildbreak over to Knock Out, the little mech's arms wrapped around a large stuffed toy. Glitz cooed instantly all but ignoring Litmus proud little turn. “Ah, I see how it is.”

“Oh, now Litmus~ Knock Out can admire your new perky tush I have been hearing about this little one for months! Let me get a good look at him!” Glitz expertly plucked Wildbreak from her son’s arms. Wildbreak shrunk a bit, clearly nervous but Knock Out tipped his chin up.

“This is Glitz. Lux dalba. I told you about her.” Wildbreak reached for one of the femme’s strands of jewels, meekly running his digits down it.

“Asa said you were old, you don’t look old. Old things look rotten.” Glitz looked to her son, Knock Out let out a fearful laugh.

“We still mainly get foreign entertainment. I’ve streamed a lot of earth children programming. They don’t age as well as we do.” Glitz nodded in understanding.

“Well, I take care of myself. With any luck, you too will look just as good when you’re as old as me.” Wildbreak perked up a little more.

“I’m glad you're not scary.”

“I’m glad I’m not too.” Glitz turned to Litmus. “Are you coming with us? Going to strongarm any of these mechs you don’t think treat Knock Out well enough for me?”

“No, ma’am. Can’t say I can. With you gone they need me at the camp and Knock Out wants to make sure his other two don’t wreck his home with wild parties and whatnot.”

“Smart decision. I’ll make sure to pick up something for the tent. Caminus is a planet of finery so I’m told.”

“That is your department. I’ll leave it to you. Just don’t come back sparked up. Either of ya.” Litmus pulled the two in a tight hug, giving them each a chaste kiss on the cheek. They returned them.

“Good driving Litmus.”

“Get home safe. I’ll call you once we get settled.” Litmus nodded, giving Wildbreak’s helm a pet.

“Alright. I’ll look forward to it.” Knock Out and Glitz waved Litmus off as he transformed and sped from the station. Knock Out turning to Glitz as soon as the other mech was out of sight.

“So what happened to our guides? Change of plans?”

“On no, they’re just on the other side. I’ve told them you’re here and we were just saying our goodbyes. Nothing they need to be bothered with.”

“Let’s get through then. No reason to keep them waiting any longer.”

* * *

The first thing Knock Out felt when he crossed over to Caminus was a sense of ease and comfort he hadn’t felt since earth. Caminus’ sun so bright and lively that he could feel it’s energy even in the shaded temple where the groundbridge was housed. Chromia waved at them, lazy but jovial. They all waved back, especially Wildbreak who was chatting happily about the prospects of the zoo again with no intention of running out of questions Knock Out and Glitz had no answers to.

She gave the young mech a gentle high five as they met. Looking back to Knock Out to explain the absence of her partner.“Windblade got called out for something, but I got you three. Makes it easier without her anyway. You want me to take the kid?” Glitz tutted as kindly as she could for how disapproving she was of the idea.

“No, no dear. I’ve just got my servos on him. And you don’t have seatbelts or doors.”

Chromia shrugged. “That’s fair, but he didn’t seem to mind the first time. Let’s get you someplace comfortable for a bit, the Lady Flame wants a meeting later so I’m glad you showed up looking sharp.”

Knock Out had heard of the mech, mostly about how much trouble she gave Windblade. Bee and Arcee often invited her and Chromia out and if Knock Out was being honest it was one of the reasons he stopped going out with them. It’s wasn’t as if he couldn’t tolerate the two, he actually quite liked Chromia it was just...mechs talked and Windblade stuck her nose cone in every problem she saw. Knock Out’s life was nothing but a series of problems that he wanted no one to look into.

“Yippee, another religious zealot.”

With a sassy cock of her hip and a backflip, Chromia transformed, gunning her engine as she waited for the other two.“Just be professional. She wants to set you up with someone very special. He’s been cleared by the council already so no getting out of it.”

“Double yippee.”

“Yup~” Chromia teased, no sympathy at all in her voice. “You might like him the best for all we know. He’s…..well he’s not your average Camaien.” Knock Out transformed and fell to his wheels next to her. Glitz elegantly collapsing into her alt like a breaking mosaic.

“You’re not exactly selling me Chromia.”

“Well I’ve never got to know him, I’ve...I’ve never actually met him. I’ve seen him though. The Lady flame dotes on him so this really is an honor.”

Knock Out didn’t believe that for a second knowing what he knew about Camiens. “I feel sooooo~ honored.”

“Nothing wrong with a good religious bot, though I don’t know if our ideals will mix well.” Glitz chimed, unusually quiet, the scenery passing them by at a blistering pace stealing away most of her attention.

“The Mistress has become much more reasonable as of late. She’s adopted Optimus’ more...open and free ideals though she’s still a bit rigid when it comes to some things. Solus knows best and all that. She has come to accept that what Solus knows best though is perceived differently by every mech. I’m sure this has come from the fact that she now has a few sylphs that are of age to take up her mantel should need be. Right on their way to being Matriarchs.”

“Great so she won’t smite us upon greeting.”

“Darling~” Glitz reprimanded. Chromia only laughed at Knock Out’s distrust.

“Oh no she’s enthralled by you. A bit jealous even. She can’t believe how obviously you’ve been blessed by Amalgamous and Solus...Quintus too the last time I remembered. To be able to create new sparks is a miracle to her, to get together with other species. She approves as long as it’s spun the right way.”

“It was a miracle.” Glitz assured. “A true blessing.”

* * *

Caminus was an odd city, the place reminding him so closely of home and yet completely the opposite. Flora and fauna existed everywhere, mech’s of every shape and form, and everything looked so uniformly intricate. The streets barely changed from place to place, they were genuinely beautiful in the exact way Velocitron wasn’t but despite it all, the place looked like one big set-piece. Something trapped in the past.

Knock Out wasn’t even the little bit surprised when they stopped on the hilltop temple that looked as it could have been taken straight from some ancient human civilization. He’d assumed it was nothing more than some kitschy hotel before Chromia transformed, introducing the place with a stretch and a sigh. “Here we are, The temple of the flame. This is where the Mistress stays. She thinks it nothing but an honor to allow you to stay while you’re courting. Common!”

Chromia led them up the spiraling stairs, both Glitz and her son nervously staring into all the pools of mystery solvent that they risked falling into with their unsteady peds. The big water fixtures housing giant rather sharp looking statues of the Primes and a certain type of fish Knock out did not trust in the slightest. Glitz certainly did fine for the most part, but the higher up they climbed the worse and worse Knock Out’s vertigo became. Little Wildbreak agreeing with him, although he was able to cling to Glitz for safety.

Chromia didn’t notice her guests discomfort until they were at the top. As she turned she caught Knock Out collapsing to the ground, venting heavily as his optics cycled madly. “Slag!” She quickly dropped to help him as Glitz found a pillar to lean on, patting Wildbreak on the back to let him know the scary part was over. “Sorry. I’m so used to taking the quick way. I forgot you’re working with new equipment.”

“This place is a safety violation waiting to happen.” Chromia rubbed the back of her helm sheepishly.

“Yeah, it’s not actually a path. I just got so frustrated of making Windblade wait that I sort of made my own. The actual path spirals around the mountain. There’s a few gardens, more pools, a lookout spot to rest at. Honestly good job making it up with me at all.”

“I would not change your function, my dear. So far you’re not well off the starting line with your tourism career.” With her composure settled Glitz headed over and helped her son up, patting him too lightly on the back. “Don’t worry darling, we’ll give those cables of yours a good stretch as soon as we get settled. I packed plenty of tension grease as soon as Windblade showed me her photographs.”

With the two femmes' support, Knock Out managed to get inside the temple and push back his panic attack but not the streak of sorrow that staked his spark. He used to love heights, he still did every now and then, when he didn’t think about them too much. The years of being threatened on the nemesis and slipping off Menasor’s shoulder changed that. There really wasn’t a moment he could turn his thoughts off anymore, not without things turning nasty. Not just when it came to heights. Some cycles it was maddening.

“Glimmer?” Glitz questioned quietly as she all but forced Knock Out to sit on a comfortable-looking bench. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Knock Out responded, likely a little too quickly. He was fine though, he was just trying to convince his frame of the fact so it would stop pumping his spark with fuel so furiously.

“Again, sorry. Would you like me to take you to your room or do you want me to see if the Mistress wants to see you now?”

“I’m always a business before pleasure type of bot. Unless, of course, I’m avoiding business. Which I don’t see the need to do just yet.”

“Nice attitude. Stay here but feel free to look around and enjoy the scenery.” Knock Out couldn’t place the level of the femmes sarcasm but he deemed it unworthy of a retort. Glitz happily explored the small area but he was content with his couch, waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

The Mistress of flame came to greet them personally. Her long strides betraying her eagerness to meet her guests. Knock Out couldn’t tell much else about her demeanor but as he heard the clink of heavy peds he instinctively straightened. While she was no Megatron she certainly matched his height. Perhaps even dwarfed him by a few inches though most of that was due to decorative kibble that rivaled Starscream’s taste in fashion. All to say she cut a dominant, powerful figure as any religious leader should.

“Auspicious~” Was the first thing she uttered, softly not wanting to be heard or perhaps simply without knowing she’d spoken aloud at all. It still made Knock Out’s plates twitch. The way she looked at him, not quite right. “You must be Knock Out. I see what they mean now.”

“Pardon?” Oh primus, mechs were talking about him? What mechs?!

“Windblade has mentioned you are not a bot to be misjudged. The Council says you have friends in high dark places, that you can be dangerous. I wouldn’t guess that from a bot who looks like they were only onlined a year ago.” Knock Out never understood that comment when he was younger, considering what year-old mechs on his planet looked like it was a ridiculous thing to say at best. Then he was put in charge of designing MTO’s and it made much more sense. “It’s hard to tell in photographs, video, you always sound so lively but I see it in your optics, I see it in your spark. You’ve seen things, learned lessons far beyond your years.”

Knock Out felt relief wash over him, well that wasn’t bad at all. He stood to properly introduced himself but before he could start the Mistress grabbed his servos. “The servos of a blacksmith, the frame of a model, the face of a sparkling, the spark of a smoldering elder. You are a strange mech Knock Out. Very strange. I see why Elita has her sights on you...but I think she’s wrong. You don’t have Liege’s energy at all. Then again, perhaps that’s exactly why she thinks you do.”

Knock Out felt a chill run through him. Whatever she had done, it didn’t feel like some pompous femme taking a guess at his tragedies. It felt real like she knew something. He didn’t like that in the least. “Pardon my excitement I hope I didn’t scare you. I know how medical mecha can be about their instruments. We are a culture of company you see, not afraid to be close to one another. I sometimes forget when dealing with those from Cybertron that they’re not comfortable.” The Mistress's sights turned to Glitz and Wildbreak. “Your guests? I’d be honored to be introduced.”

Knock Out reset his vocalizer as Glitz neared with Wildbreak, her energy matching the Mistress’s. Daring her to say anything “Ah yes. This is Glitz, my asa, and Wildbreak...my spa-my little ward.” Despite what Chromia had promised Knock Out still expected hell for some reason. The Mistress was nothing but enthralled.

“Astounding! So it’s true, you are blessed by the Primes! You made him? And you made this adorable star?! You must tell me how!” Assured that there would be no words slung Glitz relaxed even offering up Wildbreak to be admired.

A pleasant, slightly smug smile on her lips as she flexed her knowledge. “It’s all quite simple. Two sparks meet, data is shared, a new spark is created. During its gestation, the spark grows in the chest of the carrier, asa, to us and then when it’s grown stable enough it’s planted in a hotspot. We call them gardens because of the nutrient-rich soils any wayward flora that tend to bed the areas. It’s how little ones get natural color to their metal. Picky couples will have preferred flowers planted by the garden caretakers. Some couples even prefer home gardens. That’s how we handled Knock Out. Tended to the metal myself.”

“I see! So Solus still has her servo. Why so small? Why do they take so long?” The Mistress handled Wildbreak like an artifact, something precious and loved but a tad too cold for a living creature. Wanting to see all of him despite his discomfort. Glitz gently took him back as she answered.

“We thought it had something to do with the limited metals on our planet, that is one of the reasons only racing and aerial frames seemed to thrive and we’re sure it has something to do with it...but in a roundabout way. It more likely has to do with our merge with the Adamas, the other species on Velocitron. As beings of pure energy, they grow slowly. Now...we both do. Velocitronians do.”

“Is it true do you think, the way you were given your gift was in the way of your sparks. They burn brighter I was told, stronger. So much so you created your own special fuel.” Glitz hummed noncommittally.

“Well it sure helps...certainly it was tougher bringing sparks up back then. Being a true Cybertronian it was tougher for me to get sparked than my dear Shatter. She had many sparks in her lifetime and Knock Out was the only one I was able to take on. I’m proof alone that is possible for any transformer. In simple terms we were all blessed by the Primes since he gave us form, it just wasn’t a convenient thing to be widely known at the time. So you and every Camaien are also blessed, Mistress.” The Mistress's face fell a bit.

“If that is true and I don’t have issue believing the Primes could be so kind I’m afraid we have long since given up that gift to survive here. Where your mecha in times of scarcity looked elsewhere ours simply buckled down and survived but at a cost. If it is hard for a mech of Cybertron to bear a spark I fear it would be near impossible or life-threatening for one of us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps if this bonding goes well that could change. You have a beautiful planet.” A smile returned to the Mistress's lips. She placed a kind servo on her and Knock Out’s shoulder.

“I see where your skill comes from Knock Out, I’m excited to see your influence soon. Please let me show you to your room so you may get some rest. Your dear asa may go as she pleases but I ask you stay at the temple for the day. I’ll come by later in the evening. There’s someone I want you to meet.

* * *

The room the Mistress introduced them to was more of a suite. Glitz was nothing less than pleased exclaiming that it reminded her of her place at the palace. It certainly was nice. Plenty of gold and intricate artwork. Strangely a large library, a small holoscreen, and a plush couch in the sitting room. Two magnetic berths in separate rooms and a well-stocked wash rack. Polish, paint, and buffer already included making the stuff Knock Out brought moot, though his paint was higher quality. The polish however he planned on nicking without any remorse.

Left to their own devices the three took a nap. They hadn’t been up for long but groundbridge across long distances did take something from a mech and while the sun and atmosphere was invigorating for Knock Out, the change in environment was not for Glitz. Knock Out found a foil book from the towering case of them and took it and Wildbreak to the berth. It was an odd little tale about a mech with simple claws who wanted desperately to play music. Knock Out supposed it was a book about making do, finding one’s own way to do things and succeed. Very uplifting. Wildbreak seemed to like it but he seemed to find more interest in counting the gold bands of Knock Out’s shoulders over and over again as he slipped into recharge. Knock Out couldn’t blame him. It was a little dull compared to the human book Knock Out had been reading him. After all Katniss, a smart devious femme who wanted to overthrow a regime so she could live the life she wanted to live and protect her split spark was much more interesting than wanting to play a quartz harp. An instrument that conceivably even Shockwave could play and one of his servos was a gun.

Glitz rose an hour or two later and after picking up some reading material herself, tasting the fuel their hosts were kind enough to provide, and putting on a record she found a collection of, all the while taking a sorely missed oil bath, she roused Knock Out and insisted he do the same before his meeting even though the shine from his recent polishing hadn’t even thought about dulling.

He settled for a bit of fuel that he could best describe as dull, applying a bit of upholstery perfume, and cleaning up his tires from the journey over. Wildbreak found himself enamored by the paint set the Mistress had provided the room as a gift to him. Knock Out had only provided his spark with a set of crayons he’d gotten Bumblebee to acquire, one to deter mess, but also to deter Wildbreak from thinking the detail paints he was constantly around were acceptable materials to make art with. The little things would all too quickly become too small for Wildbreak though so Knock Out was as appreciative of the gift as he was sure Wildbreak was.

The Mistress knocked on their door about three hours later, just as Glitz was preparing to leave for something called the celestial gardens. She happily noted Glitz’ new shine. “I’m so glad you found the cosmetics to your standard. I know you’ve been refugees for a time but I heard Velocitron is nothing but a stickler for quality.”

A master of professional finery Glitz showered the Mistress in thanks. “Everything’s lovely. You must be some sort of clairvoyant Mistress as I was just about to head out. So I’ll leave my glimmer in your servos. Would you like us at morning ceremony? Or would that be disrespectful? I’d just like to know so I don’t stay out too late.” The Mistress optics bloomed with joy.

“I’d be honored.” she all but screamed but her voice never going above a raspy neutral volume. Something just above a whisper. “Sermons are not every day though, we encourage mechs to engage in cycle to cycle faith on their own or with small groups of friends. Communal ceremonies only happen at the end of every lunar cycle. Depending on your stay you’ll certainly be able to join us for a sermon. I’ll happily inform you the night before.”

“Lovely! Well, Wildbreak are you excited to go see some pretty flowers?”

“Yay!” Setting down his brush with care Wildbreak jumped to his peds and ran to give Knock Out’s middle a tight hug, his arms still having to reach rather high to do so. “Bye asa, have fun with your new friend!” Knock Out pet the back of his helm, returning the affection.

“I’ll certainly try.”

“Come, let us see you to the entrance. I know the temple can be confusing for some.” With the Mistress’ offer Knock Out picked up Wildbreak and the four headed out. Knock Out waved Glitz off a bit mournfully knowing without her he’d have to put on more of an act as to not insult their host. He was only thankful that he was used to pleasing mechs so they wouldn’t kill him, except he was used to knowing the limits where he could also be himself and he didn’t have that here yet. So he kept things simple as the Mistress led him further and further into the temple, then deeper and deeper. Asking about the art, the stories, anything that would keep her talking so he could just nod and seem interested. Thankfully most of what she spoke of was rather interesting.

Knock Out’s nerves only acted up as the Mistress led him to an ancient looking elevator. It wasn’t the elevator per se that upset him despite its obvious age and was more to do with the idea of being led down into the bowels of a place of worship. It never led to good things in Knock Out’s experience. He wasn’t just about to put up a fuss, he’d go, but not without some questions.

“Uh, Mistress?” The Mistress noting Knock Out’s hesitation quite easily took on an exhausted look as if she was used to this. “Where exactly are we going?”

“The catacombs.” She stated plainly. “I know this must seem odd but Obcasus is himself rather odd. I can only ask you to trust me and him. I don’t mean to take you anywhere dangerous.”

Well, at least he now had a name.

* * *

The catacombs looked like every other form of catacomb, dark dusty and presumably full of dead mechs of some importance. Whoever this Obcasus was it seemed he was a bit of a wanderer or at least had no specific room they liked to call home like any proper nutjob Knock Out found he was used to. Around every stretch deeper into the underground the Mistress would call the mech’s name, her voice echoing off the ancient metal.

Eventually, a voice echoed back. “Mistress? Is it fuel time?”

“It is indeed Obcasus, also I brought a guest to meet you. I hope that’s alright.”

“Mistress.” The response that came back was strained with politeness, clearly, this mech had nothing but respect for the Lady Flame but was not happy with her gesture. Knock Out knew the tone well.

The Lady Flame didn’t seem at all deterred. “You’ll thank me Obcasus~” It only took two more turns for the echo to become solid.

“Yes, Mistress.” Knock Out tried not to jump as the mech all but appeared from nowhere. “Oh...no. He’s gorgeous. Mistressssssss.” The bots juvenile nervous tone didn’t stop the small wave of glee that washed over Knock Out. While he certainly knew he was attractive and couldn’t give a slag about mechs that refused to admit the fact it took a certain type of mech to simply state it out loud to his face. Obcasus wasn’t that type of mech so it felt so much more genuine and even a tad embarrassing.

He held out his servo to the mech. “Hello, I’m Knock Out.” Obcasus stared at his servo for much longer than was necessary. Finally taking one up with both of his own.

“How do you do things with these?”

“Obcasus! Don’t be rude!” The Mistress tugged Obcasus roughly away, shoving a cube in his servos before turning to Knock Out. “I am sorry he’s not very social.”

Taking note of the mechs gaunt thinness, pearlescent almost glowing white paint, and deep-set midnight blue optics, Knock Out could have guessed that. He could easily assume that Obcasus rarely left the catacombs. Why he didn’t was the question. “Well he lives here, so I’m not surprised.”

“He doesn’t live here!” The Mistress desperately tried to assure. “He has a room higher up. He just finds comfort here.”

“Amongst the corpses, of which I should be.” Knock Out forced himself not to laugh, unfortunately, he couldn’t keep his smile at bay. The Mistress must have seen, mistaking his reaction for discomfort.

“Obcasus please don’t be dramatic!”

“Sorry Mistress.”

“Obcasus was born with a null spark you see. A spark with no data. He simply formed a protoform and nothing else and so was lucky enough to choose how he wanted to be. Unfortunately, this gift also left some dark scars I’m afraid.”

“I am an abandoned creation. I should not be.”

The Mistress framed Obcasus’ face warmly despite the twinge his comment caused. “Obcasus, please with the drama. You’re just the way Solus intended, for very good reason, I’m sure. Now, why don’t you spend some time with Knock Out and see if you don’t find yourself a friend.” The Mistress turned to Knock Out. “I hope you don’t find it rude that I leave you alone with him. Here is my frequency should you need my assistance out of here.”

The Mistress left with nothing more than a silent swish of her cape leaving the two mechs to stare at each other. Obcasus took a step closer. “May I see your servos again?”

“Uhh, sure. Why?” Knock Out cautiously handed his servos over, Obcasus’ digits dipped between the cables and lines, pulling them gently apart. Knock Out instantly felt uncomfortable but it was too late to pull away.

“It’s true.” The tips of Obcasus’ digits brought up a slim line, stained an orangey coral pink that clearly hadn’t seen fuel in some time. “The Mistress said you were once a dark worshiper. Which dark one did you pledge to?”

Knock Out laughed nervously, pulling his servos free. “I don’t practice the faith any longer. I’ve actually-”

“Was it Liege? Is that why they say that about you? Has he given you gifts? How much do you know?” Knock Out took a step back from the advancing mech. He wasn’t scared of him Obcasus interest was quite obvious like that of a child who just met a stranger who was a master in their favorite thing at that moment. It was simply when that favorite thing involved the dark faith Knock Out grew a little uncomfortable.

“I-” Knock Out wanted to lie through his denta… but the words wouldn’t come out. “Listen I had enough of a brush with dark energon and even the dark lord Unicron himself! No amount of the other dark gods' blessings are worth risking corruption by that lunatic!” Obcasus didn’t seem to be listening.

“Liege isn’t bad, just as Megatronus isn’t bad. They simply are who they are. Darker sides of us all. They need to be kept in balance. Unicron is the same. He’s not balanced. He’s angry. Dismissed, belittled. Did they teach you the story? The two prophecies of Alpha Trion?”

“Yes, yes. That no matter what is done Unicron can not be truly destroyed, inevitably he will return until he finds his peace, his function in the universe. That to truly assuage him the dark must be appreciated as much as the light. Yes. You try believing he’s redeemable in some way shape or form when his stopping around trying to kill you with undead beasts! I was never so happy to be thought down upon by Autobots.” Obcasus all but stared into his soul.

“You still wear your markings. I saw them on your struts. You can lie all you want I don’t believe you’ve truly abandoned your belief...I do believe it scares you. I can’t imagine it wouldn’t at times if what you say happened...perhaps you even scare yourself but you believe in it, you trust it when you need it. Who are you blessed by?” Knock Out’s plates bristled but he let it all go with a sigh.

“Mortilus.” Knock Out relaxed against the cool metal of the wall, defeated but not angry by it. “Death gods always get the bad rap after all. No one is happy to die...but nothing is built to live forever. Nothing should live forever. There should be some perks though for accepting that fact. Appreciating it. Don’t you think?”

“Mistress would remind me not to be dramatic if I were to answer that truthfully. I suppose I agree. Has he blessed you? Are you one of the chosen.” Knock Out shifted nervously. Having a feeling where this would lead and not quite liking it.

“Who would you pick? What dark god?”

“Micronus!” Knock Out couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Not really a dark god...but alright. I’m pretty sure you can get him to listen anytime. Befriend some Minicons. He might offer you a thanks.”

“Magrada’s texts say that all the Primes have a dark side. That is what the dark religion teaches. It says we must learn to accept our own insecurities, take a hold of them and in doing that the primes may bless us.” Well, that was a lot of new information.

“Magrada? I’ve never heard of them? Certainly, they’re not some prophet or preacher.” Obcasus shook his head. Holding out his servo, gesturing Knock Out to follow as they walked. Knock Out warily took his servo, following him deeper into the catacombs.

“Magrada was a friend of the Mistress, a Camien ancestor, a skilled linguist. She also practiced the dark ways. She was blessed by Alpha Trion. She led a small congregation but it fell apart thanks to her death. This was where she held congregation at the old Mistress approval. I doubt the Mistress now would approve even though she tolerates my interest. I’ve read most of her texts, I’ve tried the rituals...but no one answers.”

“So you just stay down here, holed up, by yourself?” Obcasus looked away.

“Are you asking if I have an Amica?”

“It’s your weird thing. I would just think a good looking, soft-spoken, mech like you would be able to trick some mech into coming down here with you.” Obcasus stalled, almost comically in a long shadow.

“You think I’m good looking? In this costume armor the Mistress made for me? In this dank place of death? I’m...I’m seen as a tragedy by others, something that should have been given mercy as swiftly as possible. I can’t even transform.” Knock Out shrugged kindly. Obcasus certainly was handsome in that certain haunted type of way that made young mechs swoon. It was a look that made a mech look older, refined and world-worn, but underneath Obcasus was just as much a new spark as any. It was obvious Obcasus had some years on him though, even though many were likely spent hidden away.

“A lot of mechs can’t transform. No t-cogs. We were trained to shoot a mech there. I was quite a good shot. Too good. I had an itchy trigger digit and a distrust of every mech that came to my tent. They took my gun away when I shot a high ranking officer and ruined him for most of the battle. I didn’t see why I was being punished considering he was the one being very rude. I warned him that I would shoot and everything if he didn’t do what I told him.” Obcasus cracked a smile.

“The war must have been tough. Are you glad you don’t have to shoot mechs anymore?”

“Pleased as punch. I’ve got a big stick now.” Obcasus’ deep laugh all but tinkled, it was a lovely sound. The two continued to chat as they walked. They shared their experiences in the mortuary arts. Obcasus going on about the trinkets he sometimes stole as bonus pay. Considering his work went without a name or thanks. Knock Out had a few words at that but Obcasus assured him he was paid by the Mistress but what was money to a mech who barely left the temple, who barely still left the dark.

Eventually, they reached the comfortable sermon room Magrada had set up all those years ago. It looked nothing like the places Knock Out was used to, nothing Conduit would set up. For one, there were no suffering mechs begging to be healed, no hungry desperate mechs looking for any sort of sign even if was a dark and dangerous one. At worst Knock Out could call the place cramped and dusty. Considering it was in the catacombs though that was a given. So to him, it was cozy, the place littered with tapestries and well-used lanterns with energon and life still in them. Obcasus had clearly made the place his home away from home. There was a small holoscreen, a computer, and a fuel cooler.

Obcasus took a seat on the floor couch like a young mech bringing his first friend home to his place and was nervous about what they’d say. Knock Out took a moment to admire the work of the tapestries before settling near the other mech. “So, I know you weren’t exactly planning to spend quality time with me, but you did drag me here, what’s your plan?”

Obcasus shuffled a bit. “You never said if you were blessed or not...but I was hoping you could show me what I might be doing wrong. You don’t have to participate. I won’t make you.” Talking to the wrong primes was the only thought that came to Knock Out’s mind, but if this whole thing was set up by someone talking to Alpha Trion well then who was he to judge.

Knock Out thought on the offer. He was so far from Cybertron, far from Megatron, far from Unicron. Perhaps there was no harm in trying out a little magic. Obcasus was a good spark, he seemed to truly understand the dark road. Unicron was trapped in that box. “Do you have any dark energon?” Obcasus nodded, gesturing to his cooler.

“It costs four of my stipends to buy. The dealers can’t seem to find it any cheaper.” Knock Out nodded.

“We’ll...we’ll use mine then. I’ve already processed it.” Knock Out popped open an arm compartment and pulled out a medium-sized compact. “One of the last gifts Megatron ever gave me was a shard of Dark energon. I was the only mech he ever gave it to and I was the only mech allowed to touch his stache. Not that I wanted to.” He passed the compact to Obcasus so he could pull out a much larger one “I couldn’t help myself from making these though. It’d been so long and...plenty of things could have happened with the situation I was stuck in.”

Obcasus held he pan like he’d been given a relic, only able to admire the glowing amethyst cover, the words and filigree etched and embossed around the crystal. “What is this?”  
“Paint and dark wine. Portable gummy version. Works just as well.” The young mech’s optics glimmered.

“This is going to be a real sermon then? You’ll be doing this with me?” Obcasus inched a little closer/

Knock Out placed the tin of jellies between them, taking back the pan. Flicking it open he looked at the makeup for a long moment before dipping the tip of a digit in.“Sure darling, one more for old time’s sake. Who knows, perhaps the old mech will speak to us. You might even get to see a ghost.”

The sound of Obcasus jumping to his peds echoed loudly in the small space. “I’d be honored. Let me get the books! I’ll make the circle!” Knock Out hummed in approval, already following the familiar lines he hadn’t drawn in so long. Windblade was certainly going to hear about this, well, not this, but something at least.

* * *

“Please? I’ve never met another mech like you.” Obcasus’ brilliant midnight blue optic gazed up at him, punch drunk, from where his head was resting on Knock Out’s waist. Knock Out reached up and ran a thumb lovingly over the faded semicircle on the of paint on the metal rim admiring the successful mint sheen the mech’s optics now sported.

“I feel like I’m the only mech you’ve really met.” There really was no feeling like success, corrupting a wayward youth to the dark side of life. Not that Obcasus took much corrupting and not that Knock Out used his powers for evil intent. Obcasus’ glee as his runes lit up and presumably, Micronus finally answered him was good enough he supposed. Success was success even if Conduit would have been less than impressed by his new recruit.

“Is it a no?” Knock Out pretended the way the mech’s voice dropped didn’t break his spark.

“I never said that. It’s just...it’s not my culture and I’m not from here. I don’t know how good of an Amica I could be to you. You might also be aiming a little low considering why I’m here in the first place. I’m supposed to be looking for a Conjunx.” Obcasus optics flashed, his frame starting to rattle a little with nerves.

“The Mistress didn’t mention that. I-I don’t- I had so much fun with you! I felt normal! Please! I don’t want you to leave! I don’t want to be alone anymore!” Obcasus lurched to a sitting position, the mech quickly curling up against himself. Knock Out followed, taking the mech into his arms. He knew this reaction too well, the reaction of the overwhelmed, the desperate. It hurt to watch a mech go through. “I could never compete in such a game, for a mechs spark? I’m nothing!”

“There’s no need for this, come on now~ I just thought I’d put everything on the table for you so to speak but...in all honesty, I’d prefer a friend to a new conjunx any cycle. Go on, give your oath, I’ll accept if it’s what you want. We can think of the hows and whens after.”

“I don’t want to force you if you don’t feel the same” Knock Out pulled Obcasus’ face from his knees.

“Well darling, I barely know you but I had a blast and the only mech competing for the honor of being my Amica isn’t much for titles. He’d be happy to give it to you and I’d happily take you from this dreary place and show you a world where you don’t have to worry how the Primes chose to curse you. It might take me some time but...I often find myself more comfortable around the presence of strangers. Strangers forget more times than not. Friends don’t...but I need a mech who can keep up with my slag. Do you think you can do that?”

“I want to. I want to do anything to keep you close. I’ve never felt this feeling before. So many mechs come and go...but it hurts thinking I’ll never speak to you again if I say nothing.”

“Well, that’s quite romantic. You’ve already said plenty to convince me. All that’s left is what you want. Do you really want to place me on such a high pedestal after just one night? What if you don’t like me down the line? Can you renounce Amica’s here? Is that allowed?” Obcasus gently grabbed Knock Out’s servos.

“I don’t care. If you’ll accept...I want to be with you for as long as Solus sees fit, I want to know you, I want you to know me. I’ve never wanted something more so if you feel the same I’d like to offer my spark.” Knock Out couldn’t say he cared but Obcasus was cute and lonely, with a bit of a dark streak in him. Just his type. He was moldable, manipulable. If he really wanted this, who was he to refuse such a gift.

“Is that the oath?” A nervous smile flickered on Obcasus’ lips.

“I don’t know. I’ve never looked it up. Does it sound good enough?”

“Sounds good enough to me. Do I get anything? Ring? Brand?” Obcasus slapped his thighs excitedly.

“I can buy us bracelets!”

* * *

Knock Out had done many walks of shame in his time but none where his partner for the night had chosen to follow him out. Knock Out supposed it was sort of a necessity since it would have taken hours to find his way out alone. Plus both him and Obcasus were low, the lingering energy from the dark energon waning and risking to throw them into sickness without proper fuel.

Knock Out had managed to wipe off a fair bit of his markings as they headed to the elevator, getting at Obcasus as soon as they had the gentle glow of the lights that surrounded the ancient lift. Knock Out was nothing less than a craftsman when it came to his detail products though so it refused to budge really, only fading as he scrubbed off layers. “I hope you’re ready to jump straight into this Amica thing because we’re both going to need a bath.”

Obcasus stuck to his side like a frightened sparkling as the lift took them up. Chromia had mentioned that she’d seen the mech in the temple and the Mistress said he had a room but Knock Out was getting the distinct feeling he detested being above ground. “As long as I can stay with you. I promise I’ll be useful.” Obcasus’ words painfully struck Knock Out’s spark. How many times had he been promised that? How many times had Breakdown promised him that?

“I’m sure you will.”

They went to Obcaus’ room, Knock Out knowing this early in the cycle Glitz and Wildbreak would still be sleeping. His quarters were a little less impressive but the washrack still had the same luxury polish and paints. They’d just been used. Barely. Knock Out heat up the shower as Obcasus raided his fuel cooler. They split a stale cube as they waited.

“I’m sorry it’s not very good. I...I don’t come up here much so the Mistress just brings me my fuel.”

“I gathered.” Knock Out passed back the cube, admiring the view of whatever city they were in through the sizable window. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get more from my room later.”

They split a cygarette as they dried off. Knock Out stealing most of it. He usually kept himself away from the things even though he could easily buy them back home but there was nothing like one to calm the nerves after a sermon.

Washed, with a satisfied exhaustion Obcasus invited Knock Out to share his berth, the mech clinging to his new Amica as if he even let his grip lighten Knock Out would disappear like the wind through his digits. Knock Out pet the mechs helm as he finished his treat, kissing the top of it warmly as the mech drifted off into recharge.

Knock Out could only wish that recharge would come so easily to him. Primus didn’t seem to hear him. The familiar distant screaming continuing to fill the back of his processor. The ceaseless noise of distant sparks he’d once long since dulled now back full force. The curse for Mortilus’ blessing.

It was about an hour later when he heard the sound of pedsteps, the thump of something following closely behind. Knock Out onlined his optics and caught the Mistress creeping in. She smiled warmly as she caught sight of Knock Out’s bright optics staring at her.

“Your expected later in the cycle, a bit before sundown. Feel free to enjoy your cycle until then.” Was all she said before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

“So how did the speed dating go?”

“About as well as trying to get to know nine mechs in three hours usually goes.”

“So~” Knock Out slumped with a sigh.

“They’re all beautiful, personalities to match. Not my type. It was lively though I’ll give them that.” Knock Out did vaguely remember having a good time, considering the little event was open bar and each of his suitors insisted he share a drink with them he really did stress the fact that it was a vague memory.

“Do you even have a type darling?” Knock Out paused at that. He certainly did when it came to certain aspects of his life but nothing that could be said in polite company.

“I don’t quite know. I don’t think this sort of dating suits me.”

“I don’t think it does either. You’re much too guarded. All they see about you is pretty faces and strong backs all the better to carry you when you inevitably fall and while that’s nice...there’s a reason you so happily run to Litmus. You need someone who makes you yearn like you once did him. You need to remember that part of you.”

“Primus I’m trying.” The two mechs walked, keeping an optic on their sparkling as he raced through the place. Obcasus thankfully keeping pace, in just as much wonder of a place he’d never seen as Wildbreak.

“Where do they want you after this?”

“The mansion of some smuggler that settled down here. He’s got plenty of fertile land off-planet from his dirty deals and Cybertron wants to play with him. Windblade assures me he’s a decent enough mech, he doesn’t let Camiens starve after all but… he was an outlaw once.”

“After that?”

“Some film director.”

“Ooh~ That should be fun.”

“Hopefully. Not as fun as this though. Look at them. I wish I could remember joy like this.”

“Oh glimmer, I’ll get your cute guard friend to take you to an earth car show. That’ll have you giddy I’m sure.” Knock Out sputtered in embarrassment.

“Asa! Where did you learn about that?” Glitz tittered smugly

“I talk. Plus that young mech came to visit your apartment while you were away. He’s very nice.”

“Too nice sometimes. I don’t need to ruin a mech like him.”

“Glimmer. I’m sure he wouldn’t see it that way but I don’t think he’s quite your bot.”

“He’s not but he could be and that’s why I keep him at a comfortable distance. He’s got a whole life ahead of him.” Catching up Knock Out snatched Wildbreak and hefted him up so he could get a better look at the strange lion-like creature roaming the space it called home. It flopped over lazily when it caught a glimpse of the strangers staring at it. Used to putting on a show cycle after cycle. Knock Out felt for the beast. It seemed content at least with its mate and other fellow beasts coexisting in their simulacrum of what would be there home, something Knock Out wished he could share in. To simply be content, to accept the decent servo he was dealt. He supposed soon when this was all said and done he likely would be but it was a frightful thought. He doubted the beast felt that way, frightened at convenience.

Wildbreak nuzzled under Knock Out’s chin to get his attention. “Can we go see the dragons now?” Knock Out nuzzled him back.

“Of course we can! Obcasus, you get your fill of the…” Knock Out looked at the small plaque that adorned the safety railing of the beast’s enclosure. “The obsidian fanged cliff hunter?” The mech nodded, but Knock Out had a feeling it had more to do with the influx of mechs in the area than his dismissal of the cliff hunter.

Glitz and Knock Out stood for what felt like hours staring at the massive map of the Quies wildlife terrarium. Knock Out feeling extremely lucky that Obcasus had decided to tag along considering written Camien was a bit of a harder language to grasp than he’d thought it would be. He’d have to upload the pack when he returned home.

Destination set the group made their way through the park, Wildbreak garnering many gleeful gasps and stares as he walked by Knock Out's side. Too many mechs in Knock Out’s opinion actually coming up to him, questioning if he was some new type of minibot only leaving when Knock Out responded with a curt “No.”, And swept his child away. He knew they meant well, it was just starting to upset both Wildbreak and Obcasus who jumped whenever a mech got too close. Why did he always attract the jumpy ones?

Glitz, however, was happy to chat with them. The femme having much more patience considering she didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of an unsettled Wildbreak.

He did manage to settle when they finally got to the avian reserve. The brightly colored creatures soaring above them far more interesting than his nerves and the other mechs around him. Despite wanting to get down to explore and race around the open plains and rocky cliffs Knock Out had a certain feeling that a creature the size of the ones flying around could easily snatch up a mech Wildbreak’s size even if they might not know what to do with him once they got him.

Though he let him reach out to a group some other mechs had gathered around. Likely used to company in their home they were gentle and more than accepting of attention. According to Wildbreak, they were slimy, he liked them immediately. Knock Out took his word for it. They indeed looked slimy.

Wildbreak was immensely fond of all the creatures in the aviary preservation from the small slimy ones to the thick scaled ones who looked too big to fly, even the mean-looking feathered ones who dropped gems and other rocks onto the heads of unsuspecting patrons.

In fact, Wildbreak was fond of nearly every beast he saw from the strange ugly creatures that came from deep water to the same sorts of things that came from the far reaches of space. He was overwhelmed by the time they reached the very large gift shop. Too many fun things to buy.

They left with a bag full of trinkets and toys, Knock Out even buying Obcasus a small figurine of the Cliff hunter he’d seemed rather fond of. He cherished like it was his most valuable possession as they made their way to the park’s exit.

At ease thanks to the thinning crowds Knock Out felt his back stiffen when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned on his ped already angry but hoping it was just some kind employee of the park returning a dropped toy or something other. It was not an employee of the park but the mech was not unfamiliar to him. It took a long moment of Knock Out holding his glossia as he stared into the mechs sleazy attempt at a charming smile before he recalled a name. Lockmodern. The ex-outlaw they wanted him to meet up with. What in the world were they doing here?

* * *

“You’re even more stunning in person.” Knock Out cleared his vocalizer. Looking the mech up and down. He certainly was a mech with money, that was obvious but that was all that was obvious about the mech.  
‘  
“Same to you.” Glitz took his shoulder.

“Darling? Who’s this?”

“One of the mechs they wanted me to meet up with. Though what he’s doing here I have no clue.” Lockmodern shrugged, a smug smile splitting his face.

“Well if I may speak for myself, I own this park. I own quite a bit on Caminus. They rely on me. If I had known you were interested in the wild fauna of the universe I would have taken you and your friends personally.” Glitz stepped up, her alarms must have been ringing.

“That’s very kind of you, however, we wanted a personal outing. I’m sure you can imagine the stress my Knock Out is being put through. Plus his little one requested some time with his asa. It’s been a while for them.” Lockmodern was clearly confused by the language, Glitz still having a strong Velocitronian tempo along with her accent. Not even adding the vernacular he was unfamiliar with. He played it off with grace.

“Of course, forgive me for being a bit ignorant. My damn amica barely makes time for me these days so it’s hard for me to remember most mecha make time for the ones they care about while I’m toiling my spark away with my projects. Did the little one enjoy themselves?” Wildbreak nodded eagerly, shifting nervously in Knock Out’s arms.

“How did you get all the animals here?” Lockmodern’s smile turned genuine, soft, even a bit distant.

“Well, I always had a fascination with them and in my previous line of work, I saw a lot of things I didn’t like happening to a lot of them. I had a fair bit of money and I had ties here so I just started building and rescued what I could. Maybe with some time I could set something up on Cybertron, place with a little more room.”

“There’s already animals at home. We keep one in our house it made clones of it all by itself.” Knock Out hushed Wildbreak gently, booping him on the nose.

“I told you that’s not entirely right.” Knock Out smiled weakly as he clarified. “ Most of the wildlife on Cybertron was previously domestic.”

“Still sounds exciting to me. I’m sure they’ve evolved in four million years.”

“Oh sure, bigger denta, nastier claws, poison. But most of them are nothing but softies once you give them a free cube and a bath.” Lockmodern’s pale orange optics glinted in the sun.

“You sound like my kind of bot.” Lockmodern looked away for a moment, then back. “ I don’t mean to steal you from your moment but considering the happenstance, would you like to come home with me? Would you want the little one to come with? They’re more than welcome. You’re all more than welcome if it makes you feel better.” Knock Out hummed, unsure. He had a feeling Lockmodern’s mansion would be less than sparkling friendly. It had also been a long day and Wildbreak wasn’t the only one ready to head back to the temple. Glitz needed a good recharge in the evening herself.

“I think my dear asa has had enough adventure for the day. Wildbreak too. How about you walk back to the temple with us and then I head out with you?” Lockmodern shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sounds perfectly reasonable. Would you like a ride in the shuttle? It’s a far walk if you’re already feeling low.” The mech gestured left wise but Knock Out couldn’t spot anything in his immediate sights. He cast a look to Obcasus and Glitz. Obcasus inching closer to Knock Out but Glitz gliding forward with a sage nod of her head.

“I think that would be lovely. Please lead the way.” Another genuine grin replaced Lockmodern’s nervous smile.

“Right away ma’am. It’s my pleasure.” Lockmodern led them to something Knock Out could only describe as an earth limo. Sure it was clearly cybertonian in design but it was nothing like the bulky transport bots Knock Out was used to back home, in fact, Knock Out had a feeling it wasn’t a bot at all, purely a machine and nothing more. Windblade had mentioned that aside from aerials and locomotive bots transport wasn’t seen as a humane job for a bot unless a handicapped citizen requested the need for one. Knock Out was used to this, having nothing but the lightning rails back home on Velocitron, something only the slower mechs ever took. Still, the luxury of it was a surprise.

Knock Out leaned back against the cool leather upholstery with a sigh, glad to be off his peds. Glitz doing very much the same. Only Obcasus stayed stiff, but in the dark privacy of the car, he was clearly more comfortable. Lockmodern slid in next to Knock Out managing to keep his servos to himself despite clearly wanting them elsewhere. He offered the three older mechs drinks from what looked to be a fine aged energex as with only a touch of a button the car drove off by itself.

Again Knock Out recalled something Windblade or perhaps Chromia had mentioned. Upon questioning the speed limits one of the femmes had divulged that in order to assist in energy-saving methods solar-charged rails hidden beneath the ground were placed to assist mechs. One could go off course but it was frowned upon and in some instances could be seen as illegal, especially in the case of speeding. Lockmodern’s car must have been designed to follow the paths, the knowledge didn’t help stem Knock Out’s discomfort.

Thankfully the ride was short. As the car pulled to a stop down one of the side streets that lead to the temple the doors unlocked with a soft click and the small group climbed out. All save for Lockmodern.

Knock Out leaned lightly on the roof of the car. “What’s the matter? Not up for the stairs?”

“Oh...no. No. Don’t find my absence too rude but...the Mistress scares me. I’m fine right here.”

“Scares you? Now, why’s that? I thought you were a contributor to Caminus, it’s main contributor.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t go up there. It’s a long way down.” What Lockmodern was getting at hit Knock Out like a rock. The Mistress did seem the exact sort.

“I’ll be down as quick as I can.”

* * *

The ride to Lockmodern’s mansion was much longer, the mech living near the outskirts of the city proper. It was an odd sort of no man’s land, away from the hustle and bustle but nothing like the distant borders that wrapped around Metroplex and certainly nothing like the almost crushing density of Delta. Mecha lived out here, it was just hard to see them and that was what the mechs who chose to live there liked.

Unlike at the temple Lockmodern was eager to help Knock Out from the car, the beefy mech would have all but carried him if Knock Out didn’t put up a fuss. “Let me take you ‘round the grounds at least.” The mech transformed, his sturdy ATV alt just as appealing as the rumble of his engine. The deep shifting blacks and golden yellow and oranges almost looking alive with energy in the dwindling light of sundown. With a heady sigh Knock Out took a step forward, and climbed on.

The grounds of Lockmodern’s mansion were just as impressive as his reserve, in fact with all the wild fauna roaming around they were nearly identical. Though these beasts were more curated. The creatures wearing thick jewel-studded collars. It didn’t take long before something that looked like a cliff hunter, though slim and dark mauve came chasing as they noticed their master.

“Don’t worry, that’s Dusk. He’s- heh- domesticated. As much as you can.” Lockmodern must have felt Knock Out stiffen. “They consume solar energy, native to the cliffs here. Perfectly harmless to us. In fact, Dusk’s an even bigger baby. He’s off-colored so he was out by the pack. That’s why he’s here. He just likes to race.”

“He certainly knows a good time.” Dusk took no time catching up, the beast settling into an even run as he nudged Lockmodern’s backend with his massive head. The mech gunned his engine, a bit of a playful warning causing the cliff hunter to growl and nudge again, lifting Lockmodern’s back wheels off the ground. Knock Out pushed down his fear enough to reach down and run his talons through the beasts thick mane. It was strangely soft, technorganic, more like upholstery than the thin metal most cybertronian fauna sported. Dusk nudged roughly against the servo pleased by the attention, pulling back to lick the palms leaving trails of electricity behind. A shiver running up Knock Out’s spinal strut.

Lockmodern laughed loudly at the scene. “He’s a bit bigger than a shardback I bet, but it’s all the same to me. Seems he likes you too.”

“Well, I’m glad. Wouldn’t want to be on the bad side of those fangs, bloodthirsty or no.”

“No, probably not. Let me introduce you to some of my other pets. I’ve got something for your sparkling in mind!” Knock Out did not like the sound of that one bit, Obsidian was quite enough for him...but the offer was interesting.

Lockmodern stopped at a large swath of tall grass bordered by thick trees. Knock Out carefully jumped off only to have Dusk all but ram into him. The beast flopping to its side as Lockmodern transformed. The mech dropped to the ground assaulting the beast with pets. “Yeah you know you’re not allowed in the grass, you know. Good beastie. Good!” After mirroring a few play swipes he jumped to his peds and tugged Knock Out into the grass. “What I want ya to see is over here. I think you’ll like ‘em.”

“What exactly are we searching for? Nothing that bites I hope.” Knock Out watched his steps carefully, following Lockmodern’s to a tee.

“Pecks more like it but they’re calm things, for the most part. I’ve got the burrows mapped out I just don’t know if they’ve been nested over already.” Knock Out continued to step with caution, not relieved in the slightest.

Lockmodern startled him with a loud “Aha!” Dropping down into the grass as a long neck shot up. “There’s one. Let’s see if I can get you a hatchling.”

Some sort of feeling struck Knock Out at that, the mech stealing away a hatchling from its sire. “Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary. Wildbreak’s still really young and I don’t know if-”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, sugar. These things practically run my land I’ve got so many of them. They’re sturdy as the pit despite the look of them. Good strong things. They’ll protect the wee one like they’re own once grown. Trust me.”

“Primus.” Lockmodern laughed.

“Oh no, these things don’t care about Primus. They bow to no gods. That’s why I love ‘em.” Lockmodern inched closer and the bird cawed loudly, something almost a scream as it flared its sharp fan of pointed tail feathers. “Yeah, you know what I’m coming for. I ain’t afraid of you pretty girl.”

Knock Out felt his spark pound, something like glee flooding him. Perhaps it was the wild smile on Lockmodern’s face or the determination in his optics but it was genuine and silly and it reminded him so much of Breakdown. “Oh, you’re a lunatic! You’re not dragging me into this.”

“You bet I am! Haha!” The mech lunged forward causing the bird to jump back for a moment leaving Lockmodern all the time he needed. Knock Out watched him rush the large nest, plunge his servo through the thick foliage and pop out a bright lavender iridescent chick. He turned on a dime, frantic as the other bird warbled a call of revenge, alerting the three dozen others in the area. As if on cue their heads popped up, optics filled with nervous rage. They locked their sights on Lockmodern and started to chase. He called out, filled with manic glee. “Run sugar, they’re devils in a hoard!”

Knock Out quickly transformed and raced toward the distant blur of the mansion, not even bothering to look back as the rhythmic pounding of frantic peds filled his audials. As he left the grass Dusk followed him, knowing his master all too well. Just to add insult to injury Knock Out slipped into his blink, letting his plates flare and his spark energy ooze from his plates till he was nothing but it, nothing but pure lighting that snapped through the land leaving it blistering hot and blackened.

The two reconvened on the porch, Lockmodern huffing as he dashed up the stairs. “Primus, they said you slaggers were fast but damn. I should ‘a sent you in there.” The mech held out the adorable chick, the small thing peeping softly absolutely none the wiser. Knock Out took the hefty thing, it’s strange fluff filling both his palms. It was impossibly soft, but not the same softness as Dusk, Knock Out couldn’t even begin to think what the creature was made of but it was clearly mechanical, its tiny engine rumbling happily as it’s optics stared ahead empty and almost soulless but glimmering with life. “Oh, no. I think I love it. I bet it spits acid or eats sparks or something doesn’t it?”

“Eh..maybe.They eat energon and other crystal flora though. They’ll destroy another animal if they’re desperate but I’ve got an orchard of sapphire apples they absolutely devour. I’ll make sure you gotta tree.”

“I live in an apartment. Not much room for gardening.”

“Not for long. Come on.” Knock Out’s face flushed a deep green as Lockmodern too his servo and tugged him inside.

* * *

They took a quick tour of the mansion, it was a small place compared to the grounds outside but Knock Out didn’t mind. Overopulance never did sit well with him, dozens of empty rooms to be broken into without one knowing. They stole a bottle of energex from the cellar, two glasses from the kitchen and took a seat together on the couch as Lockmodern cracked into the bottle.

“So...when was the last time you spoke to Lockdown?” The question surprised Knock Out, he shifted nervously and tried to slip from the mechs lap but Lockmodern held him firmly, it was a warm firmness, a touch that was more begging than threatening.

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You scream bounty hunter.”

“Smuggler actually. You don’t have to worry, sugar.” Knock Out took the cube Lockmodern offered him.

“More than a century. Not since I sold Swindle my last weapon. I’m just lucky my bank account keeps going up.”

“There’s something I love about stealing a prize from him. That smug slagger had too many to really appreciate them all.” Knock Out felt the mech’s face press against his neck, soft lips pressing firm kisses. “You’re even more beautiful than you were back then. You think he’d throw a fit if he found out?” Knock Out shivered, wishing he could remember anything more about the mech who knew too much about him.

“Lockmodern isn’t your real name.”

“Actually, it is but you probably remember Grazer. I used to be a slick cycle.” Knock Out nodded, memories flooding in.

“You think you can appreciate me?”

“Oh I know I can. What do you want Knock Out?” Knock Out felt the mech’s codpiece grind against his. “I’m sure I’ve got it.”

Knock Out’s lips fell into a smile after a long satisfied sigh, resting his empty cube on the jut out of Lockmodern’s chest. “Money, influence, dirty deeds done dirt cheap. Everything a smuggler can offer.” Lockmodern rested his head against Knock Out’s vent.

“That’s what Cybertron wants. They can have it, already do. I’ve got nothing more I can do unless I help them, too much animosity for mechs connected to ‘em. Unless I play nice with the other colonies and who trusts them. I’m asking what you want. Your kid, your old lady? What do you want for them?”

“Are you trying to buy my yes?”

“I’m trying to earn it the fastest way I can. I don’t want to lose you to one of those other slaggers they set you up with. I know I’m the only one who can protect you from the demons you got hidden in your shadow. So just tell me what you need sugar and you’ll get it.”

Knock Out heaved a sigh as he settled into the rhythmic grind of Lockmodern’s hips. “Time, I suppose. You’ve got stiff competition.”

“The ghoul that kept giving me the evil optic?”

“No,” Knock Out balked with a soft laugh. “Him you’ll just have to deal with. He’s hellbent on making me his Amica. It’s cute.”

“You look cute together. You’d look cute next to any mech.” Lockmodern filled Knock Out’s cube. Knock Out hummed as he took it.

“How good are you at sharing?” The mech’s optics settled on Knock Out’s lips, soft white mesh tinted blue.

“I’m a busy mech, I like space. Love my ship, my peace alone. As long as I feel ...appreciated...like you’re not looking for something I’m not giving you I’d be happy to be a cuckold. As long as I get the show of course.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Knock Out purred as he pressed a long kiss to the mech’s helm, leaving a patchy glowing mark. “I’m more of an all servos on deck kind of bot but we can work you up to that.” Lockmodern groaned as Knock Out ground down on his lap.

“Oh~ I now exactly the type of bot you are. I’m talking something more though. Your kid? What about them? Who else does he belong to?”

“You don’t have to worry about him.”

“I want to worry about him, you worry about him. I care about what you care about. When you’re ready. I don’t want to push. Are you that sort of mech? Looking to start a legacy?”

“I didn’t think I was...I don’t know anymore. I know Glitz would be over the moon." Knock Out shifted, quickly reaching the point of uncomfortable talking about himself. "What about you? How much is Caminus your home? Is it just a rest stop or...are you ready to pass on the torch?"

“I just settled here. Thought it would be better than heading home to Cybertron to be put in jail...but I settled some time ago. Three maybe four millennia. Place has treated me well, so I treat it likewise. I don't know if I'm ready to call it quits...but it might be nice to have some mechs to keep my name alive.”

Knock Out considered the thought. It might be nice to give Wildbreak a sibling to grow up with. “I like a mech who knows the meaning of loyalty.” Lockmodern took Knock Out’s empty cube, placing it to the side so he could take the mech’s talons, kissing them chastely, one for each knuckle.

“We’re together in that. I’ve got enemies myself. I hope I can trust you.”

“I’ve got everything I need at the moment but a mech by my side. I’m not easily bought. I just want freedom, to do what I want, love what I want. Cybertron’s making that hard for me, you could make it easy.”

“I sure as slag can. Just say the word.” Knock Out’s free talons found the fine lines of Lockmodern’s armor.

“I already told you, I need more time and I have to at least put on a good show.”

“Stay with me then. Give me a week, a month, as long as you need. Bring your mecha, they’re welcome here and now no matter what. I know I don’t want to be on your bad side. You’ve got a much more nasty bite than any beast I’ve ever handled.” Knock Out shivered as Lockmodern’s servo slipped between his thighs. “Your ghoul has the right idea, it’s best to be your friend no matter how things land.”

“I’m on a tight schedule.”

“Then allow me to ruin it. Let’em come after me. I’m used to being a wanted mech.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Lem. You two must have really hit it off.” Windblade and Chromia had come by that morning. The two just checking in before the festival that night. Supposedly. Knock Out had a feeling it was more than that and Windblade just confirmed his suspicions.

He cleared his intake guiltily. “I know I’ve thrown the schedule off, I apologize.”

“Oh no! It’s fine.” Windblade insisted. “We’re glad you’re happy with him. Like I said the council really wants his influence. We’ve just had to redo some schedules but things have been working just fine.”

“What Windy is trying to say is we need you to get your aft in gear or just say yes to Lockmodern. Your other suitors are getting anxious for your arrival.” Knock Out nodded somberly.

“Sure, of course. I understand.” Windblade smacked Chromia lightly.

“Don’t feel like you’re pressured. They’re being more than understanding. They’re just...excited. We just thought since FPS is off-planet on Eukaris we can get you over there to enjoy yourself. Soundwave has your lodging set up. It’s just...they just want you. You know how uncomfortable they are with guests. Soundwave couldn’t convince them to let you bring others. Glitz and Wildbreak are more than welcome to stay here for as long as they like and we can escort them home when they’re ready.” Again Knock Out nodded. He expected them to reach some sort of ultimatum. Even Ultra Magnus had been messaging him about Thunderclash being back on planet and eager to meet him. He couldn’t stay with Lem forever.

“I’m sure Glitz is sorely missed at the camp by now. When would you need me out of here?”

“Later tonight would be best. We do want you to enjoy the festival and I know Obcasus is so excited for you to attend. It’s so great the two of you got along I can’t tell you how happy the Mistress is about that!”

“I’m sure she is.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that mech has seen this much sun since he onlined. He actually said hello to me today instead of pretending he was a ghost that couldn’t be seen.”

“Chromia!” Windblade chided. “He does not do that.”

“Are you sure about that? I didn’t know what he even sounded like till Knock Out showed up.”

“You’re just scary.”

“Scary? What about me is scary?! Knock Out murdered bots! How is he not scarier than me?”

“In self-defense. I have a pardon signed by Optimus Prime himself. I framed it I also carry a copy would you like to see it?”

“Oh shut up.”

“Do you really?”

“Really. You should have seen Prowl’s face. He wanted to put me away for at least five centuries but dear Magnus came to my rescue with that little number. Found it among the big guy's personal missives. He pardoned most of the Decepticons. Save for a few disreputable lot. How do you think Soundwave was able to take up his job. He’s required to go to Rung’s therapy sessions though. Poor slagger.”

Windblade leaned lazily on her servo, swirling her cube of fuel. “He certainly was a mech who thought ahead.”

Chromia was not as impressed by the tale. “You’re one lucky glitch of Solus. No wonder they send you out here to deal with these sleazebags.”

“I’ve got a few safety nets. Names I can call if need be. They can take their sweet time responding but what mechs don’t know serves me all the better.

* * *

Obcasus gently wiped off the dramatic lines of gold paint he’d helped painstaking paint on a few hours ago. The festival really had been an experience, nothing he was all that into but Glitz seemed thrown back in time to the golden age. The art, the song, the dance, the sermon. It was all beautiful. Even Wildbreak was awed to silence, just taking it all in as he clung to Glitz.

To Knock Out’s surprise Obcasus had presented him with a thick gold band engraved with elegant Camien lettering. He couldn’t read a word of it but he accepted it nonetheless, to the shock of many other mechs around them at the time. Despite how proud he was to gush about every little thing the mech was eager to get back to his catacombs one it was socially acceptable. Knock Out following per Windblade’s order to clean up and meet her at the groundbridge station in an hour or two.

“Are you sure I can message you? You won’t be bothered?”

“As long as you keep it to sane hours. Unless its an emergency. I’m always online for glitches I need to deal with.”

“You’re far too wild. May I give you something else before you leave?” Knock Out heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Well alright, if you insist on making me look bad~” Obcasus inched closer, practically between Knock Out’s legs now. It took a great deal of energy not push him back a bit.

“I don’t want to sound rude to them but I heard Eukaris is wild and untamed. They let the fauna roam openly with them as if they’re no different. So I want to make sure you come home safe. I do hope this works.” Obcasus pulled out another small trinket, some sort of adornment but Knock Out had no idea where it went. Obcasus tucked it behind the main spike of his helm, the gold and white adornment sitting snugly on the low ridge that divided his helm. Catching himself in the shine of the mech’s armor, it looked very Camien. “It’s a ward of protection...again I hope. I have faith though this one glowed and everything.”

“Sounds promising. I’m here for anything that doesn’t explode.” Silence lulled between the two, Knock Out could feel the confused tension rolling off Obcasus.

“I hope I can find something to do when you’re gone. I was enjoying my time out in the real world but the Mistress needs my skills.”

“I’m sure you will, just ask Micronus if you feel stuck. He’s chatty it seems. I’ll be back though but more than likely I’ll be going home. You can visit me there.”

“I’d like that. Perhaps I’ll work on my book again. I haven’t touched it in months. Would you like to read it?” Knock Out couldn’t think of anything he’d like less...but Animatron wasn’t the most exciting place so it was likely he’d have nothing better to do.

“Sure. Just don’t expect any help. I’m terrible at that sort of thing.”

“I doubt that.” Obcasus lunged forward, pulling Knock Out into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I know you’re not a fan of this and I don’t want to ruin your shine...but I feel like my life is about to change because of you. I’m so excited for it. I need you to know how much I already adore you, no matter how foolish it is.”

* * *

“Ooh, this is so exciting! Eukaris is so beautiful Knock Out, trust me!” Despite what some thought spacebridges weren’t always as instantaneous as one might think. They could take time, the swirling colors and blurry sights flashing across one’s vision a mile a millisecond. Windblade despite being just behind him sounded so awfully distant that she too could have been worlds away.

Knock Out swore he saw Primus once in a ground bridge, some otherworldly thing at least. Its face was beautiful, optics pure black with deep blue pinpoints. They looked so lonely. They spoke, he remembered, but the words came out as garbled nonsense but Knock Out didn’t need to understand them to gather what he wanted. Energon, metal, someway to be seen, someway to be heard. It was an offer, something kind powerful. That’s when he stopped going to Conduits congregation. He also stopped drinking for good measure. Not like that lasted long though.

“Ugh! Feel that sunshine! I don’t know what it is about this place but I just love it!”

“It certainly seems nice. Where’s the bird?” Windblade hushed him.

“We’re going to try to ignore Chela so let’s just-”

“Now Windblade why would you do such a thing? Denying Knock Out such an honor.” Knock Out took a large step back as the arachnicon appeared from near out of nowhere. Airachnid didn’t talk much about her past despite both of them being from colony worlds but Knock Out did remember her bitching one very drunk night to Breakdown about her home and her clan that she was all too happy to abandon the moment some outlaws landed trying to raid the place for supplies. Never looking back. They could be some of the nastiest mechs when they wanted.

“Damnit.” Windblade hissed almost painfully. “Black Arachnia~, you...know how they can be. While I am always honored to feel more at home here on Eukaris Knock Out-”

“She didn’t tell him the stipulations. They never tell them the stipulations!” A bright silver and gold winged mech dropped from the sky, her metal flaring irritably as she settled. Knock Out instinctively took a step to the right before the tip of her wing could smack him in the face before settling back by her side. A tall patina green mech smoothed her other wing congenially, familiarly as he jumped from her back. Tigatron, assumedly

“Airazor, my light, be kind. I’m sure she had her reasons. Windblade?” Windblade sighed.

“I don’t think it’s right! He tacked it on last-minute but besides that, I think Blackclaw and Shellshock should be able to see Knock Out in the form he’s most comfortable with not what everyone else is. He’s already been through enough on Cybertron.”

Tigatron nodded calmly. “Black Airachnia will speak to Chela. I’m sure he will devise a clever solution. Afterall Knock Out is a child of Adaptus.”

Windblade grunted weakly as she straightened, knowing this was a fight she wasn’t going to win. She gave Knock Out a weak smile. “I’m sorry about this.” In all honesty, Knock Out was too confused to be angry but having no idea where to even start with his questions so he just let the group blindly drag him off. Words would be exchanged though he was sure about that.

At the center of an open columned temple was what could best be described as a large metal flaming nest. Chela recharging in the middle of it as the space around glowed technicolor with sparks waiting to be formed. Black Airachnia cleared her intake and called out to the titan. “Honored Chela, we’ve come with our guests.” The giant bird stirred one of his brilliant golden optics opening to glare at the mechs that had come to bother him.

“Ah, Windblade. Good to see you again. Come, bring your friend. Let me get a good look at him.” The titan's voice was deep, weathered, and kind but there was something to it that screamed with rage and distrust.

The arachnicon took a step up. “Chela, if I may speak for a moment?”

“Go ahead, go ahead my girl. Come now Windblade, don’t keep me waiting.” Black Airachnia took another step, Windblade moving with her dragging Knock Out too.

“You see...Knock Out was not warned of your requests. Windblade believes it best that our mecha learn to appreciate him as is. Blackclaw or Shellshock could agree to leave us and what of Knock Out’s mecha of Velocitron, he deserves to stay as he is.” Chela’s other optic opened, his long neck reaching over to get a better look.

“Hmm, I see. I would think a spark of Adaptus would not care what form they were asked to take...but I see now.” The mechs large optic cycled, focusing on Knock Out. “You are not like the mechs of Neutronia. You are...strange. I can certainly sense the good Prime’s influence upon you yet you look no different from any standardformer.”

“Show him your vitus Knock Out.” Windblade quietly interjected, a bit frantic.

“We...were blessed in different ways. I believe something a bit more...stable.” Knock Out minded Windblade as he transformed, his metal cracking free along familiar lines and shifting to frame his spark. “I can’t really explain...how other than he learned from his mistakes the first time. Not that I think Shifters are a mistake of course but they do have a bit of an identity crisis the lot of them. At least in my experience.”

Chela chuckled softly “Yes a bit of a hivemind those. Nothing too wrong with that till they get above themselves of course. They seem like humble mechs as far as I’ve met though. Nothing to worry about. I see what good Amalgamous has done, or what I should say Navitas has done in his honor. Its a change of the spark...they’re...fluid, cosmic. I’ve never seen such a thing.” The birds head quirked sharply to the other optic. “Speaking, tell me what has become of our dear Navitas?” Knock Out’s smile fell as he drifted back to the ground, settling back into his root mode.

“Do you want the truth?”

“Always.”

Knock Out shrugged, “I don’t know. I was young and ignorant when I was taken from home. A giant mech who didn’t speak or do anything but act as our city was the last thing on my mind. What I heard was that he was lonely...I’ve been around the block though and while I can’t promise I can do anything...I know what it’s like to be used and forgotten, ignored, cast aside. I’ll make sure he’s given back a good bit of his dignity if I can.” Chela’s optics closed for a moment, the beast cooing deeply, like a wind lazily moving through a cave.

“Knock Out of Delta, You have my trust and I welcome you. A mech bereft of trust, a spark soiled by sorrow and humble violence, a seer of dark things. I’ve seen your spark, I’ve seen what it yearns for. So I grant you with my mark and gift you with a new form. Should your spark choose one of my sparks I hope it finds you comfort. Step forward.” Windblade shoved Knock Out forward before he had a chance to move his own peds one way or the other. Stumbling, he nearly crashed into Chela but the titan steadied him with his massive head and before Knock Out had a chance to straighten, carved a deep line into his chestplate with his sharp beak.

Knock Out jumped back with a wince but as his servos found the glowing mark he found it already fading away, his t-cog growing hot and itchy, restless, begging to transform. Nervous, Knock Out shuttered his optics tight and let it do as it pleased. The heat continued to spread, from his t-cog to his spark, his metal and gears feeling weak and liquid. Around him, there was a chorus of gasps and cheers as the heat slowly subsided.

“Aha! A bird! I knew he’d be a bird. That fantastic speed has to translate somewhere.”

“You said that about Windblade love, and she turns into a beetle.”

“Still a skywalker.”

“Don’t gloat yet Airazor, I feel you might be mistaken.” Knock Out felt someone step forward and stretch out his arm. He managed with great effort and deep calming invents to open his optics to see the damage Chela had inflicted upon him. He yanked his arm away and found it completely unfamiliar to him. Gone was his sleek door and delicate braced struts and in its place was thin ruby-red feathers and thick cabled muscle.

“What in the world?”

“Chela’s stipulation I’m afraid. Most of the mecha on our planet fear the rise of our homeland will lead to our downfall. They fear standardformers. Of course, Blackclaw and Shellshock know what you are but to everyone else you’re a threat.”The spider was quick to his side, her tone soft and soothing. Knock Out wished he could say he trusted it..but her optics, her face….never. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be civil.

“Ah, so beast mode it is.” Windblade tittered a bit bitterly from behind.

“You’re lucky, he gave yours to keep and change out of at will. When me and Soundwave come here it’s this or nothing.”

“Eeeeie! Look at those fluffy footers! I want to die! Chela did you make him an owl?” Airazor had dropped to her knees despite Black Arachnia’s warning, the allure of Knock Out’s fluffy feathered peds too strong.

“No sweet sky spark. He’s a raptor.”

“What!’ Already close Airazor parted Knock Out’s ped floof and was faced with her worst nightmare. “Chela~ You made him a scale walker!” Chela laughed, it breaking off into an odd almost yawn.

“Not wholly. In his gaze, I saw a creature I have never seen before. So I made him that. A ground bird. I guess it ended up scale walker. Nothing wrong with that.

“Crystal rippers.” Knock Out remarked idly as he shook his ped free from Airazor and tried to admire his new form in the shine of the temple pillar. “If you rammed an earth peacock, roadrunner, and a vulture together you would likely get a disgusting mess but it’d be close.” Chela quirked his head, intrigued.

“I’ll have to request Soundwave to show me those. If you would be so kind though my sparks. I need rest now.” Chela didn’t wait for an answer, his head tucking back under one of his massive wings.

“Of course of all time we need him and Dinobot doesn’t show up. He has so little faith in Chela.” Airazor snorted.

“Not like Sonar or Manta ray showed. Even Cheetor! They just expect us to be the welcoming committee. I wish they’d at least sent Waspinator, he would have brought us mead.” As if on cue there was a cackling heard in the distance. A shrill voice echoing down the long hall.

“Are you simpletons missing the presence of a higher being? You can relax now~” The strange mech was slim, almost scrawny, skeletal even. A long red cape that attached to his wrists cascading down his back. Frame dripping with gold and heavy looking jewelry. Airazor and Tigatron audibly groaned, only Black Arachnia greeted the mech but it wasn’t warmly.

Before he got up the steps though she jumped forward, hiding Knock Out from view. “Good morning Terrorsaur. Are you here to welcome our new guest in Dinobot’s honor?”

“No~” The mech stated plainly. But due to the mech he was, smarm came with everything he remarked on. “I came to see the disgusting bot Cybertron actually sent when they “couldn’t get” that prince! I figured the looks on your faces would be priceless! I mean come on! You’ve seen the mechs they’ve sent us! That femme, over there, that masked freak! It’s such an obvious trap!”

The spider smiled, a quiet glee to it. “Ah yes, the bait and switch you were so smart to pull yourself from.” Black Arachnia returned, sounding almost just as smug. “Well, Terrorsaur, if you’d like, please give your kind greetings to Knock Out.” She calmly stepped aside, putting Knock Out in full view as Terrorsaur climbed the last shallow platform.

Knock Out wasn’t in the least bit interested in putting on a show for the creep, he was too preoccupied with how bare and vulnerable his neck felt, his pauldrons almost nonexistent now, nothing more than flashing, and if he might add, skimpily chest adornment. The thick scales that did cover his neck like some sort of advanced protoform did seem to match up to his kevlar cowl. His own talons couldn’t peirce it at least. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Terrorsaur’s sudden screech did trigger something primal in his spark, his whole frame puffing up, his feathers flaring. “Oh don’t you pose at me!”

Despite looking scrawny Terrorsaur was surprisingly strong as he stormed up the last steps and dug his claws into Knock Out’s feathers, hoisting him up. “You’re supposed to be ugly! Chela cheated, didn’t he! He did something more than just change him into a beast! He had to!” Black Arachnia glared pointedly as she forced the mech to let Knock Out go.

“I’m sorry Terrorsaur, you took the gamble, you lost. Considering how picky a mech you are I wasn’t wrong in advising you to pull your claim. Afterall I find Windblade gorgeous and I know many of the cloud walkers find Soundwave prime material. How was I to know you’d actually like Knock Out.”

“Oh shut up! You know everything you conniving insect!”

“If it makes you feel any better I would have swiped left on you anyway. It’s nothing personal you just remind me of my old boss.” Terrorsaur sputtered, absolutely boggled by Knock Out’s comment though Airazor was on the floor in stitches so it was likely he gathered it was nothing good.” Terrorsaur recovered fairly well though.

“Well, we’ll see about that. The dirt fraggers and sand eaters won’t impress you an iota. When you realize you’re sorely in need of company you’re free to come and find me.” Terrorsaur left with a smirk and a turn that Starscream would have been proud of. Pretty much cementing Knock Out was never going to see him ever. Black Arachnia placed a claw on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you where you’re wanted.”

* * *

“Go ahead? ahead of you or-” Black Arachnia cut Windblade off.

“All of you darling. Don’t worry I’ll take care of Knock Out. A journey by foot would be pointless for us all and I’m afraid Windblade’s not strong enough to carry Knock Out.”

“I’m pretty sure I am.”

Knock Out raised a nervous talon. “Not strong enough for my comfort. No insult meant.”

“See?” Windblade sighed.

“Okay, okay. All-seeing spider, you could have at least let him just say he was a scardy cat.”

“We all have our fears. Be mindful.” Windblade sighed, whispering a half sparked apology as she transformed with Airazor and took off. As soon as they were gone Knock Out stood his ground.

“So why did you need me alone?” Black Arachnia smiled.

“No reason at all dear. Enjoying the thrilling heights of my web doesn’t mean I’m also not terrified of being dropped on the rocks. Thankfully I possess a bit of magic~” The femme snapped her claw “And here we are. Safe as any ground bridge. The threads of life’s web are everywhere for those that can see them.” Knock Out stared into the slice of void the femme opened with ease. “I could teach you, I taught Soundwave. Might make your trip here a bit more enjoyable considering we don’t have many proper roads.”

“He’s always been better at that sort of thing. I don’t have the sort of processor, too grounded in reality, in the tangible.”

“I’m sure death and Primus must seem terribly tangible where you’re concerned Doctor. You're a mech willing to take leaps of faith though, or you wouldn’t be here. So I think I could quite easily expand your mind.”

“There’s a solid difference between taking the leap and stumbling over the ledge I’m afraid.” Knock Out hesitantly slipped through the portal and thankfully found himself some miles away by the next step. Black Arachnia right behind him. “Alright, I might be willing to consider a few lessons.” The femme chuckled something deep and unabashed. She was turning out to be a femme Knock Out could warm up to.

“Later then. Right now you have mechs to meet.” Black Arachnia guided Knock Out off to what looked to be a makeshift movie set. Knock Out spotted FPS as soon as took in a quick lay of the scene. Shifters were notoriously easy to spot when they weren’t pretending to be someone else. The mech was slim, smooth, and jovial as mutacons were known to be. Not that he knew many, but even Makeshift under his cold and pointy guise was rather a large softee. The tale of his demise still left a streak of malice in his spark for Weeljack. Although frankly at least in Knock Out’s professional opinion it was more likely the mech was now just roaming around pretending to be some eight-foot human. Mustacons were as notoriously hard to kill as Junkions and he knew that for a fact that Makeshift had a wonderful repair system. He’d happily offered up his CNA code in exchange for the rapid healing and it had been quite a good deal. Bonding with one on the regular though? The rumors about the species frightened him a bit but if FPS had been off-planet for as long as he seemed they were likely fine.

As they grew closer Knock Out was able to make out a few more mechs. Two femmes and a slim bot, clearly Eukarsian. Going off his all black paint job and feline attributes this was clearly Blackclaw. He looked bored, likely put in charge of simply making sure that the foreigners weren’t destroying the land for their movie. The femmes were clearly Camien, one a slim highly detailed cycle and the other tall and broad-shouldered. Knock Out could only guess what she did on Caminus or what she turned into but she had a lovely lavender and lemon cream paint job.

“Blackclaw~ How’s the dazzling life of a film assistant going?” Black Arachnia called out to the mech, alerting the others to their arrival as well. Knock Out could only assume they weren’t filming because FPS didn’t look irritated in the least, in fact, he looked overjoyed.

“Stars align! Lady spider you just know! Look at them they’re beautiful they’ll make a wonderful replacement!” Even Black Arachnia seemed confused at that.

“Well FPS I don’t know about an actor, this is Knock Out. The Velocitronian. I thought you and Blackclaw could get to know him a bit. Makes things easier.”

“Fate bless me this is a miracle then. That absolute brat they sent over wouldn’t put on the costume. Claimed it wasn’t dignified! I thought I’d have to do the part myself and yet here you are with a stunning mech by your side! I didn’t know Velocitron was another beast planet...they didn’t mention that.”

“I’m not. The bird did this to me.” Knock Out stated plainly, still not sure about his new look.

“You must be a strange mech for Chela to make you a scale walker. They know Dinobot has no interest in dealing with outsiders.” Blackclaw had abandoned the shade of his post, Knock Out found himself admiring the sway of his thick hips and the way the sun gleamed of his toned chestplate. All the fine white markings that had hidden before now showing off brilliantly. “He did you kindly though. The scale walkers were ancient royalty for as much as they’ve fallen. Masters of sea, sky, and land. It is an honor. Welcome to Eukaris Knock Out of Delta.”

Knock Out smoothed the feathers on his chest proudly as Blackclaw took his other servo, kissing it gently. “Well, naturally. Though I doubt it was all that meaningful. I just have brilliant luck it seems.”

“This is more than luck glimmer, this is art.” FPS had neared as well, running his slim servos down Knock Out’s waist lewdly, admiring his form up close and personal. “Do you mind heights? Action? Danger? We have a stunt double but no one ever wants to give over their code!”

Knock Out was at a loss for words, not that he didn’t think he could act, he’d been forced to do quite a few Decepticon propaganda videos in his time but that really wasn’t why he was there. “Filming a movie really wasn’t how I expected a date to go.” FPS long silver audials drooped.

“And why not beautiful? There’s nothing that could tell me more about you. Besides if we hit it off, think of all the things we can do together! Photoshoots, press conference, film premiers, after-parties! Plenty more of that if you manage to become a star.” FPS leaned in to whisper. “I’ll pay you double what I had contracted the other femme for just for inconveniencing you. Plus having a bot in the mix gives the story some variety! We’ll need to rework the plot a bit but nothing that can’t be done. SP, Mistra! Come meet your new coworker darlings!” Without even a word of agreement, FPS was already off back to the other actors, dragging Knock Out by the arm behind him. Leaving Blackclaw and Black Arachnia behind, smiling and waving sympathetically.

* * *

FPS chatted a mile a millisecond between takes, asking personal questions and entertaining the group with tales from his other movie filmings. Leaving little time for him to really answer anything. If he had a good conversation with anyone it was Suckerpunch, the intimidating femme who seemed to be the lead of the film. The brave action hero. She certainly was quite a femme, one Glitz would be proud of, envious of as well if he ever brought her home. She was cool and confident but a bit self-conscious when it came to being an actress considering she was a professional fighter. She happily informed him the plot of said movie which was apparently two less than upstanding mechs come looking for ancient treasure and somehow end up having to save the kingdoms prince(ss). Riveting.

Mistra was also a rather enjoyable femme but she was mostly quiet aside from throwing her two chits now and then. Knock Out found her role as the smart scheming sidekick absolutely Starsremian in portrayal.

At some point Airazor, Windblade, and Tigatron all arrived just as confused to find Knock Out being bustled around here and there, Blackclaw leading the crew through the thick jungle trails for every scene change. Black Arachnia must have filled them in at some point because they continued to follow nervously, watching the filming from afar instead of heading off to do their own business.

Knock Out rejoiced after a solid ten hours that the next few scenes did not feature his character and he was allowed to go join the others as they gawked. He flopped to the ground with no hint of dignity, too hot and breathless to swat Windblade’s servos away as she rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. “Sorry about that Knock Out, I would have warned you about FPS ahead of time but we didn’t think you’d beat us here.”

“I...I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time but he’s always happy even though we take fifty damn takes! What does he even want?”

“Likely nothing. That’s...just kind of what he’s like. You’re lucky he even gave you a semblance of a script. When Chromia worked with him he just made her improvise. You’re lucky to work with Suckerpunch though, she’s one of Chromia’s favorite fighters and you’re familiar with Mistra she was at the speed dating we set up.”

“Ah, yes….of course.” Knock Out for the life of him could not remember the event which showed what good it did.

By night the crew was gathering up their equipment and huddling into the cool tent with the rest of the onlookers. Airazor happily passed around fuel to the well-worked mechs and they put on a fresh record as they began to chat loudly. At which point Knock Out grabbed his cube and went out to enjoy the peace of the wilderness around him. He was only a little surprised when he felt Blackclaws sharp paws around his waist suddenly tugging him close.

“You may have the form of a beast but not the wit of one yet Knock Out. It’s not wise running off too deep into the jungle all on your own.”

Knock Out covered the mech’s servo with his own, enjoying the gentle embrace, the soft purr of his engine. “Thanks for the concern handsome but I’ve been around the galaxy. Monsters have to be pretty big to scare me. That’s not true I’m just stupid.” Blackclaw purred a laugh, it was deep and spine-tingling.

“Well if you’re searching for a bit of adventure please allow me to take you somewhere lovely.”

“Looking for a secluded spot to ravage me and leave me for dead?”

“Only if you are in the mood to be ravaged...however, we just barely met I don’t think I could get very far.”

“Ooh~ A timid little pussycat. That’s quite alright.” Blackclaw pulled Knock Out closer; his purr turning to a deep playful growl. Would you like a test ride or are you so sure you can keep up with me?” Knock Out turned in the mech’s arms, carding the fur on his chest up and down.

“A ride would be perfect I feel like I’m going to drop dead.”

“Perfect. Just watch those talons.” Blackclaw dropped into his transformation with swift ease, the massive panther slipping his body between Knock Out’s thighs just as smoothly as any overeager house cat. Knock Out’s talons found purchase on thick fur, his knees snapping tight to Blackclaw’s frame as he dashed off into the dense jungle.

The trees and brush sped by in a dark blur, every now and then Knock Out caught sight of the glow of a bioluminescent plant or the gleam of some wild things optic but for the most part, all he did was hold on, keeping low and quiet with no idea where Blackclaw was headed. He had a guess though consider the sudden dampness in the air and the thinning air.

As Blackclaw tapered to a canter the world was bombarded with color. The flora here brilliant and glowing, pulsing with life. Blackclaw suddenly biting into one of the massive red leaves, the wounded edge dripping. He nudged Knock Out’s arm with his head encouraging him to take it.

Knock Out could assume what he wanted, cautiously he placed the edge in his mouth and let the fuel coat his glossia. It was sour and heady, reminding Knock Out more of the taste of gasoline and enacore than traditional energon or energex. It burned gently going down like a fine energex and Knock Out found himself sucking the leaf dry. Blackclaw ripped him off another, this one from a deep golden yellow plant. Then another, another, strange leaves and fruits from what Knock Out could only tell was at random but clearly, Blackclaw knew.

As Knock Out crunched into the thin crystal of whatever last thing Blackclaw handed him he instantly felt lightheaded, giddy and warm all over. A shudder ran through him and his vision began to spin. Thankfully they reached their destination in short time, Knock Out quickly losing his grip as Blackclaw slowed to a halt. Knock Out fell to the jungle floor in a fit of giggles as he took another bite of the leaking fruit. Blackclaw quickly transformed, following him down, clearly nervous. He took in the deep flush of Knock Out’s cheeks and the sheen on the mech’s optics and his panic settled a tad.

“Went a little overboard with the gifts. Should have known an outsider wouldn’t be able to handle the bounty of the jungle.” He placed a chase kiss to Knock Out’s helm, “I’m sorry. I hope you don’t worry. I’ll get you back safe after everything settles.” Before rolling onto his back. “I must admit though, overcharged and relieved of the burden of thought is a fine way to enjoy the beauty of Eukaris’s night.” Knock Out rolled over onto the mech’s chest, running his talons through the panther’s fur, overstimulated and ditzy it felt like one of the best experiences of his life.

“You’re so soft. What do you do to be so soft?” Not waiting for an answer Knock Out pressed his face into Blackclaw’s chest. Blackclaw’s servo found Knock Out’s back, idly stroking the tiered metal as he admired the view of the universe beyond.

“Mislat oil. It comes from the trees.”

* * *

Knock Out woke up in the most peculiar situation. He’d slept in his alt before, there were times when he and Breakdown had been AWOL that they’d find the comfort of a parking garage or an empty lot and simply enjoy the comfort of companionship. It wasn’t like a berth, being tangled up in one another but it was comfortable and it was secure.

Waking up in his alt that morning did not offer the same feeling. Slipping his head from its rest on Blackclaw’s neck Knock Out instinctively fluffed his feathers as he looked around the still pitch black room. He could make out a few bits of home decor. A low table with at least six cushions placed by it. A mismatched mess of rugs. Some old style fuel lamps. A radio. A comfy looking chair and the strange padded divot they were currently recharging in. A cozy sunk-in space that Blackclaw had lined with pillows. Confused as to how he’d gotten to the dwelling Knock Out shakily got to his legs and hopped up the shallow steps. Pulling the string of one of the lamps lit the igniter and the fuel showering the corner of the room in light. Blackclaw didn’t stir, not that Knock Out would have been nervous if he did. It didn’t help much, although he found there was a set of stairs he hadn’t been able to see. He transformed, the new motions odd and unfamiliar but simple enough to not be irritating. Safely in his root form, he tried to sneak a peek up the steps but found the darkness too thick to see a thing. So up he crept. He didn’t find much.

Another sunken sitting area a small holoscreen and a wide sliding glass door that made up the whole wall. Sunrise was just starting to peek through but it was dulled by the ongoing rain. Knock Out carefully slipped out onto the balcony and let the sound envelop him. The heavy silence of the jungle in the early morning was a calming experience Knock Out didn’t know he’d ever appreciate. After all, he knew the type of mech he was, desperate for the comforts of city living and clean metal...but Eukaris did remind him of the desert. Simplicity at its finest and despite the rumors the Eukarians didn’t forego the superfluous comforts of home. How they managed them though Knock Out couldn’t guess but there were miles of jungle to hide a signal tower in.

“Enjoying the morning?” Knock Out jumped as Blackclaw spoke, but settled into the mech’s arms quickly, his panic fading in a wink.

“You’re quite the stalker. I didn’t even hear the door.”

“You left it open. It wasn’t hard to get through.” Blackclaw rested his chin on Knock Out’s shoulder calmly. “I hope you had a decent time last night...I’m afraid I don’t know what else an outsider might like to do.

“I don’t remember much but my feathers are still damp. I thought cats hate water.”

“Well...I didn’t expect you to jump from the waterfall.” Blackclaw’s digits slipped between Knock Out’s feathers, fluffing them gently. “I don’t mind a cooling swim though. It was humid last night. It’ll be worse today.”

“Joy. I can only imagine FPS is going to be hunting me down to work through that.”

“Can’t film in the rain. If it lasts I’ll take you to see Shellshock.”

“Bored of me already?”

“I’m the boring mech I’m afraid. Life here on Eukaris is quiet. I could take you to town if you like. Sometimes Cheetor sets up races.”

“Not with the rain though?”

“Cheetor races in anything.” Reaching forward Blackclaw snapped off a concave leaf and let it fill with rain before handing it to Knock Out. The liquid glowed faintly showing it had some sort of fuel in it.  
“Is this just how you get your rocks off? Giving tourists things and hoping they’ll be stupid enough to drink them?” Despite the snark Knock Out did drink from the leaf and was not at all surprised to find it tasted of energon. Lightly, clearly, the rain was mixed with something else but certainly enough energy to make it refreshing. “Lucky slaggers have fuel that rains from the damn sky, no wonder half your planet wants nothing to do with us.”

“We collect and distill it now but in the early years, it was what we had. I still like it best, like it concentrated by the plants than by servo. It’s not the fuel for a working bot..but I don’t do much work.”

“You’re the law of your part of the land aren’t you? No real crime going down in the jungle?” Blackclaw kindly refilled Knock Out’s leaf.

“Not so much. I do my nightly rounds, I deal with what I see. Tigatron is a good leader, the fur walkers respect him and Airazor...I handle those who don’t.” Sounded about right. Every mech needed a strong servo. Knock Out sure knew that.

“And for fun? Just go around testing leaves?” Blackclaw laughed warmly.

“No need to test. Fur walkers have known what’s good for millennia. We lead the way in trade. Pharmaceutical entrepreneurs come here. They don’t last long in the jungle...but their research does. There are many, many intelligent Eukarsians but the fur walkers have always been good at healing. Our best though is a scale femme. Her optic is keen. I thought should you stay, you’d like to train under her. Learn and share your own skills.”

“Sounds like you had a plan. Good to know, I’m not exactly a planning type of bot.” Knock Out sighed heavily, still exhausted despite his drink. The cables in his peds were throbbing worse than before. “Do you happen to have any more of those other leaves? The ones from last night? My frames aching. It might be nice to chat inside with a treat or two.”

“I’ve got them dried. I’ll make you tea, all your aches will be gone. Come.” The two retreated inside, Knock Out settling on the padded floor, watching Blackclaw mill about, opening hidden doors and pulling out cabinets he should have been more keen to spot. He wasn’t sure about Blackclaw just yet, the mech somber and quiet but obviously impish enough for a good time. He did have to agree like in Eukaris would be dreadfully boring till he adjusted...but that wasn’t a terrible thing. It would always be a lovely getaway from the hustle and bustle of his working life.

Blackclaw was quite a lovely sight.

The rain did eventually subside and FPS did come looking. Considering he knew Blackclaw had taken Knock Out to his place it wasn’t much of a search. Running off to filming was actually an exciting though with how relaxed and soothed the morning with Blackclaw had made him. The panther escorted the two of them and the cycles slowly began to repeat themselves.

* * *

Thanks to FPS needing to shoot on some sort of beach Knock Out was being tugged out of his recharge by Windblade and Blackclaw at an ungodly hour. The entire crew plus Black Arachnia trudged through the dark jungle for hours till as if by some magic they burst out onto an almost glowing beach. The sand such a brilliant white that it reflected even whiter off the glare of the moon. “Uh! I love this planet. It really has everything.”

While FPS was fawning Windblade and Black Arachnia stole Knock Out, Suckerpunch, and Mistra away up the long stretch of beach to a massive cliffside. A rough but beautifully decorated castle had been carved from the rock and Knock Out could just see mechs inside milling about. Black Arachnia waved up to them with a friendly shout and they bolted in the way workers did when they weren’t finished with their duties and yet company had already arrived. A massive prim mech came trunching down the stairs towards them a few moments later. He greeted Black Arachnia and Windblade with a gentle embrace. “Dignitaries, good to see you made it in good time. Master Shellshock is still getting ready but I am happy to entertain you and our special guests in the meantime.”

“I’m sure we will all be thoroughly entertained Sky-byte.” Sky-byte nodded to Windblade’s sentiment and turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs, ushering the others with a wave of his servos.

“Come, come, I’ve got refreshments prepared for the morning already set out and I’m sure you all are exhausted from the journey.” Suckerpunch and Mistra all but screamed the mechs praises but Knock Out was still a bit stunned by the batman. He knew Sky-byte, not well but he knew at one point he’d been a Decepticon officer. How odd it was to find him here now.

He was startled from his thoughts by Black Arachnia placing her claws on him, whispering in his audial. “You might want to change forms. Shellshock is expecting a standardformer. He’s got a bit of a kink for them.” Well...that was good to know. Knock Out transformed before following the others up the steps.

The inside of Shellshock’s castle was even more impressive than the outside, ceilings made of something akin to the oil slick abalone shell, intricate reliefs made of gold, marble floors. This was a mech of wealth and status or perhaps simply delusions of those things. Knock Out couldn’t quite remember. Though he knew he was a military mech of some sort, for what little militia Eukaris had.

Sky-byte brought them to a comfortable sitting area. Suckerpunch took the initiative of grabbing a strange dull blue pastry off one of the many platters and hopping into a hanging chair with a sigh. “Now this is what I was expecting when FPS said we were headed to the beach! Primus, I love working with that lunatic.” Mistra hoarded a few of the treats herself and likewise found a comfortable seat.

“No kidding! The Rheno village was nice but this looks awesome. Though I’m sure Knock Out’s a little disappointed to leave. I didn’t think Blackclaw spoke Cybertronian till you showed up. One click it's Mr. tall dark and dangerous and the next he’s a purring kitten chasing you around. Lucky~” Windblade laughed at the other femme.

“You do know you could stay and court your own beastformer right Mistra? Not like you have to go home.”

“I don’t want to take a risk with Chela~” Mistra whined, “He’s so scary and like come one! He made you a bug! A bug! You! You make it look good at least but I’m not going to be nice about it, you reek like rubber polish sometimes Windy.” Windblade laughed knowingly as she took a seat.

“It’s the oil that keeps my wings from drying out when I fly. It does take some getting used to. The faster you do the faster you can woo a hunk. They have some fine beetle bots up in Nubia. Me and Soundwave tried to convince the whole damn skyguard to take a chance on Knock Out but they listened to Terrorsaur.”

“For the best, I don’t think Knock Out is a fan of insecticons?” Knock Out glared at Black Arachnia, her wide dreamy smile, knowing and cruel. He nonchalantly wiped his digits free of the strange energon cream from whatever he’d been eating and popped a jelly cube in his mouth.

“Not particularly no. Then again I’ve only ever met practically feral drones so not the best first impressions.”

“Hahaha!” A booming laugh heralded Shellshock’s arrival. “Look at you all, enjoying my hospitality I hope?” He was ludicrously massive, a mech who could give Megatron a run for his credits. Deep blue and cream chitin armor covered in scars that had been filled in with obsidian, every inch of him adorned with gold accents and pearls. He sparkled as he strut, the picture of excess. Of a mech who could easily defend it.

“Always Shellshock, thank you for hosting the film crew for the time.” Black Arachnia rose from her seat, dragging Knock Out up as well. “I know the wait must have been insufferable but your patience will be rewarded today.” Shellshock’s soft pink optics gleamed behind the low ridge of his helm.

“Ah, just the mech I’ve been waiting for.” He took Knock Out’s face in his servo, the rough digits gently caressing smooth metal. “Gorgeous. I heard great Chela even gave you a beast form. I hope it’s seaworthy.”

“I float if what Blackclaw says can be trusted.” Shellshock erupted in another bellowing laugh.

“Ah, I bet it’s a sight to see then! Blackclaw is an honorable beast.” Knock Out shivered as a massive claw slipped around his waist. “Don’t fear the claw my light, it’s just for show~” Knock out highly doubted that but Shellshock seemed good-natured enough. “Ladies if you don’t mind, I’d like to steal my Conjunx to be away for the moment.” The femmes coyly waved them goodbye, none of them coming to the mech’s rescue.

With no choice, unless he wanted a deeply scratched finish, Knock Out followed Shellshock along the long halls of his castle. He tried to act calm, admiring the view of the large oven through the balcony arches. Watching the camera crew running about getting environment shots before starting scenes.

“I can feel your spark? Are you that afraid of being alone? You, Megatron’s butcher?”

Knock Out rested his servo on the smooth curve of Shellshock’s claw. “Not with a knife against my back I’m afraid.”

“I’m sorry I’ve only got the one servo. We’re not far from your room.”

“Shellshock~ We’ve only just met.”

“I only needed one sight to know I want to make you mine.”

Shellshock guided Knock Out down a long corridor, the mech stopping at a random door. He pushed it open with haste revealing the lavish room on the other side. The main bulk of the room was a massive hammock, the thick silk stretched wide across one whole wall of the room, the rest filled with furniture of all sorts leaving room for the large bay arched window that led out to the balcony. Despite its lavish appearance, the space didn’t have much else in it than that.

“It’s lovely however wouldn’t this have been nicer if you showed the other to their rooms as well?”

“I don’t have gifts for them as I do you, so please..” Shellshock motioned to the large hammock. Knock Out did so gladly, enjoying the cool wind that came in from the small windows above.

Shellshock went to one of the large chests that lined the walls and threw them open with gusto. Inside were dozens of amazing armor pieces, intricacies of all sorts, jewelry, silks, tires and more. For a beast mech holed up on a beach, it was impressive. Shellshock brought over a necklace absolutely dripping with garnet and zircon the glinted warmly in the meager light of the room as the mech placed it around his neck.

“A gift for you. The first of many.”

“My, my. What a kind gesture...but what about yourself?”

“We have time for that.”

* * *

  
Time spent in between filming Shellshock was intent on spending every moment he could with not only Knock Out but the other actress as well. The mech was quite the character, as loud and playful as the personality he put on and quite the mech in the berth. Suckerpunch and Mistra had no shame pointing out the obvious sway of Knock Out’s walk some mornings.

The heavy congenial pats on the back from Suckerpunch often left Knock Out fuzzy. He’d formed quite a bit of a crush on the femme but despite being in the game Knock Out had a feeling the council wouldn’t be happy with her and it was obvious she had a strong bias to femmes. If Knock Out was being honest he knew they wouldn’t last long. They did exchange signatures though.

Mistra was also a decent femme to be around. She was loud and coarse but honest. She knew when she went too far and was quick to apologize but being around mechs like Suckerpunch and himself it wasn’t necessary

Despite how kind Shellshock was and how eager he was to make a good impression Knock Out couldn’t help but keep his guard up. The mech was hiding something, him, his servants, the sea and Knock Out being the mech he was couldn’t let the idea go. If this mech really wanted him this badly, a mech he barely knew, he must have a reason.

It had been a long day of filming and thankfully a sudden rain put everything to an early halt. Most of the crew had stalked up to the castle for a well-deserved rest, Knock Out among them. As he usually did he slunk down to Shellshock’s quarters. The mech was resting in his sitting room reading a datapad. He caught the mech’s attention easily.

“Back to me again. A good hour. Come sit with me.”

“FPS had me running up and down stretches of jungle all morning. How about you come to me?”

“Happily. Would you like anything else to ease the pain?” The mech’s voice dripped with innuendo, Knock Out rolled to his front, stretching his legs.

“Not presently but I might change my mind after a nice rest.”

“Hmm, I’ll take that chance.” The hammock shifted as Shellshock settled. The mech groaning as he tugged Knock Out close. “Mhmm, I love the smell of the sea on you.” Knock Out nested his helmet on the mech’s shoulder.

“It is a calming scent.” The two slowly drifted to sleep, the rolling crash of the ocean filling the air and smothering all Knock Out’s thoughts. As the cool night wind started to roll in Knock Out found himself awake and Shellshock definitely not. This was his chance to snoop.

Shellshock stirred as he slipped from the hammock but he only pinned Knock Out still for a swift set of messy kisses before letting the mech go be where he was needed. Assuming FPS was filming once again.

Outside in the hall, the only mechs Knock Out had to avoid were the staff and thankfully clinging to the walls and acting the ignorant foreigner worked on the most part. Only Sky-byte was a real nuisance. He thwarted Knock Out’s explorative adventures at least a dozen times but he’d seen no sight of him yet. Likely because the film crew was still awake, still presumably in the need of good butlering.

As the clicks ticked by Knock Out quickly learned two things, the castle was bigger than it looked, and likely it was more of a stronghold than anything. It was likely the first place the sea walkers built when they branched off of the other mechs but before they set building their underwater cities. Considering Shellshock was an older mech with a bit of a weaker engine and he couldn’t risk full time in the water it made since he was gifted the place for his home so he could enjoy the sea when it served him and preserve the history of their mecha.

Knock Out figured it held its secrets, past secrets, dangerous secrets, but nothing more dangerous than what he himself hid from the long lifetimes of working with the Decepticons. The deeper he delved into the castle though, the less he was sure.

Hightech equipment started to fill the halls, some garbage from years past that Shellshock clearly had mechs dismantling and selling for their good parts but plenty of it was brand new. Considering the mecha of Rheno were competing in the pharmaceutical market it made sense for them to need the tech, but what did the wave walkers need for this sort of medical equipment? Dozens of broken and empty stasis pods? Even more perfectly fine ones just waiting to be put to use? Medical tubes? Cryo freezers? Replicators? The Walkers were essentially miners! Looking for rare fuel and elements they could sell for a pretty cred and ship off to any desperate buyer. With how rare the elements and metals were on their planet and how vicious they were at defending their home they didn’t need to sell much to keep themselves in the clear for some time.

What could they be making? The tech wasn’t warm, it wasn’t even set up. It was just sitting there. Stuffed in a room. Waiting.

Tripping over a bunch of tangled cables Knock Out fell heavily into the slick wall, garnering a long scratch up his paint and popping open a door that had been secretly carved into the rock. Bingo.

Knock Out honestly didn’t know what he was expecting as he descended the slippery stairs, the air becoming more and more wet indicating that somehow they were now under the sea. Glowing things were growing in all corners of the cave lighting Knock Out’s way to his likely doom.

Following the lead of thick protected wires and circuits Knock Out ended up at a large room hidden behind a heavy metal door. It was password protected but that didn’t mean much for a mech who was used to dealing with Soundwave’s security. He was able to hack the box by giving it a little shock, the doors snapping open revealing a dark nearly empty room showered in dark green light. It all had a very Shockwave vibe around it but Shellshock seemed anything but.

Inching in the room Knock Out spotted the only defining feature it held, a large glass...aquarium? No, it was some sort of giant medical tube. Knock Out noticed the energon tubes, the spark monitors. For what patient? Someone dangerous? An outlaw? Whoever Knock Out was expecting it was not the mech he found.

Knock Out let out an undignified scream that was instantly cut off by the servo over his mouth. A deep shushing in his audial. “Sh-sh-sh-shhh~ Quiet the little adventurer you are. I’ll make sure Sky-byte updates the locks on the other secrets by your next visit. I suppose you finding my dear brother like this makes it easier for me though.”

“Brother?! Rampage! Are you delusional?!” Shellshock vented deeply, somberly.

“He was...my ward. My apprentice. We may have well have come from the same spark for how much I cared for him. However, he was young and ignorant and as the way young and ignorant mecha go he wanted so desperately to use the skills I had taught him. When some of Megatron’s mechs landed, claiming they were fighting for the homeland he left with them. This is what mechs from the homeland did to my dear scuttle bug...they turned him into a monster!” Shellshock’s servo slowly drifted down Knock Out’s waist. “They tormented his frame, his mind, his spark… So when I heard that a crafty ex-Decepticon medic was in need of a suitor, well, I leapt onto the opportunity.”

“Shellshock-”

“Hush! I know, I believe what you told me...how they tortured you too. I do believe you know more than you’re willing to admit for your own safety...so I’m asking in confidence. I know you can help him, perhaps not fix him, I don’t think he’ll ever be healed fully...but something, anything, any moment I could get to talk to dear Cancer again… the real Cancer...I’d take it happily.”

Knock Out turned in the mechs grip, rage and self-disgust rising in Knock Out. For the short time he’d spent with the mech he really had grown close to Shellshock, he was wise, compassionate, understanding. He’d told the mech things he’d never told anyone else and here he was admitting he was just interested in using him! “You could have just asked! You could have just dragged me down here the first day! I would have been too terrified to say no! Too scared you’d talk to the damn bird and force him to keep me here till I did what you wanted! You didn’t have to lie and you didn’t have to frag me repeatedly!”

Shellshock was not a dumb crab, the anger coming from Knock Out was intoxicating and palpable. “Oh, no. That’s the last thing I would have wanted. I wasn’t telling you a lie when I said it only took one glance to make the decision to make you my conjunx. I meant it, quite desperately. I’m enthralled by you, and I’m ready to love you for the rest of my suns and stars.” Shellshock crushed Knock Out to him in a kiss, a kiss that stole the air from Knock Out’s engine, and the sense from his processor. Knock Out dug his talons into thick dark blue armor leaving new scars, ones Shellshock would likely gild and remember forever.


	17. Chapter 17

“How many more damn planets am I going to hop to? I feel like I haven’t seen Cybertron in months!”

“You haven’t hotshot. FPS has been dragging you everywhere. You’ve been doing a great job though. Leaving guttered sparks left and right and you’ve been selling Cyberton like a service drone.” Elita chuckled at her own joke as she stretched her peds. The Inferna Fornax was a small ship but she was steady and fast. Knock Out hadn’t expected to see it or her drop down on the strange outpost planet FPS had dragged them all to but he supposed Ultra Magnus must have gotten tired of waiting for reports he knew would never come.

“As someone who knows from experience, he’s not whoring enough. Knock Out could have these mechs signing deeds, wills and whatever else you need but he’s here just trying to find a replacement hound to warm his valve.” Swindle was also the last mech Knock Out expected to see cruising through the galaxy with Elita-one but while they certainly weren’t friends, Swindle and Elita had a relationship of sorts. One that kept Swindle from Prowl for a price.

“We need to leave them a little dignity Swin, and there’s nothing wrong with a good spike. You find a mech that warms your spark Red? Or have you just been acting the good little game piece for us?” Elita’s smile gleamed, warm, genuine, but Knock Out knew it was nothing but a mask.

“I’ve got a chart.” He responded plainly, not turning from the small window he was watching space zip by from. “Keeping pro’s and con’s.”

“That’s good. How uhhh...how does Suckerpunch stack up on that list? I see you text her and I know you’re little movie friends and all but you were supposed to give her a chance. She’s got a lot of influence on Caminus, not political or anything, she’s just well-liked among the rougher caste mechs. Plus she’s loaded.”

Knock Out didn’t want to think too long about the femme, even the memory making his back ache and his spark pulse. “Well, we...talk sure. She invited me to one of her shows. It was a fun time. I like her.” She punched out another fighter’s jeweled denta and gave it to him as a memento after the show. It gave Knock Out such terrible memories of Breakdown that he stole her away to the waiting room and let her frag him before her next bout. Considering camiens Knock Out didn’t think she’d be down for the sort of one night stands...but her spike left a damn dent in his tank. “I don’t know if the political life is quite her style.”

“You’re probably right.”

In the glare of the window Knock Out found himself snooping. For the most part, Elita was busying herself with some mindless puzzle game but every now and then something would pop up from her media app. One thing, in particular, caught his attention. It was hard not to when it was a picture of himself. “Hey! What in the pit is that?” Elita quickly swept the alert away.

“Nothing. Tabloids Red. You really care what the tabloids say? It’s only going to hurt your-shit!” Elita couldn’t help but swear as she caught sight of Knock Out’s optics flashing as he went into his own systems. “It’s nothing I promise! We’ve got it taken care of.”

Knock Out easily found the tabloid despite his face being plastered across quite a few of them. Mostly from Caminus where he was filming but this one was from Cybertron. “Political spark breaker cursed? What in the pit does this mean!”

“Nothing!” Swindle and Elita chorused weakly, knowing very damn well Knock Out could read and they were about to be forced to answer some questions that they wanted to avoid or deal with Knock Out threatening to jump out the ship again.

Knock Out meanwhile was busy scrolling through the list of his past date’s trauma shots. Either pictures of the actual accidents or worse the mechs huddled in hospital berths as the medical staff took account of their injuries. Then there was Lockmodern, the worst of them all, it was gruesome, energon and metal everywhere. He looked like he’d been torn open like a tin can and while the EMT’s at the scene were trying their best the paparazzi were ruthless. Even poor Suckerpunch...a hit and run? He’d only left the damn outpost a cycle ago! “Elita...are they alright?”

“They’re fine Red. You said it yourself Suckerpuch has been texting you and Lockmodern was already trying to get you to come play his doctor for him. Asking Windblade to get in touch with you. No casualties and more importantly you weren’t even around to even consider being involved.”

“W-why in the seven worlds would that matter! Also, why didn’t you tell me he wanted to see me!?” Elita threw her servo’s up as if she was dealing with an unreasonable sparkling.

“What were you going to do? Hold up plans for three, four months to heal him up? Not without making a damn choice you weren’t! You aren’t ready to commit I know you’re not, and telling him no after doing something like that? The media would have a fit! So you look like a cold sparked slagger, you are one. You want to go rub cooling gel on Suckerpunch’s back too? How about Breakneck? Someone tried to starve him to death. The point is they can’t blame you for any of it. At least smart mechs can’t. You weren’t there and these are high caste mechs with a few decent enemies between him. What happened to Lockmodern was just waiting to happen, one of his pets got him! You’ll have more than enough chances to play dotting conjunx to your stupid husband if you still want him when this is all over. Trust me I know. Stupid bots never get any less stupid when it’s spark deep. We both know from experience don’t we Red?”

Knock Out felt the rage fade from him, she was right. He couldn’t be in multiple places at once and he couldn’t play favorites this early on. “I can’t for the life of me see you playing nice to Optimus. Ever.”

“I let Ratchet handle that. He looked cuter on camera.” Elita went back to her datapad with a content perhaps mournful sigh. “But I was there for him, the both of them. I loved Optimus I just wasn’t in love with him. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive Alpha Trion for that one.” Silence settled for a moment, but only a moment. “I’m on your side on this one Red, I don’t want you to settle. I’ve already convinced the others, formed plans, talked to mechs. All you need is to keep playing the game, keep the public entertained so they have a happy face for the war, because wouldn’t it be nice to have the ceremony on Velocitron, amongst the cheering thankful populace. I really am rooting you find someone to fill that hole in your spark your bruiser left, you deserve to get something from this mess. Soundwave and I can pull as many mechs as you need. Just keep your head above the slag, alright?”

It was moments like this that reminded Knock Out for all of Elita’s Con attributes, she was an Autobot at spark. “Lockmodern is a good mech. I like him a great deal and I don’t like mechs keeping information about mechs I care about. Don’t force me to go reading everything with my damn name in it Elita, you don’t like me when my self-respect takes a nosedive.”

“Noted. I’ll keep you updated and I’ll make sure Lockmodern gets a warm get well card with a tasteful raunchy photo in it.”

* * *

Castus was a glittering example of Cybertron’s golden age. While colonies like Velocitron and Caminus took the old architecture to spark, the mecha slowly evolved it making it their own. Castus on the other servo might have just been a planet out of time. Brilliantly clean mechs milled about, Castus was another outpost city though one with a much cleaner reputation for the most part. It was a city of craftsmen and mechs to hire. Which many other species of the galaxy often found useful. Aside from that Knock Out didn’t know much else about the place except that like Caminus it had a strong sense of religion to Primus, Prima being the favor here. The beacon of light as it were. It was also a place where world-weary mechs liked to go to die, most believing the planet’s Well had the strongest pull right after the one on Cybertron. Riveting.

The three milled about, presumably waiting for the right time to go visit whoever he was supposed to impress this round. Thankfully there were plenty of shops, most just selling day to day items, some selling foreign things for travelers of said ilk but mostly it was pets and servants. Knock Out couldn’t help but catch Elita turn her helm at every storefront of said merchandise, this may have been a world she’d taken to represent but that didn’t mean she could change everything about it. They were a colony world now, a dissonant colony who’d long since learned to govern themselves and here the caste system still held strong thanks to many of Cybertrons old elite seeking the world as a new refuge from the political climate that had been Cybertron before the war.

The place looked like Glitz’ old pictures of Yuess, grand buildings of every size, crystal-coated and glimmering in the clear sky and softly singing in the cool winds. A young mech caught his attention, tall, slim, and nearly rail-thin despite thick curves in all the right places. Knock Out knew a Velocitronian when he saw one and though he was sporting wheels and wings that didn’t make him any less of one. He found himself turning, Elita catching his servo in an instant.

“What do you think you’re doing? You really looking for a spike warmer that bad?” Knock Out motioned to the bot, Elita spared him a quick glance. “So what, wasn’t Velocitron a fan of shipping out failures to whoever would take them? Mutant freaks probably count too I’d bet.”

“Triple changers aren’t freaks. They’re what you get when you mess around with a mech with opposite code and the resulting spark can’t decide.” Knock Out knew Elita was being cruel on purpose, it’s not as if she had hundreds of thousands of chits to throw around for a warm body or she’d buy the whole damn store. He did, however, and Knock Out was a selfish enough mech to be biased. “He’s recent, barely a few decades old. My guess is he tried to have a go at Ransack like Blurr and got too close.”

Elita nodded in agreement. “You want to chat? I think Swindle and I can keep the shopkeep distracted long enough.” Knock Out scoffed.

“A chat? No. Swindle get my account brought up for the nice merchant. I’m going to blow some creds.”

“Now we’re talking! Keep your mouth shut on the triple changer shit and I’ll get you a discount for his stretched out aft.” Elita shook her helm with a sigh as she followed the two mechs into the store.

“Don’t cause a scene. The last thing we need is the paparazzi taking shots of you buying a whore you’re never going to use.”

* * *

The shop, for the most part, was quiet, thankfully being early in the cycle the place was empty save for the owner and his wares. He smiled at the three as they walked in, greeting them and offering his assistance but nothing much else. Knock Out waved the mech off but Elita took him up on his knowledge. She watched the two mill around purposefully as she was kindly led to a small batch of sitting femmes. Their gassy optics and pleasing smiles enraging. Among them, she noticed two more Velocitronians. This was going to cost Knock Out a chunk of chits if they didn’t think of something.

Not that she had her doubts, three minutes into the place and Swindle was already giving Knock Out signals. She couldn’t wait to see what they came up with and how they were going to ruin this mech.

The two took their time, it was aggravating for Elita for sure to have to listen on and on about each femme's “best features” but this wasn’t her plan, wasn’t her racket and she knew how to be a team player. She was thankful though when Swindle finally spoke up.

“Knock Out? What about this one here? In the window?” Knock Out turned slowly, giving Swindle and condescending look as he dropped the servo of the young mech he was looking over.

“Is he any better than the other ones?”

“Well…” Swindle shrugged with a wince. As if on cue Knock Out blew up.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THE GALL OF THIS DAMN PLANET! THEY'RE CONSIDERED ONE OF THE BEST OUTPOSTS IN THIS GALAXY BUT ALL THEY SELL IS TRASH!” That certainly got the shopkeep’s attention. Outraged customer plays could go well, but only if one had the know-how to back up the slag one was spewing but by the looks of the mech already this was going to be easy mode.

“E-e-excuse me, sir! I don’t know what you mean! If you don’t like the qualities of any of the mechs I have there are many other stores you can check.”

“Quality?” Knock Out hissed calmly, swiftly grabbing the face of the mech he’d been looking over. “You call this quality?” With ease, he snapped off a chunk of the mechs faceplate. “These cretins are diseased!”

“D-d-DISEASED!”

“Downright corpses! This was insides are probably rotting look at his lines! They’re brown! And don’t get me started on that glitchrat you have in the window. Sure he makes for a pretty picture but he’s nothing but a fraud. Cripple trash!” Stalking over Knock Out grabbed the triple changer by one of their wings, as he dragged him up though the wing snapped off leaving the bot to shriek and double over. Knock Out just barely covered his wince, tossing the wing down with a disgusted groan. “Oh, primus these are worse than trash. Are you an idiot? You paid money for them? This? The dregs of the dregs. Who’s your seller?”

“Quickcut! He told me they were all genuine high-class racers! I was told that one was a special breed! Extremely rare!”

“From Quickcut? Rare my aft! This is an urchin who was just looking to make their way up a caste, he’s an aerial who tried to get a body job! Quickcut didn’t get his name for nothing! This is what he does. He tricks cripples into getting frames, dolls them up and sells them to idiots like you. He couldn’t even do a wing removal without botching the job so he just soldered the thing back on and called him a rarity.”

“No!” the shop owner whispered incredulously.

Knock Out shrugged, coldly. “That’s not even the worst of it. They’ve got rust. Whatever ship they were on must not have kept them clean. Probably a junkion ship that’s where they send the actual good ones, everyone else gets the rest.”

“Junkions! Why would they send them to them?” Knock Out smirked as he ripped the young triple changer back to their knees.

“Because Junkions aren’t afraid of getting the job done. Most mechs don’t want slaves, they want our parts! Do you know how much work it is to train these little slaggers? After how much the government fluffs their egos? Look even this little fraud, you can see it in his optics. He knows he’s better than you.” Knock Out twisted the young mech’s face to the shopkeep, either he truly saw something or he was too sold by Knock Out to care.

“Primus be! I didn’t know. Surely they’re not dangerous though? They’re highly sedated at all times. They have to be! They’re sparks die out to fast without them.”

“I don’t care how many drugs you give them there’s only one thing that teaches them.” Knock Out shoved the young mech back and with a practiced servo smacked the bot across the face. The ring from the blow caught in the glass window. Bits of the mechs denta cascaded to the floor as he cried out. “They’ll be falling apart before they’re even usable. How much are you even selling them for?”

“F-f-five hundred thousand!” Knock Out rolled his optics.

“I can’t believe this is what the universe thinks is the prime of Velocitron? I’m sure this whole shop is worthless now. You’re not the only one though, I’ve visited at least a dozen others. Nothing but garbage. I tried to warn them but no one seems to think a medical professional knows what he’s talking about. Let’s go before we catch something. I’d plead you to get a good medic for them at least. Velocitron trash is still from Velocitron. If they’re not rusting from the inside out you can sell them for something.” Knock Out didn’t even make it to the door before the Shopkeep called out.

“Please wait! I just got them in last week! I can’t afford that kind of maintenance! I already spent a small fortune just getting them thanks to the sudden demand! I’ll give you the whole lot of them! They’re some Junkion traders still on the port! Just take them off my servos so they don’t ruin my other mechs!” Knock Out turned on his heel.

“That’s it? Take care of your problem in the hopes of petty change? Are you serious?”

“I’ll give you ten of anyone else in the store as well! Mechs, Terians, anything you want? I’ve got more upstairs, feel free to pick while I gather the rest from my boarding house! You’re even welcome to come look with me! I keep my rare species safe to only special clients.”

“Eugh, fine. You’re lucky they’re a health hazard or I’d be leaving you with your bad business deals. Common Swin, let’s go see if there’s anything of worth upstairs. Elita, follow the mech to look at his storeroom.”

“You got it, boss.” Elita crooned with a malicious smile, following the frantic mech out the back.

As Knock Out headed to the stairs the mech from the window rushed him, well, the best they could crawling and falling over themselves. Knock Out dropped to a crouch, running his thumbs gently along the young mech’s audials. His tone soft and gentle now that they were alone. “What is it? Come to stab me now you’ve got your chance.” The young mech only vented heavily for a moment, melting into Knock Out’s touch.

“R-r-raoul, please. Please! I p...I promised.” Swindle snorted mercilessly.

“Probably a stupid thing to do in your situation kid. Common K.O.” Knock Out shot the mech a scathing glare, but with a soft promising pat settled the sickly mech to the floor before following Swindle up the stairs. To the shopkeeper's credit, he wasn’t lying there was indeed more mechs and creatures of all sorts up there. Knock Out tried to look for anything that even resembled a “Raoul” but not one of the placid faces really caught his attention until he happened upon a large cage.

Inside, resting bored and bitter on a hammock, was what looked to be a scruffy human in about their twenties but something was off about them. Their eyes weren’t right, too bright, skin too perfect and poreless. Not to mention they were much too large for even a human of that age. About as tall as a normal mech’s leg. Knock Out thought back to Arcees’ little pet, his dead mother. Yes...certainly not right. “What are you looking at ugly?” The young man had taken notice.

“Not much. Are you Raoul?” The young man looked shocked.

“You speak English?” Knock Out gave himself a small pat on the shoulder, brushing off some dust in the process.

“I do indeed. I speak quite a few of earth’s languages, but you’re not from earth are you?”

“Terra.” Raoul spat. “Earth 2. As soon as they started sending men into space, space started sending themselves to earth. Fucking squids!”

“Ah~” Figured. “The quintessons, yes. I can imagine they needed new workhorses. They certainly did the job. If I must give them any credit they are the best at breeding. You look much stronger and sturdier than your ancestors back on earth.”

“Earth’s still around?”

“Sadly yes. I’m afraid while you might not raise many alarms...you will find yourself...othered from them. You’re better off. I bet the Quintessions were able to triple/ quadruple your worthless lifespans. They’re fans of that. Taking bugs and bringing them up to snuff.” Raoul was at the bars of his cage now, Knock Out could see the shine of his choppy black hair and bulging muscles on his arms. A useful surprise if he was actually stronger than he looked.

“How did you know my name? You looking for humans? I'm a rogue, outlaw. I know how to fly a ship and fire a blaster. I can fight dirty. I know my way around this place. Get me out of here and I prove I’m worth the money. Earth may still be steaming shit but Terra’s got things the universe wants and we beat the damn squids' asses to hell so they knew to never show their ugly faces. A dirty deal got me stuck here I’m not some aliens fucking cock sleeve, not a damn chance.” Knock Out couldn’t help but hum intrigued.

“Well~ And what about your friend, the sad little mech in the window?”

“Tracks...He’s-” Raoul started but he quickly blanked, he knew he couldn’t lie enough save his little friend. “Any mech with half a processor can tell he’s sick! I don’t care how high maintenance and delicate his type is supposed to be...he’s not going to make it here. I already had to kill the last bastard that came storming in here, manhandling him. It’s what got me in this damn cage! Usually, Railer only keeps me on a leash.”

“He’s only been here for a week, do you just make a habit out of befriending sick mechs Railer brings in?” Raoul smiled.

“It sure as hell doesn’t hurt, plus he’s cute. I’m the kind of guy that can improvise, he’s got wings-”

Knock Out cut Raoul off before he could say anymore. “Primus. Humans are disgusting. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. I’ll be back.”

* * *

Far enough away Elita, Swindle and Knock Out sat in a quiet park with forty drugged out and nearly dying Velocitronian new molds, ten nameless mechs from who knew where, and one Raoul who Railer was happy enough to be rid of that he threw him in extra. Knock Out was giving each of them a look over, but there was little he could do.

“They’re starving, fuels not right here. Their metal is so slagging brittle they might as well have rust. They’re sun deprived. They’ve got a growing list of diseases number one being corrosion from the drugs. I don’t know what we’re going to do with them. They need to get to Cybertron fast.”

“Hell no!”Raoul snapped from his spot on Tracks’ shoulder. “You can send the lot but me and Tracks are staying with you. I’m not falling for that shit, going from one Cybertronian run planet to the goddamn homeland! You kidding me?”

“Hey, you little brat you’re lucky we got you out of there with your head still attached to your neck. You’re not really in the place to make fucking demands of us.”

“Swindle, down boy.” Elita teased. “We can send you on a ship home to Terra if you like kid but Tracks is going to Cybertron. That’s where the refugees are, that’s where help is.”

“Bullshit! I heard your man screaming. He’s a doctor, he can fix one bot!” Elita looked to Knock Out. He sighed as he shut another sickly racer's chest panel. “I’ve got some supplies. Swindle can get me more. They can follow me if they want if you-” Knock Out shot a pointed glare at Raoul before turning back to Elita. “Can shut your mouth and play pet for a while longer. What about the others? Your ships not big enough.”

“Well, why not do like the shopkeep said? Let’s go find a Junkion. I know one we can trust and he’s been dying to get a date with you.”

“Goddamnit.” Knock Out smothered the words in the palms of his servo, exhausted already.

* * *

Leaving Swindle with their sickly cargo Knock Out and Elita headed back to the port. Long into the cycle, there were hundreds of haulers and smugglers sitting on the docks of their ships just waiting for offers. Thankfully whoever Elita was hoping to find because as she hung up her communicator she pointed to the distance. Knock Out knew a Junkion ship when he saw one because, for the most part, they looked like fucking junk. One massive piece of junk though and that was really all they needed as long as said junk could warp.

The sound of earth music grew louder as they neared, a classic Junkion trait. It was charming, most of the time. It had been a long time since he’s heard the old man rock Breakdown so deeply loved. Nothing but raunchy lyrics and guitar solos. The mech was sitting on a decrepit folding chair behind a fold-down table surrounded by things that were notably not junk, at least not anymore. The Junkion looked up from what looked to be a human paperback romance novel, the long bundle of wire’s cascading from his helm swishing pleasantly as he moved. “Elita~ My femme, s’up.”

Elita leaned lightly on the table, looking over a few of the mech’s blasters and his significant collection of Camien swords. “How business Recordscratch?”

“As good as the music I’m bumpin! I’ve made bank my mad lady. What is it you need haulin’, your friend? He doesn’t look sick to me.” Elita put a heavy servo on Knock Out’s shoulder, dragging him a little closer to the table.

“This is Knock Out Riss, the mech I was talking about. We picked up a few more of his friends and they’re in bad shape. If you can get them back to Cybertron right now and get back here in a week I can send you two and Swindle off to Gigatron how about that? The trip should be enough to see if he can stand the smell of you.”

Recordscratch laughed jovially. “Right, right. Sure thing. You need me to pick em up?” Elita gave a curt nod.

“If you’ve got the truck I’m sure they’d appreciate it. They can’t really walk. They also need fuel Riss, can you get them something pretty high proof, they need enacore but it might be hard to come by. You’ll get paid for your troubles.”

“I’ve got ya’ Elita sure thing. Help me get this put away and I’ll get them out of here.”

“Good mech Recordscratch,” Elita happily chimed already taking up an armful of boxes. “I know I can always trust you to do right when it needs being done.”

It took less than an hour to get Recordscratch’s table cleaned up, half to get back to the park and four hours to get the lot of sobbing, panicking speedsters into the Junkion’s truck back to his ship. Knock Out couldn’t blame them, not after the show he’d put on. There wasn’t much else he could do as they pleaded and begged for their lives thinking they were about to be carted away and turned out for parts but tell them they would all be fine and that that wasn’t actually going to happen.

As soon as they saw the ship off Swindle went looking for supplies while Knock Out and Elita headed to the capital mansion. There was no way Tracks could transform so they went out by ped, moving faster than the traffic anyway. They had to stop every twenty minutes or so, Knock Out giving his new charge sips of med grade and pain killer. He felt like a heel dragging the mech along, silently wishing and mourning, knowing that if Breakdown was there with him this wouldn’t even be an issue.  
After his fourth collapse sending him into the street and nearly getting him hit by some impatient slagger Knock Out had enough and bundled Tracks up in his arms. He didn’t have the strength of his old form, he just wasn’t built for it but if the nights of racing through the jungle with Blackclaw and the rather rigorous workouts with Suckerpunch and Mistra every morning did anything it gave him a bit of himself back. He let Elita steady him as he figured out the weight, growing used to the new bounce of his suspension. “Not much farther now, I’ll make sure Isus has fuel for us.” Her promises left a sour taste in his mouth, already tired of this place and the mechs running it. He knew he had no place to talk. The circuit was shipping out losing racers long before Override and she had no idea how to put a stop to it, but at least she tried! Shipped them out to the Emperor, let him deal with them so the government didn’t have to spend money retraining mechs to do jobs they’d never find was worth their talents. Forever supporting the ones that refused to learn. It was a cruel and broken system but it wasn’t this! It wasn’t being sold to some horny creep who only knew you were supposed to be prettier than every other mech even if they couldn’t tell the damn difference. This was dirty, wrong, and Ransack was going to pay.

* * *

“Finally! May I saw Lady Elita welcome to Sanctus. I hope your journey was well. Please-”  
Isus looked like a fucking Final Fantasy boss if he ever saw one and Knock Out instantly hated every damn inch of his overly detailed face. He brushed right past his welcoming outstretched servos not even entertaining a hug or handshake or whatever the pit he wanted. The long drape that spilled from the blunt crown of Isus’ helm arched madly as he followed Knock Out storming down the hall. “Is he alright? He doesn’t seem happy.”

Elita too ducked the mech’s arm and let herself in. “Good optic you’ve got Isus. He’s not. His wards not doing well needs a medbay. Surely Sanctus has one?”

“Well of course- if- if- Primus he’s fast! I know that’s their thing but could you ask him to slow down? He doesn’t know where he’s going!” Elita shook her head kindly.

“You just gotta keep up with him and shout, he’s in one of his moods.”

“Well...alright then. Left ahead!” The two raced after Knock Out, the mech not really needing them to find the medbay, after all, any good medic worth their silicate could take one look at a place and instantly know where the medbay should be.

The medics on shift at Sanctus took one look at Knock Out storming their workspace and all jumped out of his way, barely putting up a word of retort until he was storming around and breaking into any cabinets that weren’t already open. Even then it only took a single silent glare from him, and the surgical laser in his servo to have them shying away and offering to bring him anything he needed.

Isus stood with Elita out of the way watching the medic work. “Oh my, his um..is his mech is he supposed to look like that? I think he’s got too many parts, Doctor. Do you think that may be the cause of his ailment?” Elita could see Knock Out seething silently, she could only pray Isus continued to be as stupid as he usually was.

“He’s... a... TRIPLE CHANGER YOU FUCKING DOLT! YOU RUN A PORT PLANET AND YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU’VE NEVER SEEN ONE IN YOUR LIFE? TOO MANY PARTS? TAKE A LOOK IN THE FUCKING MIRROR YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE STUPID THING TO MY DAMN FACE I’M GOING TO WELD YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU WRETCHED WALKING CANDELABRA!” Isus quickly huddled behind Elita which didn’t quite work considering he was a meter taller than her.

“Oh my, he’s feisty isn’t he?”

Elita grimaced, knowing that could have gone worse.“Sure, you could call it that.”

“If-if I may ask Lady Elita D-didn’t you say his ward was a wee little thing? This one- Well this one doesn’t look like the picture you sent me at all!”

“He’s new. Just picked him up from one of the whore houses. He’s one of..oh, about forty.”

“Forty!” Isus sputtered. “What does he do? Just go around collecting them? Where does he find them?”

“What else do you do when you’re a politically influential widow with nothing but time and money an approval of vigilante justice?” Isus continued to stare in silence, absolutely befuddled.

“I thought he was a medic! Surely-” Elita held up her servo to stop the mech,

“Did you get on what I asked you to do? You’ll have no chance of keeping the peace and getting re-elected without him I’m telling you now. He knows every damn black market kingpin we know of on a personal level. He’s not gonna bond with you Isus but you need him as your friend we went over this.” Isus ruffled and resettled his plates nervously.

“Yes, I did. I’ve been paying off as many smugglers and shopkeeps I can but this is Castus! All... is forgiven here... though Primus knows a sinner when they see one. I can’t just make selling them illegal! They’re...popular. I’d have to make the practice itself illegal and that’s not going to slide right now! Not if we want to stay afloat. I can only cure so many of this planet’s ills so fast. Mecha are willing to accept that your good-natured street sweep or construction bot might like a chance to be an engineer or something or the other, trade in his helm for a new one to rest the old back strut and all that...but whores are whores. Good for nothing but being ordered around and if they’re deemed worthless by their own mecha….”

“They won’t be for much longer. Right now they’re political refugees and that’s a crime. Just call it what it is and get as many as you can and ship them home or the next time you see that pretty face it’ll be on the top of a gestalt, Isus.” Isus ran his servo down his spark reverently.

“He doesn’t seem all that vicious Elita! Surely he wouldn’t bring that monster here just for that? You said yourself he’s black market, Decepticon. He knows the score.”

“He doesn’t care about the score Isus, he only cares about what he wants and that changes by the minute so you better work fast.”


	18. Chapter 18

“So how exactly did he get out?”

“Generators failed! No idea how. Don’t you worry a moment about this old crustacean, I got him back in his place!” Shellshock was putting on a good front, but Knock Out could see how fresh the new cracks in his armor were and he wouldn’t have Sky-byte so close is he wasn’t unsettled.

“And...what happened to Blackclaw?”

“Pushed.” Shellshock winced slightly as Sky-byte poured the molten mixture of obsidian and metal into one of the deeper cracks on the mech's shoulder. “He was just doing his rounds and all of a sudden someone came out of the bushes at him. Considering your trip here was a success, he’s looking into the scale walkers. That terrorsaur has a vile spar when he doesn’t get his way.” Knock Out idly fingered the necklace Shellshock had given him, worried about how obvious it made him now.

“Well stay safe. I don’t have many more mechs to get through now. I can...refine my time soon.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts. The life of a Eukarian isn’t an exciting one. I’m rather excited to get to Cybertron with you and disrupt the status quo.” Knock Out rolled his optics with a sigh.

“Goodbye Shellshock, tell me if Blackclaw finds out anything.”

“Will do, my darling little pear. You get your beauty rest in.” With a wave from Sky-byte in the back, the screen turned black.

Knock Out settled his datapad on the side table and leaned back into the ugly mound of support blocks. Tracks slowly turned over and buried his face back into the valley of Knock Out’s pauldrons, sharp talons weakly curling into his vents. Tracks had been taking to the medicines and fuel well...but there was something wrong with his processor. Knock Out knew he was traumatized no mech that woke up screaming and crying every few hours wasn’t...but it was more than that. He’d assumed after a few cycles when the drugs were finally starting to wear off and the cold pain of withdrawal was creeping in Tracks would start to become a little more of himself. Well, the pain came, the sickness, the depression, but no hint of a personality. For a moment it made Knock Out rethink just how long the young mech had been kept drugged and while it was likely a lot longer than he initially thought...he was sure there was something more sinister at play. Tracks had no memories of home, primus the poor thing wasn’t even sure if Tracks was his real name or something he’d simply picked up on the journey over. He couldn’t stand bright lights, the stink of the medbay, being touched by anyone else but Knock Out, and at the mere mention of Ransack Tracks went into a panic attack that seized his whole frame and refused to let go. Torture. He’d been tortured, wiped, and dumped on a ship as fast as Ransack could get it done. Tracks likely wasn’t the only one, the other thirty-nine mechs they picked up all had the same look about them. It left Knock Out feeling even more sour and angry than before, mostly because he knew there was little he could do to help besides rebuild what could have been.

“Knock Out Raoul’s hungry.” Knock Out was pulled from his thoughts, catching a muffled Shut your face! from the inside of Tracks’ chest. Knock Out shuttered his optics with a sigh.

“I was wondering how long he’d hold out. Let him free, I don’t need to get the smell of burned decaying matter out of your upholstery.”

Raoul popped up from his seat as Tracks pulled back his chest plates.“Jee~ You make what you’re about to give me sound so damn appetizing.” Knock Out poked the man in the forehead a little rougher than what could be considered playful.

“Do you want it or not, Fido?” Raoul turned a little nervous.

“Did you bring me dog food?” Knock Out laughed softly.

“You tell me. You organics all eat the same slag.” Pulling out one of the heavy silver foil packs from an arm compartment, he tossed it to Raoul who fell back to a slouch as he caught it.

“Ah thank god. An army ration. I seriously thought you bought me dog food for a second.”

“How else are we going to keep your coat nice and shiny? You don’t eat the vitamins even when I cover them in peanut butter.”

Raoul shook his head, a laugh just under his breath. “You’re a real treat, Doc. Always fucking weird. You got any water in your glovebox mom~?” Knock Out’s face twisted to a disgusted grimace at the joking term of endearment.

“Unfortunately. Consume it sparingly, there’s not much of this stuff lying around that’s human safe. Can you drink anything else?” Raoul shook his head as he cracked into the bottle Knock Out tucked into his hand.

“Sorry we’re such high maintenance pets. You’ll get used to it. You got water on Cybertron? Velocitron? Whatertron you’re from?”

“I’ve got a mech who can get it if you plan on sticking around. I told you I’ve been to earth.” Raoul shrugged too busy devouring the world’s stiffest Powerbar to say much else at the moment.

“Squids kept telling us there was a nuclear war, that they saved our ancestors a long time ago, that earth was a hellhole. Can’t blame me for not knowing.”

“That’s fair.” Knock Out settled back into the comfort of his support blocks as Raoul ate in silence, unfortunately, the silence didn’t last long.

“Doc, me and Tracks were talking.”

“I know, constantly.”

“Heh, yeah. Well, since he’s not doing so hot...and well, his own planet didn’t want him. I figured he could come back to Terra with me after he gets a little better and everything. We got energon and mechs he can get to know and I can get whatever else he needs. I just think it might be better than...keeping him at a place he doesn’t think wants him.”

Knock Out slowly stroked Tracks’ helm, turning the mech’s face slightly so he could look him optic to optic. “Is that what you want? To run away to some organic mudball? It’s not as fun as you might think, trust me, I know from experience.”

“I-I-” Tracks tried to speak but something kept his words as nothing but incoherent mumbles, The mech roughly twisting away, desperate to hide. Knock Out held Tracks’ helm, returning to his long calming strokes.

“As soon as you’ve got a clean bill of health you can go where you like as far as I’m concerned. Although Cybertron’s nothing like home. It’s...certainly its own brand of lunacy and it has its issues but no one’s going to sell you in a shop. You can get your own little apartment, go to school, make a new life for yourself. Or you could stay with the other refugees at the camp. Velocitron won’t hurt you again, I’m going to make sure of that. You can go home once it’s all better I promise...but you don’t have to. You can stay on Cybertron with me too. I’ve got a place for you, one that’s becoming very crowded, but you and Raoul are both welcome as long as the Shardback doesn’t kill him. Terra might be good for you though if it’s anything like earth absolutely nothing goes on there. Might be nice for a few decades considering your taste in friends.”

“We can stay with you?” Knock Out could hear the tears threatening Tracks’ words. The doubt, the hope.

“May as well, Sunstreaker hates his own brother he might like a new one.”

* * *

It there was one thing Knock Out hated more than parades and speed bumps it was church. Religion he tolerated, he could see the lure behind believing that some powerful slagger out there might really actually care enough about you to not let you die. Knock Out could happily vouch for religion. He couldn’t, however, laud church. It was always a fucking downer for the most part. The best religions didn’t have church and so this put “The way of the guiding light” low on the list of religions Knock Out cared about, so low in fact, it fell securely in the list of religions he actually couldn’t give a flying fuck about. He was being nice though, doing his part as it were to enrich himself in the new culture. It wasn’t working, he wasn’t enriched he was bored out of his PRIMUS FORSAKEN MIND!

He spent most of the time secretly doing his talons in the back of the cathedral and he was even able to do Elita’s, even her the pillar of keeping a straight face in the threat of boredom and stupidity too exhausted to deal with the long-winded preacher and what was going on to be a four hour sermon. He was just about to get on to waxing his wheels when mecha started getting up. He followed the hoard of antique-looking mechs praying to any god other than the one he was supposed to be praying to that they were leading him to an exit. It wasn’t an exit, it was another damn room.

The long halls were lined with tiny booths, mechs would quickly enter and come out a few moments later with a nifty Sigel and markings done up on their face and then they left. Knock Out could guess what the gist of this all was and promptly cut in line. “Excuse me, madam, this is my first time coming andI’ve committed many, many murders. I’m afraid I’m going to be in there for a while.” The old femme didn’t even seem angry about it, just patting him warmly on the hip.

“That’s quite alright glimmer, my dear Pointblank comes every other couple of hours and weeps a while for the good saints here. I hope it brings you peace.” Knock Out’s thought caught for a moment, but was he really all that surprised, this was still a port city after all and Primus forgives all.

“You know, if not I’ve got a fine vintage from Eukaris that’ll do the trick nicely.” The femme cackled warmly.

“Now that’s my method. May Primus shine his light, glimmer.” This was why Knock Out loved old mechs, no one appreciated alcoholism quite like the mechs who invented it.

Shutting the door to the small closet behind him Knock Out was met with a chair and a tall gold and royal blue-clad seeker in another right across. His armor was prim and clean in the way most religious mechs kept their armor and he was even sporting a set of glasses. For some reason, he was instantly familiar. The mech glanced up for a moment then instantly looked away. “Welcome, we are glad to see you here to repent. Tell Saint Valido what ills you’ve done and we shall see what Prima asks of you.”

“Well, I’m ex-Decepticon. I think that speaks for itself.” Valido nodded grimly.

“Well, what good have you done?”

That was new, most of these scenarios never cared about what nice things you did. None of those ever seemed to matter. “Well, I’m a medic so I consider myself karmically neutral. What about yourself Bulletpoint, what’s brought you here?” The mech swore loudly.

“For Primus’ sake Knock Out! How in the pit-”

“I saved you when you got shot in the spark and I filmed a porn with you. I’ve literally seen all of you. Do you really think some fancy armor and some glasses are going to fool me, “Saint Valido”?” Bulletpoint viciously tugged Knock Out over the small divide, terror, and rage behind his lenses.

“Keep it down! I’m in witness protection alright!” Unfortunately the mech’s attempt at keeping Knock Out quiet was futile.

“You snitched? On who?” Bulletpoint hushed the mech again, Knock Out felt his grip lax as he vented deeply, his frame shuddering as he took his time deciding if he wanted to continue.

“Zeta.” Knock Out lost his mind hearing that.

“Zeta! But he’s your-” Bulletpoint tightened his grip choking Knock Out into silence.

“Please Knock Out ...please. Don’t take his side, you don’t know the half of what I went through. It was the only way I could free myself from him, the only way to free my spark...I only had five years of peace, to run, hide, shamble together some semblance of a life. It barely felt like five klicks. He keeps looking, he’s always looking! Please...just don’t tell him.” Knock Out pulled himself free, falling to the plush floor of the closet.

“What happened? Was it all just bad from the start?” Bulletpoint’s frame tightened.

“That’s the worst part, isn’t it? Losing the mech who loves and adores you for no reason other than greed. It was an assassination attempt. He took five shots to the helm. I got the best medics I could find...they saved his life...but at a cost. He….he turned to drugs to cope with the pain. I couldn’t blame him...but combined with everything...he turned into a monster. He’d have fits...when we would argue. He’d forget, blackout. He...he would always apologize, quit fast concrete but...he was in agony. How could you not forgive him...it wasn’t his fault. It hurt me to leave the way I did...but I had to Knock Out I had to!” Bulletpoint was bent over, venting heavily as he held back the emotions that were hitting him like a tidal wave against a damn with no levees. “We….we were together one night, I was in the mood, I thought I might surprise him. You know how he was, never minded being used for a good time. He was having a nightmare though...so when he onlined...he grabbed my neck, wanted to tug me off him. My head went...but my body didn’t...at least not most of it. He sobbed the entire time it took for the medics to get there, the only time I ever saw him shed tears was the first time he asked me to bond and I said no. This was worse than that. He became...so afraid of himself around me, refused to let me recharge with him after I healed up...but he was so angry at me at the same time. I saved his life, I did this to him, he was in pain because I couldn’t let him go. I just...I told you Knock Out...I had to get out. I had to make him hate me...so I talked.” Knock Out’s face didn’t know what to do, his look shifting between horror and sorrow, even humored for less than half a nanoklick. It settled on serious.

“Do you need anything? Do you want anything? I-I’m not here telling you I can fix him or this...but...you got yourself into quite a mess. I can help you.” The damn that was keeping Bulletpoint stable through everything was swiftly smashed through.

He fell from his seat to the floor and clung to Knock Out as he wailed, his muffled cries aching with pain, confusion, and fear. “I want him back Knock Out! Primus, I just want him back! I can’t- Not a cycle-” Bulletpoint was too proud to finish his thoughts, too smart. Knock Out didn’t need him to, he’d been there. Every night, as he stared into Silas dying form. Part of him was so desperately sure the more time he bought, one cycle those beautiful gold optics would open and Breakdown would be there again, traumatized and confused, but there just dying to be healed.

“Does...does Swindle know?” Knock Out felt Bulletpoint’s cheek brush against his as he nodded.

“He’s the reason I’m here. I make this fucking hellhole thrive. I’m so tired Knock Out. I’m just so tired.” Knock Out splayed his digits as he rubbed Bulletpoint’s back in slow comforting circles.

“I know, believe me I do. You’re not alone in this, not anymore.”

* * *

After the whirlwind that was church Knock Out and Elita headed back to their lodgings. She left him with the name of a place and the freedom to head over whenever he wanted which was a tad odd considering the usual sort she’d been setting him up with. It was, however, a much-appreciated change of pace.

As he unlocked the door to his suite in Sanctus Knock Out was not surprised to see Tracks and Raoul still holed up in the room but that didn’t mean he was happy with how he found them. Leveling a pristine talon at the two he let out a disapproving gasp. “Young man what in the pit did you do with your jorts!”

Caught red-handed and shirtless Raoul quickly ducked into Tracks’ cockpit. “Listen I can explain-”

“I don’t want to hear it! I’ve seen movies! I know what happens when humans take off their primary pants and I certainly don’t like what happens when they take off the secondary ones! You tiny harlot.”

“Listen! It’s a hundred and three degrees on this planet! I’m sweating my ass off in this place! Tracks can only run his air con for me so long!”

“That’s why I made you the jorts!”

“You didn’t make me jorts! You just cut my last pair of jeans up to my damn asscheeks. I may as well just be in my boxers.”

“That’s exactly what jorts are! I didn’t make up your own damn societal conventions of respectability so you get those jorts back on you slut I don’t care how ugly they are! You don’t see me running around without my codpiece now do you?”

“Your dickplate turns into a knife, maybe if your fucking miracle jorts turned into a knife I’d suffer through the raging heat rash I’ve got going on right now but they fucking don’t so no jorts!”

Knock Out stormed over ready to teach the little cretin just who he was talking to. “One- fourth of it turns into a knife and I still retain all of my modesty-” As Knock Out’s talons wrapped around Raoul’s middle he squelshed a bit, slipping against the smooth metal till Knock Out dropped him, his frame shivering in disgust. “WHY ARE YOU WET?!”

Tracks quickly snapped his chest shut shielding Raoul away before curling into a little nervous ball of guilt and shame. “I filled the sink so Raoul could swim b-but I didn’t want him to use the towels because I know you don’t like him using stuff you use so I was drying him off with my fans so he could put his clothes back on. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at him it was my idea!” Knock Out doubted that. Tracks didn’t have any ideas, unfortunately. He didn’t know anything but abandonment, shame, and that Raoul was his only other friend in a big scary universe.

Knock Out sighed, pulling a disposable chamois from his arm compartment. “So you thought letting him drip all over your upholstery was better? At least tell me you gave him a bath afterward.”

Tracks looked up, surprised, mostly relieved to have the calm mech he trusted back again. He laughed weakly as he unfurled his long limbs and pulled back his chest plates. “I found him some soap, don’t worry.” Raoul gladly snatched the towel away, freezing now thanks to being trapped with Tracks still blasting his a/c.

Knock Out slowly ran his servo down the side of Track’s face and like so many others in Knock Out’s life he relished the rare comfort of the warm palm. “Once Raoul’s dry we can go out and look for clothes. If not at least fabric, you can learn to make him some there are plenty of tutorials on the internet. You’ll just have to adjust for size.”

Leaving the mech for a moment Knock Out knelt down by the fuel cooler, one of the medics had come in and stocked it with a few cubes of bright red medgrade. He plucked one from the shelf and cracked it open before setting it down on top as he searched for any remaining mineral packets that would do Tracks any good. By the time the drink was a deep purple he handed it off, Tracks all but gulping the cube down without a hint of dignity. Luckily as a medic dignity didn’t mean much to him.

Pouring a glass of the fine Eukarsian wine Shellshock had loaded him up with Knock Out settled next to Tracks on the berth. “So what else did you two do while I was away?” The two chimed boredly.

“Watched a movie on your datapad. You’ve got a lot of messages.”

“Suckerpunch called. She just wanted to say thanks for the flowers and the brass knuckles you made her.” Knock Out nodded weakly as he melted into the support blocks. Raoul was right it was absolutely too hot. If he didn’t have to go meet up another with a suitor he’d be headed to one of the supposed beaches Castus was so boastful of.

Idly he picked up Tracks’ servo, checking out the fine lines in his wrist, scraping at the metal on his talons. Energon quality still wasn’t great, but his metal was getting stronger. A few more weeks perhaps and the new mold should have the energy to transform again. Tracks was lucky Ransack didn’t snatch his t-cog, Knock Out wouldn’t put it past the lunatic to try to claim Tracks’ ability for himself. “Glad you’re keeping yourselves busy. You should be able to go on the road soon but I might need to give your t-cog another scraping and treatment. You were stuck wherever you were before that shop quite some time.” Knock Out felt Tracks wince, he pet the small of the mech’s back sympathetically. “I know, we can just do it in here, I’ll put a tarp down. I just don’t want the rust to get out of servo.”

“I know.” Tracks murmured weakly.

“We can also give Raoul a haircut. He needs maintenance too and I’m sure he’ll be much cooler without that mop on his head.”

Raoul laughed nervously, after seeing what Knock Out did to his jeans he was not excited to have the maniac put anything sharp that close to his head! “Haha, You’re going to do what now to Raoul?”

* * *

Knock Out’s haircut wasn’t actually that bad, it was a bit choppy in the front where he’d tried to actually style it but the back was likely the cleanest shave he ever had. Raoul was honestly surprised by the mech’s control and how sharp the flattened blades he could turn his talons into actually were. It was honestly terrifying. Each swipe feeling like nothing more than a brush of air. Most mechs were already threatening being sturdy hunks of living metal and he was only used to dealing with minibots and other mechs only slightly taller than most terrains. Knock Out was a different sort of terror, he could just as easily step on him as he could snip his head like a flower if he ever got tired of the nuisance. He was lucky the mech had a sense of humor.

Unfortunately dry and back in his jorts and t-shirt, the three headed out. Tracks was actually looking quite a bit happier after his own cleaning. The content sway of his wings as he walked was not only pretty cute but it was also a nice breeze. Raoul found himself dozing off, the sun beating down, the cool breeze, and the steady sway of Tracks as he kept pace with Knock Out all lulling him into a comfortable daze. He honestly hadn’t been getting much sleep, tucked away inside Tracks’ cockpit he felt safe if a bit cramped but...whatever type of mech Tracks was he was...deceptively noisy. Sparks, in reality, made a lot of noise, it was calm and peaceful when one was awake and engaged in other things but when he was asleep, head against metal there was an intense, bone-deep, buzzing. It reminded Raoul of the drone of energy tower farms, of overtaxed powerstrips, the sound of power lines in the summer heat. High pitched and raw but oddly comforting in a way he couldn’t put his finger on. If he had to guess it was because the sound was a consistent thrum, Longer than a heartbeat, but something that clearly had life to it. It wasn’t perfect, wasn’t programmed. It just was and it did strange things to Raoul’s heart. For something that created so little sound it left him feeling like he was at a concert, the feeling of the drums from the speakers, it was just like that. Powerful, heavy, but smooth, like it was meant to be. It left him feeling live with adrenaline and so always exhausted by the time he was able to get out. He didn’t want to insult Tracks but the thought of asking Knock Out to pick him up a new hammock was tempting.

“Raoul, are you okay? You’re slipping.” Raoul hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep till Tracks startled him awake, the mechs servo sliding him back up. “Do you want to go back into my cockpit?” Raoul groaned, certainly not wanting that but Tracks metal was starting to burn.

“Sure thing buddy~” If the slur in his voice wasn’t enough to signal his heatstroke his attempt at standing up sure as hell was. He stumbled on the smooth curve of Tracks’ shoulders, the wind sending him flying. Thankfully Knock Out was a quick catch.

“Let’s find your pet some shade, hmm? Hold him while I get some water.” The two mechs ducked off into a park, thoughtfully covered from the sun by sweeping cloths draped here and there. The place was filled with mechs enjoying their cycles lying on the grass or playing with the strange fixtures spouting cold solvent. Considering the solvent in the sink didn’t cause Raoul any damage Knock Out reasoned it would be fine for both of them to go cool off even if it would leave Raoul soaking wet again. He motioned to one of the festive sprinklers as he handed Raoul his water bottle. “Go, I can practically see your paint fading in his damn heat. You two just stay here while I head into the shops. Don’t get too much of the solvent in your mouth.” Tracks nodded happily, blisteringly hot himself, and Raoul gave Knock Out a weak thumbs-up as he chugged his lukewarm water. Knock Out watched the two run off like a nervous parent before heading off into the street market.

It took ages to find anyone selling anything remotely for humans or Terrians as Knock Out was quick to shift to when he got nothing but confused looks. It seemed the sale of organics at least here was niche and a bit taboo considering they weren’t as viable servants or entertainment for the mostly mecha consumers. Thankfully Knock Out found one wild Junkion femme who was just downright obsessed with them. She happily gave him a large packet of water transformation tablets that fixed most of the commonly used solvents for free after listening to his plight attempting to find anything. Going on at length as she showed off her wide collection of handmade clothes and food. It was all pretty pricey but Knock Out couldn’t imagine it was easy getting the stuff without a lot of hard work put behind it and Raoul was complaining about how bland the army rations were. He even picked up a freshly cooked meal for the man as well as a few bolts of upholstery fabric from other merchants that felt soft enough for delicate human skin.

Night was starting to fall by the time he got back to the park but the place was only looking more crowded. Music was playing now, warm colorful lights pushing back the impending dark, the heat only just a little less oppressive now the sun was going down. Tracks and Raoul were still in one of the sprinkler areas, resting in the shallow solvent. Knock Out called them over and they came running like overjoyed sparklings.

“You were gone for so long!”

“Yeah, we thought you got murked!” Knock Out dropped another disposable chamois on Raoul’s head. Pulling out a more sizable one for Tracks, giving the young mech a few swipes before he took over for himself.

“It takes time finding things for exotic pets. I spent nearly a grand on you for everything I got.”

Raoul nearly slid off Tracks’ leg in shock. “A grand? Like “a grand” a grand or does your money work different?”

“I was using it metaphorically yes. A lot of money. So you better appreciate this. Eat the thing in the box.” Raoul didn’t need to be asked twice. The smell that was coming from the bag was mouthwatering and the only thing keeping him from the box was digging through his new wardrobe. “I got this for you Tracks. Enjoy it before it melts.” Knock Out pulled the frozen energon bar from the plastic and waited for Tracks to take it, he seemed confused for a moment, cautious, but eventually took it. Pulling out the sun parasol he bought Knock Out stabbed it into the soft ground to give them some added shade as they fueled up. “I also bought you some fabric and a sewing kit, I figured it would give you something to do.”

“Are you telling me a bot made this? Raoul held up his box, fingers already covered in crumbs and butter. “This is the best thing I’ve eaten in months stuck on this hellhole.”

Knock Out pointed a firm digit at him.“Yes but she said that is a treat only meant for special occasions so don’t throw a fit when you try your other food or I will go back and buy more army rations.”

* * *

Knock Out had to admit with a fresh haircut and in his cream and coral romper dress, Raoul did look adorable. Much nicer than his dingy t-shirt and jeans. Thankfully Raoul didn’t put up a fuss at what he’d picked. Whipstitch's merchandise was rather skewed to the feminine side, he didn’t have much choice.

Trusting the bag of Raoul’s stuff and the parasol to Tracks he sent the two off back to Sanctus while he set off in the other direction. He was already close to where Elita wanted him to go and the femme had been bothering him for an hour asking him if he’d gone yet.

Not knowing the type of mech he was expecting Knock Out’s mood was slightly soured when he found himself at one of Castus’ large temples. He’d expressly told the council, no religious nutjobs and he meant it! He was just about to turn around and go home when a rail-thin aerial dressed in metal silks came running down the steps of the temple. “Knock Out? Cloudchaser is so excited to see you!” Knock Out resisted his grimace, forcing his smile too wide to be believable.

“Of course! Sorry for the late hour, I was running some errands.”

“Oh no worries, Cloudchaser is busy during the mornings. You came at the perfect time.”

“Great.” Ignorant to his sarcasm the femme tugged him up the stairs. Knock Out did his best taking in as much of the temple as he could in case he needed to make a quick escape. This certainly wasn’t a temple to Prima it was far too...Knock Out couldn’t put his digit on quite the right word but the imagery was horrific as it was inspiring. The temple was also much larger than it looked from the outside and going about the many twists and turns Knock Out was quickly lost.

As they stepped out into an open-air platform Knock Out was bombarded by the smell of incense. The smoke, lingering like fog, the closer they got to the center. Knock Out caught the silhouette of the mech, resting on a long chaise lounge. As the smoke cleared and they drew even nearer the mech finally grew in detail. He wasn’t what Knock Out expected, nothing like golden age Isus, he was tall spindly, a visored faceplate, but unlike Soundwave who took it up as a symbol, his was more like Shockwave’s a punishment from the senate. He had more decoration than the mad scientist but it was most definitely all he had.

He sat up eagerly as soon as he spotted them, waving kindly. “Lapis! You found him.” His voice somehow warm and slow despite the obvious synthetic tone to it.

“Yeah, he was right outside just like you said! He’s cute. You’re lucky Cloudchaser.” Cloudchaser quirked his head, a little icon popping up on his screen before it switched and Knock Out was looking at himself and Lapis in real-time. Little pink and gold fireworks popped off around his mirror. Knock Out felt his face heat.

“Yes, thank you I know. You’re...well you’re not what I expected. It’s a pleasant surprise honestly.”

“Pleasant?” His own voice echoed back at him. “Not many say that about me.” Cloudchaser’s screen bloomed adorable blush lines. “I am the optics of Quintus after all.” Cloudchaser’s screen went black, a billowing fog screensaver blinking on as the mech attempted his best looming stance. It didn’t work, not after millions of years with Soundwave.

“Quintus? So that’s why you don’t look at all like the other mecha here.” Cloudchaser nodded as he settled back to his seat, slapping the end of another lounging couch. Knock Out sat and Lapis made her leave with a sparklings giggle echoing behind her.

“Formacon, baby! It was a pretty chill place for the most part...but because I got the gift of a prime and I clearly ain’t one they called me a witch. In a few more nastier words than that but that’s the gist. They thought they could fix me because you know, I didn’t wanna be a witch! Surely I didn’t want to steal from Quintus himself or some slag right? So they took my head, but it didn’t make the visions stop. So they tried to give me pills, still didn’t work. It got worse from there..then better! I was a homeless freak when I told Isus if he wasn’t careful that that day would have been his last day alive. Unlike the others, he sat and asked me what I meant instead of calling me rude things and throwing stuff. I told him a jet was going to crash on the way to his meeting and the explosion and shrapnel was going to kill him. So he took a detour. Crash still happened though and to my surprise, he came back to thank me. Asked me if I wanted to come here and chill at this temple and give my visions away for generous temple donations! I get free energon and a comfy place to recharge to it was a pretty good deal.” Cloudchaser leaned dramatically on the arm of his couch. “What about you, tell me your traumatic backstory.”

“I was a fashion doll for an evil genius hermit crab for two million years. It could have been worse.” Cloudchaser suddenly leaned in close, his long blocky digits so softly framing his face that Knock Out felt the static coming from them more than the mechs touch. He felt his spark start to pulse wildly as he lost himself into the pure black of Cloudchaser’s screen.

“No, it couldn’t. You lived through your worst timeline. For at least that section of your life. Looks pretty good so far now though. Unless...unless you wanted to be an undead insecticon queen? Is that better? There’s a lot of bumper to bumper in that timeline if you get my drift. Wow... you know how to have a good time. Make the best of a bad situation!” Knock Out suddenly felt...odd. He wasn’t angry or nervous about what Cloudchaser was saying...he felt proud and terribly depressed at the same time. He’d lived through his worst timeline? How far back did that go? How far forward? And if Cloudchaser could truly see what he was saying he could, what else could he see?  
“How do your visions work? How far ahead can you see?” Cloudchaser tapped his helm teasingly.

“That’s what everyone asks. The thing is, I can only see things that could happen, sometimes they’re useful like with Isus, but if it’s something from a different timeline? Completely useless. I can’t see things that can’t change, pivotal things.”

“What about other mechs? Do you need the person there?” A soft gradient of color danced across Cloudchasers’ screen as he bumped his helm lightly against Knock Out’s.

He whispered, soft and somber. “Are you sure you want what you want?”

“How do you know what I want?”

“I don’t. I just only know how to do it because I’ve seen us doing it. You know what you want though and that’s all that matters. I’m just asking because I know how you react once you’ve seen it.” Knock Out felt his nerves take hold. Of course, it would be traumatic wouldn’t it, it was Airachnid after all, she was a vicious bitch with no spark left, no warmth, no remorse. Still, that made it all the more important didn’t it? To know how he suffered, to know how he fought. Did he scream? Did he try to call for backup? Did anyone respond? Did anyone simply leave him to die? Knock Out had to know, he had to...to move on. Surely, to put his spirit to rest.

“Yes. I’m quite sure.” Cloudchaser’s thumb rhythmically grazed Knock Out’s audial fin as he sat there and held the mech’s face in his servos. Finally, he stood.

“Alright. Let’s go somewhere private.”

* * *

“Knock, Knock, lovebirds! You can’t keep the Doc in there forever! We’re working on a tight enough schedule as it is, mechs want him home.” Swindle had been pounding on the door to Cloudchaser’s personal quarters for over an hour now. His servo was getting tired but Elita had said not to come back to Sanctus without Knock Out or else. The or else was likely that Elita would have to come herself and he’d have to deal with her image management and property damage but Swindle wasn’t going to take that chance. Besides Knock Out had been awol for a month. Only the whore he’d picked up had seen him and that was for only about an hour or two every couple of cycles. According to him, the mech was looking worse and worse each time. “There’s a Junkion waiting to get a piece of that aft! Doesn’t that sound fun? COME ON!”

Swindle nearly fell on his faceplate as the door was slowly opened. “Hey~ Money mech, what you doing here? Looking for more stocks info?” Swindle smoothed his plates irritably as he took a deep vent of air. It smelled of high-grade fog, peridot, and other foreign sweet scents Swindle had no name for. “Not this time C.C. Are you two just getting high in there? For a month and a half?!”  
Cloudchaser looked back to his hazy apartment and lied through his denta. “No man, I’m healing his spark. Trying to at least.” That honestly wasn’t a total lie but Swindle wasn’t buying it.

“Really? How? I’ve known Knock Out for three million years! Nothing heals that spark but Greenlight and a spike the size of his head!” Cloudchaser nodded knowingly.

“I’m taking a different approach. I feel he needs to move on from some things before we can really connect, you know. If I wanna make us work, I gotta put in the work for him. It’s only fair.”

“Uh, huh. Let me guess does him “moving on” pertain to anything involving using your powers so see what a happy life he could have had if Breakdown wasn’t brutally murdered?”

“Wow, that’s not cool! Have you been spying on us?” Swindle promptly shoved the door open further and the spindly idiot aside.

“Move! You voyeuristic clown! He’s just using you, you haven’t been healing slag!” Cloudchaser did nothing to stop Swindle from making his way in but he did clearly take umbrage with the mech’s accusation.

“Listen, who here sees the future? I think...yeah I think I know what I’m doing. I could be wrong but it’s best to try to do the right things even if they might not work.” The sight of Knock Out curled up on a floor cushion wasn’t really selling his theory.

Knock Out was dull, sunbleached from spending mornings with Cloudchaser in the open temple, optics barely focused, barely even online. His already protoform tight armor looked oversized and ruffled on his withered protoform. Parts of his armor even lying around Cloudchaser’s apartment, dropped, Knock Out’s spark too weak to keep them on. When was the last time he’d fueled up? When was the last time he was sober enough to remember he needed to?! “Primus, screw me, you fucking enabler! Look what you did! He was depressed before but...what did you do?!”

“I did what he asked. He needed this. He wants to move on.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I’ve got every mind to call in a damn Mnemosurgeon! I told Elita we should have wiped him from the start. He loves that damn dead idiot too much.” Swindle’s servo wavered hesitantly as he judged how much force to use. It had only been a few minutes and he as already getting high from Cloudchasers drug den of an apartment there might not be enough force in the world to wake the mech right now.

“He’s not in his head Swindle. Breakdown’s in his spark. Have you seen it? It’s wild.” Swindle gently put Knock Out’s face down. Of course, he knew that Knock Out had bonded with Breakdown. There wasn’t a Decepticon who didn’t, Knock Out had been a hot number since the moment Scalpel had him walking and Knock Out had so many suitors he couldn’t walk into a room without mechs aching for his attention. Except, when Cloudchaser said slag like that, he wasn’t talking about the reasonable conclusion to that statement. The mech knew something.

Walking over he grabbed the mech by his middle and shook him roughly. “What does that mean Cloudchaser? Tell me what that fucking means or so help me even Mortilus won’t know where I hid you!”

“So, wild~” Cloudchaser only stared off into the distance, perhaps caught in a vision, or more likely simply being the smug slagger he liked to be. Swindle snarled with a roll of his optics and went around to pick up Knock Out’s pieces. It was going to take cycles to get him clean, who knew how long to get him stable again. They didn’t have the time, he knew that much.

Slapping as many pieces back on that would stick and shoving the rest in his subspace Swindle pulled Knock Out from his cushion. It was easy with how detached his was, even as weak as it was Knock Out’s spark energy sent static tingling down Swindles’ servos and arms. “Common buddy. I know, it’s been a rough couple’a years. This aint worth it though, trust me.”

* * *

Elita, Swindle, and Isus sat watching from a separate room as Knock Out shuddered and wretched the decon fluid the medics were pumping him with. It was a grim sight, black slime bubbling past pristine white lips, dripping slowly one drop at a time, staining them a dingy grey. Soft pink tears running tracks down his yellowed faceplate as he screamed and wailed for help.

Swindle couldn’t help but wince as Knock Out bent forward, choking so hard on a congealed glob of slime that one of the medics had to slap him, the rough clang echoing loudly in the small room. He turned to Elita. “I told you Cloudchaser was a bad idea. Look at him.” Elita seemed unfazed by the sight. Swindle wasn’t surprised, it wasn’t as if she was Knock Out’s friend. Sure she might have been sympathetic...but she didn’t actually care about him.

“I think he might be right. Knock Out does need this. Can you imagine; all the things he never got to do? All the things he could have had? No one gets this depressed when they don’t want those things. He’ll realize that and he’ll realize Breakdown’s not coming back. He can move on. Enjoy his life, make the things he wants happen with a new mech.”

Swindle turned from the femme back to the horror show. She didn’t know the mech like he did, he was sure. Knock Out was a special breed. One good deed from a saint and one massacre from a monster. Love didn’t come easy and wanting something with one mech wasn’t ever going to be the same with another. Even he knew that and he had a feeling she did too, but that didn’t help the plan along now, did it? “You’re one cold glitch, Elita. You really are.”


	19. Chapter 19

Knock Out woke up in a room he’d never seen before. The last thing he remembered was stumbling back to Sanctus to make sure Tracks had his daily energon treatment and he thought he’d fallen into recharge. Had Eita really been so impatient that she shipped him off to his next appointment in the middle of the night? He had been hitting the fog rather hard with Cloudchaser so it was possible she had him pack up and move on. Slipping off the berth and stumbling to his peds he felt like a corpse doing its best. His whole frame was awashed in the dull throbbing numbness of pain, the static of ache and just the pressure in his processor telling him that something was clearly wrong. He stumbled around the small room until he found a small sink and mirror hidden away in a wash closet. He looked a mess. Thin, unkempt, disgusting. Knock Out held his head in his servos knowing full well that his state wasn’t from a few cycles of letting himself go. He needed to find Tracks. He couldn’t just sit there and wallow all cycle.

The ship was filled with the raw soothing sound of earth rock and Knock Out instantly knew exactly where he was. Judging by how big the Junkions ship was Knock Out figured it was best he find the mech first so he wasn’t wasting his time. So Knock Out followed his only lead, the music.

There was something special about the music coming from the speakers of Recordscratch’s ship, it wasn’t prerecorded. It was truly live, it changed and faltered but for the most part, it was unique. Sure the words and the beat were the same but nothing else. So Knock Out wasn’t surprised to find the mech holed up in a rather spacious communal room, Tracks lying contentedly on a large floor cushion as Recordscratch and Raoul played. The human guitar was comical in Recordscratch’s servos but he played it with skilled ease and Raoul looked so concentrated on his ancient Casio, trying to match the mech whenever he chose to change things up on the fly. It was sight Knock Out found oddly comforting.

“Well, well, well, look whos back from the dead. Thought I was going to have to call Elita.” Knock Out hadn’t noticed Swindle, the mech nearly blending in with the archaic paisley pattern Recordscratch had upholstered his couch with. “You’ve been recharging for four cycles.”

With the announcement of his arrival Track’s jumped to his peds and rushed Knock Out with a desperate hug, his tanks fell a bit, four cycles, what had he gone and done to himself? “Well,” He tried to sound calm but with Tracks shaking in his arms it was a bit hard. He stroked Tracks back as soothingly as he could. At least he was looking better. “Technically I’ve been working and traveling nonstop for six months. I had to crash sometime.”

“Crash?” Swindle scoffed, “You didn’t crash you plummeted. It took four cycles of detox to get you to even hint that you knew what was going on thanks to Cloudchaser! Do you even remember? You spent weeks with the lovestruck idiot trying to live your dream life through him! This little prick wouldn’t let us in your room, I couldn’t crack his damn passcode! Recordscratch wouldn’t let me shake it out of him! Him and his little monkey were playing medic like they knew what the fuck they were doing!” It wasn’t often Knock Out saw Swindle angry, irritated sure but usually, the money mech was never this emotional.

“Sounds like you had a rough time, Swin.” Knock Out didn’t feel like commenting on anything else. His memories were foggy, his recollections of them more like trying to pry an actual dream from his processor but he did remember the things Cloudchaser showed him. Breakdown’s death quite vividly still in the back of his thoughts. The way he swore, and fought, and begged. The way he screamed, delirious by poison and fueled by Airachnid’s taunts, into his already broken comm not knowing no one could hear him, thinking, truly believing, that just like last time no one cared. That no one was coming to save him. Not even the mech he loved, who was supposed to love him beyond all else. Knock Out couldn’t help but believe that perhaps he truly was cursed, why not? Breakdown had every right to be angry, even beyond the grave, for what had happened.

“Yeah, it’s been a rough couple’ a cycles for me!” Swindle’s glare swept around to the others in the room before settling back to Knock Out. His sympathy draining the anger from his frame. “You need a drink?” Knock Out nodded as he led Tracks back to his floor cushion.

Settled, Tracks gently traced the grey stains on Knock Out’s face and neck. “Raoul bought me a paint set. I could clean you up if you like.” It was a thoughtful gesture, a common Velocitron gesture of sympathy and warmth that was...promising for Tracks’ memory at least. Even if he didn’t want to take the new mold up on the offer.

“I’ll be alright, glimmer. Thank you for taking care of me.” Tracks turned over, perhaps a little offended by Knock Out’s rejection, his field turning cold and thorny.

“You were crying. Screaming. I know you’re not alright.” Again Knock Out was shocked the last time he could remember Tracks could barely make a yes or no decision and here he was angry at being lied to. “You can trust me.” Knock Out pat the new mold idly on the hip as he took his drink from Swindle. Waiting for the mech to leave before whispering to Tracks.

“I don’t trust anyone, glimmer. It’s not in my nature anymore. Knock Out felt the young mech’s field sink. Knock Out rested his servo on Tracks’ hip, his talons drumming idly if a bit teasing. “So how about I just fix you up instead? I could use a nice long oil bath. Let’s see if Recordscratch has one.”

* * *

The oil bath was well appreciated even with a touch starved Tracks pressed against him for the entirety of it. There was nothing wrong with a nice cuddle, but Knock Out couldn’t squash the idea of lingering implanted programming turning it to something much more awkward.

Knock Out was never one to presume usually, it kept his ego down, he’d only met Tracks a month or so ago and in very grim circumstance but implanted programming real or not what was real was Tracks obvious crush. Sure the new mold wasn’t aggressive in it but it was obvious and despite wanting to take care of the new mold he didn’t want to lead him on. He had no issue with younger mechs but Tracks despite “being grown” much more than Sunstreaker despite almost looking the same age were still barely functioning mechs in his optics. Some mechs adored that sort of thrill, of teaching and loving a blooming spark for their first time, but he wasn’t one of them. He was no savior, no hero, he was a sickeningly vengeful prick who would do anything to screw over a mech he felt villainous. He didn’t want young mechs looking up to him and he surely didn’t want them falling in love with him. His worries didn’t stop him from indulging Tracks though, didn’t stop him from giving the young mech the attention he craved, playing his dashing hero who ripped him from a horrible fate. He’d move on, Knock Out was sure, once he wasn’t the only kind spark he knew of.

Knowing this though Knock Out quietly separated himself from the mech once they were done. They toweled off, Tracks dutifully helping polish Knock Out’s peds and doors as he fixed his face, and as they headed back to the common room he left Tracks to chat with Raoul as he gave Recordscratch a telling glare to follow him. The junkion flipped his slim black visor revealing muddy teal and orange optics. They were clearly painted to look more like human optics, the strange mixing of colors and Knock Out found it a bit unnerving. He put down his guitar and followed Knock Out into the hall.

“What’s up, doll? What do you need from old Recordscratch?” Knock Out clung to the wall of the ship suddenly embarrassed. How was he supposed to explain? To apologize for his poor behavior? For wasting the mechs' time?

“I well, I’m sorry for the trouble I caused you. I hope it didn’t cost you anything.” Recordscratch quirked his head kindly.

“Not me. Swin maybe but he’s supposed to be on vacation. We’re all been there. Riding a real good road and then just ya hit something and it all goes downhill. I know what it can be like, can’t get over someone. Their shadow in your tail lights always following ya’. If you need a hit to forget I got it, I won’t let you get as low as you were too I promise.” Knock Out let himself relax a little, he hadn’t been all that worried, junkions were junkions after all but he had an image to keep.

“You lose someone yourself?

“Oh yeah,” The mech sighed softly, reaching into his subspace. “This ship used to be full of my crew, my family, some of ‘em from my own spark. Dusty was my goldenbot, he was the best mech I ever picked up, the only one I gave my spark to...those damn pirates. Thinkin’ they're so damn special, like we all haven’t lost to our own stupidity. I try to fill the silence the best I can...but I still hear their voices in the metal. Born from the junk, the junk never leaves and everything in my life is junk. I can never leave ‘em. Don’t want to. They say ghosts follow you, Red? There ain’t no ghost that’s ever scared me. Let him come, he can be part of the family.”

“Here.” Recordscatch pulled from his subspace something the size of a cred stick. It was flat and painted red, embossed with junkion symbols. He slipped it into Knock Out’s wrist armor. “That’s for you. Sorry, it’s not something fancy, but it’s yours whether you want me or not. It’s a piece of Junk, a genuine piece right from my old slum. I only got so many left so...I really hope you don’t think little of it.”

Knock Out curled his talons, feeling the way the piece slid comfortably in line with the rest of his armor. He couldn’t place why it made him feel so mournful, why he felt so distant and lost. Needy.

Recordscratch wasn’t expecting the kiss, wasn’t expecting the way Knock Out’s field flared around him, engulfing him in a burning desperation that made his spark seize but he held on, taking Knock Out into his arms, lifting him up, pinning him to the wall of his ship. The mechs' talons tangled in the wires of his helm, twisting, and twining. Recordscratch let his digits slip into the safe hollows of the back curve of Knock Out’s thighs. Clutching the soft padding of his aft. “I’m sorry.” He heard him whisper, tears already flooding his optics. Recordscratch leaned in. nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses to his helm.

“ What do you need, Red? I’ll give you what I’ve got.” Knock Out’s invents hitched as he sobbed, his thoughts miles away, his spark the same in a whole different direction. Recordscratch could tell the panic of a lost and broken bot, a spark that needed everything but couldn’t for the life of them name a single way to start.

“I don’t know.” Knock Out confessed weakly, voice barely even a whisper. Recordscratch nodded. He’d been there, lost, alone, getting better and worse cycle by cycle. Pretending that everything was fine, forgetting, moving on but coming through the fog at the exact same place no matter what road he took.

“You want to go to my room? Forget for just a bit longer?” Knock Out shuddered again in his arms. He shook his head weakly optics unfocused, distant, searching for ghosts. Knock Out’s talons tightened in his wires again as he closed the distance he put between them.

Whispering, unsure. “I want to move on. I want to get better.’ Before locking Recordscratch in another hungry kiss.

* * *

Gigatron was rainy and bleak looking when they landed, Knock Out took one look outside from Recordscratch’s window and climbed back in the berth. Recordscratch waiting for him. “Didn’t like what was outside?”

“They don’t call it Gigatron for nothing. Everything here’s massive. Do you know anything about this mech I’m supposed to meet here? Sawtooth?” Recordscratche’s wires swayed as he shook his head. Knock Out caught a few in his talons and twirled them idly.

“They say you do though, said as soon as he saw your picture on the news he was the first one to call get a shot. I know he’s not clean if that helps...but I think he’s a decent mech. Does a lot for this place. Keeps it going.”

“Well, that’s troubling.”

“You wanna stay here? Get hitched the old Junkion way and call the council once it’s too late?”

“What’s the Junkion way?”

“I call up Wreck-gar so he can officiate, he says the oath of infinity, we trade a piece of each other’s armor and that’s it. We can frag if we want, merge our sparks, but we don’t have to, not ‘till you’re ready.”

The idea was so tempting, so disgustingly simple. It could all be over, he could just go home, go be with Wildbreak, Glitz, the twins. Primus, he missed his shitty apartment. Inching close to the other mech he rested his chin on his shoulder. The mech smelled of dust and smoke, his inner oil heavy and potent. It made Knock Out want to never leave, to give the mech whatever he wanted just to be held forever. “That does sound lovely...but I think based on what you told me, I might just be set on fire for shirking this mech's affections. Might just be best to go.” Recordscratch pressed a kiss to his helm.

“Probably right...but we got time.”

“We do.”

“You want me to make you pretty for your date?”

“I actually think I’m going to let Tracks do it. I haven’t been giving him enough attention.”

“Little shadow does need some attention. He spends too much time with that terrian he’s gonna fall in love with ‘im.”

“Primus I thought I was the only one worried about that.” Between Tracks crush on him and his crush on Raoul Knock Out didn’t know what was worse.

“He looks like a smart one, he’ll figure out and give up the ghost.”

“You don’t know how some of these new molds can be, I knew some Decepticons that would bond with anything that called them handsome and didn’t ruin their interior.” Recordscratch laughed warmly.

“Well as long as he doesn’t fry the kid when they bond, can’t be too bad.” Knock Out tousled the mechs wires playfully.

“Nice to know you have such an open accepting spark.” Recordscrach shrugged.

“You gave me a chance and most of the polite galaxy thinks we’re ghouls. I think if you can find a way to make it work, you deserve to have whatever you want.” Picking up Knock Out’s servos Recordscratch kissed them slowly, the warmth of his lips lingering. “Go get pretty. I’m your ride home but don’t let that stop you from having a good time. I got a sturdy spark and I bet money that mech has a spike the size your arm. If you manage to get it in send me a picture!” Recordscratch cackled as Knock Out’s face turned green.

“You lecherous goblin. Make sure to keep Tracks on the ship once I’m gone. I don’t trust Swindle with him here even with Raoul and I can’t even imagine the damage one of these bots could do to his poor tanks.”

“I’ll keep him busy, rest your spark.”

“My hero.”

* * *

Tracks was ecstatic to help Knock Out get ready, but he could see the small moments of jealousy behind his optics. Most of them, however, were because Swindle couldn’t keep his own thoughts to himself.

Sawtooth was a friend of his and knowing exactly what the mech liked and how much he liked Knock Out he was like a squabbling asa prepping her sparkling for their first race. He made Knock Out go through dozens of different color palettes, every pair of sabatons and silks Elita had packed away for him, three different helms, none of which he was happy with so he went and bought a new one just for the occasion. Not to mention Swindle loaded Knock Out up with as much gold as he possibly could. Bracelets, necklaces, audial clips, plate rings, panel trim, you name it. When he was done with that, it was diamonds. Or what Knock Out could only call diamonds since they were clear heavy gems but as soon as he moved in any light they shifted and glowed a deep rose gold and soft cyan.

“He looks like a parade float! Why in the hell would you think this looks good?” Knock Out had to agree with Tracks, the look was a little tacky but a parade float? It wasn’t that bad. Swindle jabbed a digit at the young mechs' chest.

“Listen, kid, this is fashion! Gigatron knows fashion. They started out as a mining planet and Gigatron’s still putting out some of the best gems in the galaxy. If you don’t sparkle and shine, you're drab, you might as well be sexy as a rock.” Swindle took a moment from his rant to readjust something on Knock Out’s frame, a silk or a belt or something. He could barely see. “Sawtooth is a billionaire, he may as well be Gigatron for how much he puts into the planet. He needs the best and while our lovely little Knock Out is some hot slag he’s certainly got defects...so we need to trick Sawtooth into ignoring them.”

“That’s not going to make a relationship last. Knock Out deserves a mech who loves him, not just someone that thinks he’s a shiny thing to show off.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s all you trophy mechs are known for. Listen to me Knocky, listen!” Swindle grabbed Knock Out by his shoulders. “Don’t listen to your brat, alright? I’m sure you met a lot of nice mechs, I sure as the pit know you found a special place in your valve for our dear captain but this is the big one, literally. This is the mech Elita wants, she had her optics on him for you ever since she saw you. You can literally do nothing for the rest of your life but make this mech happy. He’ll do everything else. He’s hot, loaded, has a platinum-plated cord the size of my leg! He’s everything a mech like you could ever want! Forget those other losers, alight! Forget ‘em!”

“Listen Swin can we please just stop mentioning this mech’s plug...I...I’m very excited about it, sure...but I have tanks in here.” Swindle grabbed his face roughly, shaking him pointedly.

“We’ll. Get. Rid. Of. Them! All you need is this mech! I promise!”

“It sounds like you’re terrified of this mech, do you owe him money?” Swindle turned on his heel, venom in his voice as he shot back at Tracks.

“I would never in my life owe this mech money! Are you stupid, you don’t owe this mech money if you value your life! Only bums inconvenience Sawtooth like that, are you calling me a bum!?”

“Swin.” Knock Out placed a servo on the mech’s shoulder, he was getting a distinct feeling that fear wasn’t what the mech felt for Sawtooth. He never acted this way, not even for his most high profile clients. “He doesn’t even know who this mech is. I barely know who this mech is.” Swindle pulled away nervously, smoothing his plates.

“‘Course, right. Yeah.” The mech sighed, vented slowly a few times to calm himself. “Let’s just get going.”

The two drove the wet streets from the spaceport through the massive cities. Knock Out who had grown used to an entourage felt oddly vulnerable despite Gigatron being one of the quietest places he’d been. Even Eukaris was alive and echoing with the sounds mechs and wild fauna enjoying their lives but here it was as if all sound was dampened. Knock Out idly watched the crawl of the massive construction bots, the skeleton of the structure looming dangerously tall. Normal construction bots could already tower above him, he couldn’t imagine the size of the mechs they’d become once they transformed.

“You were sparked here weren't you Swindle?”

“Who fucking told you that?” he hissed back over the private comm.

“You,” Knock Out teased. “You don’t remember? Lockdown called you an attention-hungry minicon and I asked him what the inside joke was. You said they made things bigger on Gigatron, even minibots. You were really drunk that night. ”

“Ah, Primus.” Swindle swore loudly, going silent for a moment before continuing with a defeated sigh. “Yeah, I’m from here and technically I’m a minicon but don’t tell anyone. I don’t link up with freaks! I didn’t even want to use my ability with Bruticus but old Megs threatened to use me as a brain dead chest piece if I didn’t. Figured it was better being a big leg that some dudes shin guard. I’ll let you know I’m a tall minicon though, I’m only classified as one because I can merge. Most minicons here are as tall as you were or smaller.”

“Nice to know how I’ll be looked at around here.” Swindle snorted.

“You don’t gotta’ worry about that. Minibots are appreciated here. When you’re as big as some of the slaggers here are life’s fucking difficult. You need a helping servo to do what ya’ can’t. It ain’t like on Cybertron where they’re considered a nuisance. We got rights.”

“I wasn’t worried about that Swin, I was worried about size kinks.”

“Oh, I can’t help you there.”

* * *

Sawtooth’s mansion was one of the most impressive things Knock Out had ever seen. It was massive, nothing like the intricate almost tacky homes Velocitronian mechs of wealth called mansions but more in line with what the humans would call a castle. The architecture was wild and fortified like something some evil space royalty would rule from, courageous heroes would need to storm and lose their lives to by the hundreds. Except it was quiet, there was a solvent fountain spewing serenely and wild gem diggers roaming the lawn, their massive horns glittering in the setting sun as they nibbled on grass.

The actual inside, however, was raucous, the pounding of music, the distant echo of laughter and excited conversation. Servants primly rushing up and down halls, bustling with glasses and small plates. Swindle ignored them all, his frame stiff, coolant practically pouring off of him the closer they got to the main festivities. Knock Out honestly felt bad for the mech, how attached to Sawtooth was he?

Knock Out didn’t have much time to dwell on the issue as they entered the thick of the event. He had never been imposed upon by so many damn legs in his entire life and frankly wasn’t into seeing so many close ups of bots pelvic armor even it most of it was beautifully detailed. Thankfully he likely wasn’t the only one considering the menagerie of guests Sawtooth had invited to his home. As a billionaire with galaxy-wide presence Knock Out wasn’t surprised but it was still a sight to be seen. Not given a chance to explore and mingle Swindle grabbed him and made a beeline to the largest mech in the room. Possibly the largest mech Knock Out had ever seen that wasn’t a gestalt. “Oh fuck, Swindle what the hell?”

“Shh! Just stand there and look pretty!” Swindle snarled before calling out to the host of the event. “Sawtooth! Guess who I finally got all the way to Gigatron for you~” The mech looked from his company to the floor, his smile spreading even wider showing off his gold plated fangs.

“Swindle! Oh, it’s good to have you home. You never disappoint me, come here.” Swindle pushed Knock Out up a set of curved steps to a wide platform a dozen or so guests were sitting on. Sawtooth adjusted his tinted visor, sneaking a peek at the two new arrivals before setting it back down. “Primus he’s perfect. Good job Swinny.” The mech took Swindle’s face in his servo, petting the underside of the mech’s chin with a digit like an obedient shardback. Swindle might as well have been one for how he reacted. Optics going misty behind his own visor.

“Anything for you big bot. You know I’m always here for you.”

“Of course Swinny I’d never forget. Go enjoy yourself. Give me and Knock Out some time to really know each other.” Swindle’s face fell as soon as he was dismissed. The sight left a sour taste in Knock Out’s mouth. Swindle didn’t prostrate himself for just any mech so willingly, not even Megatron got such genuine respect from the mech. Swindle still left as instructed, a mask of a smile slipping onto his face.

“Sure thing, Boss. Just call if you need me.” Sawtooth waited till Swindle was out of sight to turn to Knock Out warmly.

“He’s too good to me. I really need to get him someone he can trust. I think he’s getting lonely and that schmuck he runs around with wouldn’t know the meaning of commitment and loyalty if the words fragged him in the aft.”

“Lockdown does have wandering optics. Though I don’t think Swindle’s all that attached.” Sawtooth nodded.

“Good, good. He deserves better. Just like you. I know you used to run with him. A crying shame.”

Knock Out found himself a seat as Sawtooth leaned closer. “You’re not the first mech to tell me that. I don’t see much of him these cycles. I’m surprised he hasn’t shown his faceplate with everything going on.”

“He knows he’s not good enough for you. It’s best he’s left you alone. I’d shoot him on sight.”

“My, I didn’t know you knew him that well.”

“I saw him push you from a ship to your death, you remember? I was the mech who caught you.” Knock Out shuttered his optics. He did remember, though it was a common occurrence so the place and time were foggy but he did remember the mech now. He and Lockdown had been having a fight or something. He couldn’t remember the details but he remembered the fall.

“It was never to my death if there were mechs standing there, also I can float. I do appreciate the save though I’m sorry I don’t remember it too well.”

“That’s quite alright I can remember for the both of us. That slag’ll never happen with me. Never.” Silence lapsed between the two. Knock Out didn’t know how to feel. Sawtooth was handsome, rich, kind...and Swindle of all mechs was in love with him so that had to mean something but...perhaps it was just burnout but...he couldn’t feel a damn thing except exhaustion as he sat there. Maybe it was the new weight of his armor, maybe the heavy gloom just dampening his spark, whatever it was it was noticeable though.

“You look tired, you want a drive around the garden to liven you up? How about a massage instead, eh? I’m sure you’ve been run ragged. I want you to stay the night so don’t worry about the time.”

“I think that sounds lovely. I do think it might be much more meaningful if it came from you though.” Sawtooth quirked an optic ridge.

“Well, let’s see what I can do.”

The two walked to a private room, Knock Out feeling out of place next to a mech who’s codpiece he could barely reach, who could hold him like a doll if he wanted. Fear wasn’t the right word, Knock Out held no fear for Sawtooth despite his reputation. Hesitation perhaps, hesitation in trusting a mech who was so sure he was already his.

“Here, nice and quiet. Let me help you up.” Sawtooth wasted no time picking Knock Out up by his middle and settling on a padded table. “I hope you don’t mind but I commed Wrend, he’s one of my best. If you don’t find my servos acceptable he’s the mech who’ll make you feel better.”

Burnt out or not Knock Out knew if he just played things by the book he’d have the gentle giant on his knees just like any other. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll do just nicely. Could you start with my legs?” Knock Out settled on his front, stretching his long legs seductively, making the plating on his aft flare and jump teasingly. He heard the mech’s engine growl. Strong servos suddenly grabbing his legs.

“I’d be honored.”

* * *

Somehow they’d gotten to a couch, Sawtooth’s engine purring beneath him. The mech knowing exactly what he was doing as he idly chatted, letting the time go. Knock Out couldn’t care to mind that his massage chair wanted nothing more than to screw him into the ground. He was in bliss, frame, and processor both pleasantly numb for the first time in forever. He let the mech waste his time, let him drag him closer and closer to just where he wanted. It was mutually beneficial anyway.

He didn’t care about the way he was moaning, the quickening hum of his spark, his short invents, the fluid building up behind his panels. He was a good little Autobot now, he’d let the big mech frag him so he’d be gracious enough to help. Sawtooth’s thick digits slid between Knock Out’s thighs, teasing at his codpiece. “ This is a nice sentiment gorgeous, you’re reputation precedes you and I’m sure Swinny told you how much I want you, the plans I've made, the things I’ve done. You put on a nice little show and I’m riveted, really, but this ain’t what I want from you, glimmer. Not by a long shot. You don’t gotta worry about, Sawtooth, he knows what you expect from bots like me, I’ve never been that mech. That being said, I’ve never left a beautiful mech a mess.” Sawtooth’s servo came down, his digits resting on Knock Out’s intake, wide heavy palms pushing his helm till it too was pressed flush to his metal, to the heavy drone of the massive mech’s engine.

Knock Out had been sure the shardback treatment would have been demeaning at best but there was something so gentle about the mech’s touch, something so soft and absorbing about his field that Knock Out couldn’t find a single reason to panic, to fight, to doubt and that in itself was terrifying to him, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He didn’t trust Sawtooth and yet he felt he had no ability, not to.

As if reading his mind Sawtooth hushed him despite the silence, perhaps it was the twitch in his arms, the slight attempt to pull away. “Shhh~ Yes, I’ve been blessed by Solus with a little nifty gift, I am a mech who puts others at ease. Not always smart for my enemies, but it serves the mechs I care for. It’s not a secret I ever intended to keep from you. Cheaper than shrinks I can tell ya that. You’re a nervous breed gorgeous, your whole damn race can’t seem to go under a hundred. I thought it might be relaxing, but I can stop.” Against his better judgment Knock Out let himself melt against the mech, allowing him to continue. He slid his plates back, baring his sticky array to the mech’s digits. “That’s it gorgeous, let Sawtooth take care of you.”

Every inch of Knock Out shook as Sawtooth teased his array, a single digit slipping through the stuck folds of his valve as soon as his modesty panel snapped back, Knock Out spread his legs a little wider inviting the digit deeper.

A scream rang out in the hall, stalling the mech. “What in the hell was that?” Knock Out felt his spark sink, not here, not now of all fucking times! “Sorry to put a pin in this gorgeous but I’ll make it up to you real quick I promise.” Knock Out could only nod, suddenly feeling sick to his tanks.

It may have been seconds or minutes but as soon as Knock Out heard the distant shots of gunfire he broke inside. He sat there shell shocked on the couch, just keeping himself together, just keeping his tanks from purging all over Sawtooth’s nice expensive couch. Only forcing himself to move when he thought the shots were getting closer. The shots came and went, but no one came for him.

He couldn’t keep doing this. He was losing his damn mind.

* * *

  
“Sawtooth’s gonna be fine, you just do what those freaks want, head back to Cybertron, relax and collect yourself a few weeks. He’ll come to you.” Knock Out sat clutching his datapad with an unsteady servo; Swindle on the other line, his optics obsessively scanning the tabloids. One black impala and a rusted red and brown pick up carefully stripping him of paint. “He really appreciates the close save. I don’t think he would have made it if you didn’t manage to hold him together.”

Knock Out could hear the pain behind every word, knowing just how slagged he was now. If Knock Out were that type of mech, it might have been satisfying. “I found you crying like a sparkling in a pool of his energon. What else did you expect me to do.” Swindle stalled, his gaze shifting to the floor.

“Run, like the rest of those slaggers.” Knock Out could already see the list of mechs whose lives Swindle was going to ruin for leaving Sawtooth to his death. “Can’t blame half of those bots, organics either, but his damn guards! Fucking idiots!”

“They did their job, took the mess outside. I might not have been so eager to stay and help if shots that could take off my head were still flying around.” Knock Out shrugged weakly. “Still, the last time I saw you so upset was when I set that vault on fire, and healing in war zones was once my job.”

“You burned millions of dollars in artifacts! Who wouldn’t cry at that!”

“Everything was covered in Xerrit ticks. They would have sucked you dry in seconds.”

“MILLIONS! MILLIONS you fool!”

They were getting away from the issue Knock Out was trying to discuss. “Swindle, you can’t stand the thought of us. Of losing Sawtooth. Even just to me.” Swindle winced.

“And? He wants you. I get Sawtooth what he wants. I always have.”

“I don’t want him. Tell him or I will.” Knock Out hung up, setting the pad down and pushing it away despite it immediately vibrating seconds later. He looked to the other two mechs, trying to distract himself the best he could. “So what exactly are you here to do to me?”

The pickup tapped his scraper against his knee. “Classic case of Mors Praemium. Cloudchaser confirmed for us. Somehow your old Conjunx’s spark wasn’t put to rest so he’s been haunting you.”

“Making your life a living hell more like it. What kind of rude vengeful slagger hates the mech they loved so much they won’t let ‘em get laid, am I right?”

“Seriously, Six-shot? Not the time.” Six-shot pulled a tight fake smile.

“We’re just gonna dunk you in some blessed energon, say a few words and hopefully your mech will take the hint. If not, we’ve got other ways. Promise it won’t hurt a bit and if you're feelin’ up to it, I’d be happy to help you put your color back on.”

“Seriously Six-shot! Not the time!” The taller mech pointedly ramming the flat end of the scraper into Six-shot’s vents.

“Alright Dust-off, I get it, no need to be jealous.” Knock Out looked between the two mechs, concerned. When Isus said he had specialist he thought could help these two were not exactly the mechs he had in mind. They may as well have had a talking saberhound with them for as trained as they acted.

“Have you...managed to uncurse a mech successfully by any chance? Also, is this going to be painful for the...spirit? Breakdown was hurt enough in life I don’t really want to add insult to injury. I still-”

Six-shot waved him off.“You still love him. Yeah, that’s the problem. It makes them think they’re justified. Don’t worry, we’ve done this before. Great results every time.”

“For the most part.” Dust off added nervously. “If something bad happens to Cloudchaser, or the other mechs here you even so much as came in contact with...we don’t get paid.”

“So we want it to work just as much as you do, rest easy.”


	20. Chapter 20

Based on the tabloids Knock Out had a distinct feeling that the exorcism had not worked. He was positive it was his own fault, once you gave your spark up to the dark ways, it wasn’t easy to get it back no matter which god you vowed it to.

That sobering thought, however, didn’t help Knock Out from slipping into a spiraling depression. If it wasn’t mechs refusing to answer his calls it was his other suitors calling him nonstop to insist they didn’t believe in stupid curses and that they wanted him back as soon as he could get there.

It was a comforting thought for his ego, that these mechs would risk danger and impending death for him, but it did nothing for his spark. Certainly not when he came home to even find Litmus beaten and bruised with no idea who or what had gotten him in the street. He’d honestly felt things for the mechs he’d met and spent time with, sure he didn’t love them but he knew given the chance he might have grown to and that was the problem. There was too much of a risk.

Glitz tried to keep his spirits up, kept up contact with his insistent suitors to make sure they knew their affections weren’t unwanted. He kept himself busy at the hospital, Ratchet insisting that it would help keep him grounded.

It helped to have a full house, Tracks and Raoul settling in nicely though space was tight. He had thoughts about buying the loft above him, putting in a staircase. Litmus could do it easily for him. When Sideswipe set the kitchen on fire, he made the phone call to the housing department the next afternoon.

* * *

The others tried their best to assure him that it would all be okay, that there were plenty of mechs who were interested still, plenty of chances. They grew more insistent on not letting him be alone. So they dragged him to the bar one night. “Thunderclash is still interested. I mean, you healed his damn spark, he thinks you’re a gift sent from the Primes. “ Knock Out didn’t want to think about the night he’d spent with the mech, it made his aft hurt.

“He’s not a mech that likes being tied down, sure he’d come back if I ask but he left the moment he realized he wasn’t tied to his dumb ship anymore. Needed to go off and save the galaxy. Plus I think Rodimus has a hate crush on him.” Arcee nodded.

“Lockmodern really wants you to come back to Caminus, Obcasus too. I’m sure what happened didn’t have anything to do with a ghost curse, they proved it wasn’t any of the animals on his property so it was just a freak accident!” Windblade’s wings flicked softly, her drinks setting in quickly. “Plus you two were so cute~”

“Lets...let’s wait till he’s out of the hospital alright?” If there was a mech Knock Out couldn’t keep his thoughts from it was Lockmodern, all the messages he’d sent, his letters of devotion. He was the prime example of sparkache for Knock Out. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he got the mech killed.

“I think you should go with Blurr, not only will it shut him up if he dies a month later, who cares? Bonding still counts.”

“Bee!” the other femmes chorused in astonishment but it put a smile on Knock Out’s face.

“As nice as that would be I do think mecha would care if he was no longer with us. Plus I don’t think I could even deal with him for a week.”

Chromia pounded the bar top.“If we’re screwing mechs over, I’ve got plenty of mechs I can get ahold of for you. Also I don’t give a slag about Rodimus. Whether you like him or not you’re not leaving this bar until you tell me what happened with Thunderclash.” Bee and Arcee chorused her impishly. Knock Out sighed weakly.

“Fine~ I guess I can tell you, but it’s not a PG story.”

* * *

The Vis Vitalis was a massive ship that was home to far more mechs than Knock Out had imagined. It was a little off putting if he was being honest but he told himself going on a date within the ships limits was no different than going on a date in a crowded bar. The only difference Knock Out was finding hard to deal with was the amount of attention this specific date was garnering. Thunderclash was a well loved mech and while Knock Out certainly had his notoriety it wasn’t galaxy wide. He was a medic, a naughty medic whos name had crossed a few lips, but a medic nonetheless. Thunderclash was a different breed. He may have been going on a date with Optimus himself and that was terrifying

Optics followed him down the hall as soon as he took one step on, Thunderclash taking his servo on one of his own. Not even when he used to run around with Saperius back home did so many mechs take notice, their fields filled with mixed emotions. If Thunderclash noticed he didn’t care, to him right then and there Knock Out may as well have been the only other mech in existence. He talked nonstop, never seeming to run out of questions and Knock Out struggled to keep up. This all used to be so easy, he used to know what was meaningless drivel and what could get him in trouble down the line, but now every question felt intrusive, every answer a trip wire he was stumbling over.

“Tell me, Doctor, about your favorite things from home. I was only able to stop their briefly, not in its prime in the least unfortunately but I met such kind mechs there. I sensed there was tension, if I had known how bad it was I would have stayed longer.” Knock Out felt brain dead beneath that god-like smile. It was so pure and honest it just couldn’t be real, pinged every protective protocol Knock Out had. Not even Breakdown had been this stupidly enamoured, he’d at least had some shame, some doubt. Thunderclash had nothing.

“I liked...snow. I don’t know if Cybertron gets snow. Earth had snow so it was nice to go to places that had it.” Nice, way to sound like a sparkling on their first day at academy. Thunderclash seemed enthralled like a delighted asa.

“Yes I remember it being quite cold there. Must be one of the reasons your sparks burn so hot, to keep you warm.”

“Uh….sure. That makes sense.” Knock Out didn’t think it was quite polite to correct the mech. He didn’t need to know that most Velocitronians fragged like petrol rabbits. “So...what did you have planned for our...date?”

“Well,” Thunderclash looked to the floor. “Forgive me if this is asking a bit too much but Glitz said you were a lovely musician. I thought perhaps you could play something for the crew and then we could go watch a movie in my private quarters or in the main screening room if you’d like something more public.”

“You...want me to perform? For your...crew?” Thunderclash nodded, leaning in close to his audial.

“My friends get awfully worried about me and nearly everyone on this ship is my friend, I just thought it might be a nice way for them to get to know you.” Strategic...well that made more sense.

“I’m a little rusty...but if you have a quarts harp or a piano...sure.”

“I have a Vosian koto. It looks to be about the same instrument.”

“Almost. I can make it work.” Thunderclash led him off to a large rec space. Some mechs were already littering the inside, they clapped welcomingly as the two walked in. Thunderclash flashed a smile at them.

“Are you excited for tonight’s performance?” A cheer answered him, it made Knock Out’s tanks turn. The last time he’d performed had been for Ravage’s funeral. He didn’t even know if he had his digit tips.

It didn’t seem to matter as Thunderclash had everything he needed laid out on a clean cloth by the koto. It was one of the larger ones, much more manageable than the lap sized one Starscream had given him. He took a moment to search through the depths of his subspace for his own equipment though and thankfully found a few things. He smiled nervously as he capped the tips of his talons, Thunderclash sitting front and center already beaming at him.

He gave the strings a few hesitant plucks, making sure everything was in tune. It wasn’t, so he spent a few agonizing moments fixing the instrument, his spark already pounding with fear. He’d done concerts in the past, he’d played for Override’s four hundred and thirty seventh anniversary. Mech’s had given him standing ovations but here in front of one mech and a room full of nobodies he felt like a fraud. “I’m-heh-I’m not a professional or anything so...apologies in advance for any pained audials.”

As he set his talons to the taut strings they shrieked softly, his servos already shaking. He didn’t know what to play. Nothing he knew from memory seeming appropriate. So he shut his mind off and let his talons move as they liked.

* * *

“That was beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything quite like it in my life.” Knock Out hummed somberly. Enjoying the engulfhing warmth Thunderclash’s loose embrace provided.

“Usually when mechs tell me that it’s not a compliment but I’ll take it as one just this once. You don’t seem the type for backhanded insults.” The calm privacy of Thunderclash’s personal quarters was doing wonders for his nerves, but he still felt absolutely lost as how to act with the mech. He was a good, strong, Autobot posterboy...horny? Should he be horny? When was the last time this mech fragged? Did he ever? Knock Out didn’t know.

“Well that is a shame because they’re liars. I was in awe for every moment. Every...awfully somber moment. Are you alright, Knock Out?” Thunderclash looked down at him as if he was trying to stare into his spark.

“I’m fine. Traditional music just leans towards somber on Velocitron. The instrument itself too I find. That’s why I prefer the quartz harp. It can produce a much more lively sound. ”

“Good to know, though I must admit I think you’re just saying things so I don’t worry or pry. I don’t mean to overstep your boundaries...but I’m sure this whole affair hasn’t been easy.” Knock Out kept his attention on the movie Thunderclash had picked. It was a camien film, a murder mystery. It was sort of nice getting to see mecha in films again after watching so many earth films.

“I would like to say I’ve given it my all, but I did fall short on some interactions. Not everyday can be ones best.”

“No, even I must admit there are cycles I don’t feel I’ve made the best of. We move on, strive higher or if it’s needed we take a break. It is my every intention that you consider me your break in all of this. After all we’re strangers...but I believe in what the Commander said about you. I’d be honored to get to know you, to help your mecha, and ,in time, to fall madly in love with you.” Knock Out felt his talons pierce the fabric of Thunderclash’s couch.

“What did Ultra Magnus say about me?” Thunderclash chuckled slyly, shifting, picking Knock Out up by his middle and sliding him into his lap.

“He said you were a handsome, well spoken, devious little spitfire who was unfortunately quite haunted. By your past, your pain, your regrets. He also warned that you were quite the hot spark which in all accounts is fine by me. I must say before the accident I was one myself.”

“Really? Color me surprised.” Finally, familiar territory! Yet, he felt his plates shaking anxiously, giddy but hesitant. It wasn’t often Knock Out appreciated mechs pulling the moves on him so brutishly.

“Oh yes, many mechs and femme say I have quite a nice face, perfect for sitting on in fact. Would you like to try it out?” Knock Out felt his servo come to his mouth in shock. No one was ever going to believe him.

* * *

  
Bee pounded on the bar with drunken excitement. “You netflix-and-chilled Thunderclash? Seriously?”

“Yes...I suppose if you want to be crude about it. It was a very nice time.” Knock Out tried to hide his blush but it was quickly spreading with the looks he was getting. Other mechs in the bar suddenly looking his way. “Could you refrain from screaming Bumblebee.”

“So are you telling me you fragged Thunderclash back to perfect health?” Between Been and Chromia Knock Out felt he was going to die of embarrassment.

“Listen! When Velocitronians...relive some energy...it’s quite a bit. It takes a long enough time to get us there it might as well be a damn show. You should have heard the nasy nicknames I got called behind my back.” Chromia’s smile nearly split her face.

“Well, at least I know who to go to if I ever get shot in the spark. Here I thought First aid was the kinky one.”

* * *

The group drank well into the night, leaving Knock Out’s thoughts blurry and drifting. He flinched as Windblade grabbed him as they were leaving the bar. The femme tugged him to a quiet corner, a drunken smile on her face. “Knock Out I just had a great idea!” Knock Out highly doubted that but he humored her.

“The new titan.” Knock Out pushed her a little deeper into the shadows.

“What about the new titan?”

“You could bond with them!”

“I could...bond with the new titan? In what another two million years or however long it’s going to take?”

“Exactly! I can train you to be a cityspeaker now so you can bond with them when they form. This way we can tell the others about them and Soundwave won’t have to worry because you’ll have primary say on his well being! It’s perfect. I can’t wait to tell him”

It might have sounded perfect to the femme but it sounded absolutely ludicrous to him. There was no way in the Pit Elita was going to let him bond with an unborn mech! Not...not that she’d have the upper servo if Soundwave agreed to it. Primus how was he even entertaining the thought! He didn’t want to be part of a damn combiner team and yet he was willing to put himself between Elita and a titan?! It was never going to work. “You know, how about we put a..uh..a pin in that idea for right now. It’s...certainly a plan but...I don’t know if I’m up for that fight honestly.”  
Windblade’s face fell. “Oh yeah, it might be a bit too dangerous for you. Well, tell me if you change your mind or want to head back to Caminus. I’m here to help.” Knock Out didn’t push the femme away as she hugged him tightly, his paint had been dull and smudged for at least a week, and honestly, he needed the comfort.

* * *

“The commanders at the door dear.” Knock Out had been busy all morning moving stuff from downstairs to the new apartment. He’d been chatting with Litmus as he installed the new stairs, trying his best to forget about the recent string of accidents that they were blaming him now. He should have known better than to accept a few more dates...but he had to keep up some semblance of effort. At least nothing was escalating. Honestly Knock Out was surprised Breakdown wasn’t as vengeful as he thought he would be. Not that he really believed it was him, more like some mech he spurned or pit even Ransack himself sabotaging the bonding any way he possibly could. Ghost curses just sold well and kept public panic to a minimum.

He sighed as he took Glitz help up. “Well, best not keep him waiting I suppose.” He gave Litmus a soft apologetic look, knowing the mech was likely coming with a new list of mechs for him. Litmus had been the only mech he’d told his feelings to, how as much as he loved him...he couldn’t stand the thought of his death by whoever’s servos. Litmus said the same things as the others who refused to believe in stupid curses but he took the knowledge that they were never going to be a thing with as much grace as he’d expect from the mech. It didn’t stop their little trysts here and there but Knock Out was sure if he kept the mech from the public optic nothing would harm Litmus again.

He followed Glitz to the front and found an exhausted looking Magnus looking quizzically around his apartment. Obsidian and her kittens all falling at his peds expecting attention. He leaned down and they climbed his servos and nestled in the towers of his shoulders. A soft smile settling on his face as he scratched behind their tiny audials. “Well, I never expected you would be the first of us to settle into domestic bliss. Are you expecting to bring home more of the young refugees you picked up? If you do let me know I will have your government stipend increased.”

“You know I don’t need the stipend. What are you doing here Commander?” Ultra Magnus cleared his vocalizer, his gaze shifting from Knock Out to the other mechs in the room.

“Perhaps somewhere private?” Knock Out looked to the back and motioned to Magnus to follow. Tracks, Sunstreaker, and Raoul were in the guest room, doing Primus knows what but they all went dead quiet as soon as the door opened.

Knock Out gave them all a look and though he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, they all avoided his gaze nervously. “Go to the loft. Setup the new furniture I bought for you goblins.” They all quickly shuffled out, relieved to have gotten away with whatever they’d been doing.  
“They all seem quite well, you seem to be a natural guardian Knock Out.” Knock Out tugged Ultra Magnus roughly into the room.

“What do you want.” Again the bigger mech seemed nervous. He calmly shut the door behind him.

“It..it has to do with the issues you’ve been facing. Your so-called “curse”. You’ve been distant Knock Out, and I can’t blame you. We sent you on this trip to try to find love again...and it seems you found something of the sort..because it’s obvious how scared you are to go back to them. They realize this too. We’ve gotten so many calls, donations, requests to join the council. All thanks to you. You achieved in getting us what we needed, but unfortunately not your goal. A mech to bond with, a tether to Cybertrons council.” A painful bramble formed in Knock Out’s spark. Here Magnus was lauding him and at the same time telling him it wasn’t enough! Demanding more! How much more could he give!

“I get it, I know! Just...give me a few months of downtime! Ratchet needs me, I’m exhausted...I...it’s not as easy as it looks, Ultra Magnus.” Magnus placed a warm servo on his shoulder.

“I am aware. Elita informed me of your...lapses during the last legs of the trip and I’m sure the attack on Sawtooth’s mansion didn’t leave you feeling any better.” Magnus paused, clearly having something to say but unsure how to say it. “Ratchet and Rung have advised that perhaps its best to...simplify this whole ordeal.”

“Simplify? What are you just going to force me to bond with the mech you want me to most?” Honestly, that didn’t sound so bad assuming it would be Sawtooth. He could love Sawtooth, primus he could even get behind threesomes with Swindle so he didn’t have to look at the bot’s longing face every time he looked at the mech.

“In a sense...yes.” Suddenly Ultra Magnus shifted, the mech dropping to his knee to be optic to optic with Knock Out. “I...In a way, I got you in this mess Knock Out...so I will help you out of it.” Knock Out took a step back, not sure of what was even happening.

“Are you asking to bond with me Magnus?”

“Yes, I am asking if you’d like to bond with me.”

* * *

“Of all the mechs you said yes to you chose bootleg Judge Dredd! Are you serious?!”

“I don’t need your opinion, Raoul, just paint the baseboard.”

Sunstreaker looked to the newly crafted stairs. “He’s got a point though, Litmus is literally right here. If they don’t care who you bond with anymore-”

“Ransack could kill Litmus in a nanoklick, not that I think he can’t protect himself...but he’s nobody. My nobody...but still. Ultra Magnus has power and status, Ransack can’t just send as many goons as he wants. He’ll get caught and then Elita could really bring the hammer down on him. Literally, no one else has that kind of protection. Aside from maybe Cloudchaser but he’s only a religious official, plus he’s a public figure they can’t just keep him locked behind a wall.”

“There has to be some way! Lockmodern and Sawtooth are rich enough to higher as many guards as they want!” Knock Out dropped a fresh can of paint at Tracks’ peds, kneeling down to pop the lid off.

“Sure but they have just as many enemies as friends. They run forever, it’s exhausting. I don’t know how long this war is going to take...Magnus said he’s more than willing to let me live my life any way I like when we’re bonded. He even said we can annul our relationship once Ransack’s been dealt with as long as I choose another suitor so the press doesn’t have a field day. It’s going to be fine. I can deal with this for a few...years? Primus, I hope it doesn’t go longer than years.”

“What if it is Breakdown? What if you wake up in bed only to find Magnus leaking corpse lying next to you. He’s practically the leader of the planet, they might throw you in jail!”

“Shut up Sideswipe or I’m not calibrating your berth.”

“What, it’s a legitimate question. You think Prowl’s really going to believe a ghost did anything? It could ruin your life at least with the other guys, it's, like, their fault for going after you.”

“It’s not Breakdown. Breakdown couldn’t have told three different gangs the location of Sawtooths mansion and that he was throwing a party that night that would allow them to sneak in.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He’s dead!”

“He could have possessed them!”

“One more word and the shardbacks get your bed!”

“Jeeze, alright. You’re lucky I even feel bad for you because Breakdown sounded cool.” Knock Out fell to the floor with a sigh.

“He was, he really was and I appreciate you all caring about my feelings in this...but I know what I’m doing and I’m okay.”

For the most part that wasn’t a lie. Sure Ultra Magnus was the last mech in the universe he’d ever thought he’d be bonding with...but he was a handsome mech, kind to a point, reliable at least. It really wasn’t going to be that bad and the more he told himself that the better chance it had at being the truth.

At least Glitz was exciting she’d been running back and forth bringing plans from Saperius for the ceremony. He...he didn’t know what to say so he just let them do whatever they liked. Perhaps Magnus would have more input but he just didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

“So you’re going to be living with Mr. Magnus soon? You love him?” Knock Out had picked up Wildbreak from his session with Skids. He was exhausted from his shift at the hospital, his lessons at the school, paparazzi following him around all week. He was trying not to let it show, but Wildbreak was hard to lie to. Thankfully he was also obsessed with the news about Ultra Magnus becoming his new Conjunx. Probably because as far as Wildbreak knew, Magnus was the mech that took down a dragon with a hammer. A dashing hero if any as far as Wildbreak was concerned.

“Uhh...yes and you’re more than welcome to stay with us...but if you’d rather stay with Dee or Glitz you can do that too. I know you really like being with Sunstreaker and Tracks. You have your own room at the apartment now, Dee might even move over too so you don’t have to worry.”

“Mr. Magnus doesn’t want to stay with us? Does he not like us?” Knock Out rested his chin lightly on the sparkling’s helm.

“He doesn’t know you. Once he does I’m sure he will though and maybe we can bring everyone together...but until then it’s best we not overwhelm him with our crazy family. He’s kind of shy.”

“Oh, ok. That’s okay. I can teach him how to not be shy. Rumble taught me.”

“He did, did he? Well, you might have to run that by me before we try, okay?” Wildbreak nodded, the best he could with Knock Out still resting his head on top of his.

“What does Mr. Magnus like?”

“Legalese.”

“Is that fun?”

“I don’t find it particularly no, but I’ve never judged a mech on that.”

“What do you like most about him?”

“He didn’t put me in prison.”

“Oh...that’s good. He must really like you then.”

“You know, maybe. I’m starting to think he might have a soft spot for me.”

“Can I write him a letter? I think if I can tell him about stuff where he doesn’t really have to deal with it, it might make him more comfortable.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. I’d be happy to give him your letter.” Wildbreak lapsed into silence, likely in deep thought about what he would put in his letter, or perhaps merely enthralled by the wild saberhounds lazing by the park fountain.

“Asa?” Knock Out hummed into the mech’s helm in acknowledgment. “Can we go get frozen energon and take a nap? I’m tired.”

“I wouldn’t want to do anything else.”

* * *

The upcoming weeks to his bonding Knock Out felt...odd. He practically ignored that is was happening at all. The media, however, couldn’t stop talking about it. Mechs were flying in from all over for the ceremony, even a few of Knock Out’s jilted suitors though they didn’t act like it. Obviously disappointed, there still wasn’t a mech who was willing to say Ultra Magnus didn’t deserve the honor of taking Knock Out’s servo. They also had quite the intuition though and likely weren’t ready to give up the fight quite yet.

Knock Out couldn’t be bothered by it all. For this being one of the most significant points of his life it felt like he had barely anything to do with it. Everything was being handled, all he had to do was act excited and say a few nice things about Ultra Magnus and why the sudden reveal.It wasn’t as hard as Knock Out initially thought when he got caught by the press. Telling the truth came easy and was publicly endearing. Concern for other mechs safety was a good Autobot trait. Hyping up Ultra Magnus wasn’t all that difficult either he was an Autobot hero, big, strong, impressive. Most mechs didn’t need any more reason to see how a mech could fall in love.

* * *

It was two nights before the ceremony was to take place. Knock Out had agreed to so many plans, so many revisions, did so many dumb rehearsals, signed so many stupid trinkets to commemorate the affair. It all felt like such a waste for something that wasn’t supposed to even last. The gravity of what he’d done and the lie he was taking part in was starting to get uncomfortable, but only if he thought about it for too long. So he didn’t.

It wasn’t hard with the hospitals full, the schools even fuller. He was grading tests when his doorbell rang some time deep into the night. He checked his internal comms hoping he’d just missed a message from Magnus, but found nothing. So he made a quick detour to get an energon prod from his closet before heading to the door.

Heading out into the hall he checked the newly installed door cam and found the outside empty. A wrong press of a button wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but it left him on edge. The whisper in his audial didn’t help either.

“Don’t be scared, it’s just me.” Knock Out turned on his heel grabbing a fistful of Saperius’ armor.

“Please learn to respect doors. I swear to the suns.”

“I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

“Why are you here Peri? I’m not exactly busy but I am an engaged mech. As are you.” Saperious slipped his servos around Knock Out’s waist, tugging him closer.

“I don’t see any mark on your frame that would tell me as such. A bachelor should be celebrating festivia persolus right about now. A shame you’re held up here all alone.” Knock Out couldn’t help but stroke one his long audial fins, digits finding the small jewel studs.

“Perhaps I should ask Magnus for something more obvious then. Wouldn’t want to cause unwanted confusion.” Saperious leaned down, shocked. Running his own digits along the long straight ridge of Knock Out’s audial.

“He’s a mech of subtlety. He’ll bore you to death in weeks.”

“Please Peri, don’t.”

“Do you have feelings for him? Any at all? Tell me yes and I’ll leave.” Knock Out tried to say yes so badly, as much as he cared for Saperius he didn’t need the mech’s games. His vocalizer wouldn’t make the sound, wouldn’t even entertain the thought of working to tell his lie.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, you do matter. I won’t let you give yourself to them for nothing. We don’t need them. We never did. You know I’m right.”

“Maybe this is what’s best for me though! Have you thought of that Saperius, do you think I can’t for myself? I’m a broken mech! I’m too tired. I just want to be done with it all.” Saperius pinned him to the wall.

“Exactly, so let’s leave. My sire can have Ransack dead in his berth in seconds. We can have the whole of Delta put out of its misery. Sure innocent mechs will die, but their death will be freedom for the rest of the planet.”

“If you hurt Navitas not only will Litmus find you but Windblade will hunt you down and gut your tanks.” Saperius smiled.

“Duly noted. I promise he’ll survive the attack.” Saperius plucked Knock Out from the floor, servos sliding under his thighs. “Run away with me.”

“Saperius-”

“I was willing to do things the kind way, the proper way, dare I say even the smart way...but then I found you in my life again. How cruel they’ve been to you~ Run away with me for just a time, we can go visit my betrothed. You excite him.”

“My bonding is in two cycles, you put so much work into the event. Why are you doing this now?”

“When have we ever needed a reason to do anything. We’re Adamas, we’re free.”

Knock Out knew better. He knew Saperius better. Still, he let the mech kiss him, let himself relish the intense love and warmth of his field. He still brought him in, snuck him back to his berth. He still thought about running as he sat there, Saperius’ face between his knees, the hum of his own spark becoming louder and louder.

It could all be that easy couldn’t it? Screw Cybertron, screw its rules and demands. What did they really have that he couldn’t find elsewhere? What aid couldn’t he get with an open valve and some cash? Would Elita be that deranged? Magnus and Soundwave that desperate that they’d send mechs after him? Knock Out didn’t think so. He was just a nobody in the long run. Nothing but a sad widow, with nothing better to do than take in street rats and unwanted sparks,

“Let’s just go. Just for the two cycles. I’ll bring you back. I promise.” Knock Out clutched Saperius helm as he purred sweet tempting words. He knew him too well, knew all his flaws.

“I can’t just leave. They think I was kidnapped. It wouldn’t be much of a vacation at all.”

“Let’s fake your death. Both of us. It can’t be all that hard.”

“You’re plans are becoming stupider.”

“How? They’ll assume Ransack did it. They’ll have motive to attack and they’ll fight the war for us, all the while we’re relaxing and enjoying each other's infinite company.”

“What makes you think I want to spend infinity with you?”

“Past experience.”

“You really telling me you’re willing to give up your title and riches to live out a nomad life with me?”

“Well,” Saperius paused placing a warm kiss to Knock Out’s inner thigh. “I can make a miraculous recovery, bringing with me the wildmech who found and took care of me. I think you’d look dashing in olive and gunmetal. What do you say?”

“I say I think you need to put your mouth back to what it’s good at.”

* * *

Saperius’ temptations were not all that tempting if Knock Out was being honest. His spark still burned for the mech, sure, but it was the type of fire that no longer lasted for longer than a few cycles before smoldering. He could see himself with the mech, enjoying that sort of love...but he wanted more.

He didn’t need any mech to tempt him into running however, he was good at that well enough on his own. It wasn’t hard when one had money and an infinite list of contacts from every galaxy known to existence. Perhaps that was why he called Ultra Magnus, to warn him…to try to even stop himself. The mech picked up his call in seconds, sounding just hairs from frantic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He lied through his denta. “Just some...friends trying to get me to go out tomorrow before everything. Thought I might...warn you.”

“Oh.” Magnus sighed with relief. “Of course, enjoy your night. I can trust Bumblebee’s going? I’ll have him report when you’ve returned home safe.”

“Right...sure.” Knock Out lingered in the silence. Magnus’ voice dropped to a whisper.

“Tell me what’s wrong Knock Out. Is everything alright?”

“I-” Knock Out stalled. “I just want to talk. Do you have time for that? For a bit?” It was Magnus’ turn to pause and for a moment Knock Out swore he cut the connection.

“Of course. What would you like to talk about?”


	21. Chapter 21

<https://twitter.com/Happy_Griff/status/1164734753255243777>

“Rise and shine, glimmer!” Glitz threw open the curtains of Knock Out’s recharge chamber with the same vigor she once had when sending him off to school. Thankfully due to the piss poor position of his apartment it didn’t do much. So with a soft “Aww.” She went around and turned on the few lamps Knock Out had placed around the room.

The femme looked lovely as usual, she’d spent all the night with Sunstreaker and Tracks changing out her gems to fit the colors of the ceremony and touching herself up in a beautiful pearlescent cream with light blue accents. She couldn’t look more lovely with her overjoyed smile and coral lined optics. Her hipskirts settled as she stopped at the berth not willing to pull her son from his recharge but willing to wait forever to bother him till he got up himself.

“Your friend is already here~ He looks dead on his peds so I snuck a little greenlight into his fuel the poor thing.” Ahh, that was Glitz. A classic velocitronian asa. Knock Out stretched the tension from his peds and swung them to the side to sit up. Taking more than a long moment to let his processor fully come online he gently cleared the smudges from his optics that his shields left behind.

“I’m sure Dead End appreciates that asa but please try not to drug anyone else without their permission. That sort of things frowned upon here.”

“That’s ludicrous! Energon came standard with greenlight back when I lived here. It’s perfectly normal.” Knock Out laughed softly as he struggled to his peds.

“Why am I not surprised?” Glitz, a little less than gently, pushed him back down, taking a ped in her servo and stretching it back and forth.

“And I can’t say I’m surprised that you’ve forgotten about all the morning stretches you were advised to do. Constantly ignoring medical orders and still wondering why your frame hurts. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“I didn’t forget asa~ You pushed me down.” Knock Out just managed to sound innocently hurt, but only just. Glitz, of course, didn’t buy it.

“You can do most of these from the comfort of your berth. Especially this one. Quickest way to snap a cable by getting up too fast.”

“We’re such a beautiful perfect race. Why in the world did I wait so long to return to this?” Glitz smacked him lightly.

“Oh, hush darling. If I have to give Ultra Magnus a list of care instructions for you I will. You’ll want to set a good example for the little one too. He won’t be stout and spry forever.”

“Time will tell.”

With his promise to finish up his stretches on his own Glitz left to keep Dead End entertained. Knock Out promptly snuck off to his shower though he did do a few ped touches and crusal lifts as his solvent warmed. As much as he dismissed Glitz’ advice the stretches did help ease the morning aches especially for his peds.

Clean and dry Knock Out stepped from his washrack into what was close to a madhouse in his apartment, the place crammed with more mechs than it had ever seen in its short history. “D-dragstrip! Wildrider? What in the world are you two doing here?!”

“Hey! We’re here too!” Offroad pointedly shouted from the couch. Blackjack waving politely as he sipped at his energon.

“My point still stands.” Knock Out all but glared at Dead End sitting on one of his ottomans, painting up Dragstrip as if it was any old day in the barracks.

Dead End didn’t even bother pausing his work to respond. “If I have to deal with them then so do you. Soundwave’s orders. He wants the big guy there. You can thank Moonracer.”

“Oh, of course, I can.” Knock Out slid his servos down his face. Hoping beyond hope that if he just wished hard enough things would all just go away. “Why, dare I ask?”

“Press has been broadcasting this damn bonding news for weeks now. Elita and the boss are sending it to the colonies. Moonracer thinks Ransack might send a wedding party of his own. If you’re not in the picture, there’s nothing to stop his crazy reign.” Rumble slowly sauntered from the small kitchen clutching a cube of energex like his life depended on it. His twin in tow behind him. “It makes sense to have some protection and these guys like you. Victorion’s also going to be there. You can thank Windblade for that.”

“Nothing says flair like a fifty-foot femme beating down a would-be assassination attempt.” Frenzy gleefully chimed.

“Wonderful, just perfect. Just how I imagined my bonding would go! With armed guards on live television! This is madness.”

“No, what’s madness is getting these four idiots to all agree on being one color scheme like the other combiners! You know how much screaming it took? Five hours of redesigns! Just so these bastards can be photogenic just in case something happens.” Knock Out did sympathize with Dead End on that knowing it must have been the Pit. Getting Wildrider to sit still for longer than two minutes was hell in itself alone.

“Something always goes wrong with things like this. You’ll be thanking us at the end of the day.” Dragstrip haughtily quipped.

“Thank you for that sentiment Dragstrip. I really needed it!” Sensing his tension Glitz touched Knock Out lightly on the shoulder, guiding him off to the small guest room.

“Why don’t you wait in here darling? I’ll heat you up a drink to start the cycle. Sunstreaker’s just getting him and his brother ready but I’m sure you can use the berth.” Knock Out nodded idly, too stressed to put up a fight.

“Where’s Tracks?”

“Off to the temple to help with the decorations and the new guard. He’s a little spitfire that one.” Again, Knock Out nodded. It was good to have Tracks up and about doing things on his own. As happy as he was that he was fitting in with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe the last thing he wanted was him becoming one of their shadows. Glitz touched his face gently, pulling him from his thoughts. “I was going to touch up Wildbreak for the day for you but if it will calm you down I’ll wake him up and you can start on it.” Knock Out let his frame ease with a sigh.

“Let him rest asa. He’s been a worried mess these past months. Between being passed around with all of us busy, his first time off planet. I’m not sure if he’s gotten a good recharge in a while. I trust you to make him look dashing.”

“Good, then just relax, glimmer. Everything is going to be lovely.”

* * *

With Dead End so busy Knock Out spent his time doing base work, stripping his old paint, sanding down any old scars he’d incurred the past month. Sunstreaker diligently at his side helping however he could and despite Sideswipe’s constant complaints of not wanting to be there Knock Out did manage to relax a little. Would he have preferred a simple affair? Absolutely, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Slowly as the clock ticked down mechs trickled from his place. The boisterous cacophony of two many mechs crammed into a small space slowly died to the soft whine of Dead End’s detail dremel as he painstakingly shaped Knock Out’s talons, Glitz’s soft singing as she polished Wildbreak to a high shine, and Frenzy and Rumble’s fitfully rumbling engines as they napped on the couch.

Knock Out truly never put much thought into his bonding, even back then. With Breakdown it had practically been in secret. He was lucky enough to have it be official despite it being on some small crowded black market planet far away from everyone and anyone they knew. At home though, bondings were an extravagant affair that could go on for cycles, weeks even if a mech was popular. As was expected a race was customary where one was to best the other or the best turn out, a tie. Breakdown was in no way fast enough for that but they did have a race of their own, a long drive through the backroads far past the outskirts of the city. The black dust of the earth stained his paint and the diamond sand tore his tires and wheel wells to ribbons but the stars and moons were beautiful and it did remind him of home at the time. Magnus stood no chance at a race so he didn’t bother bringing it up so as far as he knew the affair would be classic cybertronian with some Adamas flair thrown in. Knock Out found he couldn’t care, he just wanted it to all be over, so he could settle, adapt, get his mecha home so at the very least he could have some semblance of peace for just a little while.

As Dead End put on his final touches, securing the heavy bands of dangling red opal and pearl trim, sharpening any lines he found wobbly, polishing any spots that his buffer had somehow missed, Glitz gushed. She’d finished with Wildbreak, relieving him to the couch pile with the twins and was now circling slowly, small camera in servo snapping pictures as she pleased. “The script is particularly lovely Dead End. For just seeing a new language you write it perfectly.”

“Thanks. I try.” Dead End snapped the old foil book he’d been referencing shut and stretched, loosening his taught cables and stuck gears before setting to capping the gold paint he’d been using. “Though this isn’t the first time I’ve seen it. Knock Out used to write secret love notes to Breakdown in it all the time.”

“Oh, glimmer~ You sweet thing.”

“Yeah, and wouldn’t you know it Breakdown wasn’t the swiftest bullet in the clip so he didn’t really parse any of it even with the cheat sheet he slipped him. So I figured it out for him.”

“Aww, he sounded so sweet.” Knock Out felt his spark stall, a sharp pain blooming in his chest.

“He was, asa. You would have liked him.” Glitz pulled Knock Out into a tight hug.

“I’m sure I would have.”

“Well,” Dead End sighed from the side. Scratching lightly at the blocks of deep coral red and iridescent antique white to make sure the sealant had properly dried. “I think you’re done as far as I’m concerned here. I better get out there. If something inconceivably disastrous happens...you know where to find me.” Dead End left with a curt wave goodbye leaving the room quiet for the moment. Glitz took Knock Out’s servos up, pulling his attention back.

“Let me go grab my trunk.”

“Trunk?” Knock Out had no idea what the femme was talking about and yet out she came dragging out a large metal trunk that was nearly half her size.

“Litmus brought this over for me, the dear. Has practically my whole life in it. Let’s see if I have anything to match your lovely paint!” Dropping to her knees Glitz giddily threw open the lid and started pulling out swaths of decorative silks in every color. “Blue is traditional here, green at home...but I think a soft white will be nice for you. What do you say?”

“A-asa? Is all this from home? From the palace?” The thought of his poor mother dragging all her worldly belongings with her in a chest angered Knock Out in a way he’d never felt. Glitz, however, couldn’t be giddier.

“Of course. The emperor, the dear, he offered to send a whole outfit for you but I thought it was too risky. He sent something for the ceremony anyway. Can’t tell that mech no when he’s got a thought. Saperious brought it over this morning. It is lovely.” Knock Out found his peds moving on their own, the heavy gilded box in his servos. It was too small to be armor, too heavy to be a shroud. Hesitantly he lifted the lid. It was a helm. Perfectly matched coral red, white and bright gold forged with an ornate simplicity. Most of it wrapped in braided red silk, the free-flowing sides drooping low to shield his face from what would be the harsh velocitronian desert sun. Strands of black jewels bundled in the back and cascading down in thin strands almost matching Glitz helm style. Knock Out ran a talon along one of the sharp spines of the sunburst crown that sat snugly behind the short shark fin nasal guard. It wasn’t simply a gift for a ceremony, it was a welcoming gift. Welcoming home back to the royal court.

“He’s so dramatic sometimes. The mech hasn’t seen me in eons for all he should know I could be a lunatic.” Glitz returned to Knock Out’s side, fine white silks thrown over her arm.

“He knows you’re not. You wouldn’t have done what you did if you were. I hope you don’t mind I let your stylist see it before you to make sure you didn’t clash.”

“Perish the thought.” Knock Out let Glitz pull the heavy helm free allowing him to set the box down to get off his old helm. It tugged a bit at his finials, leaving a faint rough line of paint but the new one would cover it up. Glitz scraped it to a clean edge regardless. The new one fit perfectly snug.

“Oh almost forgot. Don’t want to forget the little thing from your friend.” Plucking Obcasus’ ward from his old helmet she couldn’t find a place for it so with a bit of expert bending she managed to link it around Knock Out’s neck. “Gorgeous.” Glitz chimed with a soft breathy reverence. Tears threatening her optics. “Let’s get you finished up. Everyone’s waiting.”

* * *

After what had to be the fiftieth hurried message from Bumblebee Knock Out finally told him they were coming down. The small party filled the elevator and descended. Frenzy and Rumble slapped themselves awake and Wildbreak sleepily admired Knock Out’s new paint and accessories. The little mech a big fan of the golden halo of spikes. Knock Out kept his grabbing to a minimum, not trying to smudge Glitz and Dead End’s work so soon.

The entourage said little, save for Bee who chatted nonstop and blushed a fair amount. It had been the first time the two had been able to see each other in almost four months so it was a bit expected from the bot. With night quickly falling the small band set as fast a pace as they could considering the two minibots and Wildbreak, Knock Out managing to relax a bit as soon as the road to the temple came into view. Slowing the pace to enjoy the scenery.

Most of the city had been decorated for the occasion but the leading road to the newly constructed temple was garish with flora and crystal. Lamps bleeding blue, teal, pink and pale yellow into the dull gray of night and repeating statues of all thirteen of the Primes. Even Megatronus which Knock Out was sure Soundwave fought to the Pit for. Or perhaps simply Elita had insisted, claiming without him there was no balance. Either way, he was certainly a handsome work of art.

The massive silhouette of the temple came into view not too long later, there were mechs on the road there now all dying to get a spot in. The commotion forced the party to transform and go ahead on ped, Bee and Wheeljack keeping the adoring crowd back while the young newly instated members of the vanguard escorted Knock Out and Glitz along. Frenzy and Rumble watching their backs. It wasn’t so much as pomp and circumstance as it was annoying.

Two rows of lit lanterns billowing bright white and blue flames greeted them as they reached the temple proper. All leading up to a massive statue of Primus and the temple courtyard. Here all manner of mechs were milling about waiting to be seated for the ceremony. Drinking high grade and picking at mineral snacks on the government's dime. Or more likely Saperious’. Said mech was nowhere in sight, Knock Out was glad for it. After the last night they spent together...he didn’t think he could take it.

He was noticed in an instant, the small crowds not rushing him per se but certainly coming closer than Knock Out would ever want a bunch of high profile strangers even if they were simply wishing him well or offering him drinks and praise. The twins saved him thankfully, pushing him along to the temple doors, leaving the party behind. Glitz as well, getting pulled away by some other mech who knew her in the crowd.

“This way K.O. You can hide in here till the after-party.”

“Yeah, we can’t save you from that. It’s kind of expected that you’ll mingle.” Knock Out clutched Wildbreak tight like a ward, the somber finite thud of the temple doors closing behind him not settling his spark in the least bit. The reality of everything now truly sinking in. His tanks turning suddenly, his spark heating his frame till he was all but gasping for air to cool him down.

“Primus, I don’t think I can do this. I feel sick. Oh, this was a mistake!” Frenzy and Rumble did their best to discreetly block to the door as they pushed Knock Out to sit down on one of the nearby benches

“No you don’t!”

“Yeah K.O. You’re fine!”

Wildbreak nervously grabbed at his cheeks, pressing his forehead to Knock Out’s. “Asa? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Frenzy and Rumble both chimed equally as nervous. “K.O.’s just having a moment. Right, K.O.?” Knock Out however was not paying attention.

“There are too many freaks out there! They’re going to know! They're going to know this is a fucking sham of a bonding! I’ll be branded a cursed heathen harlot for life! Magnus will lose all the respect he's garnered! Everyone’s going to be stuck here, Ransack’s going to destroy my home, I’ll have to leave. I should have just left when I had the chance!”

“ASA!” Wildbreak bonked his head against Knock Out’s as hard as he could. His own little spark already pounding in his chest. “It’s gonna be okay. Sorry for yelling.” Knock Out hugged Wildbreak tighter, taking a long moment to vent deeply. He’d forgotten about his nervous new mold. A dumb mistake. Happy faces Knock Out, happy faces only.

“I-i-it’s fine. I’m fine. You’re right. It will be okay.” The fact of the matter was it didn’t matter if it was going to be okay. He’d done this to himself. He’d committed to a loveless bonding for the sake of Velocitron! For the sake of his own spark. He couldn’t fall in love again...he couldn’t take the pain. He’d follow through, he’d get them home...or Knock Out had no idea what else. He had no ideas. That was what had gotten him into trouble in the first place.

The sounds of distant music drowned everything out, making everything gray and distant.

Wildbreak rubbed Knock Out’s cheek lightly hoping it would help Knock Out as much as it helped when the other mech did it for him. “Asa? You better?” Knock Out pressed a slow kiss to the side of his helm, hoping it would hide the thin streaks of tears ruining his paint.

“How much longer until this thing starts Frenzy?” The minibot’s visor dimmed as he accessed the schedule for the event.

“Not much. Why you need anything? Want me to get a drink?”

“No, my spark can’t take that.. Where am I supposed to be?”

“Uh ...probably the amphitheater den?”

“Okay. Great.” Knock Out stood shakily and set Wildbreak on his peds. “Take Wildbreak to Glitz. I just..I need a moment alone. I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Four minutes, till the ceremony was set to start, Ultra Magnus found Knock Out having what could only be a mental breakdown in the corner of the den. The mech staring out into the middle distance, vibrant red shocks licking his frame every now and then lighting up the dark room.

“What in the world are you doing alone!” He nearly tripped over his peds rushing over and bending down at the same time; lifting the smaller mech to his peds. “Knock Out? Can you look at me? Can you hear me?” Knock Out’s frame trembled beneath him, his optics cycling maniacally.

“How did we get here Ultra Magnus? What are we going to do? Really? Do you really want this?” Magnus felt his spark dim. They didn’t need this, not now, not just before everything was to finally be settled and dealt with.

“What do you mean Knock Out? Are you alright?” Knock Out’s face split into a smile, something too wide, too fake. It wouldn’t fool anyone let alone Magnus but it was all Knock Out had left.

“I’m fine. I’m fine! Like you said! Nothing’s going to change, we’re just going to live our lives as we normally would!”

“Knock Out…” Magnus knew something had been off when the mech called him two nights ago in a frantic state. Now they were here. Magnus settled on the couch, pulling Knock Out beside him.“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong Magnus just forget I said anything!” Magnus pulled Knock Out onto his lap. It felt odd, rude, dangerous...but this was the mech he was about to dedicate his spark to, to ideally spend the rest of his existence with. A bit of comfort comparatively was such a small thing. Ultra Magnus was no fool, Knock Out didn’t have to tell him what was on his mind for him to guess. Part of him wanted to just let Knock Out go, tell him to run, escape, promise that he’d find out some other way to deal with the issue like he’d promised when Knock Out first agreed. The other simply exhausted. They’d put in so much time, expended so much effort and resources to make this all work and while in the end, it had all been for Cybertron’s gain they’d been no closer to a solution. This was their solution, their peace and now Knock Out wanted to be difficult! When they were so close? It was idiotic! There was also some small minute part that Magnus pushed down once in a while that found Knock Out quite handsome and tempting. Learning there was more than vile selfish pride and desperation left in his wounded spark had been making it much harder to push down these days. That part right then and there found him so lovely in his pale colors, bathed in the dim flickering light of the temple lamps, looking like nothing less than a conjunx to be, waiting to be bonded. That part wanted nothing more than to take Knock Out home, hold him close, and tell him that everything would be okay, that he’d make everything okay no matter what. So, in what many would consider a lapse of stupidity, Magnus indulged in that part.

Magnus’ servo tenderly rested on the small of Knock Out’s back, his thumb massaging the metal with small circles. “Your thoughts move too fast, Knock Out. Think about now, think about in a few hours, we can be home in my apartment. You can rest with your charge. You can rest...with me. A fine high grade for the occasion. A record for our nerves. I...I could read you something, we could watch a film, we could even go for a drive once all the crowds have departed. I think...I think I would like that.” Knock Out’s servo gripped around Magnus’ other hand as if it were a lifeline, Magnus could feel the fine cables and circuits throbbing and twitching with the strain.

“That sounds nice. We could do that.” Knock Out’s words were too taut, too strained but they were something. An anchor to steady him, all Magnus had to do was finish bringing him down.

“There’s only one thing keeping us from that. They’ve seated the guests. All we need to do is go out.” Knock Out let out a shaky ex-vent, though it was hard to tell with his frame so visibly rattled. It wasn’t going to be enough Magnus could tell. Knock Out needed something more if he was going to make it through the ceremony. So he did something so absolutely beyond himself. Tilting Knock Out’s face up, he pressed the crests of their helms gently together. “No matter what, we are in this together now. You’re not alone anymore Knock Out, I’m here and one cycle I hope you will come to realize that I truly mean that. I’m very proud of you and I’m honored to have you by my side.” Something in Knock Out broke at that, some wall, some dam, his spark. It completely shattered. Everything went white for him. Blinding.

Magnus on the other servo was forced to deal with the consequences of his actions. Knock Out screamed as he sobbed, wild, painful and ugly, his engine hitching and claws popping holes into the thin armor of Magnus’ collar as he clung to the bigger mech as if he didn’t the rest of him might fall apart as well. Frozen with shock Magnus had no idea what to do so he just held on as tight as he could without hurting the mech.

The ceremony was a boring affair, though only to the betrothed, the two wanting to be anywhere else as long as they could be alone.

It was certainly beautiful, the crowd in awe, the drone of the press nothing but praise. It deserved it. The new temple of Primus was gorgeous, crafted in the old golden age style and fine blue gemstone. The outside theater bordered with wide intricately detailed columns, the reliefs spiraling down each one gilded in silver. It shone in the stark pitch of the night. Just one more bright star like the ones in the sea above them.

The decorations for the occasion really only took away from the temple’s beauty but they were pastel and festive. Ribbons and thin silks held up and strewn across by thrown together terraces. This certainly wasn’t Cybertron’s first bonding since the end of the war but it was the first proper ceremony so everyone was quite charmed by it all. The music warbled around the crowd, harmonizing with the drone of Dai Atlas’ sermon. Knock Out and Ultra Magnus stood patiently out on the rounded platform at the end of the short catwalk, acting like the flash and buzz of the paparazzi's live feeds and photos didn’t affect how enamored they were with one another.

Ignoring it all was rather quite easy, Magnus too focused on keeping Knock Out still and upright, the poor mech exhausted and weak after his cry, and Knock Out keeping his optics solely on Magnus, knowing that if he looked out into the crowd at all the mechs watching them, relying on him, he would certainly crack under the weight of his stupid decisions. If he just kept smiling and holding on, it would all be over soon.

He was lucky enough that Ultra Magnus was a handsome sight. He’d put on a richer paint for the occasion, a dark royal blue which he’d mattified to let the pale pearlescent green marks stand out. The old runes protective wards for the ceremony. Whoever had done his, unfortunately, didn’t have as good of skill detailing as Dead End but the script was much more practiced, a mech who knew the language well and was more than comfortable with it. Moonracer, if Knock Out had to bet money. It should have been his job, likewise Magnus’ to do his but Knock Out had no words to offer at the time nor did he want to spend hours with the uptight mech detailing him. He regretted that a bit now after everything.

Things were winding down, they were so close now. So close. All they needed to do was wait for Dai Atlas to finish, bear their sparks to one another, get tipsy or for Knock Out blackout drunk at the reception and go home. Knock Out could feel the heavy thrum of Ultra Magnus’ spark, his em field had never been so heavy with feeling. He could only wonder how nervous he really was, the stoic mech usually so guarded he had no baseline. Knock Out wished he could have been stronger, wished he could actually be enjoying this moment, wished he wasn’t so stupid sometimes. This was his bonding he deserved to be happy! He wanted to be happy. Knock Out looked out to the crowd, hoping to find Glitz, to see her happy, proud, anything. Anything to calm himself. Unfortunately, he didn’t see Glitz.

He saw Breakdown.

Knock Out forced himself to cycle his optics, practically reboot them, but he was still there. Tucked away, hidden behind one of the towering pillars that held up the ceiling of the covered temple garden. He was too far away to see well, to tell what he truly was but there was no denying it was him. “Why now.” Knock Out questioned desperately to himself, almost begging for some divine response. None came but Magnus did hear him, the bigger mechs grip tightening around him instinctively.

“It’ll be alright.” Magnus whispered just loud enough for Knock Out.

The sentiment was not comforting. He was wrong, nothing was right about this! It was torture. Breakdown no matter what he was real, delusion, or something in between was angry, his spark desolate, wandering, hungrily searching for anything that would fill that pain! He’d never leave...and it was Knock Out’s fault. He’d promised he’d never leave, he couldn’t! It wouldn’t take Ultra Magnus long to see him, how unhinged he was, seeing delusions of dead mechs! This was a disaster, it was a mistake! Breakdown was there to remind him. Remind him of the vows they’d made all those years ago. The vows he’d cherished, the wards he’d painted himself, the mech he actually loved!

_Don’t leave before me. You’re not allowed._

At the time it had been a joke between them but now it was a curse. How could he go through with this, how could he think of giving his spark to someone new when the mech he’d already given it to...still had it. Even in death.

Knock Out didn’t notice how his plates had shifted, how his spark energy was now seeping free and licking at his frame. How tight Ultra Magnus was holding on now. How close he’d gotten. How long he’d been whispering, begging, while Knock Out stared at Breakdown.

“Look at me Knock Out. Please! Look at me. We’ll be fine. We’re almost there!” Knock Out’s spark dimmed painfully, his thoughts turning blank and gray. Panic and mania settling in. He needed to stay...but he couldn’t, not with Breakdown watching. He’d made a promise! He’d made so many promises. It was an endless cycle, corrupted code, the sick feeling in Knock Out’s tanks swelled until that too was painful, until he could feel his frame quaking in Ultra Magnus’ desperate hold.

He couldn’t be there, he couldn’t be there, he just couldn’t be there! He was selfish, wasn’t he? That’s what he’d always been, that’s what he needed to be! Magnus would understand, he would, they could finish the damn ceremony in private. Compromise. He didn’t have to destroy everything he’d worked for….he just needed to get out of there before he passed out in front of every mech Cybertron knew of.

“I can’t do this Ultra Magnus...I can’t.” The flash of red lightning blinded Magnus, the burning pain forcing him to let go as Knock Out blinked away. He wound up on the floor of the den not far away and purged what little fuel he had left in his tanks, collapsing to the floor as his vision swam, dizzy but too empty for tears.

Audials ringing, processor drowning in panic, frame convulsing in pain Knock Out had no idea what was happening around him, how much time had passed, who if anyone was trying to find him. Until he felt the steady pedsteps of someone nearing. Knock Out struggled to sit up, hoping it was Magnus, praying he’d just take them home. It wasn’t Magnus.

The dirty, mangled stranger wore a charming dangerous smile. “Well, well, well. Looks like my jobs not all that needed. Ey, sweetspark? I can’t blame ya’ that lout looked like a real stick up the exhaust.”

Knock Out shuttered his optics, he really was a cursed idiot. “Who in the pit are you? How much did he pay you?”

“Oh, you’re quick. You can call me Northstar, not for long though I’m afraid.” The mech’s arm transformed to a slim blaster cannon, he aimed it square at Knock Out. “Ransack and the Captain send their regards.”


	22. Chapter 22

“We found him in the temple fountain. His engine’s flooded but he’s...alive. The acid bombs got him. Mostly cosmetic damage...but it wouldn’t have been if he hadn’t washed it off. Meet Ratchet at the hospital.” That was the message Ultra Magnus finally received twenty-eight hours after the disaster that was his bonding. It had been a unanimous council vote that finding Knock Out be put on top priority and yet Prowl was Prowl as ever.

Part of him wanted to give the mech the benefit of the doubt, the streets were chaos, there were fires, lunatic starseekers still running rampant in the streets, mechs frantic and terrified wherever one turned. He didn’t expect them to not help...but...Magnus hadn’t expected to feel such a panic in his chest when he didn’t at least get a message from Knock Out shortly after the mechs disappearing act. Knock Out was...he was what he was, still a dangerous stranger but he’d made a promise to him! Hearing he was hurt...it meant he’d failed in his promise.

Twenty-eight hours. Why had he left? How long had he noticed things weren’t right? What had been going through his head? Why had he said nothing? How long had he been in the acid? How long had he been actively drowning himself in the fountain? How long had he been suffering, panicked and alone not knowing if anyone was coming to help him? Twenty-eight hours was too long. Much too long. So Ultra Magnus raced to the hospital as quick as he could.

The streets were cold and grey, the city quietly smoldering and ash still settling from the battle only hours before. Night workers were still diligently cleaning roads of rubble, frames, and acid but there was a morbid dullness to it all. A morbid calm to the whole city. Even the midnight silhouettes of the four titans that loomed in the distance, the slow massive mechs obediently and tirelessly watching the skies without even the hint of a sigh or a creak of metal, seemed more like it was a painting stuck on the horizon, nothing but a stuck moment in time.

Ratchet was there to greet him, keep him reigned in more like it. Prowl had understated Knock Out’s injuries. They hadn’t been able to wake him from stasis yet. His spark was still too dim from the drowning. First Aid was working on it. So Ultra Magnus sat in the barely lit waiting room and waited. He turned on the news feed, then promptly turned off the news feed. Prowl was going to get a stern talking to about his...close relationship with the press.

The image though was burned into his memories. Knock Out, still dressed in his silks and jewels, deathly content beneath the diluted mercury and silver looked like the tragic masterpiece. Beautiful and haunting. The rumors were already spreading that he’d not survived the accident. A more devious mech would have been able to use that to their advantage. Ultra Magnus was not that mech. All he could do was wait and beg to whoever would listen that things would turn out okay, that plans had not been set back to square one.

Magnus remembered the conscious decision to power down at some point, he was exhausted, nervous, and frankly useless. He was not prepared to wake up in a medical berth himself, however, having been moved from the waiting room due to the morning having come and gone and with it patients who needed the space he was occupying. Somberly he awoke and went to find someone who could update him. Minerva was reverently shepherding a clutch of sparklings through their medical exams, answering any and all of their questions as she led them to the main medical bay. Magnus wasn’t about to stop her from her task but as she passed she placed a slim servo on his arm and whispered “E14~” before carrying on. Magnus hurriedly found an elevator, not sure if he should be panicked or assured that Knock Out had been placed in the ICU.

“He’s just up and still in a state of shock. I just can’t tell if it’s medical shock thanks to his spark or Knock Out’s normal reaction to personal injury. You know how dramatic he can be.” Ratchet had been all but waiting for him, giving him a bit of a shock and leaving him strangely unsettled. Being a quickly growing hospital Magnus could expect a deal of interpersonal communication...just not to the level where it seemed almost nefarious espionage. He supposed he should have expected more from field medics but it was still unnerving.

“I...I see. How bad are his wounds?” Ratchet grimaced.

“Nothing life-threatening now that his spark’s back to standard. Frankly, he’s acting too calm for how bad it looks... that’s honestly what has me worried. And...well…there’s one more thing. He’s...fine as long as we leave him alone but as soon as we try to touch him he just loses it. Keeps screaming that he wants to be discharged. Not his usual stubbornness either it’s serious. He nearly sent poor First Aid out the window for just trying to change his bandage, nearly clawed Triage’s face off when he tried to step in. I have Rung with him now but you know how he is with him.” Magnus could only nod, Rung did seem like the best option even if he wasn’t Knock Out’s favorite mech.

“Have you called Glitz? Quartzchaser? He trusts them more.” Ratchet huffed with a bit of an annoyed twinge.

“Call me rude but I don’t need two hysteric mechs in my medbay and I don’t want to bring Quartz into this unless I’m out of options. Plus I’ve got them busy at the temp set up with the wounded we couldn’t risk moving. There’s still too many out there. Glitz knows we have Knock Out but she knows where she’s needed. I’m not expecting miracles from you just go in there and try...I can also call Bumblebee if we need.”

“I’ll try.” A bit curtly brushing past Ratchet, Magnus pushed open the door to the small room.

* * *

It was rather dark inside making the small puddle of energon on the floor all the more noticeable. However the mech it was coming from couldn't have looked less fazed. Rung had given Knock Out his servo to hold and due to the nature of the other mechs talons Knock Out had taken Rungs whole wrist as well. Talons well skewered through the other mech’s metal and not giving any leeway to his vice grip. Magnus cleared his vocalizer and Rung turned to him. "Commander, good to see you." He motioned to the other small seat in the cramped room. Magnus thought about it, then thought otherwise, then sat down anyway. If for any reason, simply to get a better look at Knock Out. As he sat he saw Rung squeeze Knock Out's servo lightly. "Knock Out, Ultra Magnus is here."

Knock Out's only visible optic flickered dangerously. Sickly. "I know."

"Good. That's good." Rung placed a servo on Magnus' knee as well. "He wanted you. He wants to go home." Magnus didn't like how calmly Rung stated that, as if it was an actual wise decision he should consider.

"B-but look at him!" Knock Out’s split lips turned into an empty snarl more irritated and pained than angry. Magnus dropped onto the seat, his servos reaching for the face of his should be husband. He wholly expected Knock Out to pull away but he only turned his face. Magnus turned it back, thumbs gently ghosting over the terribly pitted metal, thumbing the edge of the foil bandages that covered his other optic. Knock Out quaked beneath him, with bitter, angry, uncontrollable terror. It was obvious from the look in his dying optic. The mech silently, wrathfully pleading for help.

Knock Out’s terror held so many secrets, too many secrets. It left Ultra Magnus unsure what to do. Unsure what he needed.“Aren’t you in pain? Knock Out please just tell me what’s wrong. You know everyone here will do whatever they need to help you.” Knock Out turned his face away again. Magnus stroked a broken and gouged audial fin. It still felt odd, offering Knock Out such comfort even with everything...but it was what his spark was telling him to do.

Knock Out’s free servo reached up to hold Magnus’, the mech whispering after some time.“Of course, I’m in pain. Look at me.” His voice was hoarse, out of tune. Even, that, damaged from the caustic rain that he’d been caught in for so long. “I need to go home. Now.” For a brief moment Knock Out’s wall cracked, as his talons squeezed the back of Magnus’ servo and he begged. “Please.” It was spark wrenching to hear, but that was the point. Knock Out was good at manipulating mechs to do what he wanted. Magnus remained firm.

“You need to stay here then. Tell me what you need. Let Ratchet help you.” Knock Out shuddered beneath his servos.

Then flipped like a switch. “I DON’T WANT HIS DAMN HELP YOU USELESS SACK OF SPREW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU THICK, SADISTIC, DO YOU JUST HATE ME THAT MUCH!?” Energon soaked claws nearly raked across Magnus' face but only caught him in the chest, Knock Out diverting their path at the last moment. Magnus jumped back, processor screaming all sorts of warnings and queuing up weapon transformations. Magnus suppressed them which only seemed to make Knock Out angrier. “FUCKING SHOOT ME YOU COWARD! BEAT ME UPSIDE THE HEAD! KNOCK ME OUT! ANYTHING! ANYTHING BUT STAND THERE LIKE THE USELESS WALL YOU ARE!”

Magnus’s spark began to pound, perhaps with fear or perhaps simply because of the protocols he was quickly trying to shut down. If it was fear though, it wasn’t of Knock Out it was for him. There was something so visceral in his pleas, something that made Magnus feel absolutely deplorable even though he had no reason to be. He was so confused, guilty, panicked even. Knock Out had clearly been trying to tell him what he could and he had asked too much.

By the time Ultra Magnus reset himself to action Knock Out’s mental break had fully taken hold. Heaving fast and painful and threatening in incomprehensible murmurers. Every now and then a sob wracking his frame that would last for what felt like hours though only seconds had passed. Rung had rushed to Knock Out’s side, pushing Magnus further back so he could do what he did best. Though it was looking a little too late in this case. None of his calming mantras or questions attempting to engage the mech in other veins of thought were denting the wall Knock Out put up. The mech resigned to screaming over and over that he was fine though being quite the picture of the exact opposite. Up until he went perfectly still and quiet. Magnus hadn’t even realized the processor bleeding piercing noise that had nearly blown out his audials had been coming from Knock Out till it was gone. The room now deathly quiet. Only the soft beep of the spark monitor promising Knock Out was even still alive.

Which made Rung’s cursing all the more poignant.

“For Primus good sake Ultra Magnus! You could have just taken him home!” The sudden smack of his wounded servo gave away just how upset the mech really was. How disappointed. “Damn it! I just, JUST, had him coming down! I should have known!”

Magnus couldn’t stop the swell of resentment at the accusation as if he’d wanted this to happen! “Known what Rung? What are you accusing me of!?”

Rung confronted him with a deep sigh, the mech pushing up his glasses, his gaze soft and apologetic. “Of siding with Ratchet. The poor bot was barely clinging to reality and you beat down his last chance of hope. It’s not your fault though, I’m sorry for screaming at you. He was just...he was begging. Could you really not see how bad off he was?”

Ultra Magnus stiffly settled his plates, ready to deal with this. “Of course I could see there was an issue! I know he’s uncomfortable here. I was trying to get him to explain so he could get the help he needed. He wasn’t going to tell me anything anytime soon.”

“Magnus.” Rung dropped back into his seat, exhausted. “He told you exactly what he needed, I told you exactly what he needed. You wanted to know why it wasn’t what you thought he needed. He’s not uncomfortable here Ultra Magnus, he’s traumatized. He’s been in a state since he woke up, it was likely a trigger that made him go down in the fountain in the first place.”

“It was the acid raining from the sky thanks to the Starseeker attack that put him in the fountain.”

“A fountain that mechs placed him only ten klicks away from? Look at him Magnus, his damn hip joint was eaten through. They’ve got his leg up in storage somewhere. Why would an intelligent field hardened mech stay out in the open for so long if acid bombs were still coming down? I’m not saying you’re wrong but neither am I.” The gravity of what Rung was implying weighed heavily on Magnus’ spark.

_Knock Out...he’d spoken so flippantly about his past._

“It..it was likely still crowded. The leg...the leg he lost Ratchet said it had been blasted through and- and his optic! He said it was shattered, the acid had gotten in, it was destroying his internals! Who knows what could have happened if I took him home! If all the acid wasn’t neutralized properly? He could have died!” Ultra Magnus finally looked back over to Knock Out and took in how eerily he was on the berth. Optic dark but not shuttered, still sitting up bent over his knees.

_He’d spoken so flippantly and yet here they were. He’s terrified, too scared to face a reality where he needs help._

Magnus swiftly returned to the berthside, spark and processor angrily screaming to bundle the prone mech up in his arms and steal him home just to prove he was no monster. If Knock Out absolutely despised the hospital then he’d never have to see it again for as long as he lived! “I’ll get him out of here! I have no issue! I was trying to make the best of this tragedy!”

Rung leaned heavily on the small table that stood between the chairs. “There’s no point anymore. He’s already put himself in stasis. Ratchet and the others may as well do what they can before he wakes up. You can take him then, perhaps save a little of the trust he has left in you.”

_He must know something. Someone must know something!_

Magnus ran his thumb down the soft curve of Knock Out’s faceplate. “You need to tell me what you know Rung. Things are different now, he's not just a medic he’s…” Magnus shuddered at the thought. What had he gotten himself into?

“Your conjunx? I hate to be a stickler Magnus but technically still not yet. You didn’t finish bonding. Even if you did I still couldn’t tell you anything.”

“Why?” Magnus snapped.

“I don’t know anything. Not for certain. He won’t talk to me. All I have is bits and pieces. Moments in time and accurate medical records from sources I will not reveal but are easily acquirable if you ask nicely enough. None of which paint a pretty picture but that’s all it is, a picture. One you can see yourself and interpret yourself, Ultra Magnus. I just happen to take the pain that’s in front of me much more seriously than the pain I can’t. I hope that doesn’t sound too condescending Commander, you meant well. He’s just not used to that I’m afraid.”

Magnus glowered. Knowing he’d failed again, not liking the “picture” that he’d inevitably painted.

* * *

To credit Magnus’ paranoia there still was some unneutralized acid still eating away at Knock Out’s metal, mostly in the hollows of his remaining ped but it was there. Ratchet used his time to his full advantage, getting what he thought most important fixed as quickly and cleanly as he could. He didn’t have very much time at all though, Knock Out’s attempt at self stasis not very long and unfortunately, the heavy sedatives administered only aided in making the mech groggy and irrational as soon as he onlined. Leaving him croakily berating the med staff and assaulting them with whatever he could reach and lift; thankfully which wasn’t more than an empty energon cube Trench left on the desk.

Considering he had a treatment for the acid and Ratchet had replaced his whole hip Magnus decided it was best to take Rung’s advice and take Knock Out home. Ratchet didn’t see the sense in his decision and Magnus couldn’t blame him, neither did he but the last thing he wanted was to see Knock Out in the state he’d been in again and the mech was certainly on his way there. Since waking up Knock Out had been...dealing... with the barrage of medics and nurses poking, prodding, and questioning him and despite putting a few new holes in Rung’s arm he’d calmed down but it was still clear how much he was struggling. He was close to hyperventilating, biting on his talons, and silently sobbing after every interaction with a medic, no matter how small. He deserved a break. He needed a break. He could survive being nearly blind, he could survive with only one leg. Glitz was only a call away if they needed her and Knock Out was a strong mech in the face of pain. So despite the CMO’s constant pleading and attempts to reason Magnus back to his side Ultra Magnus calmly strode down the hall, Ratchet in tow, to pick up his husband.

“I’m taking you home.” Ultra Magnus announced perhaps a little too loudly as soon as he pushed open the door. Rung almost beamed as he looked up from his datapad but the nurse who was applying nanite gel to Knock Out’s face looked terribly confused.

“B-but Commander, I was just about to remove the corroded optical hardware. I would think Knock Out would at least like to see before he left, wouldn’t you?” Engaging Knock Out got no response except a heaving shudder and the high pitched scream of his talons scaring the berth.

“How long is that expected to take Re-L13f? Be honest with me.” Re-L13f looked to Ratchet but got no hint as what to say.

“Hours, unfortunately. Velocitronian neural wiring is very complex and both optics are damaged including the hardware in between plus some of the intake. We’re trying to get one of the Velocitronians here but they’re busy with their own patients.”

Magnus’ gaze fixed on the dark shattered gem of Knock Out’s broken optic, the metal around it gouged and cracked away to protoform. It was starting to scab, built up slag capping live wires and raw edges. It certainly looked painful and his “good” optic was doing no better, now constantly fritzing. Why did every decision he made seem so cruel? “Can he still see out of his other optic?”

“Technically-” Magnus wasted no time, using his status and frankly intimidating frame to send the nurse jumping back. “It’s barely holding on Commander!” Re-L13f balked, looking again to Ratchet to see if what they thought was happening really was. “He could lose it at any time!”

“That’s fine. I’m taking him home. He won’t leave my sight.” Ratchet made his way in, grabbing at Ultra Magnus’ arm, trying his last ditch attempt to get the mech to see reason.

“How are you going to get him home! Are you really just going to carry him? Out in the open!”

“My apartments not far. Superion will quite literally be five steps away. Nothing will happen.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ratchet softly snarled, irritated and exhausted but he complied nonetheless removing IV’s and monitor equipment. “You will call me if anything and I do mean anything happens!

“Mind his grip Magnus, it can sting a bit.” Rung quietly advised as he pried Knock Out’s long talons from his metal and handed them off to Magnus. Ultra Magnus nodded blindly, too focused on getting Knock Out situated in his arms.

He left without saying much else, knowing he’d crack under Ratchet’s reasoning if he stayed any longer. Though he didn’t get out of the hospital without a veritable goody bag of drugs shoved his way all taped with furiously scribbled instructions. Knock Out without a new thick set of foil bandages to keep the debris out.

Thankfully the world outside was dark and calm just the same as it had been when he made it to the hospital but without the vague feeling of dread. Nearly all the lingering starseekers had been killed or captured so despite the late hour mechs had left their homes and had started rebuilding. As Cybertron did after every catastrophe.

With the distance being so short Magnus aimed to be home in clicks but something in his processor told him to slow his pace. Knock Out put up no complaints, staying silent in his arms as the two watched construction bot’s heave rubble away from structures, the sway of the surviving flora in the wind, housed safely in the beds that lined the walkways, the scuttling and huddling of razorwings by the massive lights that lit up the area for the working mechs, their cultish cooing oddly soothing to listen to.

Every time they set back on their path Knock Out would relax a little more against him, till he almost felt dead in his arms, lifeless and unmoving, but barely there, his weight all but vanishing.  
Knock Out’s core energy tickled Magnus’ metal, coating him in static. It was relieving to have him so calm, when only hours before touching him felt like grabbing at a live wire, like holding lightning itself. The sharp burn so intense it had made Ultra Magnus wince more than once. The relief so visceral it was practically a prize.

Magnus cleared his vocalizer, he’d intended to spend the whole journey quiet but now he felt he should say something. “I-is there any place you’d like to go before? I know my apartment is far from everything but-”

“Wildbreak. Is he okay? Ratchet wouldn’t tell me.”

“Ah, he...he didn’t know I’m afraid. He was shuffled in the confusion. Dead End being needed, Rumble and Frenzy as well. For the better that one. Why in the world you’d feel comfortable giving them the responsibility of a sparkling-” Ultra Magnus caught himself. ”Don’t worry, he’s with Windblade. I’ll have her bring him over soon...but honestly, I want you to rest. You need it.”

Knock Out let out a sigh, it sounded disappointed. Eventually, though Ultra Magnus felt the scratch of the mechs talons as he calmly, teasingly, pet the jut out of his chest. Magnus tightened his grip, unsure what to expect.

“Thank you, Magnus.”

* * *

“Ratchet soaked some jelly cubes so they’ll be easier for you to swallow. I’ll leave them on the table for you. If I think you’ve taken too many though I will take them back. They’re stronger than you might think, though they might be a little slower to act.” Knock Out nodded weakly, Head falling heavily against the support block the second he thought Magnus was done. “I...I just have a few calls and bits of paperwork that I need to address. Message me for anything. I’ll come right away.” Ultra Magnus idly pushed the other support block he’d placed under Knock Out’s hip from slipping further off the berth. Knock Out had said it didn’t hurt but he had trouble believing that. “Once I’m finished perhaps…” Magnus’ thoughts went right to sleep. He was exhausted and frankly, he didn’t think Knock Out would still be awake by the time he was finished with his work. And as much as he would...appreciate having Knock Out with him in his berth...it was quite a lot to ask. “Perhaps we can watch a film. I can take you downstairs.”

“Sounds fine Ultra Magnus.” Magnus’ gaze lingered on the curve of Knock Out’s frame, the thin gouges, the ruined paint, the uniformity of his pitted metal. It was so perfect it could have been a design choice, albeit a painful or sinister one. As if he was simply an actor set up for a scene. Did he have any ugly angle? Could anything ruin the astounding grace of the velocitronian form? Magnus found it doubtful, he pushed away the improper thought.

“Alright. Goodnight.”

As soon as Magnus left Knock Out was acutely aware of how awkward he felt. His aching frame, his unsettled processor, his panicked spark. The last place he wanted to be was the damn hospital with Ratchet’s ever-loving aft but Magnus’ apartment was a close second even if it was nicer than his and that had been a somewhat stipulation to his bonding. This was supposed to be his new home and yet he felt like a stranger. It left him anxious, worried, restless. Sure Magnus said he would come for whatever but how much time could that take? What if he needed a washrack where was that? What if he needed a closet to hide in? What if he needed a quick escape? He was blind here, physically and metaphorically now.

Though his anxiety tried it’s best to keep him up out of fear and spite, it wasn’t strong enough, the trauma from the last few cycles had taken everything out of him. Knock Out was only able to focus on the creak and groan and miscellaneous noise of the city before he slipped into recharge. It was a good recharge, empty of cobbled twisted recollections and empty of pain.

It wasn’t a very strong one though, not like the bouts of stasis he’d been tripping himself into, so he was well aware of the clatter of the windowed doors but thanks to the drugs he was already on he couldn’t tell if it was real or simply a dream finally bubbling up as his processor unwound.

The creak of the metal floor had him online, hopefully online. Everything was fuzzy and dull, the single painkiller soaked energon cube he taken before slipping into standby finally taking hold. It was a miracle he didn’t fall out of the berth in his panic. It was only a miracle because someone caught him before he hit the ground. Knock Out reasoned it had been Magnus, either finished with his paperwork or procrastinating from it had snuck back in and had opened the window to let a cool breeze in.

As Knock Out’s vision stopped swimming though he found he wasn’t in Magnus’ arms. Two brilliant golden suns rimmed in dark purple gazed dumb with worry down at him. “Whoah, watch yourself their Knock...I didn’t mean to scare you.” He was dreaming, he had to be. Breakdown was a specter, a figment of his imagination, a curse at best. There was no way he could hold him no way he could still care. It was not possible. Tears suddenly budded in Breakdown’s optics. “Oh, look what they did to ya’. I should’ a been there. I could’ of been there!” Knock Out reached up tentatively, expecting his claws to go through Breakdown’s metal, but the tips simply bent slightly as they brushed up the line of Breakdown’s jaw. “You looked so fancy before, so good looking. I shouldn’t have ruined it by coming. Your new big lout woulda’ kept you safe. I was just being selfish.” Breakdown’s face split into a smile, it fit it so much better than the worried guilty grimace. “I got at least ten of those slaggers though for ya! Great big fucks too. It’s fun playing the hero again when you still get to beat the tar outta creeps!”

“Y-yeah?” Knock Out’s own voice sounded so distant, so far away. This had to be a fantasy, something his overclocked processor cobbled together to relieve stress. It was working. “Well, a dashing hero deserves a hero’s reward.” Knock Out slung his arm around Breakdown’s neck and with what little strength he had, leaned up to kiss him. It was a hungry kiss. An aching kiss. A kiss that required both servos but settled for one and simply sheer force of will, cupping Breakdown’s face so fiercely so the delusion couldn’t leave him before he was tired of it.

Knock Out felt claws tighten at his back as Breakdown pulled him flush, thick and blunt almost like Wildbreak’s but short and solid. He all but collapsed into the touch, letting Breakdown move him as he wanted. Uneven fangs grazed against his split lips and a heavy static fell over him suddenly as Breakdown missed his mouth, pressing kisses wherever he pleased. “Knocky I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to bring you trouble. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. They were saying you were dead...I couldn’t believe it.”

Dead? That was news to him.“Oh, darling, you know the press~” Knock Out crooned, venting heavily already. The strange static trickling down his frame and consuming his thoughts. He’d certainly had his fair share of naughty recalls in his day, where he’d gotten himself all hot and bothered in the middle of the night, aching for the real thing in the morning. None of them had ever been as real as this, the cocktail of stress and miscellaneous drugs mixing in his lines and heightening his senses. At least that was his reasoning, why else would Breakdown’s spark pulse feel so strong against his metal? Why would his em field be so achingly dense it felt like a weight around him? Why would his own spark be so desperate to come out, to meet Breakdowns? A drug-induced fantasy that he was going to enjoy to the fullest.

“You’re such a loyal spark Breakdown, always coming back to me.” As Knock Out scratched lightly under Breakdown’s chin his t-cog whined painfully, he winced and simply unlocked his chest panels instead. The sound making Breakdown’s audials visibly twitch. It was such a darling sight. “Oh yes, you can’t imagine how badly I’ve missed you~”

“Babe, no. I didn’t come to mess with you an’ the Commander’s arrangement. I know what you’re doin’. It’s...important.”

“It’s quite the sacrifice I know, I think I deserve a reward just as much as you. Besides~ We’re not even bonded yet. No shame in one last fantasy?” Breakdown’s grin returned.

“No hurt in one more night of fun.” Knock Out’s coy manic chuckle made his chest ache but he couldn’t help the wild glee he was feeling all of a sudden.

He slid his panels back, the metal turning and tucking by his sides. “That’s my Breaky~ Who’s a good boy?”

“I’m your best boy~” A lavender sheen glossed over Breakdown’s optics as he gazed at Knock Out’s brilliant spark. The red light tinted the dark, tinted Breakdown’s metal a dark rust, his optics a wild orange.

Though instead of joining Knock Out in showing off his spark Breakdown buried his face in the tight space of Knock Out’s chest. Breakdown’s glossia rimming the edges of his sparkcasing sending static flooding his insides.

Knock Out felt his fans engage as his core temperature rocketed. "Breakdown!”

“Shh~” Breakdown crooned. “Get too loud or your new lapdog will hear and ruin our fun.” Breakdown’s engine purred, the vibrations echoing through Knock Out’s metal. “As much as I love being appreciated, I’d rather frag ya’.” Breakdown’s thick digits twined with his thin talons as he pinned his servos to the floor.

“Primus, the wretched beast I’ve made you~ So scandalous, do you intend to devour my spark?”

Breakdown nuzzled the crest of his helm against Knock Out’s. “Just slobber on it a bit, rutt my plug against ya’, like any ol’ mutt.”

“Disgustingly charming.” Knock Out pulled back the inner cover of his spark, letting it float free. His metal ached to transform with it, to become unchained from the wires gears but it hurt too much and with Breakdown pinning him it was out of the question.

“That’s me~ Just a nasty bot.” Breakdown dipped his head back down, Knock Out felt the tickle of his exvent on his spark, the gentle kiss of his lips. Even after the years they spent fooling around Breakdown was always so careful with his spark. He was met with an entirely new sensation though as Breakdown ran his glossia through it. One that seized his frame and left him breathless.

It was almost uncomfortable at first, certainly not painful but whatever Breakdown was doing it..tugged. It felt like it was ripping at his spark, but at the climax of every swipe, his spark would surge and pop, sending stars and rainbow cracks across his bleary vision. Drenching him in static, every inch of his frame shuddering in the bigger mech’s grip. “Breaky, what are you doing?” Knock Out weakly gasped as he managed to compose a thought. His concern equal parts fear and ecstasy. Breakdown’s head popped up, his optics a clouded cosmos of lilac and gold now but his panicked concern was just the same.

“Nothing I haven’t before. Does it hurt? You think your sparks still sensitive?” Breakdown worriedly massaged circles into Knock Out’s wrists, pressing heavy on the sensitive wires every now and then to make his talons flex.

Knock Out didn’t know what to make of that. It was a bit of a worrying kink to suddenly be into but what happened in fantasy could very easily stay in fantasy. “Nothing- Nothing like a little sting if it’s worth it. Right darling?"

"As long as it's a sting and not a stab. Don't want to send Ultra Magnus back to hospital looking bad. Ratchet will never let you go." Knock Out curled his talons over Breakdown’s knuckles lovingly as the mech delved back in his chest. Primus he needed this, it had been so long since he'd felt wanted, adored, cared for simply for being him and not some necessary government pawn.

As Breakdown continued to lap at his spark like a starving shardback who'd found a pool of energon, arousal steadily flooded Knock Out's tanks, pooling heavy and almost agonizingly hot then washing away with every overload Breakdown pulled from his spark but it quickly returned stubbornly and clinging to his metal, compounding like dark matter till he' had to force his vocalizer off to keep himself quiet. His climaxes so frequent, rough, and sudden that they had his processor blue or in his case bright teal. His hud so flooded with warnings, his circuits so clogged with inputs that he was blissfully braindead with pleasure.

The only thing managing to break through were feral protocols, Breakdown gleefully crooning about how wet he'd gotten for him. Knock Out could feel all the dammed up lubricant leaking free from his seams, down his aft and thigh. He could only hope he wasn’t really such a mess or it would be an awkward conversation with Magnus. Breakdown's engine purred as the room started to smell of it, pulling Knock Out’s attention back with ease, he abandoned one of his wrists and took hold of his bad hip. Hiking him close. Knock Out grabbed for Breakdown’s neck, though he was barely able to relieve him of his weight. That wasn't a problem for Breakdown, who was more than happy to nearly fold Knock Out in half as he frot him into the ground.

Their panels weren't in the way for long, Knock Out losing the rest of his composure and sense as his spark popped violently sending streaks of lighting to whatever it could reach. Most of it going to Breakdown who pulled back from Knock Out’s chest with a groaning whine.

He snapped his panel back, bright orange transfluid flooding down his metal as his spike sprung free, already pressurized and pulsing. The biolights trailing it nearly white with charge. It only took a gentle touch to persuade Knock Out’s panel to retract, a thick bubble of pearly pink transfluid popping over Breakdown's plug as he slid it through plump sealing mesh. He groaned deeply, the intense warmth making him shudder, the hum of Knock Out's valve making his spike twitch in anticipation. "Primus Knocky, it's been the pits without you, you're too good to me."

"Uh huh~" Breakdown chuckled deeply, knowing good and well that was Knock Out speak for get on with it Breaky~ sweet talk is lovely but I need you to FUCK ME. "Are you sure? It's...been a while." Throwing caution and sense to the wind Breakdown nudged the tip of his spike in and rolled his hips in a shallow thrust. Knock Out’s frame seized, back arching, the bot crying out a fried wail before it died with a click and a pop, his vocalizer shorting out.

Breakdown rolled his hips again, his spike sinking deeper, slowly but surely. It may have been a long time but Knock Out didn’t have his reputation for nothing. The little mech took everything Breakdown had to offer which was impressive considering Breakdown had a little more to give since the last time they’d been together. Breakdown could feel every sensory node studding the inner walls of Knock Out’s valve, every arch of strained calipers, even the sealed aperture of his gestation tank. Breakdown couldn’t help but remember the days when Knock Out was his when he’d let him play the arrogant possessive stud. Leaving Knock Out slightly swollen with datafluid. It was never enough to be obvious but it was noticeable, it made Knock Out horny for weeks, his optics always live with charge. Those were fun times.

The tight pull of Knock Out’s valve and distant memories pushed Breakdown to his limits, to overload, to tears. “Oh gods, Knock! Frag!” He plastered hungry desperate kisses to Knock Out’s frame as he wept, overcome by the realization that this would likely be the last time he’d ever be with the mech he loved and cherished.

Then he was just as overcome by the embarrassing realization that he’d been using Knock Out as a glorified toy for the last five minutes. The mech’s optics dull and half shuttered, clearly in standby.“Ah, scrap.” Breakdown quickly winked away tears as he gently shook Knock Out, trying to wake him, but his last overload must have hit him like a truck with how deep in recharge he was. Breakdown carefully pulled out, his own transfluid rushing free and coating his lap quickly making a mess of them both. It was an inevitable chore Breakdown was used to and honestly fond of, cleaning Knock Out after their fun.

He quietly deduced where the washrack likely was before getting to his peds, bringing Knock Out with him, trying not to make a mess as he went. The mech would throw a fit if he woke up to a sticky disaster and having stained paint would only add insult to his injuries.

Breakdown knew running the solvent of the shower would quickly alert Ultra Magnus, but Magnus would alert him far before then so he filled the oil bath he’d spotted in no hurry, kissing Knock Out’s neck and knuckles reverently as he waited for the shower to warm.

* * *

Knock Out awoke to Magnus, frantic and all but screaming. “For Primus’ sake! What happened? I told you to call me if you needed anything!” Knock Out could only wonder what had the mech so cross till his raised his servo to clean his working optic and found it coated in lukewarm oil.

Knock Out had no answer for the mech as to how he’d wound up in the bath, he’d been in and out of wild dreams, one rather long scandalous one he wasn’t going to divulge to his wannabe conjunx but he was acutely aware of how fragging sore he was and that his doting caretaker had put a limit on how many pain meds he was allowed to take. It wasn’t a shock to Knock Out at least that in his delirious state he’d managed to crawl to the bath looking for a little relief. “Hmm, you told me not to become an addict.” Knock Out managed to mumble, head lolling to rest on his shoulder.

Magnus could only sigh. He’d checked the container of cubes immediately, fearing Knock Out had purposefully taken too many but had found them barely touched. This... made sense...he supposed. Considering the oil was nearly cold however he was worried how long Knock Out had spent in the bath. How he hadn’t heard him struggling to get from the berth.“I think you’re due for another cube, some fuel to go with it too. I can hear your engine struggling. Would you like me to refill the bath?”

That was surprising. Magnus was such an odd mech to deal with sometimes. His pitiful excuse for emotions so chaotic and unpredictable. “I don’t know. Not really.” Honestly Knock Out didn’t want to wait even though he knew it would soothe his sore gears. He was cold and slimy now and he wanted to lie back down. “Can you help me to the shower?”

“Let me warm it up for you.” Magnus dutifully readied the shower, finding it odd that it was already damp from previous use. Magnus put it from his processor, a quick shower before a bath nothing to be suspicious over. Plucking Knock Out from the bath he placed him on the shower bench, a useful tool for a too tall mech and a wounded one. As Knock Out wiped himself clean Magnus unwound the foil bandages. The glue on them having come up, Knock Out must have got them wet. They pulled away scabbed metal and globs of congealed energon so they were quickly trashed, the area gone at with a gentle scrubbing and an even gentler cleanser.

Magnus helped Knock Out dry himself, Knock Out quite enjoying the high powered fan that came with Magnus’ shower and moved the mech back to the berth. Going back to pull some new bandages from the medical cabinet and grab the thick sash that wound around Knock Out’s helm. How he’d managed to remove it in his state was a mystery but Knock Out was nothing but a stickler when it came to his armor. The last thing he would have wanted was to ruin the beautiful fabric with oil. Magnus tried to recreate the intricate design the best he could remember but he was sure he’d missed a few folds and minute details. Carefully he replaced the helm after securing down a new set of dressing to Knock Out’s optic. “There we are, all refreshed.” Magnus weakly boasted as if Knock Out was nothing more than a rambunctious sparkling that had made a mess of himself. “I’ll get you something to drink. Don’t forget to take a cube, two if you need. I want you to have an easy recharge. I’m sorry if my worries kept you from that.” Despite what he said, Magnus lingered nervously.

It was hard to be mad at the mech when he reasoned like that. Ultra Magnus did mean well, he was just stupidly oblivious that there were mechs who didn’t collectively share one thought command. Knock Out was proud to say he had at least five he regularly relied on. Four more than the average young Autobot. Knock Out put on a show of eating a jelly cube. “I’m fine Magnus. Really. Go.”

“Right. Of course.” Knock Out tried not to fall asleep in the short time Magnus was gone, it wasn’t hard. Starkly sober for the first time in two cycles Knock Out could only wait for the medication to kick in as he tried to get comfortable in Magnus’ cold, rock hard guest berth. Though his aches didn’t just stop at his frame. His spark was restless. Not with anxiety or panic but with yearning. For some reason he felt...abandoned. Alone. Which was only slightly ridiculous since Magnus was literally downstairs but he supposed some part of him had been eager for his bonding. He’d certainly been content at least before the morning of it. He did want Magnus there if only to simply have someone there again.

So when Magnus returned Knock Out invited the mech into the berth. Magnus stared at him as if he had a bigger hole in his head than the one he technically had in his head. “Come on just sit and share fuel with me. You already brought yourself a glass. We might as well.”

“Yes...yes that’s perfectly reasonable of course... however…” Magnus trailed off, mumbling about how they could go downstairs if they wanted to spend some time together but circling back to nonsense. “I’m just tired is all, and if I happened to fall into recharge with you well...that just wouldn’t be right. I might hurt you...and well, we’re not bonded. Not in the grace of Primus, it’s just not right.”

Knock Out put his drink down on the small table. “Magnus, could you come here, please?

“Yes, of course. What do you need?” Ultra Magnus sat stiffly on the edge of the berth, quickly regretting it as Knock Out inched into his lap. A moment of indecision of where to put his servos left Knock Out free to do as he wished, pulling Magnus close to trap him in a kiss. Magnus felt his spark pound. His servo’s gripped Knock Out’s thin waist tightly, pulling him to even height. Servo indelicately slipping to Knock Out’s aft to keep him stable. Something inside Magnus ached when Knock Out finally pulled away, certain that that would be their one and only kiss. He pushed the feeling down. “I-is that what you need-”

Knock Out cut him off with another kiss, this one curt and purposeful. Slim talons framed Magnus face, pinning his attention. Keeping close, he whispered. “Screw. Primus.” Magnus couldn’t help but dim his optics as Knock Out caressed his audials, it had been quite some time since someone had touched him so intimately, he knew how long it had been for Knock Out. When Knock Out’s touch left, the feeling lingered. “Optimus would want you to get laid. I’m almost positive.” A laugh escaped Ultra Magnus.

“He was one for intimacy and comradery to the highest degree. If you consider that part of the ideal then…” The sight that he onlined his optics to, left him without words. Ultra Magnus gazed into the intense glow of Knock Out’s spark, his optics taking in all the fine details of the casing it was hidden behind. He’d seen it before, taking center stage in his vitus but now it seemed so much more scandalously breathtaking framed the way it was. Truly a view into Knock Out’s soul as it were.

“Bond with me Ultra Magnus. Here, now. I’m sure Primus is watching... somewhere.”

Magnus had to reset his vocalizer, the shock of the request dumbing him. It still took him klicks to find the words to say. The ceremony, the public he had to think of all of that and yet his servos were already reaching to touch, already knowing what they wanted. They could put on a show later, Knock Out was so good at putting on shows after all but this….this was real. This was delicate. “Oh...well, yes….alright...yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession time, this story got way too long. This was actually only supposed to be the middle of the fic but I underestimated how long it would get so expect the next part...eventually! I really want to work on my other fics for a bit but I am certainly already working on the rest of this. So... Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment of a fic request if you like.


End file.
